El bosque de los corazones dormidos
by Naye Kuchiki
Summary: Tras la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, Rukia se traslada a un pequeño pueblo de Soria. Allí conocerá a un ángel solitario y enigmático que, como ella, huye de un pasado atormentado… /Esto es un copiar y pegar de la obra de Esther Sanz. El argumento está dentro. La historia no me pertenece, y los personajes son de Tite Kubo. Contiene OC.
1. La Dehesa

_Bueno, nueva historia... review si os ha gustado..._

_**Argumento:**_

Tras la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, Rukia se traslada a un pequeño pueblo de Soria. Allí conocerá a un ángel solitario y enigmático que, como ella, huye de un pasado atormentado…

_ Tras la muerte de su abuela, Rukia se ve obligada a dejar Barcelona para trasladarse a Colmenar, un pequeño pueblo de montaña donde reside el único familiar que le queda con vida. Apenas se conocen, pero tendrán que convivir un año entero, hasta que Rukia cumpla los dieciocho._

_ Lejos de su casa y de su mundo, Rukia deberá enfrentarse a sí misma y a sus propios fantasmas, y mientras desentierra viejos secretos familiares, dos chicos totalmente diferentes, Kaien e Ichigo, despertarán la magia de su corazón dormido... con consecuencias imprevisibles._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

_Mi vida es como una de esas películas de terror en las que todos los protagonistas van muriendo uno tras otro y sabes que pronto llegará tu hora. No importa lo que hagas para huir de ella. La muerte aguarda con paciencia su momento, agazapada tras tu sombra, dispuesta a sorprenderte cuando menos lo esperas._

_En eso yo jugaba con ventaja, sabía que no andaba lejos. Tampoco me importaba. La había visto tantas veces de cerca que no la temía. A mis casi diecisiete años asumía el destino con resignación de quien conoce su suerte. Tras la muerte de mi abuela, el último ser querido que me quedaba, la incógnita de dónde acabarían mis días tardó poco en despejarse._

_La Dehesa se convirtió en la antesala de mi fin; un lugar hermoso en el que aguardar mi turno. Lo comprendí cuando vi su reflejo en la ventana del viejo torreón. Era el rostro de un fantasma, o tal vez de la misma muerte._

_Nunca imaginé que pudiera ser tan bella._

**La Dehesa**

Estaba lloviendo cuando mi tío vino a recogerme a la estación de autobuses. Al bajar del autocar, cerré los ojos y dejé que el viento suave del cierzo acariciara mi pelo y refrescara mis mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto. Un olor a madera y a tierra mojada me dio la bienvenida. A pesar de la fina lluvia y del tiempo, demasiado helado para principios de octubre, la fría acogida de aquel lugar me pareció incluso más cálida que la de mi tío.

- Tienes una pinta horrible, Rukia.

Esperé en vano la sonrisa burlona o el gesto cariñoso que suele suceder a una frase como aquella.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que mi tío Byakuya no bromeaba. Solo había constatado un hecho: mi aspecto era espantoso. Hacía días que apenas probaba bocado y semanas que lloraba sin tregua.

La idea de refugiarme en aquel pueblo de la sierra no había sido mía. Sencillamente, no tuve otra opción. Tras la muerte de mi abuela, un mes después del suicidio de mi madre, yo estaba sola en este mundo. No tenía adónde ir. Muertos todos mis parientes en Barcelona, un asistente social localizó a mi único familiar vivo en un pueblecito de Soria. Apenas nos conocíamos, y no nos unía ningún lazo de consanguinidad, pero tendríamos que convivir hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho. Todo un año. Pasado ese tiempo, recuperaría el control de mi vida.

Por su semblante malhumorado entendí que no estaba muy conforme con mi llegada. Yo no era más que un improvisto incómodo; la sobrina de una mujer -la hermana de mi madre- de la que había enviudado hacía más de quince años.

"Solo será un año", me repetí a mí misma.

Pero lo cierto es que no sabía qué ocurriría conmigo pasado ese plazo. El piso de renta antigua en el que vivía con mi abuela había vuelto a manos de su propietario. Era un piso amplio, situado en Sant Gervasi. Estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir allí, que me costó entender que debía abandonarlo. Todos los recuerdos de mi infancia estaban en aquella casa y en aquel barrio acomodado de Barcelona.

Exiliarse en un pueblo de doscientos habitantes no era la mejor suerte para una chica de dieciséis años acostumbrada al bullicio de una gran cuidad, pero la idea de aislarme de todo, en el fondo, me atraía. Al menos allí no tendría que soportar las caras compasivas de mis compañeros de instituto. No les culpo. Perder a los dos seres que más quieres, de forma trágica y con tan poca diferencia, es algo que toca el corazón de cualquiera.

En las seis horas que duró el viaje hice memoria de mis veranos en el pueblo de mi madre. Ella vivía en todos esos recuerdos. Eran imágenes poco precisas. Yo era muy pequeña por aquel entonces. Traté también de imaginarme cómo sería Colmenar en la actualidad. Hacía más de diez años que no pisaba sus calles empedradas y sus bosques de prados verdes.

Desde el momento en que el autocar dejó la autopista para adentrarse en la comarcal que serpenteaba por los pueblos de Soria, me sentí extrañamente reconfortada. Unos altísimos pinos flanqueaban la estrecha carretera por ambos lados.

De alguna manera, noté la presencia de mi madre en aquel paisaje, como si su alma estuviera allí para recibirme. Evoqué su dulce sonrisa de los buenos tiempos, cuando la enfermedad aún no la había borrado de su bello rostro. El asiento vacío a mi lado me hizo comprender lo sola que estaba. ¡Me hubiera gustado tanto que me acompañara en aquel viaje! Mis dedos juguetearon con el colgante que conservaba de ella: una cadena con una diminuta llave de plata. Recordé el momento en que me lo había regalado y abrochado al cuello. No me lo había quitado desde entonces.

Al llegar, tuve la impresión de haber hecho un viaje al pasado. Colmenar parecía haberse congelado en plena Edad Media. Las casas de piedra gris, con tejados rojos y chimeneas cónicas, formaban una estampa muy distinta a la ciudad que había dejado atrás esa misma mañana. Alcé los ojos hasta el campanario y vi un enorme nido de cigüeña. Al fondo, las montañas verdes lucían sus cimas nevadas.

Byakuya me esperaba sentado en un banco, junto a la parada de autobuses. Supe que era él al instante. No había nadie más en aquella plaza. Tras su desconcertante frase de bienvenida, tomó una de mis mochilas y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

Di por hecho que íbamos a su casa, en el pueblo, así que me sorprendió que se parara junto a un Land Rover y metiera mis cosas en el maletero. Aun así, entré en el coche sin rechistar. No sabía adónde nos dirigíamos. Tampoco me importaba.

Salimos del pueblo en dirección al monte por un camino sin asfaltar. A las afueras, me fijé en un letrero que indicaba un lugar de producción apícola. Sabía por la abuela que la miel se producía desde hacía tiempo por los lugareños. Mi propio tío tenía colmenas en propiedad y se dedicaba al suministro de miel y mermelada ecológica a varios puntos de la comarca.

A medida que ganábamos altura, el paisaje se tornó más exhuberante. A un extenso bosque de helechos y pinos verdes se unían en ocasiones pequeños robles y hayas, cuyas hojas amarillas, ocres y naranjas inundaban el monte de colores otoñales. Reconocí en ellos el escenario de los cuentos y leyendas que me explicaron de niña. Durante unos segundos, creí incluso que algún hada o duende saldría a nuestro encuentro.

Aparté la mirada de aquel paraje y la enfoqué unos segundos en mi tío. Había algo en él que me aterraba. Conducía con el ceño fruncido y la boca prieta. No tendría más de cuarenta años, pero su indumentaria -una camisa de franela a cuadros y unos pantalones de pana con tirantes- le otorgaban un aspecto rural más propio de un anciano.

Aquel silencio incómodo me forzó a decir algo amable. El cielo se había vuelto negro.

- Tenemos encima una buena tormenta...

- No tendrías que haber salido de la ciudad. Este no es lugar para una chica como tú -dijo mi tío sin apartar la vista del camino de tierra.

- Yo ya no tengo un lugar... -murmuré.

- ¿De verdad no tienes a nadie en Barcelona? ¿Alguien que pueda cuidar de ti?

- Sé cuidarme sola. No necesito a nadie -protesté molesta.

En realidad, sí había alguien que se preocupaba por mí. La idea de que dejara el curso y me fuera a vivir con un pariente desconocido había despertado el recelo de Yoruichi, mi tutora en el instituto -y una de las pocas amigas que tuvo mi madre-. Antes de subir al autocar había insistido por enésima vez para que no me marchara. " Podemos hablar con el asistente social...", me había dicho; pero yo le mentí diciéndole que quería ir... Hubiera deseado tener más control sobre mí y contener el llanto que amenazaba en mi garganta en ese momento. Tragué saliva. Ella me acarició el pelo de una forma muy parecida a como lo hacía mi madre, y yo no pude evitar abrazarme a ella. Rompí a llorar. "No te preocupes por mí", le pedí entre sollozos. "Todo irá bien."

- Si no necesitas a nadie, ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo mi tío devolviéndome al presente.

- Soy una menor, ¿recuerdas? Necesito un tutor hasta que cumpla los dieciocho. Y tú eres mi único "familiar" -pronuncié esa palabra con desdén para ocultar la tristeza que me producía su actitud- que me queda.

- Lo sé -murmuró Byakuya suavizando un poco el tono-. Soy tu único familiar, pero también tu peor opción. No se me dan bien las personas.

No esperaba una gran acogida, pero saber que mi presencia molestaba tanto a mi tío hizo que de nuevo amenazaran las lágrimas en mis ojos. Me mordí el labio y controlé el deseo apremiante de dejarlas salir.

- Y, además, ¿qué pasa con tus estudios? ¿Has dejado el colegio?

- El instituto -le corregí-. No, no lo he dejado. Me he traído todos los libros. Estudiaré por mi cuenta y me examinaré en junio.

- Lo tienes todo controlado, ya veo -dijo mi tío esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal anda tu economía?

- Tengo una pequeña pensión asignada para mis gastos, pero la herencia no podré tocarla hasta que sea mayor de edad.

Me extrañó que mi tío no estuviera al corriente de esos detalles siendo mi tutor legal. Aun así, continué:

- La abuela tenía unos ahorros... Y una propiedad. En el testamento se menciona algo sobre una casa, aunque creo que está medio en ruinas.

- Ya.

Sus facciones se contrajeron de nuevo y permanecimos callados el resto del camino.

La sintonía de "Bella's Lullaby" sonó en mi bolso para avisarme de la entrada de un mensaje nuevo. Solo era un recordatorio de la biblioteca para que renovara el carné de socia, pero suspiré aliviada al saber que mi móvil tenía cobertura en aquel inhóspito lugar.

.

Finalmente, llegamos a una aldea formada por dos casas de piedra y una antigua caballeriza. Una de las viviendas estaba medio derruida; la otra tenía aspecto de torreón. Había un cartel de madera en la entrada.

- La Dehesa -leí en voz baja. No era la primera vez que leía ese nombre...

Recordé vagamente ese lugar. Había un estanque de agua verde con nenúfares que me resultó familiar. me asaltó el recuerdo de un bote de cristal con una rana dentro y me visualicé de renacuaja con una enorme red anudada a un palo. Recuperar aquel recuerdo de mi infancia me hizo sonreír. Por fin un sentimiento agradable.

Byakuya entró en la casa con forma de torreón y empezó a sacar unas cajas con botes de miel y mermelada. Tenían un aspecto artesanal que me pareció encantador. Me costó imaginarme a ese huraño pariente etiquetando cada bote con aquella delicada caligrafía y anudando en ellos de forma primorosa una telilla de cuadros. Seguí sus pasos y le ayudé a cargar su dulce mercancía en el Land Rover. Cuando salió con la última caja, me quedé en el interior de la casa.

- No nos quedaremos mucho rato -me gritó desde fuera-. Tengo que hacer el reparto, pero antes te dejaré en Colmenar para que te instales.

Una vez liberada de cajas, levanté la vista de aquella enorme mesa de roble y contemplé el salón de estilo rústico que daba entrada a la casa. El doble acristalamiento de las ventanas y la madera bien pulida y barnizada me hizo adivinar una reforma reciente. La estancia destilaba la misma delicadeza con la que habían sido envasados aquellos botecitos.

Era un lugar sobrio pero acogedor. Las paredes de piedra contrastaban con la calidez de las vigas y el suelo, ambos de pino. Había una alfombra de lana junto a la chimenea y un sofá con mullidos cojines. La cocina de leña antigua estaba integrada en esa misma estancia. Y junto a ella, una escalera de madera conectaba el piso inferior con dos plantas más. Seguí el impulso de subir por ella.

En la primera planta había cinco puertas. Las abrí una a una. Solo hallé dos dormitorios y un baño arreglado. Supuse que mi tío pasaba temporadas puntuales en aquella casa. Aun así, se notaba que hacía tiempo que no la habitaba porque había polvo acumulado y un colchón enrollado sobre el somier de cada habitación.

Seguí escaleras arriba hasta toparme con una puerta maciza de roble. Estaba cerrada con llave.

Cuando bajé a la calle, ya había tomado una determinación. Seguí el ruido de un motor que provenía del establo. Mi tío lo había transformado en una especie de taller donde elaboraba sus productos artesanales. Además de la maquinaria y varias pilas de leña, dos bicicletas se apilaban en una esquina junto a un ciclomotor que mi tío trataba de poner a punto.

- Quiero quedarme aquí.

Mi tío apagó el motor y me miró fijamente unos segundos.

- Imposible.

Le miré con ojos suplicantes.

Deseaba estar sola con todas mis fuerzas. No tener que sonreír o poner buena cara, no tener que relacionarme con nadie; especialmente con él. La idea de convivir con mi tío me asustaba más que la soledad misma.

- Pero es que quiero quedarme...

- No es motivo suficiente.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no. No es lugar para...

- ... una chica como yo. ¡Eso ya lo has dicho! Ni Colmenar ni la Dehesa son sitios para mí. Pero resulta que tú no me conoces. No tienes ni idea de cómo soy.

- Sé que eres una niña de ciudad. Llorona y frágil. Estás tan flacucha que saldrías volando en cuanto el cierzo soplara con un poquito de fuerza. Eso por no hablar de los lobos o los jabalíes hambrientos que se pasean por aquí en cuanto oscurece. Sacarían partido hasta de un saquito de huesos como tú.

- ¡Soy más fuerte de lo que crees! No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

- No me entiendas mal, Rukia. Tú no me preocupas lo más mínimo. Hasta hace unas semanas ni recordaba tu existencia. Pero ahora soy tu tutor legal y si algo te ocurriera tendría problemas. Vendrás conmigo a casa.

- Si no te preocupo nada, ¿por qué aceptaste mi custodia?

- Lo quiera o no, hay hilos que nos unen.

Aquella enigmática respuesta me dejó sin argumentos durante unos segundos. Después contraataqué.

- La Dehesa también es mi casa.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Esta es la casa en ruinas que se menciona en la herencia, ¿verdad? La has arreglado y adaptado a tu negocio, pero estoy segura de haber leído ese nombre en el testamento.

Mi tío me lanzó una mirada cargada de resentimiento y desconfianza.

- Yo solo quiero quedarme un tiempo... -dije con voz lastimera.

- Maldita niña -murmuró entre dientes-. Eres tan testaruda como...

Sus palabras frenaran en seco.

- Como...

- No importa. Seguro que vas a hacer lo que quieras de todos modos...

Seguí sus pasos hasta la casona principal. La lluvia caía ahora de forma torrencial sobre nuestras cabezas formando una espesa cortina de agua.

No había electricidad, pero un generador abastecía la casa con una tenue luz. La caldera funcionaba con leña y el agua procedía de un depósito instalado en el tejado. Mi tío me mostró algunos aspectos prácticos de la casa y sacó un enorme cesta de mimbre de la alacena.

- Ya que vas a quedarte aquí, trata de ser útil. Recoge tantas endrinas, moras, freses y bayas silvestres como encuentres... ¿Sabrás reconocerlas, niña de ciudad?

- Las fresas son esas cositas rojas con un rabito verde, ¿verdad? -contesté con bravuconería.

No tenía ni idea de cómo era una endrina ni para qué diablos se utilizaba, o qué diferencia había entre una mora y una baya silvestre... pero preferí no decírselo a mi tío en aquel momento. ¡Ya me las arreglaría!

- No te alejes mucho del camino -continuó mi tío ignorando mi comentario-. Volveré en una semana para arreglarte el ciclomotor. Mientras tanto, puedes bajar al pueblo en bici o caminando. Solo hay diez kilómetros.

Mi tío despareció tras la puerta y regresó un minuto después empapado de pies a cabeza. Solo necesitó un viaje para entrar todas mis cosas. Estaba oscureciendo. Le acompañé a la salida.

- Una cosa más -dijo antes de esfumarse bajo la lluvia.

- ¿Sí?

- Si tienes problemas, no me llames.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Primera noche

_Aquí de nuevo con la historia... review si os ha gustado... gracias por los comentarios... :D_

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Primera noche**

Aquella noche -mi primera en la Dehesa- supe de verdad lo que es el miedo.

Reconozco que no lo esperaba.

El dolor de las últimas semanas había anestesiado cualquier otro sentimiento, haciéndome creer que no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera tristeza.

Estaba equivocada.

La soledad despierta fantasmas olvidados en el alma.

Permanecí en el resquicio de la puerta observando cómo se alejaba mi tío. Contemplé la luz de su todoterreno mientras se hacía diminuta, hasta fundirse con el negro de la noche. No había luna ni estrellas en el cielo. Solo la más absoluta oscuridad, iluminada cada pocos segundos por un relámpago. Contemplé un rato la nada.

Me sentí bien... y mal al mismo tiempo.

Me sentí bien por haberme salido con la mía. Apenas había pasado unas horas junto a mi tío y ya lo odiaba. No quería estar con él.

Me sentí mal porque no estaba segura de poder arreglármelas sola. El miedo y el frío estaban empezando a calar en mis fuerzas y, por primera vez, dudé de mi decisión. Mi tío era una persona horrible, pero al menos en su casa de Colmenar estaría a salvo.

Sentí el aullido lejano de unos lobos y el lamento lúgubre de una lechuza sobrevolando la casa, tal vez en busca de un cobijo. Un imponente trueno partió el cielo en dos. Me averguënza reconocer que pegué un grito horrible.

Cerré de un portazo y eché todos los cerrojos.

Me obligué a tranquilizarme.

Aquel torreón era demasiado grande para calentarse en apenas unas horas, pero junto a la chimenea se estaba bien. Agradecí que mi tío la hubiera encendido antes de irse. Yo solo debía procurar que no se apagara; era la caldera que alimentaba los radiadores de toda la casa. Eché dos buenos troncos y subí en busca de unas mantas y una almohada. Aquella noche preferí dormir cerca del hogar... y de la puerta.

La escalera crujió bajo mis pies. En el piso de arriba, el suelo de madera temblaba con cada uno de mis pasos, emitiendo un sonido agudo. Tras rastrear varias cómodas y cajones, encontré en un armario la ropa de cama que andaba buscando.

Al salir de la habitación, mis pies desobedecieron mi deseo de bajar al salón y subieron un piso más. Me topé con la misma puerta de roble que había descubierto cerrada esa tarde. Intenté forzarla con todo el peso de mi cuerpo, pero solo conseguí hacerme daño en un hombro.

Y entonces lo oí.

Era un sonido acompasado y lento, como una respiración. Alguien... -o algo- resoplaba con fuerza a escasos metros de mí, separados tan solo por aquella puerta maciza. Me llevé una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba en mi garganta con salir y empecé a respirar con rapidez. Presa del pánico y con el pulso acelerado, me quede un rato inmóvil, temblorosa, sin saber qué hacer. El ruido cesó y yo apoyé una oreja en la puerta para escuchar: nada, silencio. ¿Me lo habría imaginado? Con el corazón en un puño, bajé al piso de abajo y me acurruqué en el sofá, cubriéndome bien con una manta.

Me dije que no había motivos para estar asustada. Solo era una tormenta. El miedo estaba alimentando mi imaginación y engañando mis sentidos. Decidí burlarlo distrayendo mi mente. Cogí mi mochila y saqué de ella varias cosas: el iPod, un libro de bolsillo y el móvil.

La música de Alicia Keys me ayudó a recuperar el pulso. Al poco rato, me sorprendí a mí misma tarareando "No One" y recordando a Rangiku. A ella le encantaba Alicia Keys.

Nos conocimos en primero de ESO cuando ella llegó nueva al instituto. Antes de conocerla, yo no tenía mejor amiga. Bueno, lo cierto es que no tenía amigas. Las chicas de mi clase se reían de mí porque era una niña silenciosa y porque tardé mucho en desarrollarme. Cuando Rangiku me eligió, ya nadie volvió a reírse. La gente empezó a respetarme. Ella era todo lo contrario a mí: alta, rubia, divertida, rica y popular.

El año pasado había convencido a sus padres para estudiar el último curso de instituto en San Diego, California. La eché de menos nada más subirse al avión; fue el preludio de lo mucho que la necesité cuando murió mi abuela. Desde entonces, nos habíamos enviado mensajes casi a diario, pero con todo el lío de mi viaje a Soria hacía días que no le escribía.

Calculé mentalmente las nueve horas de diferencia horaria y me decidí a escribirle un SMS. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo un sábado a las doce del mediodía.

_¡Hola, Ran! Ya estoy en Soria. Mi tío es un monstruo, pero le he convencido para vivir sola en una casa que tiene en el bosque. Es un viejo torreón que parece sacado de una de esas pelis de miedo que tanto nos gustan. Mola mucho, pero estoy totalmente incomunicada. ¡No tiene internet! Hace frío y ahora mismo hay tormenta. Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo..._

No estaba segura de que Rangiku me contestara al instante, así que metí de nuevo el móvil en la mochila. Sacudí varios cojines para ponerme cómoda y cerré los ojos de puro agotamiento.

Los primeros acordes de "Bella's Lullaby" me avisaron de su respuesta. Cogí el móvil excitada. A partir de entonces, los mensajes se sucedieron hasta darnos la medianoche.

_¡Me tenías preocupada! Desapareciste del Messenger y del Facebook sin decir nada... ¿Una casa solitaria en las montañas? ¿Frío? ¿Tormenta? Lo siento, baby, pero no cuentes conmigo. Yo estoy en la playa, con dos chicos guapos y un refresco en la mano. ¡Muérete de envidia! :)_

_._

_Yo estoy sola y muerta de miedo. ¡También de envidia! :) Pero no importa... Al menos me he librado de las clases por una temporada. Voy a prepararme los exámenes por mi cuenta y trabajaré para mi tío recolectando frutos del bosque._

_._

_¡Qué mona! Cuando vayas por el bosque con tu cestita ten cuidado con el lobo, Caperucita! Ja, ja, ja. Seguro que no es tan malo como lo describes... ¡Tienes una casa para ti sola! ¿Por qué no organizas un fiestón?_

_._

_Pero ¡si no conozco a nadie! el lugar más cercano está a 10 km y es un pueblo de 300 habitantes._

_._

_Pues pasa del lobo y date a conocer en ese pueblo. ¡Quién sabe! A lo mejor está allí el chico de tu vida esperándote._

Solté una carcajada. Solo a ella podían ocurrírsele ideas tan descabelladas. ¡Una fiesta! ¡El chico de mi vida! Traté de imaginarme cómo serían los jóvenes de Colmenar y los visualicé como réplicas de mi tío: chicos de rasgos duros con ropa de anciano pero de mi edad. Me reí de mi propia ocurrencia.

El intercambio de mensajes con Rangiku consiguió animarme. Le prometí que bajaría al pueblo al día siguiente y buscaría un cibercafé para conectarme a Facebook y explicarle los últimos acontecimientos. Ella prometió colgar unas fotos de su última fiesta en San Diego y otras de los dos tíos con los que estaba en la playa.

Tras enviarle un último SMS de despedida, guardé el móvil, saqué el neceser de una de mis mochilas y fui al lavabo a asearme. Había uno en esa misma planta. Me sentía sucia después de un largo día de viaje, así que, a pesar del frío, me armé de valor y me metí en la ducha. Descubrí horrorizada que aquella casa no disponía de agua caliente. La caldera solo abastecía el sistema de calefacción.

Me lavé resoplando y emitiendo grititos. El agua helada me cortaba la respiración. Me sequé a toda prisa y me puse un pijama de invierno y un grueso jersey de lana. Después me enfrenté a mi imagen en el espejo del baño. Contemplé mi rostro mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado. Tenía los labios morados y la piel muy pálida. Tal vez se debiera a la luz amarillenta y tenue de aquella casa, pero mi tez, más cetrina y transparente de lo habitual, parecía la de un fantasma. A punto de asustarme de mi propio reflejo, salí confusa del baño y me acomodé de nuevo en el sofá.

Acurrucada y cubierta con varias mantas, fui acostumbrándome silbido constante de la lluvia y el viento, acompañados de truenos y relámpagos, como si se tratara de una música de fondo. El calor del hogar consiguió que mis dientes dejaran de castañear. Poco a poco, mi cuerpo subió de temperatura y empezó a sentirse a gusto entre las mantas.

Fue entonces cuando abrí el libro que había sacado unas horas antes. _Rimas y leyendas, _de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Escogí una leyenda al azar, "El monte de las ánimas", y empecé a leer.

A medida que avanzaba en el relato, me iba inquietando más. La espeluznante historia transcurría en Soria, en un lugar que bien podía haber sido el bosque que rodeaba a la Dehesa.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en uno de los párrafos:

_Desde entonces dicen que cuando llega la noche de difuntos se oye doblar sola la campana, y que las ánimas de los muertos, envueltas en jirones de sus sudarios, corren como en una cacería fantástica por entre las breñas y los zarzales. Los ciervos braman espantados, los lobos aúllan, las culebras dan horrorosos silbidos, y al otro día se han visto impresas en la nieve las huellas de los descarnados pies de los esqueletos. Por eso en Soria le llamamos el Monte de las Ánimas, y por eso he querido salir de él antes que cierre la noche._

Cerré el libro y me encogí hecha un ovillo en el sofá. No quería seguir leyendo. Lo último que necesitaba eran más argumentos para estar asustada. Pero era demasiado tarde. El pánico había vuelto a apoderarse de mí. Sabía que no podía dejarme dominar por él, así que respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. ¿Los cerré? No. Las luces se habían apagado sumiéndome en la oscuridad más absoluta. Busqué a tientas el móvil para alumbrarme con él, pero no conseguí encontrarlo.

Desistí y, cerrando los ojos, intenté dormir. Imposible. La casa temblaba casi tanto como yo. La madera crujía. El viento gemía en los cristales. Me tapé la cabeza con una manta y apreté los puños. Y así pasó una hora, dos, tres, un siglo... La noche pareció eterna.

El ruido de un trueno me sobresaltó y saqué la cabeza de las mantas.

A los pocos segundos, la luz de un relámpago iluminó algo en la ventana.

Un rostro.

No tuve tiempo de distinguir bien sus facciones, pero estaba segura de lo que había visto: dos ojos brillantes observándome impasibles desde el otro lado del cristal.

Era la mirada de una persona.

Me tapé la cabeza con la almohada y lloré hasta quedarme dormida de agotamiento.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Senna y Kaien

_Tercer capítulo... Gracias por los comentarios... Review si os ha gustado :D_

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Senna y Kaien**

Cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana, algo esencial había cambiado: ya no estaba asustada.

La noche se había esfumado, y con ella todos sus demonios. Una luz clara bañaba el salón.

Me levanté del sofá de un salto y me acerqué a la ventana. Había un pajarillo revoloteando al otro lado, justo en el mismo lugar donde había visto aquel rostro la noche anterior. Sacudí la cabeza para librarme de esa imagen. ¿Cómo podía ser tan real una alucinación? Preferí no darle más vueltas al asunto. La tormenta y el cansancio me habían jugado una mala pasada, pero todo eso quedaba ya atrás.

La lluvia se había filtrado en la tierra haciendo que el paisaje, verdísimo, brillara con intensidad. El cielo, recién lavado tras la tormenta, también lucía su mejor azul.

Superada mi primera noche en la Dehesa, amanecía un nuevo y radiante día.

El caserón estaba caldeado y pensé que había llegado el momento de acomodarme en mi nuevo hogar. Agarré varias bolsas y mochilas y las subí al piso de arriba. Escogí el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba a la entrada principal. Tenía una enorme cama de hierro forjado con un colchón enrollado y varios muebles de pino: una mesita, un armario de dos puertas y un escritorio antiguo. Mientras colocaba en él los libros y el ordenador portátil, me llamó la atención un cajoncito situado a un lado del mueble. Intenté abrirlo, pero estaba cerrado con llave.

Después de sacudir el polvo, colocar la ropa y hacer la cama, vestí las paredes con las mismas láminas que había descolgado el día anterior de mi habitación. Ambientar aquel cuarto con mis grupos de música favoritos y con mis cosas me hizo sentir extrañamente protegida.

Me senté en la cama y observé de nuevo la diminuta cerradura del cajón. Instintivamente me llevé la mano al cuello. Era de un tamaño similar a la llave que mi madre me había regalado siendo una niña. Me la quité y la introduje en la apertura con expectación.

Dejé escapar una exhalación de sorpresa al ver cómo la cerradura cedía al movimiento de la llave.

El corazón empezó a latirme con rapidez. había cargado con ella casi la mitad de mi existencia; fuera lo que fuese lo que contenía aquel cajoncito, había estado esperándome todo ese tiempo. Me imaginé a mi madre frente a ese escritorio, guardando en él algo que yo estaba a punto de descubrir... y no pude evitar emocionarme.

Mis ojos se enfrentaron con cierta desilusión al gran misterio: otra llave más grande. Me pregunté si esta tardaría lo mismo en encontrar su sitio y si abriría un nuevo enigma. Tal vez todo aquello no era más que el inicio de un juego, como esas muñecas rusas que albergan otra muñeca en su interior, y esta a su vez otra, y esta a su vez otra...

Hice girar la nueva llave entre mis dedos. Parecía muy antigua y estaba oxidada. Me la guardé en el bolsillo.

El sonido de mis tripas me recordó que hacía tiempo que no comía nada. Por primera vez en días, estaba hambrienta. Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, pero, justo cuando estaba al final del tramo, tuve un presentimiento.

Volví a subir los peldaños de dos en dos hasta el último piso.

Me quedé unos segundos frente a la puerta. Ya había intentado abrirla, sin éxito, en dos ocasiones. Esta vez estaba segura de conseguirlo. Saqué la llave y contuve la respiración.

Estaba tan excitada ante la perspectiva de lo que encontraría al otro lado, que no oí el resoplido, profundo y acompasado, que tanto me había asustado la noche anterior.

La puerta se abrió emitiendo un chirrido. Mi euforia se transformó en pánico cuando mis ojos se toparon con los de aquella criatura. Eran enormes, redondos y amarillos. Ambas gritamos.

Medía unos treinta y cinco centímetros de largo y casi el doble de envergadura. Su cabeza era muy redonda y su plumaje, blanco inmaculado.

Era una lechuza.

Antes de levantar el vuelo y salir por la misma claraboya por la que había entrado, dejó caer el cuerpo mutilado de un ratoncito muerto.

Me llevé las manos a la boca y cerré de un portazo. Después me reí de mí misma y del miedo que me había hecho pasar aquel animal. A pesar de su impresionante mirada, aquel bicho no era más que un ave inofensiva.

Estaba convencida de que en aquel desván encontraría cosas interesantes... pero me reservé la emoción para otro momento. Quería bajar al pueblo a por provisiones. La despensa estaba vacía y, en mi mochila de mano, solo me quedaba una barrita de cereales.

.

Necesité de toda mi concentración para pedalear en aquella mountain bike sin caerme por el camino. En Barcelona era usuaria del Bicing*, pero aquel terreno irregular, lleno de obstáculos, poco tenía que ver con el asfalto firme de la ciudad. Aun así, avanzaba a toda velocidad. Notar el sol en las mejillas, después de días de lluvia y llanto, me hizo sentir de nuevo viva. Me sorprendí a mí misma canturreando.

Como todo era bajada, recorrí los diez kilómetros que separaban la Dehesa de Colmenar en apenas una hora. Aunque la perspectiva de subir de regreso todo aquel camino me asustaba, traté de no pensar en ello y disfrutar del paisaje.

Mientras pedaleaba, me sorprendió el sonido de un helicóptero sobrevolando el bosque.

Ya en la entrada de Colmenar, cuando el camino de tierra se unía al empedrado del pueblo -y cuando más confiada me sentía de mi habilidad ciclística-, perdí el equilibrio y estuve a punto de chocar contra un camión parado. En el derrape, una gran caja se interpuso a mi paso. La esquivé como pude, frenando a tiempo, pero la chica que la sostenía no pudo evitar que cayera al suelo. Yo caí tras ella en el arcén.

- ¡Eh, tú, niñata, estás ciega o qué! ¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas?

- Lo siento mucho. No te he visto...

La chica se arrodilló en el suelo y se apresuró a comprobar el estado de la mercancía.

- Tienes suerte de que no se haya roto ni una copa. Te las habría hecho pagar todas como me llamo Senna.

La chica sacó una de la caja y la miró a contraluz para asegurarse de que no se había resquebrajado.

- Lo siento -repetí mientras me ponía en pie y me acercaba a ella cojeando. Me escocía una rodilla, pero me preocupaba más el faro roto de mi bicicleta. Ahora tendría que afanarme en volver pronto a la Dehesa si no quería perderme a oscuras en el bosque.

- Hay que ser muy lechuguina para entrar así en un pueblo -protestó la chica sin siquiera mirarme.

- ¡Ni te he rozado! La única que se ha hecho daño aquí soy yo -dije molesta-. Tu caja ha aparecido de repente y yo...

- Si quieres, me disculpo por interponerme en tu camino. ¿Desea la princesa que limpiemos las piedrecitas del suelo para que no tropiece la próxima vez, o prefiere, tal vez, que la recibamos con una alfombra roja cada vez que nos visite?

- La alfombra roja estará bien -dije tratando de ser graciosa para vencer su hostilidad-. Soy Rukia.

- Lo sé -dijo ella rehusando mi mano extendida.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Esto es un pueblo. Las malas noticias corren como la pólvora.

- ¿Soy una mala noticia?

- No nos gustan los extraños. Este es un pueblo tranquilo y la gente como tú solo trae problemas.

- Déjame adivinar... Tú debes de ser la embajadora de Colmenar, ¿a que sí? -sonreí con sarcasmo.

Senna no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, se acercó a mí, me miró a los ojos con dureza y levantó el dedo corazón a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Después dio media vuelta, recogió su caja y desapareció calle abajo.

La observé unos segundos tratando de entender su reacción. Aunque me sacaba un palmo largo, aquella chica no era mucho mayor que yo. A pesar de sus rudos modales, su aspecto era delicado. Tenía la piel muy clara y los ojos dorados.

- Adiós, Senna, un gusto conocerte -dije entre dientes para mí mientras me adentraba en Colmenar arrastrando la bici.

.

Recorrí las calles hasta dar con el único colmado del pueblo. Reconocí en un estante los botes de mermelada de mi tío y me recordé a mí misma que debía recoger frutos del bosque. Durante mi paseo en bici había localizado varias zarzas repletas de moras.

Tras cargar la mochila con alimentos para una semana, pregunté a la tendera:

- ¿Hay algún café con internet en este pueblo?

- Uy, maja, no sé. Déjame pensar...

Su silencio se prolongó tanto que pensé que aquella señora, con más edad de estar jubilada que al frente de un comercio, se había traspuesto. Estuve a punto de intervenir cuando dejó de frotarse su barbilla peluda y contestó:

- Sí, sí... En el café de Flora creo que hay karaoke todos los domingos.

Me esforcé en no soltar una risita justo antes de notar una mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Al volverme me encontré con un chico de unos veinte años. Llevaba un corte de pelo moderno -con greñas desfiladas y flequillo hacia un lado- y unas gafas de pasta negra. Me pregunté si sería de Colmenar.

- Necesito un ordenador con internet -le expliqué.

- Sígueme.

Aquel chico me acompañó hasta la puerta del colmado y me señaló la casa de enfrente.

- Entra y sube al primer piso. Encontrarás la puerta de mi habitación abierta. Hay un portátil encendido sobre la cama. Puedes usarlo.

- Gracias -contesté perpleja.

- No hay de qué -dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a entrar en el colmado-. Ponte cómoda.

Me sorprendió que aquel chico no me acompañara a su casa y dejara que una extraña se colara en su habitación. Pero Senna ya me había dejado claro que no era una desconocida en aquel pueblo. Me pregunté qué cosas se habrían comentado sobre mí.

Entré vacilante.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando oí un ruido de cacerolas en la primera planta. Me acerqué algo cohibida.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años trasteaba en la cocina. Esbozó una sonrisa al verme. A continuación, se secó una mano en el delantal y me la extendió a modo de saludo.

Supuse que era la madre de aquel chico.

- Tú debes de ser Rukia -dijo-. Yo soy Mizuki.

Estreché su mano y asentí sorprendida antes de explicarle mi intromisión.

- Su hijo me ha dicho que puedo utilizar su ordenador.

- Claro.

Mizuki me acompañó hasta las escaleras.

- La primera puerta a la izquierda. Ponte cómoda, maja.

La hospitalidad de aquella familia hizo que me sintiera orgullosa de las raíces que me unían a ese pueblo.

Ya en la habitación, me senté en la cama y acomodé el portátil sobre mi regazo.

Sonreí al ver la imagen, algo cursi, que aquel chico tenía de fondo de pantalla: dos gatitos metidos en una cesta de mimbre. Tras entrar en mi correo electrónico, saqué mi pen drive de un bolsillo de la mochila y me pasé los apuntes que me enviaba Isane.

Mi profesora no quería que perdiera el último año de bachillerato y me había hecho prometerle que seguiría el curso a través de sus e-mails. a cambio, yo pasaría unos controles online antes de presentarme a los exámenes finales. Había convencido al resto de los profesores para que emplearan el mismo método. Aun así, ella coordinaba todos los apuntes y me hacía de enlace con el responsable de cada materia.

Mientras se copiaba la información, entré en Facebook y leí los mensajes de Rangiku. Había colgado varias fotos. Para ser honesta, no sentí ni un ápice de envidia por sus juergas nocturnas. Aquel ambiente de discotecas y chicos y cervezas me producía pereza. Nunca he sido una persona muy sociable; no me van mucho las fiestas y el alcohol me sienta fatal. Sí deseé, en cambio, tumbarme en una playa soleada como la que se veía en alguna de sus fotos.

Después volví a mi correo y descubrí un mensaje nuevo con un inquietante asunto: "Estoy cerca". El remitente era un tal Shinigami. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser...

_Querida Rukia:_

_Esto no es una advertencia ni una amenaza. Es un hecho. Estoy cerca... Pronto estaré contigo. Y ese día tal vez desearás no haber nacido. No confíes en nadie, no pierdas de vista tu sombra. Estás a punto de emprender un viaje a las tinieblas. Allí nuestras almas estarán juntas por siempre y nada podrá ya separarnos._

_S._

Cerré el correo y apagué el ordenador. Como broma no tenía gracia, pero ¿quién me lo enviaba? Muy pocas personas tenían mi e-mail. El pulso se me aceleró cuando comprendí lo que aquello significaba. Alguien me estaba acosando.

La puerta se abrió de repente y no pude evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa.

- Lo siento, ¿te he asustado?

El chico amable entró en su habitación y se sentó junto a mí, en el borde de la cama.

- No, no... -balbuceé-. Gracias por dejarme tu ordenador. Me llamo Rukia.

- Yo, Kaien -dijo él girándose hacia mí y estampando dos besos en mis mejillas-. Estás... ¿temblando?

- Sí, creo que sí. Me ha entrado frío.

Kaien subió la temperatura de la calefacción un par de grados. Después vi que se fijaba en mi pierna.

- Estás sangrando.

Bajé la mirada. Había una mancha roja en mi vaquero, a la altura de la rodilla.

- Me he caído de la bicicleta -contesté sorprendida.

- Déjame ver... -murmuró reflexivo al tiempo que se arrodillaba a mis pies.

- No... no es nada...

Kaien me subió el pantalón y lo remangó por encima de la rodilla.

- Es una pequeña herida, pero más vale que la limpiemos...

Me intimidó cómo sonó su tono de voz y cómo sus dedos fríos rozaron mi piel.

- No hace falta -dije poniéndome en pie-. Es solo una herida.

Enarcó una ceja.

- Está bien -me rendí.

Kaien limpió la herida con un algodón y un poco de alcohol. Lo hacía con delicadeza, pero aun así no pude evitar retirar un poco la pierna.

- Ay -gemí en voz baja.

Sonrió de forma pícara al tiempo que la cubría con una venda.

- Déjatela unos días. no es mucho, pero es mejor que cicatrice bien.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué. me va bien practicar.

- ¿Practicar?

- Estoy matriculado en la UNED.

- ¿Estudias medicina a distancia?

- Veterinaria -contestó sin dejar de sonreír-. Pero, en realidad, no hay tanta diferencia. Una herida es una herida, en una persona o en una vaca.

- Gracias -sonreí-. Primero practicas conmigo y luego me comparas con una vaca. Muy amable.

Ambos reímos.

- No sabía que podía estudiarse a distancia.

- Tengo que hacer algunas clases presenciales al año; me obliga a instalarme en Madrid un par de meses -me explicó con una mueca de fastidio.

- Y eso te disgusta -dije sorprendida.

- Odio las ciudades -confesó-. La gente es... -Kaien se detuvo-. Perdona, Rukia, olvidaba que eres una chica de ciudad.

- Tranquilo -repliqué divertida-. No eres el único colmenareño al que no le gusto. Solo llevo aquí un día y lo más bonito que me han dicho ha sido niñata, lechuguina, vaca... Podré soportar un nuevo agravio.

- Yo no he dicho que no me gustes... -enmudeció un instante y me repasó con mirada traviesa-. ¿O crees que dejo que cualquiera utilice mi ordenador y se siente en mi cama? Quería decir que la gente de ciudad es algo cerrada y desconfiada.

- No siempre es así.

- No me malinterpretes, no soy un pueblerino cerrado de mollera. Tengo planes importantes, pero incluso en un pueblo pequeñito como este se pueden hacer grandes cosas para transformar el mundo en el que vivimos. Ya sabes: "Piensa global, actúa local". Soy un idealista.

- Eso es bonito. Mi madre era de este pueblo y solía pensar así antes de enfermar -reflexioné en voz alta.

Kaien vaciló un momento.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- Murió hace unos meses.

- Lo siento -murmuró-. Tu tío Byakuya también es buena persona. Espero que se recupere pronto...

Me impresionó tanto escuchar en la misma frase "tío Byakuya" y "buena persona" que no presté atención a lo que dijo después.

Un delicioso olor a guiso distrajo mi atención unos segundos.

- Mmm, ¿qué es eso que huele tan bien? -pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Es la caldereta de mi madre. ¡Tienes que probarla! Ahora que lo pienso... ¿por qué no te quedas a comer?

- No, no -dije poniéndome en pie-. Mejor otro día.

- Está bien. Pero tendrás que convencerla tú.

Kaien sonrió travieso y corrió escaleras abajo sin esperarme.

Entré en la cocina. Me sorprendió comprobar que ya había un cubierto para mí.

Traté amablemente de rehusar la invitación de Mizuki, pero la mujer parecía muy poco dispuesta a aceptar una negativa tan fácilmente.

- Te quedas. No se hable más -dijo con tono tajante.

- No quiero molestar...

- Solo me molestas si no te quedas.

Desprovista de argumentos tras aquella frase, me senté en la mesa. Mientras comíamos, observé a Mizuki mirándome varias veces con ternura. En una ocasión nuestras miradas se encontraron.

- Perdona, Rukia... pero es que te pareces tanto a ella...

- ¿A quién?

- A tu madre.

- ¿La conociste? -pregunté sin poder contener la emoción.

- Yo era amiga de tu tía, la esposa de Byakuya. Le sacábamos cinco años a tu madre. Pero recuerdo que... -Mizuki interrumpió un momento su explicación para soltar una carcajada- nos divertíamos mucho asustándola con historias de miedo.

- Pobrecita -me quejé divertida.

- No, ¡le encantaban! Aunque después se asustaba mucho... Las historias que más le gustaban eran las de la cabaña del diablo. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

- ¡Mamá! No empieces con tus historias de abuela cebolleta -protestó Kaien.

- No, por favor, cuenta... Me encantaría oír esa historia.

La madre de Kaien respiró profundo antes de empezar su relato.

- Cerca de la Dehesa, en plena sierra de la Demanda, hubo hace años una rica hacienda. Tenía casa con huerta y colmenar, campos de trigo y centeno, un encinar y decenas de ovejas. El dueño de todo aquello, Rodrigoalbar, era un joven apuesto al que se rifaban las chicas del pueblo. Los años pasaban, pero el mozo no se comprometía con ninguna. Un día, una hermosa dama fue presentada en Colmenar como la señora de Rodrigoalbar. Las familias de las mozas casaderas palidecieron de rabia al ver la fortuna en manos de una extraña y tramaron una venganza. Una noche raptaron a la esposa, la mataron y tiraron su cuerpo a la Laguna Negra con un pedrusco atado a sus pies.

Mizuki interrumpió su narración para poner la cafetera en el fuego.

- ¿Y qué pasó después? -pregunté con impaciencia.

- Al día siguiente, Rodrigoalbar y su esposa se presentaron, como cada semana, en el mercado de la plaza del pueblo.

- ¿No estaba muerta?

- Ya lo creo. Hubiera sido imposible sobrevivir a aquello. Fue así como los colmenareños descubrieron que aquella mujer era un ser sobrenatural. Una bruja.

- ¡Vaya! -Aquella historia me tenía completamente hipnotizada.

- Colmenar vivió años y años de pobreza y penurias... Hasta que un día la acusaron de brujería y la quemaron en la hoguera. El pueblo se recuperó, pero Rodrigoalbar, enloquecido, dejó que su fortuna se echara a perder. Un día incendiaron su hacienda para borrar todo rastro de aquella bruja...

- ¿Y qué pasó con Rodrigoalbar?

- Hizo una cabaña de sus escombros y vivió allí muchos años. Todavía hoy, a veces, se ve salir humo de su cabaña.

- ¿Todavía vive?

- Bueno, eso es matemáticamente imposible. Tendría más de quinientos años... Pero su cabaña sigue en pie y te aseguro que nadie de este pueblo en su sano juicio osa acercarse a sus lindes.

- ¿En serio?

- Mi abuela me contó de niña que un día su padre, perdido por esa zona, se cruzó con un viejo de largas barbas y que, escopeta en mano, estuvo a punto de mandarlo al otro mundo.

- Bah, leyendas viejas -se mofó Kaien.

- Puede ser, pero ¿recuerdas lo que contó don Akira?

- ¡Mamá! Akira es un viejo que vive pegado a su botella de whisky. Además, ¡vas a conseguir asustar a Rukia!

Mizuki rió de buena gana al ver mi cara de espanto.

- Sí, realmente te pareces mucho a tu madre...

Miré por la ventana y vi cómo la tarde empezaba a perderse tras las montañas. Solo eran las cuatro, pero apenas quedaban dos horas de luz.

- Tengo que irme antes de que anochezca. -Me levanté de forma precipitada.

- Te acompaño -dijo Kaien.

.

Una vez en la calle, me sorprendí del rato que llevaba junto a ese chico. Era la primera persona que me trataba bien desde que había llegado a tierras sorianas. Su madre y él eran unas personas encantadoras. Me sentía como un perrito apaleado al que después de curar las heridas le ponen un platito de comida. No quería moverme de su lado.

Seguí sus pasos sin plantearme muy bien adónde nos dirigíamos. Todavía cojeaba un poco, así que dejé que él arrastrara mi bici. Al cruzar la plaza, Kaien paró frente a un casita de piedra. Estaba a oscuras y tenía las cortinas corridas.

- Ya hemos llegado.

- ¿Adónde?

Kaien me miró perplejo.

- A tu casa.

Comprendí enseguida que estábamos en la casa que mi tío tenía en el pueblo.

- Yo no me alojo aquí. Estoy en la Dehesa.

La cara de espanto de Kaien lo dijo todo.

- Te acompaño a recoger tus cosas. No puedes quedarte allí sola.

- Claro que puedo -protesté contrariada-. Ya he pasado una noche allí.

- Estás como una cabra, Rukia -contestó él con un suspiro-. Pero supongo que no te voy a convencer... así que como mínimo deja que te acompañe en mi coche. Va a oscurecer, tienes la pierna mal y vas sin luces en la bici.

- Está bien. -Le devolví la sonrisa.

El recuerdo del e-mail que había recibido esa mañana y la historia de Mizuki hacían que agradeciera su compañía hasta encontrarme segura en casa.

- Kaien, ¿las lechuzas son peligrosas? -le pregunté mientras metía la bici en su maletero.

- No, a menos que seas un ratoncito asustado o poco ágil.

Su respuesta me dejó tranquila.

.

Cuando abrí la puerta del torreón, ya era noche cerrada. No eran más de las siete y una oscuridad impenetrable lo inundaba todo.

Accioné el interruptor y una luz amarilla se expandió por la sala. Al instante, tuve la certeza de que mi tío había estado allí. Noté pequeñas variaciones, detalles que habrían pasado desapercibidos a una persona poco observadora. Como una cortina echada, una manta en un sitio distinto...

Byakuya me había dicho que vivía en el pueblo. Me fastidió descubrir que pasaba más tiempo allí del que había imaginado. Tal vez aquel caserón no era solo un lugar de trabajo para él -en el que hacía sus mermeladas en épocas puntuales- y yo me había equivocado al suponer que podría moverme a mis anchas.

- Mi tío ha estado aquí -murmuré fastidiada.

- Imposible -dijo Kaien sorprendido-. Creí que lo sabías. Tu tío tuvo un accidente ayer mientras hacía el reparto por Soria. Nada grave, pero creo que tendrá que quedarse en el hospital varios días.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. El monte de las ánimas

_Cuarto capítulo... Review si os ha gustado. Gracias por los comentarios :3_

** EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**El monte de las ánimas**

Me desperté con la agradable sensación de haber disfrutado de un sueño largo y profundo. Por primera vez en meses, ninguna pesadilla había sacudido mi noche. Tampoco había llorado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía así, que me sentí algo desorientada al abrir los ojos. El sol se había adueñado de la habitación tiñéndola de una intensa luz dorada. Eran más de las once.

Traté de recordar cómo había llegado a la cama y por qué en vez de estar metida entre las sábanas solo estaba cubierta por una gruesa colcha. Llevaba los vaqueros y la camiseta del día anterior.

Me acordé de Kaien. Se había quedado hasta tarde. Después de notar mi preocupación por la visita de un extraño, había insistido en hacerme compañía un rato. No me resistí. Me parecía tan extraño que alguien hubiera entrado y se hubiera entretenido solo en cambiar cosas de sitio, que me recordó el argumento de esas películas de terror que solía ver con Rangiku. Pero ¿quién habría sido? Tal vez el intruso no contaba con que su inquilina fuera tan observadora y lo notara. Pero, entonces, ¿con qué fin lo había hecho?

Aunque estaba segura de mi apreciación, intenté convencerme de que lo había imaginado. Aun así, agradecí la presencia de Kaien.

Preparé unos bocadillos para la cena y nos acomodamos junto a la chimenea con una botella de pacharán. Kaien insistió en las propiedades de ese licor para entrar en calor y ahuyentar los miedos. Llené su copa y me serví un dedo, suficiente en mí para notar su efecto.

A él le sorprendió encontrarse a Bécquer en el sofá.

- Rukia, si quieres miedo de verdad, tendrás que cambiar de lecturas -me había dicho-. ¡Esto ya no asusta a nadie!

- A mí sí -reconocí-. Hay algo inquietante en estas leyendas. Ya sé que es más romántico que terrorífico, pero... no dejo de pensar en _El monte de las ánimas. _Anoche no pude terminarlo.

- Eso es porque estás en él. La Dehesa está en pleno monte de las ánimas.

- ¡Calla! -le grité divertida lanzándole un cojín.

- ¿De verdad estás asustada?

- No -dije con poca convicción-. Es solo que... No importa.

- Claro que importa. -Sus ojos centellearon-. Por favor, sigue.

- Es este lugar. Hay algo extraño en él. Algo que me atrae y me asusta al mismo tiempo. Siento como si... -Me detuve unos instantes dudando de lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Siento como si alguien me observara.

Kaien me escrutó con curiosidad.

- A lo mejor es el espíritu de Rodrigoalbar o el viejo de la cabaña del diablo... -dijo en tono de broma-. ¿No te habrás tomado en serio esas tonterías?

- ¿Qué pasó con don Akira? -contesté con otra pregunta.

- Nada... Es solo un viejo que bebe más de la cuenta.

- Por favor... -insistí.

- Desapareció durante tres días. Al cuarto, vino a Colmenar diciendo que un ermitaño había hecho brujería con él y que le había retenido en su cabaña. Nadie le creyó.

- ¿No fueron a comprobarlo?

- No, no le tomaron en serio, pero tampoco quisieron indagar mucho. La gente del pueblo es supersticiosa... Y esa cabaña está en tierra de nadie.

- ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sé muy bien... -confesó Kaien-. Bosque adentro, a pocos kilómetros de esta aldea... Pero no encontrarás nada interesante allí, salvo una choza medio en ruinas y tal vez un viejo vagabundo.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Me lees _El monte de las ánimas_? -dije poniéndole el libro en las manos-. No lo leeré estando sola y quiero saber cómo acaba.

- Por supuesto -contestó sorprendido aunque complacido por mi petición-. ¿No te dará miedo después?

- Es posible -admití-, pero ¿sabes?, el miedo no me disgusta. Cuando estoy asustada, al menos, me olvido de estar triste.

Sacudí varios cojines y apuré mi último sorbito de mi copa esperando que cumpliera su misión. Mientras, la voz profunda de Kaien me transportaba al mundo de la caprichosa Beatriz, que tras haber enviado al bosque a su primo Alonso a recuperar su pañuelo perdido, se lamentaba al ver que este no volvía. Justo cuando Beatriz, tras una noche de tormento, descubre la prenda ensangrentada en su cuarto y Alonso amanece degollado en el monte de las ánimas, cerré los ojos y caí vencida por un profundo sopor.

A partir de ese momento no sabría precisar cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que los brazos de Kaien me cargaron y me subieron al dormitorio.

.

Mientras paseaba por el monte que rodeaba la Dehesa en busca de frutos rojos, recordé la leyenda de Bécquer y no pude evitar sonreír. Aquel bosque no tenía nada de terrorífico a la luz del día. Me sorprendió lo limpio que estaba de matorrales; tan solo los helechos que crecían en las zonas más sombrías obstaculizaban el paso. Cerré los ojos y sentí el agradable murmullo de los árboles meciéndose al viento y un suave olor a manzanilla y a otra planta aromática que no supe identificar.

Seguí la estrecha franja de un sendero que discurría en paralelo al río. No quise poner a prueba mi escaso sentido de la orientación, así que evité adentrarme monte a través.

Volví a pensar en Kaien mientras caminaba. Me parecía sorprendente habernos conocido y no separarnos en las doce horas siguientes. Recordé que incluso me había dormido en su presencia y que me había subido en brazos hasta el dormitorio. Sin duda, el licor había afectado a mis sentidos, pero tanta  
>confianza con apenas un extraño me desconcertaba. No pude evitar preguntarme si se habría marchado enseguida o si se habría quedado un rato vigilando mi sueño. Una cosa estaba clara: Kaien era un caballero. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que algo no encajaba?<p>

Aparté ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y seguí caminando. Tal vez Kaien tenía razón, después de todo, al decir que los de ciudad somos desconfiados.

Pensé también en mi tío. En algún momento tendría que ir a verle. No es que tuviera mucho interés en hacerlo… Según Kaien, no había sido nada grave y yo no estaba muy segura de que mi visita pudiera alegrarle lo más mínimo. Estaba claro que yo no le caía bien. Pero tampoco podía olvidar que él era mi  
>único familiar y que lo correcto era pasarse por el hospital. Si además me presentaba con un buen puñado de frutos rojos, le demostraría lo bien que me las arreglaba yo solita en el bosque. Kaien me había explicado incluso cómo conservarlos en azúcar para que no se echaran a perder hasta que mi tío pudiera<br>elaborar sus mermeladas. Claro que para eso… ¡primero tenía que encontrarlos!

Después de un buen rato, hallé por fin unas zarzas con moras y un arbusto con frutos violáceos. Deduje que eran endrinas. Kaien me había explicado que son las bolitas moradas con las que se destila el pacharán. También me había dicho que no encontraría fresas o frambuesas a menos que subiera a los claros más altos del bosque, así que empecé a caminar monte arriba.

El sendero se adentraba cada vez más en el corazón del bosque.

Andaba con paso decidido, casi a saltos. El sol se filtraba por las rendijas de los altos y frondosos pinos emitiendo destellos de luz. De vez en cuando, unos robustos robles aportaban su matiz otoñal y mullían el suelo de hojarasca. Disfruté con el chasquido de mis pisadas hasta que un grito humano me  
>hizo frenar en seco.<p>

No era un grito de terror, sino más bien de júbilo, seguido de un chapoteo en el agua.

Ahora que ya no oía el crujido de mis pasos sobre las hojas secas, pude precisar de dónde venía aquel ruido. Salí del sendero para acercarme un poquito más.

Un chico se estaba bañando en el río como si fuera pleno agosto. El agua bajaba directamente de las montañas, así que intuí lo helada que debía de estar. Me estremecí al ver cómo sumergía la cabeza en el río y la sacaba seguida de un aullido y una estrepitosa carcajada.

Yo también reí, contagiada de su sorprendente alegría. «Solo un loco podría encontrar placer en una tortura semejante», pensé. Me pregunté si sería de Colmenar o de algún pueblo cercano. Su melena anaranjada me hizo pensar que podía tratarse de un hippy alemán o de algún país nórdico. Eso explicaría, al menos, su resistencia a las gélidas aguas.

Desde mi posición, entre los árboles y tapada por los helechos, podía observarle sin ser descubierta.

Era alto y tenía un cuerpo bonito. Perfecto. Esbelto y bronceado. Sus músculos estaban bien definidos, pero no me pareció la clase de torso que se esculpe en un gimnasio, sino más bien con algún tipo de trabajo duro. Había algo salvaje en sus formas. Estaba de espaldas y no pude verle la cara, pero me recreé admirando su espalda firme, sus piernas y su trasero. El deseo pícaro de que se diera la vuelta se esfumó al instante al notar un movimiento de hojas a mis pies. No pude reprimir un grito al ver cómo una culebra se paseaba a su antojo entre mis piernas.

Me levanté deprisa de mi escondite para librarme de ella. Lamentablemente, no fue la única en huir despavorida al escuchar mi alarido. El movimiento de aquel chico fue tan veloz, que me fue imposible saber por dónde se había ido.

Mientras recuperaba el pulso, me reí de mí misma y de aquella escena surrealista. ¿De dónde habría salido aquel chico? Estábamos muy alejados del pueblo, así que imaginé que tendría algún tipo de vehículo al otro lado del río.

Concentrada de nuevo en mi misión, decidí adentrarme un poco más en el bosque y abandonar el sendero durante unos metros. Todavía no había ni una sola frambuesa en mi cesta y no estaba dispuesta a volver a la Dehesa sin los deberes hechos.

Después de media hora más de camino, el sol empezó a taparse con un gran nubarrón. No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que chispeara. Pensé que pronto pararía, así que me calé bien la capucha sobre la cabeza y seguí monte parte de mí, la más prudente, me avisaba del peligro de adentrarme en el bosque sin seguir la senda y con amenaza de tormenta. La otra, la que dominaba mis pasos, me decía que solo era una nube de  
>otoño y que no me resultaría complicado localizar de nuevo el camino en aquel bosque libre de matojos.<p>

Me giré para ver si todavía era visible desde donde estaba cuando mis ojos se detuvieron en un árbol. Había algo atrapado en una de sus ramas más bajas. Me pareció un trozo de tela y me acerqué a comprobarlo. Tuve que ponerme de puntillas para atraparlo. No era simplemente el jirón de alguna prenda como había esperado. Lo miré con curiosidad; era un muñeco con algún tipo de relleno blandito en su interior. Tenía un corazón dibujado a la altura del pecho con tinta roja y dos botones cosidos a modo de ojos. Y, lo más terrorífico, agujas clavadas en ellos.

Impresionada, lancé aquel muñeco de vudú al suelo y corrí en busca del camino. Me había alejado demasiado y ahora quería volver a casa a toda prisa. En mi huida, reconocí nuevos signos extraños: la dentadura de un animal colgada en la rama de un árbol y varias montañitas de piedras con dos palitos cruzados sobre ellas. Estaba segura de no haber pasado por allí antes. Así que solo podía significar dos cosas. La primera, que estaba perdida. La segunda —y no había que ser muy lista para darse cuenta— que me encontraba en zona peligrosa.

El pánico se apoderó de mí al no encontrar rastro del camino. Había perdido de vista el río y no sabía hacia dónde debía dirigirme. La fina lluvia se había convertido ahora en una densa cortina de agua que obstaculizaba mi visión y me calaba hasta los huesos.

Concentré todo mi esfuerzo en recordar por dónde había venido. Imposible. El bosque me pareció una repetición exacta del mismo pino hasta el infinito.

Y cuando más asustada estaba, vi algo que me heló la sangre. En una pradera cercana, una cabaña de madera lanzaba una negra humareda por su chimenea.

Me quedé un instante paralizada contemplando aquella escena. ¿Sería la cabaña del diablo? ¿Habitaría en ella algún ermitaño, viejo y peligroso, o, peor aún, el espíritu de Rodrigoalbar invocado por todas aquellas señales de brujería? En aquel paraje, rodeada de árboles, resultaba más fácil creer en  
>todas esas historias.<p>

Corrí en dirección contraria, tan aprisa como me permitieron mis pies. Estaba completamente  
>empapada, pero no tenía frío; solo era capaz de sentir una terrible angustia.<p>

Mis lágrimas se confundían con los gotarrones de lluvia que surcaban mi cara. Me limpié con la manga y pestañeé un par de veces. Algo extraño brilló a varios metros, delante de mí y un poco a la izquierda. Era un haz de luz producido con algún objeto brillante, como un espejo. Vacilé unos segundos.  
>No sabía si aproximarme o huir de esa señal. Al final opté por acercarme a ella. Confié en que fuera algún resto olvidado por un excursionista en el camino. El reflejo parecía moverse, buscando mi atención. Sin apenas pensar en ello, avancé a la carrera, chocando con las ramas salientes de los árboles.<p>

Perdí la cesta mientras corría, pero, asustada como estaba, no me permití pararme ni un segundo a recuperarla.

Mientras avanzaba entre los árboles, me pregunté si aquella luz me mostraría el camino de vuelta a casa o me arrastraría más allá de los confines del bosque.

Tardé poco en descubrirlo. No pude evitar dar saltos de alegría al pisar de nuevo el sendero. Nítido y sinuoso, me invitaba a regresar a la Dehesa.

Busqué en vano el trozo de espejo o cristal que me había llevado hasta allí.Llegué a casa en menos de una hora. El camino era de bajada y yo avanzaba deprisa. Tan solo aminoraba la marcha para coger de nuevo fuerzas y seguir corriendo.

Abrí la puerta del torreón, me quité el anorak empapado y me dirigí a la chimenea. Por suerte, quedaban unas brasas. Tardé poco en conseguir unas llamas con las que calentarme. Después subí a por ropa limpia y me cambié frente al hogar. Solo me faltaba tomar algo caliente para sentirme de verdad reconfortada. Sin embargo, mientras hervía el agua para prepararme un té, vi algo que perturbó de nuevo mi ánimo.

Sobre la enorme mesa de roble había algo que no debía estar allí, algo que había perdido en el bosque… Algo que no podía haber llegado hasta allí por sus propios medios.

La cesta de mimbre.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. ¿Pueden los fantasmas traer flores?

_Quinto capítulo... Gracias por los comentarios... Review si os ha gustado..._

**_Aviso importante:_**_ La profesora de Rukia, puse que era Isane, pero por motivos de la historia he tenido que cambiarla a Yoruichi. Lo siento por aquellos que ya se lo habían imaginado y tal. Gracias por leer._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**¿Pueden los fantasmas traer flores?**

Dos semanas después, había empezado a acostumbrarme a aquella presencia extraña.

Había acumulado suficientes pruebas como para admitir que alguien —o algo— me perseguía y trataba de asustarme con sus trucos.

El rostro tras el cristal de la primera noche podría haberlo atribuido a un sueño si solo se hubiera manifestado de esa forma. Del mismo modo, podría haberme convencido de que nadie cambiaba lascosas de sitio y que solo era fruto de mi despistada cabecita, demasiado trastornada tras lo ocurrido con mi abuela y mi madre… Sin embargo, la aparición de la cesta que había perdido en el bosque lo cambiaba todo.

Tal vez por el entorno misterioso que rodeaba aquella casa solitaria, descarté que esa presencia pudiera ser una persona real y no un fantasma. Sabía que era ridículo, pero aun así estaba profundamente convencida de ello.

Hubo nuevas pruebas: me faltaban cosas y desaparecía comida de la despensa. Eso me obligaba a bajar al pueblo con mayor frecuencia. Cada vez que lo hacía, visitaba a Kaien. Él siempre insistía en que debía quedarme en Colmenar y que la Dehesa no era un sitio seguro, así que no le hablé de esa presencia extraña. No quería darle argumentos y, sobre todo, no quería hablar de ello con nadie. Tenía la extraña creencia de que aquello no me haría daño.

Lo más razonable hubiera sido huir de la Dehesa, llamar a mi tío al hospital, explicarle lo que sucedía y alojarme en su casa de Colmenar; pero su frase de despedida, «Si tienes problemas, no me llames», aún resonaba en mi cabeza.

No voy a negar que una punzada de pánico me sobrecogía con cada nuevo suceso pero, de alguna manera, era capaz de controlar el miedo y extraer de él un placer morboso.

Había dejado de tenerle miedo al miedo. O, al menos, lo prefería a la profunda tristeza que había sentido en la ciudad. La sangre corría de nuevo por mis venas, aunque a veces se me helara de espanto.

Supongo que estar asustada me distraía de mi drama personal. Hacía que no pensara en todo lo ocurrido… También me mantenía alerta; como si hubiera un misterio detrás de todo aquello esperando a que yo lo resolviera.

Había noches en las que todavía me dormía llorando, sola y asustada, y lamentaba mi decisión de quedarme en aquel caserón; pero en cuanto amanecía y los rayos de sol se adueñaban de él, me sentía de nuevo fuerte y cambiaba de opinión.

La mayor parte del tiempo disfrutaba de mi aislamiento. Estudiaba los apuntes que me descargaba de Yoruichi, leía y paseaba por las inmediaciones de la Dehesa, sin alejarme demasiado del camino.

Sentía que algo me unía a aquel lugar y que la casa, en cierto modo, me tenía atrapada.

Esto último pude percibirlo de manera tangible la tarde en la que por fin subí a inspeccionar el desván.

Hacía días que retrasaba el momento. Aquella habitación, cerrada durante quién sabe cuántos años, me inquietaba y me fascinaba por igual. En su interior intuía recuerdos de familia sepultados bajo el polvo y el olvido.

Antes de subir las escaleras, cogí una vela del salón y una cajita de cerillas. Pasaban unos minutos de las seis, pero pronto anochecería y no estaba segura de que hubiera conexión de luz en el desván. Mientras metía la llave en la cerradura, me acordé de la lechuza. Sabía que aún era pronto para ella y que probablemente no se acomodaría en su refugio hasta la medianoche; aun así, contuve el aliento al girar la llave.

La cerradura oxidada chirrió antes de dejarme el paso libre.

Una luz blanca penetraba escasamente por un pequeño tragaluz sin cristal y cubierto de telarañas. El cuarto era frío pero, al menos, estaba bien ventilado y hacía más soportable el olor nauseabundo que lo inundaba.

A pesar de eso, reinaba un cierto orden. De no ser por el polvo y la suciedad acumulados, aquella sala me habría parecido el bazar de un buen anticuario. Había muebles antiguos y objetos dispuestos junto a las paredes. Recorrí la sala contemplando algunos de ellos. Eran piezas de madera en su mayoría, pero también había reliquias de plata y bronce, así como un sofá raído de estilo rococó.

Me detuve frente a un espejo de marco dorado. Su cristal nebuloso tenía un tono verdoso. Mientras contemplaba mi propio reflejo me pregunté quién se habría mirado en él por última vez. Mi otra yo ofrecía un aspecto extraño. Tenía la tez muy blanca y el pelo oscuro le caía en cascada sobre los hombros. Me miró a los ojos. Eran de un azul distinto, más intenso y distante. Su boca se torció en una mueca que no llegó a ser sonrisa…

Y de nuevo ese olor.

La brisa que entraba limpia, atravesando las verdes copas de los pinos más altos, se contaminaba nada más cruzar la claraboya. Me acerqué al fondo del desván. Los restos de varios ratoncitos, apilados en un rincón y rodeados de plumas blancas, tenían la culpa. Me estremecí y me tapé la boca con repugnancia.

Justo cuando me disponía a salir de aquel cuarto, mis pies tropezaron con algo. Me agaché a recogerlo. Era un cuaderno con tapa de seda china. Rocé con las yemas de los dedos la preciosa cubierta antes de soplarle el polvo y deshacer el lazo que lo contenía.

Era un álbum de fotos.

Suspiré emocionada al contemplar la primera fotografía: una imagen en sepia de una chica muy parecida a la que me había mostrado un minuto antes el espejo. Era mi abuela.

Pasé la página. En la siguiente foto, un grupo de personas muy sonriente posaba frente a la puerta de la Dehesa. Reconocí enseguida a mis abuelos, a mi tía y a mi madre.

«Todos muertos», pensé con tristeza.

Contemplé la foto durante un instante con un nudo en la garganta. A punto de liberar un suspiro amargo, el sonido de un portazo me sobresaltó.

Un golpe de viento había cerrado la puerta del desván.

Me precipité hacia ella con la intención de abrirla y salir al instante, pero me fue imposible. La puerta no tenía pomo y había dejado la llave puesta al otro lado. Intenté forzarla con mi cuerpo; la puerta ni se inmutó. La golpeé varias veces con los puños, esperando una señal del otro lado. ¡Como si alguien pudiera oírme!

«Tranquilízate, Rukia, tranquilízate… —me dije a mí misma en un susurro—. Lo importante es no perder la calma.»

Estaba empezando a oscurecer, así que encendí la vela y la coloqué sobre un lugar alto. Tenía que pensar una solución de emergencia y tenía que hacerlo rápido, antes de que la llama de la vela se puerta y una ventana. Eran las dos únicas salidas al exterior del desván. Con la puerta inutilizada, solo me quedaba una opción: salir por la claraboya.

Miré hacia arriba. La altura del cuarto era considerable tratándose de un desván. Unos cuatro metros separaban el suelo de la ventana del techo. Calculé mentalmente la cantidad de muebles que debía apilar para elevarme hasta mi salvación.

Como pude, y haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, coloqué una mesa bajo la claraboya. Después subí un par de sillas y una banqueta. Como una equilibrista, dispuse una pieza sobre la otra y fui escalando con cuidado hasta llegar a la salida.

Saqué la cabeza y miré al exterior horrorizada.

La fuerte inclinación del tejado a dos aguas de aquella torre hacía imposible mi misión. Y, aun en el caso de que lograra caminar por él, no conseguiría saltar hasta el suelo sin romperme las piernas.

En aquel momento fui consciente de mi situación. Solo tenía dos opciones: saltar o esperar a que alguien me rescatara. Estaba tan lejos del pueblo que ya podía hartarme de gritar que nadie me oiría.

Tampoco nadie me echaría en falta por lo menos en una semana: había bajado a Colmenar esa misma mañana. Tal vez Kaien se decidiera a pasarse por la Dehesa y hacerme una visita… Pero aquello solo era una remota posibilidad.

Atrapada en mi propio torreón, me sentí la princesa de un cuento de terrorífico final.

Me pregunté si el viento era el único responsable o si mi fantasma le habría dado un empujoncito a la puerta.

Y cuando las cosas no podían torcerse más, sentí un zumbido y un golpe seco en la frente. Empecé a dar manotazos en el aire para librarme de aquella horrible cosa negra, pero, mientras me deshacía de ella, perdí el equilibrio y los muebles se derrumbaron como un inconsistente castillo de naipes.

Aterricé con los brazos extendidos para frenar mi caída entre el amasijo de muebles. Justo en aquel momento sentí un dolor agudo y punzante que me subió desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla. Intenté incorporarme, pero no logré moverme. Me temblaban brazos y piernas y no sabía cómo arreglármelas para ponerme en pie. Tenía la mente bloqueada por el miedo, el dolor y la confusión. No era capaz de comprender lo que me estaba pasando…

Odiaba mi propia suerte.

Tendida en el suelo, y con el cuerpo dolorido, observé el motivo de mi caída. Era un pequeño murciélago. Tenía un ala rota y caminaba a saltitos por el entablado. Lo vi tan indefenso, que sentí pena por él. Parecía asustado. Tal vez intuía que había caído en una trampa y que pronto se convertiría en la cena de un ave rapaz. En su huida, se tambaleó un instante antes de caer boca abajo.

Lo sujeté con cuidado por las alas para darle la vuelta, pero el murciélago abrió la boca mostrándome sus afilados dientes y emitiendo un chillido estridente. Lo solté asustada. El animal cayó de mis manos y desapareció por una grieta que había entre las tablas del suelo. Instintivamente, metí los dedos en la ranura de aquella tabla y descubrí que estaba suelta. Era corta y ligera, así que no me costó mucho levantarla. El pequeño murciélago apareció un instante, posado sobre algo. Al verme, huyó despavorido entre las tablas del subsuelo dejando un objeto a mi vista. Era una caja de madera con un cierre de latón. La cogí entre las manos sin mucha emoción y me fijé en su inscripción. Era una caja antigua de Cohibas, los habanos que fumaba mi abuelo.

Me acordé de él. Apenas tenía cuatro años cuando murió, pero podía evocarlo con nitidez fumando uno de sus puros mientras destallaba un ramillete de manzanilla e iba metiendo las florecitas en un bote de lata. Su recuerdo estaría para siempre asociado a esa planta y al aroma de sus puros.

Al abrir la caja, descubrí un paquetito de cartas anudado con un lacito rojo.

Me las llevé a la nariz. Un olor añejo a habanos me trajo a la mente el rostro de mi abuelo, con su piel curtida por el aire de la sierra y la sonrisa que dibujaban sus finos labios cuando me miraba.

Pensé también en mi madre, en mi abuela… Y el nudo que apretaba mi garganta empezó a tensarse hasta provocarme el llanto.

Lloré con desconsuelo, con amargura, con rabia, con desesperación, hipando como una niña. Las lágrimas me anegaron los ojos nublándome la visión e inundando mis mejillas. Lloré por mí y por mis familiares muertos a los que pronto acompañaría. Era cuestión de días, tal vez de horas…

Lamenté no tener otra vela para leer esas cartas y hacerme la espera más llevadera.

Un segundo antes de que la vela se consumiera del todo, oí el graznido lúgubre de la lechuza. Sin más luz que la luna llena filtrándose por la claraboya, me sentía como un ratoncito asustado, consciente de un final cada vez más cercano.

En ese momento, un ruido captó mi atención.

Provenía del otro lado de la puerta.

El sonido de una llave girando en su cerradura.

La puerta chirrió.

- ¡Kaien! ¡Tío Byakuya! -grité-. ¡Kaien!

Nadie contestó.

A pesar de mi rodilla, me incorporé de un salto y salí del desván como un cohete.

- ¿Quién eres? -chillé.

Silencio.

Las fuerzas me fallaron de nuevo y me apoyé de espaldas en la puerta. No pude evitar derrumbarme allí mismo. Mi cuerpo cedió a la gravedad hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con la cajita de puros en las manos. Lloré y reí al mismo tiempo.

.

No volví a pensar en lo ocurrido hasta una hora después, mientras me daba un baño. Calenté varias ollas hasta llenar la bañera de patas que había en el lavabo de arriba. Cuando mi cuerpo dolorido entró en contacto con el agua jabonosa, exhalé un suspiro. Durante un rato, cerré los ojos y me quedé inmóvil, sintiendo la caricia del agua tibia en mi piel y el leve chasquido del champú en mi cabeza…

Me sorprendió lo relajada que estaba después de lo que había ocurrido. Otro suceso paranormal me había sobrecogido y, sin embargo, no podía sentirme más tranquila. Mi fantasma velaba por mí. Me había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba, salvándome de una muerte muy probable.

Sonreí y disfruté del baño hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse. Me sequé con cuidado el cuerpo magullado y me puse un pijama de algodón. Todavía olía al suavizante para la ropa que usaba mi abuela.

Me acordé de ella un segundo antes de abrir el embozo de la cama y descubrir la flor que había sobre la almohada.

Alguien la había dejado allí para mí. Era una florecilla silvestre, de un intenso tono violeta. Nunca había visto una igual.

Sonreí y me metí en la cama con una pregunta:

«¿Pueden los fantasmas traer flores?».

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Sentimientos en papel carbón

_Sexto capítulo... Gracias por los comentarios... Review si os ha gustado... :3_

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Sentimientos en papel carbón**

Mi flor fue lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos al día siguiente. La había puesto en un vasito con agua. Sonreí al comprobar que aún tenía buen aspecto. No quería que se marchitara jamás, pero lo cierto es que no sabía cuánto duraría. No entendía mucho de flores, y menos aún de flores que provenían del más allá.

Decidí no separarme de ella el tiempo que se conservara viva, así que busqué un broche y la ensarté en el ojal de mi abrigo. Aquel día tenía planeado ir a Soria y mi flor me acompañaría.

Si salía pronto por la mañana, podría estar de regreso antes de que anocheciera.

Lo de ir a la ciudad lo había decidido la noche anterior, antes de quedarme dormida. Quería visitar a mi tío Byakuya. Sabía por la madre de Kaien que se encontraba bien, pero habían pasado demasiados días desde su accidente y tenía que comprobarlo por mí misma. Al fin y al cabo, él era mi única familia.

Aun así, mi visita al hospital no era del todo desinteresada. Quería que un médico me viera la pierna. Tenía la rodilla muy hinchada y cojeaba al caminar… Pero, sobre todo, quería respuestas.

La salud de mi tío y mi pierna me preocupaban, pero no tanto como lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella casa. Deseaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Y si alguien podía saberlo, ese era mi tío. Él conocía la Dehesa mejor que nadie.

Tenía la convicción de que los fantasmas eran ecos de sucesos trágicos y de que algo extraordinario había ocurrido en aquella casa en el pasado.

Me vestí con ropa cómoda y salí al cobertizo en busca de la bici. Me preocupaba cómo me las arreglaría para llegar hasta el pueblo con la pierna dolorida, pero una vez que me puse a pedalear y entró en calor, el dolor empezó a disiparse.

El día era frío y brumoso.

Mientras avanzaba, sentí el viento en la cara y me sorprendí llenándome de aire fresco los pulmones.

Después del episodio de encierro en el desván, saboreaba cada instante de libertad.

De repente oí mi nombre.

- Rukia... Rukia...

Frené sobresaltada y me giré para ver de dónde provenía la voz. Presté atención a cada sonido del bosque: el cierzo murmurando entre los árboles, las ardillas trepando por los troncos, los pájaros…

Tal vez me lo había imaginado, pero aun así no pude reprimirme y grité al viento.

- ¡Volveré pronto!

¿Me estaba despidiendo de mi fantasma?

En el último tramo, mi pierna empezó a protestar. Sentí un inmenso alivio al ver aparecer las primeras casas de Colmenar. Al llegar, encadené la bicicleta a una valla de la plaza y me dirigí cojeando a la parada de autobuses.

No llevaba ni dos minutos esperando cuando apareció Kaien y se sentó a mi lado en el banco de la marquesina.

- Rukia… No sabía que hoy venías a Colmenar.

- Yo tampoco -confesé con una sonrisa-. Lo decidí anoche.

- Podrías haberme llamado… Tienes mi móvil -dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.

- Lo sé, pero… -Me sorprendí a mí misma buscando una excusa antes de responderle-. No veo necesario informarte de cada uno de mis pasos.

Kaien frunció los labios antes de liberarlos en una sonrisa.

- Me ha sorprendido encontrarte hoy aquí, Rukia. Eso es todo.

Me sentí mal por mi respuesta. Kaien solo trataba de ser amable.

- En realidad, me voy a Soria -expliqué con tono conciliador-. Estoy esperando el autobús de línea.

- ¡Estupendo! Una excursión por la ciudad -exclamó con entusiasmo-. Yo puedo llevarte. Dame tiempo para sacar el coche y te recojo aquí mismo en cinco minutos.

- No es necesario -respondí-. Voy al hospital a ver a mi tío y a comprar algunas cosas. Lo último que me apetece es pasear. Tal vez otro día…

Prefería no decirle que tenía la pierna mal y que no quería forzarla. Si utilizaba ese argumento, sabía que acabaría llevándome él mismo al hospital y que de poco servirían mis protestas.

- Vamos, Rukia, no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy. Déjame que te lleve.

- Es que… He quedado allí con alguien -mentí.

- ¿Con alguien? Pensé que no conocías a nadie por estas tierras.

El autocar llegó en ese momento. Yo era la única persona que lo esperaba, así que me afané en colocarme la mochila. Hice un esfuerzo considerable para que Kaien no me viera cojear.

- Ya, bueno, tengo que irme…

- ¿Pasarás a verme cuando regreses? -me preguntó con voz dulce.

- Claro -sonreí.

Las puertas se cerraron y no pude oír la última frase de Kaien. Sus labios se movieron dando forma a palabras sordas.

Volví a sonreírle.

El autocar estaba casi vacío, así que escogí un asiento junto a la ventana y me acomodé mientras me despedía de Kaien con la mano. Parecía contrariado. Me pregunté a mí misma por qué había renunciado a su compañía. La respuesta estaba clara: deseaba hablar con mi tío a solas y con calma. No quería que Kaien se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo en la Dehesa. No lo conocía mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para adivinar que se preocuparía por mí y que intentaría convencer a mi tío para que abandonara aquella casa. Además, ¿qué pensaría de mí si supiera que creía en fantasmas y, lo más sorprendente, que me aferraba a uno de ellos?

Saqué el iPod y repasé toda mi colección de música. Seleccioné un álbum de McFly para aquella ocasión. Mientras sonaba «Transylvania» presté atención a la letra. Me gustaba mucho aquella canción.

Tenía un ritmo pegadizo y alegre pero, al mismo tiempo, sugería un lugar remoto y frío de corazones solitarios y amores de inframundo.

_Racing, pacing, in the dark,_

_She's searching for a lonely heart,_

_She finds him but his heart has stopped,_

_She breaks down._

Pensé en el vídeo musical de aquel single mientras lo tarareaba. Los componentes del grupo aparecían disfrazados de época victoriana en un tétrico castillo de Transilvania. Fantaseé un rato con Dougie Poynter, el bajista, y con la idea de tener un invitado así en mi torreón. Ese chico me volvía loca.

Al otro lado del cristal, la niebla amenazaba con cubrirlo todo con su fina tela. Amante de los días soleados y brillantes, me sorprendí al admirar la belleza del paisaje en brumas. La sierra de pinares ofrecía un aspecto melancólico cargado de misterio, escenario perfecto de las leyendas de Bécquer.

Avanzábamos lentamente.

La visibilidad resultaba cada vez más inquietante, así que dejé de mirar por la ventana y abrí mi mochila en busca de una distracción más emocionante. Había traído conmigo el paquete de cartas que encontré en el desván…

Sentí un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior. La misteriosa forma de encontrarlas todavía me sobrecogía. De no ser por aquel murciélago, jamás habría dado con ellas. Era una casualidad tan asombrosa tenerlas en mis manos, que me negaba a creer que fuera un capricho del azar. Deshice el lazo que sujetaba el paquete y cogí el primer sobre del montón. Me fijé en el matasellos: «Madrid, 24 de octubre de 1989». A pesar de que yo aún no había nacido por aquel entonces, no pude evitar decepcionarme. Había imaginado una fecha mucho más antigua para aquella correspondencia.

Abrí el sobre y extraje dos cartas de ella. La primera era apenas un folio por una sola cara, escrita con tinta azul, en una caligrafía cuidada y bonita. La segunda era una copia mecanografiada hecha con papel carbón. Lo deduje por el acabado que deja ese tipo de calco. Lo conocía bien porque, en una ocasión, había comprado una hoja para calcar la firma de mi abuela en un examen que había suspendido.

Sonreí al recordarlo.

Después desdoblé la primera carta y me dispuse a leerla.

Mi querida Abejita:

Cuento los días que faltan para estar de nuevo a tu lado. El tiempo se me hace eterno en la capital. No logro prestar atención a las clases. A este paso creo que suspenderé todas las asignaturas y no me licenciaré en la vida… Pero ¿cómo podría pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú después de lo ocurrido en el pantano? El recuerdo de tu sonrisa, de tu piel desnuda, de tus besos… me acompaña siempre desde entonces. Ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado lo que sentías por mí. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Abejita? De haberlo sabido, las cosas serían ahora diferentes. Más fáciles.

No hagas caso a lo que digan los demás de mí. Nadie mejor que tú sabe por quién late mi corazón. Y, sobre todo, no te disgustes. No sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuando te llevaron a Soria. No soporto verte así…

Ten paciencia, amor mío. Todo se arreglará. Dame tiempo…

Un beso,

_tu Apicultor_

Junto a la carta, la destinataria había guardado una copia de su respuesta en papel carbón. La leí con curiosidad y avidez.

Querido Apicultor:

El recuerdo de lo que pasó la otra tarde hace que tenga mariposas en el estómago desde entonces. Confieso que no lo esperaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que te quería en silencio, que había perdido la esperanza de que tú sintieras lo mismo.

No es fácil verte con ella y desearte para mí. Pero no puede ser de otra manera…

No te convengo.

Me gusta estar contigo. Me gusta lo que siento cuando estoy en tus brazos, cómo reacciona mi piel en contacto con la tuya, cómo se despiertan mis sentidos. Mi enfermedad no cambia nada de todo eso… y, sin embargo, lo cambia todo.

Lo nuestro no puede ser ni será.

A pesar de que me quieres y a pesar de que me muero por ti.

Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Tuya siempre,

_Abejita_

Leí algunas más. Eran cartas de un amor imposible. Todas trataban de un sentimiento poderoso pero fatal. De fuerzas que unían y separaban. De lazos invisibles e impedimentos dramáticos…

Levanté un momento la vista del papel para reflexionar sobre lo que había leído. El remitente de aquellas cartas era mi tío Byakuya, estaba convencida de eso. Lo supe nada más ver la caligrafía. Era tan bella y minuciosa como la que empleaba en sus tarros de mermelada. Me sorprendió su tono cariñoso. No me cuadraba con la persona hosca que me había recibido en Colmenar unas semanas atrás… Aun así, estaba segura de que Byakuya era el Apicultor. Su letra y su profesión le delataban, así como también el hecho de que las cartas estuvieran en el desván de su casa. Por las fechas, deduje que, por aquel entonces, podía estar ennoviado con mi tía. Tal vez Abejita se refería a ella cuando decía: «Para mí no es fácil verte con ella».

La identidad de ella era, en cambio, un gran misterio para mí. No sé por qué motivo descarté a mi tía en el papel de Abejita, pero estaba convencida de que se trataba de otra mujer. Sus cartas hablaban de impedimentos, de una enfermedad, de otra persona…

La amante de mi tío pudo haber sido una mujer del pueblo, alguien con quien mantuvo una relación ilícita, tal vez incluso en aquel desván como escenario. Por alguna extraña razón, la madre de Kaien se cruzó por mi mente. Era una mujer atractiva y estaba segura de que veinte años atrás fue una chica muy guapa.

Me reí de mi propia reflexión. Relacionar a mi tío con la única mujer del pueblo a la que conocía no era una hipótesis muy imaginativa… Claro que también podía tratarse de una chica de ciudad. El hecho de que escribiera a máquina me tenía algo confundida. ¿Quién podía escribir unas cartas tan íntimas de una forma tan impersonal? ¿Tal vez una oficinista simulando que trabajaba delante de su jefe?

Quienquiera que fuera aquella mujer, una cosa estaba clara: era muy meticulosa. Solo alguien así podía hacer copias con papel carbón de todas sus cartas y guardarlas junto a las de su amante. El hecho de que las escondieran bajo una tabla del desván también era sorprendente. ¿Quién las había guardado allí? No me imaginaba a mi tío tomándose esas molestias. Las brasas de la chimenea hubieran sido mejor escondite para su secreto…

Dejé las cavilaciones para otro momento y enfoqué de nuevo la mirada más allá del cristal de la ventanilla. La niebla se había disipado, pero el día seguía gris. El cielo estaba nublado y parecía al borde del llanto.

Las luces de los edificios altos y las naves industriales del extrarradio me anunciaron una llegada inminente. El autocar siguió su ruta por el centro hasta llegar a la cochera.

Sentí una punzada de emoción al bajar. Era la primera vez que pisaba Soria y no estaba muy segura de qué me iba a encontrar en esa ciudad.

Me pregunté si alguna fuerza oculta habría guiado hasta allí mis pasos.

Mi excusa era hablar con mi tío y descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo en la Dehesa. Pero sabía por experiencia que el motivo aparente por el que hacemos las cosas casi nunca coincide con el motivo real que nos mueve a hacerlas.

Y que ese motivo solo lo descubrimos _a posteriori_…

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Sola en la ciudad

_Séptimo capítulo... Gracias por los comentarios... Review si os ha gustado... :3_

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Sola en la ciudad**

La primera impresión que tuve al salir de la estación de autobuses fue que me había equivocado de destino. Aquello no parecía ni de lejos una ciudad o, al menos, era muy distinta a la gran urbe de la que yo procedía. Aun así, me costó un rato ubicarme en el plano y trazar un recorrido hasta el hospital.

Después de semanas en la sierra, mis ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse al asfalto. Cuando lo hicieron, experimenté una especie de euforia. El aislamiento de las últimas semanas hizo que prestara atención al movimiento de comercios y al trajín de personas que caminaban apresuradas. Me sentí bien en medio del bullicio urbano, aunque aquella ciudad se asemejara más a un pueblo grande.

Subí por la calle de los Merineros hasta el paseo que daba nombre al hospital de Santa Bárbara. Mi rodilla me obligó a pararme varias veces antes de alcanzar la meta. Una vez allí, pregunté por urgencias y me acomodé en la sala de espera.

Por suerte, no tuve que esperar mucho. No llevaba ni diez minutos sentada cuando una enfermera se acercó a mí.

- El pediatra visita en la primera planta.

- ¿Pediatra? -pregunté entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

- Eres menor de edad.

- Mañana cumplo diecisiete -protesté.

- Tu tarjeta de la seguridad social es de otra comunidad. ¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí?

No me apetecía explicarle que era huérfana, pero tampoco quería problemas, así que mencioné a mi tío.

- Mi tutor está en este hospital -contesté con desdén.

La enfermera frunció el ceño. Debió de pensar que se trataba de algún empleado del hospital, tal vez un médico, y no hizo más preguntas. Se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza para que la acompañara. Me condujo a una habitación en la que había una camilla, una mesa con dos sillas y un monitor.

Al poco rato llegó el médico y con él una ráfaga de perfume especiado. Era guapo y parecía muy joven. Me fijé en su placa. «Médico residente.»

Le expliqué que me había caído. Me pidió que le mostrara el golpe y me sentara en la camilla.

Examinó mi pierna con sus fríos dedos.

Esbocé un gesto de dolor cuando presionó la rodilla.

- ¿Le duele? -preguntó.

- Un poco.

- Tiene la rodilla hinchada -dijo mientras me aplicaba una pomada y la vendaba cuidadosamente-. El golpe ha sido fuerte, pero no parece que haya una lesión importante. El dolor se irá en cuanto baje la inflamación, pero si persiste vuelva en unos días y le echaremos otro vistazo.

- ¿Puedo montar en bici? -Me arrepentí de mi pregunta nada más pronunciarla.

El joven médico me miró por encima de las gafas y arqueó una ceja.

- Le voy a recetar un antiinflamatorio, pero procure no forzar la pierna.

Me resultó gracioso que me hablara de usted. Supuse que lo hacía con los pacientes de mi edad para compensar el bochorno de ser atendidos por un pediatra.

Le sonreí agradecida.

- Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma -me dijo antes de que me pusiera en pie.

- Gracias, doctor.

- ¿Cómo se llama su familiar?

Le miré extrañada.

- La enfermera me ha dicho que está en este hospital.

- Es mi tío. Sufrió un accidente… -Aquel doctor me inspiraba confianza-. Se llama Byakuya Kuchiki.

- El apicultor de Colmenar… -contestó pensativo-. Está en la planta tres.

Le miré atónita.

- Este es un hospital pequeño… y últimamente he hecho muchas guardias -sonrió.

- ¿Sabe cómo se encuentra? -pregunté con curiosidad.

- Tiene una pierna fracturada y algunas contusiones leves. Nada importante.

- Me sorprende que lleve tantos días ingresado por una pierna rota -confesé.

- Le estamos haciendo pruebas por su dolencia y su forma peculiar de tratarse -dijo con cierta excitación-. ¡Tu tío es asombroso!

No me pasó por alto que empezaba a tutearme al hablar de mi tío.

- Sí, muy asombroso… -dije con poca emoción, sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

- Los resultados han sido tan sorprendentes que el hospital le ha pedido que se quede unos días más. -Sonrió-. Gastos pagados, por supuesto.

Me hubiera gustado que me explicara cuál era su dolencia y a qué se refería con «su forma peculiar de tratarse», pero, por algún motivo, no me atreví a preguntar en aquel momento.

- Sígueme, te acompaño hasta su habitación.

Al ver a mi tío en aquella cama, tuve la impresión de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro primer encuentro en Colmenar. Tenía buen aspecto. Estaba sentado y leía el diario. Me pareció apreciar una sonrisa en sus labios cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -me dijo a modo de saludo.

- He venido a verte. Te he traído algunas moras. -Saqué un tarrito y lo puse sobre la mesilla.

- Moras tardías… No hacía falta.

Me senté en silencio en una esquina de su cama.

- ¿Qué tal te las arreglas en la Dehesa? -preguntó resignado después de doblar su diario.

- Bien…

- ¿No has pasado miedo allí sola?

- ¿Debería?

- No lo sé -contestó muy serio-. Depende de lo valiente que seas.

- O de lo persuasivo que sea tu fantasma -le solté sin pensarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo sorprendido.

- Nada.

- Has venido a pedirme algo, ¿verdad, Rukia?

- No comprendo.

- Quieres instalarte en Colmenar, ¿no es así?

- ¡No! -protesté-. Estoy muy bien en la Dehesa. Me gusta estar sola. Además, estudio todos los días y recojo frutos del bosque para tus mermeladas.

- Estupendo -murmuró con poco entusiasmo-. ¿A qué has venido, entonces?

Permanecí unos segundos en silencio.

- Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rukia?

- Cosas muy raras -dije bajando la voz.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? -preguntó divertido-. ¿Se apaga la chimenea cuando no echas troncos? ¿Sale agua congelada por las tuberías?

- No… no es eso… Hay una presencia extraña en la Dehesa.

Mi tío me miró sorprendido.

- Creo que no es peligrosa… - continué decidida a confiarle mi secreto- . En realidad, cuida de mí. Ayer me salvó la vida, pero… no sé qué quiere, tío Byakuya.

- ¿Qué tontería es esa, niña? -gritó.

Su enfado me cogió desprevenida. Había previsto que se riera de mí, que me tomara por una loca e incluso que se molestara… pero no que se enfadara de aquella manera.

- ¿Qué pasó en esa casa, tío? ¿Algo terrible? Por favor… Explícamelo. Necesito saberlo.

- ¡Lo que tú necesitas es que te internen! -dijo llevándose las manos a la cara compungido-. ¡Cómo puedes creer semejante idiotez! Óyeme bien, Rukia, no pienso tolerar esos desvaríos. ¿Me entiendes? Más vale que te centres y dejes de creer en esas tonterías. O de lo contrario, te juro que…

- ¿Qué? -dije al borde de las lágrimas.

- Lárgate de aquí. Hazme el favor.

Salí de aquella habitación llorando. No podía entender por qué mi tío me trataba con tanta dureza y, sobre todo, por qué había reaccionado de una forma tan airada. Pensé en la dulzura de sus cartas y en la forma cariñosa que tenían los demás de referirse a él y no pude evitar sentirme muy triste.

Atravesé el parque de la Alameda siguiendo las indicaciones hacia el casco antiguo de la ciudad.

Con el nuevo vendaje, la pierna apenas me molestaba. Me sorprendió descubrir que aquel verde y frondoso parque también era conocido como la Dehesa. Me pareció un lugar hermoso para pasear.

Contemplé con envidia a una pareja de enamorados que se besaba junto a una fuente de piedra. En aquel momento me acordé de la única persona que podía hacerme sentir mejor: Rangiku. Necesitaba hablar con mi amiga y desahogarme, explicarle cómo me sentía.

Calculé la diferencia horaria con California y me dirigí hacia el centro con la esperanza de encontrar algún locutorio. Allí apenas habría amanecido, pero Rangiku se levantaba temprano para ir al instituto y sabía que, aun en el caso de que la despertara, no se enfadaría conmigo. Ella me había llamado en alguna ocasión de madrugada por motivos mucho más triviales. Yo estaba mal. Me sentía sola. Necesitaba una amiga.

Había un locutorio telefónico en la plaza mayor. Ignoré mi pierna y corrí hacia el establecimiento como una niña. Me acomodé en una de las cabinas con puerta de cristal y esperé a que el propietario me diera línea.

Antes de marcar, calculé por encima el precio de la llamada. Nuestras conversaciones no bajaban nunca de una hora; eso suponía todo mi presupuesto para pasar la semana, pero no me importaba. Losnúmeros se confundieron traviesos obligándome a colgar un par de veces. Estaba emocionada. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido llamarla antes?

- ¿Aló?

- ¡Sorpresa! -La voz ronca de Rangiku me hizo chillar de alegría.

- ¿Rukia?

- ¡Rangiku! Qué ganas tenía de hablar contigo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué hacías? Espero no haberte despertado… Pero es que me moría por escuchar tu voz. Te he echado mucho de menos. Me siento tan sola. -Las palabras se atropellaron unas con otras-. Mi tío es un bruto. He ido a verle al hospital, ¡y me ha echado! ¿Puedes creértelo? Y, encima, todo el mundo no deja de repetirme lo bueno y lo sorprendente que es.

- Rukia, más despacio. ¿Se puede saber qué te has tomado de buena mañana?

- Aquí ya son las tres de la tarde.

- En San Diego aún no ha amanecido -dijo con voz ronca.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

- No, no, en realidad me pillas justo en… -se detuvo-. Estoy conduciendo.

- ¿Estás de camino al insti? ¿Tan pronto? Tienes manos libres, ¿verdad? -Crucé los dedos para que así fuera. No estaba dispuesta a colgar tan pronto.

- Sí… Digo no… Es que no es un buen momento, Rukia.

- ¿No puedes hablar mientras vas conduciendo? -me quejé.

- Es que tengo que repostar y… la próxima gasolinera puede estar a más de cien kilómetros. Ya sabes cómo son aquí las distancias…

No, yo no sabía cómo eran allí las distancias… Jamás había estado en Estados Unidos. Todavía me sorprendía que Rangiku pudiera conducir recién cumplidos los diecisiete…

- Vaya -contesté algo decepcionada-. ¿Puedo llamarte en un rato?

- No, qué va, Kia, hoy imposible. Tengo clase a primera hora y luego… uf, tengo un día complicado.

- Ya, claro. No importa. Hablamos otro día.

- Sí. Otro día. -Estaba a punto de colgar cuando la oí de nuevo al otro lado del teléfono-. ¿Ha pasado algo, Rukia? Has dicho que tu tío está en el hospital.

- Nada importante. No te preocupes… -Mi voz sonó triste a mi pesar.

- Está bien. Tengo que colgar, Rukia. Hablamos pronto… Te lo prometo. Ciao.

- Adiós, Rangiku.

Colgué con la sensación de haber perdido a una amiga. Aquella conversación de cinco minutos me había dejado frustrada y triste… ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Me había despachado con una excusa absurda. A mí, que me había tragado rollos de tres horas sobre el último chico que le gustaba o sobre lo injusta que era su madre con ella.

Mi mejor amiga me había fallado justo cuando más la necesitaba. Solo una cosa podía consolarme en un momento como aquel. Miré el cambio, casi íntegro, de los cincuenta euros que me había reservado para la llamada y me pregunté dónde se encontraría el Zara más cercano.

Tal vez suene algo frívolo, pero después de un rato paseando por las calles comerciales de la ciudad,viendo escaparates, mi ánimo empezó a mejorar. No encontré mis tiendas habituales, básicamente Zara y Bershka —su ropa, moderna y asequible a mi bolsillo, siempre era una apuesta segura—, pero descubrí otras muy chulas en las que nunca me hubiera fijado. Entré en varias y me probé todo un surtido de vestidos, faldas, jerséis y pantalones. Hacía tiempo que no renovaba mi armario y tenía algunos ahorros.

Podía comprarme varias prendas sin que ello afectara sustancialmente a mi economía; sin embargo, no acababa de decidirme.

Miré entusiasmada el montoncito que había apartado sobre la silla del probador mientras trataba de subirme la cremallera de un vestido. El espejo de cuerpo entero aplaudió mi elección. Aquel vestido corto, con lazo entallado en la cintura, me favorecía. Me recogí el pelo con las manos y me giré un poco para ver el efecto de su escote en la espalda. Era realmente bonito. El malva me sentaba bien. Estaba casi decidida a apartarlo cuando volví a mirar la selección que había hecho: eran faldas y vestidos finos.

Todo muy bonito, pero nada útil para afrontar el frío invierno que me esperaba en la sierra.

Una nube negra se cirnió sobre mis pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Para qué quería esa ropa?

Y, lo más importante, ¿para quién me estaba poniendo guapa? ¿Para un fantasma que me había dejado una flor? Aquello no tenía sentido.

Renuncié a todo menos al vestido malva. Me convencí a mí misma recordándome algo que casi había olvidado: al día siguiente era mi cumpleaños. Tal vez no tuviera muchas ocasiones de lucirlo en medio del bosque, pero me merecía un capricho, aunque se tratara de una prenda inútil. Para compensarlo, me compré también varias medias gruesas, un gorrito de lana, unos guantes sin dedos y una bufanda a juego.

Hacía frío, así que me puse los complementos antes de salir de la tienda. Con mi nuevo kit de invierno y mi vestido bajo el brazo, en su bolsa de cartón, salí de allí mucho más contenta de lo que había entrado.

Todavía faltaba una hora hasta que saliera el autocar de regreso. Se me ocurrió aprovechar el tiempo en un cibercafé; así podría revisar mi correo y descargarme los apuntes de Yoruichi en mi pen drive.

Di varias vueltas por la ciudad hasta dar con un lugar realmente peculiar: era una cafetería con wifi.

No conocía ninguna igual en Barcelona. Conservaba el encanto de las cafeterías antiguas, con cómodos sillones de piel, pero tenía elementos modernos, como varios portátiles distribuidos por mesitas redondas. Una vez dentro, me acomodé frente a un ordenador y me pedí una taza de chocolate caliente con melindros.

Hacía calor y el chocolate logró el efecto deseado. Al instante, mis mejillas y mi ánimo se encendieron.

Por desgracia, ese estado de placidez tardó poco en esfumarse. Un nuevo correo de Shinigami había entrado en mi buzón con un terrorífico asunto: «Tu muerte ya tiene fecha.»

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Una lata bajo la lluvia

_Octavo capítulo, gracias por los comentarios ^^ y espero que os guste. Y, como no, review si os ha gustado :3_

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Una lata bajo la lluvia**

Durante unos minutos me quedé petrificada frente a la pantalla, leyendo una y otra vez el asunto de aquel mensaje sin texto. Busqué el mail que había recibido unas semanas atrás. «Pronto estaré contigo. Y ese día tal vez desearás no haber nacido», decía en él. En aquel momento me pareció solo una broma pesada; pero después de los acontecimientos en la Dehesa y de esa nueva amenaza de muerte, no sabía qué pensar. Imprimí los dos mensajes y los guardé doblados en el fondo de la mochila. Tal vez no se tratara más que de una broma de mal gusto, pero era preferible tener todas las pruebas por si me veía obligada a denunciarlo a la policía.

«Tu muerte ya tiene fecha.»

Aquella frase me había dejado tan consternada, que perdí la noción del tiempo y solo reaccioné cuando apenas quedaban diez minutos para que partiera el último autobús de línea.

El autocar acababa de cerrar las puertas cuando me bajé del taxi y volé hacia él.

- ¡Espere! -grité al tiempo que corría y hacía señas con la mano al conductor.

- Vamos a Burgos -dijo este al abrir la puerta.

- ¿Para en Colmenar? -pregunté con la respiración entrecortada.

- Sube. Este autocar para en todos los pueblos de la provincia.

Subí apresuradamente los escalones y busqué un asiento con la mirada. Parecía completo. Enseguida comprendí que toda esa gente —estudiantes y trabajadores en su mayoría— regresaba a sus casas después de una jornada en la ciudad.

El motor tosió antes de arrancar de nuevo. Era un autocar pequeño y viejo. La tapicería gastada y los visillos verdes destilaban un aire rancio.

Divisé un sitio libre casi al fondo, junto a una chica que tenía la cabeza hundida entre las páginas de una revista. Puse la mochila y el abrigo doblado bajo el asiento y conservé conmigo la bolsa con el vestido nuevo.

Me dejé caer sobre el asiento y cerré los ojos de puro abatimiento. Pensé de nuevo en Shinigami.

No podía descifrar si aquello guardaba o no relación con mi fantasma, pero sabía que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

En cualquier caso, no quería permitirme más miedo y ansiedad. No podía luchar contra lo que no conocía. Mi destino estaba ligado a la Dehesa y estaba resuelta a enfrentarme a mi suerte, fuera cual fuese.

Intentaba relajarme con esos pensamientos cuando algo golpeó fuertemente mi rodilla. Abrí los ojos.

Una mochila había cedido al vaivén del autocar aterrizando sobre mí desde el portaequipajes.

- Lo sien… -La chica del asiento de al lado se detuvo al verme-. Ah, eres tú…

- Sí, Senna… Y esta es tu mochila. -La alcé para que pudiera recogerla-. ¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿Piedras? ¡Ha estado a punto de matarme!

- La castigaré por ello… -se burló-. Siempre y cuando tú hagas lo mismo con tu bici. Recuerda que el otro día casi me atropella. Estamos empatadas.

- ¿Empatadas? Yo soy la única que se ha hecho daño las dos veces…

- Si no fueras tan torpe y tan lechuguina… -dijo con ironía.

Ignoré su comentario e instintivamente me subí el pantalón para ver mi rodilla. Sentía un escozor punzante. La venda estaba un poco manchada de sangre.

Senna metió su cabeza.

- Ostras, ¿te hiciste eso al caerte de la bici?

- Sí -mentí-. Hoy he tenido que ir al hospital.

- ¿En serio? -Su voz adquirió un tono de preocupación.

- Tiene muy mala pinta -seguí bromeando con voz seria-. La herida se ha infectado.

- ¿De verdad? No me pareció un golpe tan fuerte.

- Han tenido que operarme. Y si no pueden parar la gangrena, es posible que…

Un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que le tomaba el pelo, la boca de Senna se abrió de par en par.

- … tengan que amputármela.

Senna miró traviesa la bolsa abierta que sostenía en mi regazo y sacó de ella el vestido malva de un tirón.

- En ese caso, este vestidito tan mono no te va a favorecer nada con tu pierna de madera. ¡Me lo

quedo!

- Ni lo sueñes, ¡loba! -Alargué la mano y se lo arrebaté con un movimiento ágil.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron desafiantes unos segundos antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada.

Durante un buen rato, nos desternillamos de risa. Estábamos al borde de las lágrimas, como dos buenas amigas, cuando una señora con cara de vinagre nos hizo un gesto para que nos calláramos.

- Tu vestido mola -dijo finalmente Senna recuperando el aliento y bajando la voz.

- Es bonito, ¿verdad? -sonreí-. Me alegra que te guste.

- Bueno, no es lo más aconsejable para un pueblo de montaña, pero seguro que encontrarás mil ocasiones en Barcelona para lucirlo.

- Creo que para entonces ya habrá pasado de moda -reconocí-. Pienso quedarme aquí una buena temporada.

Después de tanta cháchara, desvié la mirada hacia el exterior. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Las gotas chocaban contra el cristal emborronando el paisaje tras la ventanilla. Era imposible enfocar la vista al otro lado sin sentir cierto mareo.

Senna me observó con curiosidad antes de volver a admirar el vestido.

- Hay que reconocer que tienes buen gusto… Y también una gran habilidad para atraer desgracias. Me parece increíble que te hayas golpeado dos veces en el mismo sitio.

- Tres. Esta es la tercera vez que me hago daño en la rodilla.

- ¿Qué te pasó la segunda?

- Uf, es una larga historia -contesté recordando el episodio del desván.

- Tienes una hora larga para explicármela -dijo mirando el reloj con cara de fastidio.

- ¿Tanto tarda este autocar? Esta mañana he hecho el mismo recorrido en apenas veinte minutos.

- Cogiste el directo de las diez, que es más rápido y no hace paradas. Esta lata, en cambio, para en todos los pueblecitos.

Miré a Senna abiertamente. Era guapa y tenía una cara amable cuando sonreía, pero sus ojos me parecieron inquietantes. Los recordaba dorados de nuestro primer encuentro y ahora, en cambio, eran de un intenso y clarísimo lila.

- Tus ojos… cambian de color -musité.

- Son dorados con un toque liláceo, pero varían según mi estado de ánimo. ¿De qué color están ahora?

- Lilas.

La miré perpleja.

- Entonces no tienes nada que temer… Ahora soy una loba pacífica. Cuéntame qué te pasó la segunda vez en la rodilla.

La nueva Senna, la de los ojos lilas, me caía bien. Me inspiraba confianza. Le expliqué cómo me había caído al intentar salir del desván tras quedarme encerrada. Me miró admirada antes de preguntar:

- ¿Cómo puedes vivir allí? ¿No te sientes muy sola?

- Sí -confesé-. Aunque es difícil sentirse sola cuando no se tiene a nadie en este mundo a quien echar de menos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Mi madre y mi abuela murieron hace unos meses… Ahora solo me queda un tío gruñón al que ni siquiera caigo bien.

- Byakuya es un hombre arisco, pero tiene buen fondo. Debes darle tiempo. Ha sanado a mucha gente del pueblo con su método. En Colmenar todo el mundo le quiere y le respeta por eso.

- ¿Qué método? -pregunté llena de curiosidad.

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Apiterapia. Tu tío utiliza el veneno de las abejas para curar enfermedades. Es un crack.

En aquel momento, las palabras del joven médico sobre mi tío cobraron sentido.

- No tenía ni idea -reconocí.

- Es un poco gruñón, pero ¿quién no lo es aquí? Este maldito tiempo nos vuelve a todos un poco lunáticos -bromeó dándome un codazo.

Senna abrió una bolsita de caramelos de regaliz y me ofreció uno. Lo saboreé gustosa.

- Hay alguien en Colmenar que no es así… -reflexioné en voz alta.

- Gracias. Me sorprende que pienses eso de mí después de cómo te he tratado…

- Me refería a Kaien -reí-. Él siempre es amable.

- Tienes razón. Es el único tío en todo el pueblo que merece la pena.

- Parece que lo conoces bien…

- Tranquila, tienes el camino libre.

Negué con la cabeza ante su insinuación.

- Entre Kaien y yo hubo algo… -continuó Senna-, pero no funcionó. Yo soy como un animal salvaje. Necesito espacio para correr y aire para respirar.

Entendí muy bien a lo que Senna se refería. Kaien era un chico encantador… pero, a veces, su amabilidad y sus atenciones podían resultar algo cargantes.

Miré por la ventana. A las seis de la tarde ya era noche cerrada. La oscuridad exterior se teñía con la luz amarillenta de las farolas cuando el autocar se adentraba en algún pueblo. Cada vez que hacía una parada, Senna me explicaba alguna curiosidad de él. Me prometí hacer una ruta turística cuando hiciera mejor tiempo y los días se alargaran.

- ¿Qué les pasó? -me preguntó Senna después de un silencio.

- ¿A quiénes?

- A tu madre y a tu abuela.

Tomé aire antes de empezar a hablar.

- Mi madre tenía una salud débil. Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre había pasado largas temporadas ingresada en sanatorios. A veces estaba tan sedada, que ni si quiera me reconocía. Cuando estaba bien era una madre guay. Nos divertíamos juntas…

Me pareció sorprendente lo que un trayecto de autocar estaba consiguiendo. No abría mi corazón fácilmente a cualquiera; incluso con Rangiku evitaba esos temas tan dolorosos…

- Se suicidó -continué-. Su muerte era algo para lo que estaba preparada; llevaba años muy delicada. Mi abuela solía decir que era un ser del cielo y que tarde o temprano nos dejaría… Pero nunca imaginé que sería de aquella manera. La encontramos en la cama con un bote de somníferos vacío en la mano.

El recuerdo de aquella escena me produjo un escalofrío.

- Qué triste…

- No contaba con que mi abuela se reuniera con ella un mes después.

- Lo siento mucho, Rukia.

- No te preocupes. No sé por qué te he contado todo esto.

- Tal vez porque tú y yo estamos empezando a ser amigas -dijo antes de plantarme un beso en la mejilla.

El autocar estaba casi vacío. El murmullo de las conversaciones se fue diluyendo hasta que el silencio se adueñó de cada rincón del vehículo. Poco a poco, una agradable modorra se fue apoderando de mí. Cerré

los ojos. Dejé que el runrún y el vaivén del autocar acunaran mi sueño mientras Senna escuchaba McFly en mi iPod.

Cuando el autocar pisó Colmenar, me encontraba profundamente dormida. Senna sacudió mi hombro para despertarme.

Había dejado de llover. Mientras me ponía el abrigo, vi a Kaien a través de la luna delantera del autocar. Deduje que había venido a buscarme. Sacudí la mano y él imitó mi movimiento con una sonrisa que yo le devolví.

Senna nos miró a los dos y me guiñó un ojo.

Me encogí de hombros.

De pronto, la cara de Senna palideció. Parecía asustada.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa flor? -dijo señalando la solapa de mi abrigo.

Me pareció increíble que mi florecilla provocara en ella aquella reacción.

- Me la trajo el viento, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Los ojos de Senna adquirieron un matiz dorado al tiempo que su voz se teñía de misterio.

- Porque esa flor solo crece en una parte del bosque en la que nadie debería aventurarse.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	9. Agua caliente para el alma

_He vuelto jijijij espero que me hayáis echado de menos D: :3 Gracias por los comentarios y por leer y seguir esta historia. Nos vemos :D_

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Agua caliente para el alma**

Kaien me abrió la puerta del coche para que me acomodara en el asiento del copiloto. Me sentí segura y aliviada de no tener que pedalear hasta la Dehesa. Con la rodilla vendada y el mensaje de Shinigami todavía fresco en mi mente, no me apetecía mucho adentrarme sola por aquel camino oscuro.

Las palabras de Senna sobre la procedencia de la flor también habían conseguido inquietarme un poco. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle a qué lugar del bosque se refería, pero había desaparecido con la llegada de Kaien.

Le observé con curiosidad mientras conducía. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a su presencia providencial. Desde que lo conocía, me había sacado de más de un apuro. Estudié sus facciones a la escasa luz del salpicadero. Bajo las gafas de pasta, sus rasgos eran suaves. Tenía la mandíbula ovalada, los ojos verdes a juego con su pelo castaño y unos labios finos torcidos en una sonrisa juguetona. Me pareció que su expresión reflejaba una alegría triunfal.

—Pareces contento.

—Hoy he tenido un buen día —contestó sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

—Los he tenido mejores… —Fruncí el ceño al recordar el encuentro con mi tío y el mensaje amenazador de mi correo.

—¿Has discutido con Senna? No le hagas mucho caso… Tiene un carácter de mil demonios.

—¡Qué va! Senna me cae bien.

—Así que era con ella con quien habías quedado en Soria… De haber sabido que el plan era un día de compras entre amigas, no habría insistido en acompañarte esta mañana.

—Cuéntame qué te ha pasado para estar de tan buen humor —dije cambiando a propósito de tema.

—He ayudado a Lola a dar a luz.

—¿En serio? —pregunté impresionada—. ¿Quién es Lola?

—La vaca que abastece de leche fresca a todo el pueblo. Es toda una autoridad en Colmenar, no te creas.

—¡Vaya honor! ¿Y qué tal se ha portado?

—Como una valiente. El parto ha sido complicado porque el becerrito venía de nalgas, pero todo ha salido bien.

—Con la ayuda de Kaien, el joven y apuesto veterinario de Colmenar —dije imitando el tono periodístico de los reporteros de España Directo.

Rió con ganas antes de confesar:

—Estaba muerto de miedo. Es la primera vez que hago algo así solo, pero el veterinario de zona está enfermo y no me ha quedado otra. —Enmudeció un instante antes de continuar—. Por cierto, Rukia…

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por lo de apuesto.

Kaien apartó un instante la mirada del camino para buscar la mía. Me quedé en silencio. ¿Le había llamado guapo a la cara? Agradecí que no pudiera percibir el rubor de mis mejillas en la oscuridad. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de detener el coche y apagar las luces.

Miré afuera, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada que no fuera la vaga silueta de los pinos a nuestro alrededor. Nos guiamos por la luz de la luna para dar con la entrada de la Dehesa.

—Deberías dejar siempre encendida una luz exterior, Rukia. Hoy hay luna llena y es fácil guiarse, pero en noche cerrada podrías despistarte y perderte a pocos metros de tu casa. La luz te hará de faro si algún día se te hace tarde al volver o te sorprende una niebla densa en el bosque.

—Tienes razón —reconocí.

—Y abrígate siempre cuando salgas por la tarde. En esta época del año, las temperaturas caen en picado cuando anochece. No pretendo asustarte, pero si te perdieras en el bosque con ese abriguito no durarías ni unas horas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta… Aunque nunca salgo de casa cuando anochece.

La puerta cedió antes de que la llave girara. Fue justo en ese instante cuando me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien. La cerradura estaba forzada. Alguien había entrado en casa… Busqué a tientas el interruptor con el corazón en un puño. En aquel momento agradecí la presencia de Kaien y que me cogiera de la mano.

La luz dio forma al desastre. Mis ojos se abrieron tanto como mi boca. No pude hacer nada por reprimir un grito.

—Hijos de… —murmuró Kaien tan asombrado como yo.

El salón estaba patas arriba. Alguien se había entretenido en derribar la mesa y las sillas. Había cacharros de cocina y piezas de vajilla por todas partes. Encontré cenizas de la chimenea mezcladas con cristales y hojas de mis apuntes.

—¿Hay algo de valor en esta casa? —preguntó Kaien con el cuello tenso.

—No, que yo sepa… —contesté aterrorizada; por suerte, había gastado el dinero que me quedaba y ese mismo día había sacado más efectivo en Soria—. En el desván hay algunos muebles viejos, pero no parecen muy valiosos.

Para entrar tuvimos que sortear los restos de aquel destrozo. Mientras levantaba las piernas para no tropezar, ayudada por la mano de Kaien, me pregunté entre lágrimas qué desalmado podía haber hecho todo aquello y, sobre todo, qué motivo había tenido para hacerlo.

Subí, seguida por Kaien, al piso de arriba y entré con cautela en mi habitación. Contuve el aliento al encender la luz. En ella reinaba el mismo orden que por la mañana. Asomé la nariz en la habitación de mi tío y en el desván y tuve la misma sensación.

Asombrada, volví con Kaien al salón.

Excepto algunos vasos rotos y una silla a la que le habían arrancado de cuajo una pata, el resto era solo desorden. Entre los dos le dimos la vuelta a la mesa, limpiamos el suelo y recogimos aquel caos.

Una hora después, todo estaba en su sitio. Tan solo el cristal roto de una ventana y la pata de la silla que habían usado para destrozarlo delataban lo ocurrido.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras guardaba la escoba y algunos enseres de limpieza en el armario.

—Intentaré arreglarte esa ventana —dijo Kaien mientras encendía la chimenea—. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha caliente mientras tanto? Te sentirás mejor.

—Ojalá pudiera… En esta casa no hay agua caliente. Cada vez que quiero darme un baño, tengo que calentar diez ollas.

El tono burlón de su risa me dejó perpleja.

—No te parecería tan gracioso si estuvieras en mi pellejo —me quejé con voz lastimera.

—Esta casa es antigua, pero no prehistórica. Me río porque sí tienes agua caliente. Basta con darle aquí. —Kaien hizo girar una llave de paso que había junto a la cocina de leña—. ¿No te explicó esto tu tío?

—Creo que se le olvidó. O tal vez no confiaba en que pasara más de una noche en esta casa… —deduje mientras entraba en el baño y giraba con cierta desconfianza el grifo.

Después de semanas de lavarme como un gatito con agua fría o calentando ollas, no acababa de creerme que aquello fuera tan sencillo.

Dejé que mi mano se empapara antes de salir del baño y lanzarme de forma impulsiva al cuello de Kaien.

—¡Funciona! —grité emocionada—. ¡Eres un genio!

Kaien recibió mi abrazo con entusiasmo y me asió por la cintura haciéndome girar en volandas.

Luego me miró a los ojos en silencio. Me arrepentí enseguida de aquel gesto espontáneo al tiempo que me esforzaba en que mi rostro no reflejara la turbación que sentía.

—Anda, dúchate —dijo Kaien mientras me desasía con suavidad.

Tras cerrar la puerta, dejé que el agua caliente corriera libre mientras yo me desnudaba. El vapor se adueñó del lavabo. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios al entrar en la ducha. Había varios botecitos de jabones naturales dispuestos sobre una repisa. Escogí uno de miel para el cuerpo y un champú de jazmín para el pelo. El agradable aroma que desprendían en contacto con mi piel me hizo gemir de placer. Dejé que el agua arrastrara todo el cansancio por el desagüe.

Luego me sequé bien el cuerpo y me enrollé una toalla en el pelo. Tenía toda la ropa en el piso de arriba, así que me ajusté bien el albornoz antes de salir al salón.

La chimenea funcionaba a toda leña y sentí el impulso de acercarme un instante a ella.

Kaien estaba sentado en el sofá. Había tapado la ventana rota con una madera y había puesto algo en el fuego de la cocina que olía de maravilla.

—Ven a mi lado, Rukia. Caliéntate un rato en la chimenea.

Me dejé caer en el sofá. Al instante, las llamas del hogar calentaron mis mejillas.

—¿Crees que deberíamos avisar a la policía? —pregunté después de un silencio.

Kaien dudó un instante antes de responder:

—Bueno, no se han llevado nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dije extrañada.

—Has dicho que no había nada de valor.

—Tal vez debería avisar a mi tío —añadí con poca convicción al recordar nuestro encuentro en el hospital.

—No te preocupes. Mañana iré con el coche a poner la denuncia; pero está claro que este no es un lugar seguro. Deberías instalarte en Colmenar. Si no quieres estar con tu tío, puedes quedarte en mi casa. Aquí estás demasiado expuesta… y sola.

—Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí —le interrumpí conmovida.

—Lo hago encantado.

—La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me cuiden tanto.

—No me lo creo. Seguro que en Barcelona hay más de un chico…

—¡Que va! No tengo muchos amigos… No se me dan bien las personas.

Me sorprendió que esa frase saliera de mis labios, no tanto por su sentido, sino porque días atrás la había pronunciado de igual forma alguien a quien detestaba. Alguien muy diferente a mí… ¿Quería eso decir que mi tío y yo no éramos tan distintos, después de todo?

—¿Qué les pasa a los chicos de ciudad? —bromeó Kaien—. ¿Están todos ciegos o es que son tontos de remate?

Reí con timidez.

En aquel momento, el nudo de la toalla de mi cabeza se deshizo dejando mi pelo húmedo al descubierto.

—No me había fijado en que tu pelo tiene reflejos rojos —susurró mientras atrapaba un mechón entre los dedos.

—Es por las llamas… —contesté bajito señalando la chimenea con la barbilla.

Me sentí confusa cuando colocó el mechón detrás de mi oreja y sus dedos recorrieron con ligereza el contorno de mi cuello. El albornoz se abrió levemente mostrando un hombro. Sus ojos se posaron en él un segundo antes que su mano.

Al recordar que no llevaba nada debajo, me ruboricé.

—Será mejor que suba a vestirme —dije separándome con suavidad.

Mientras subía las escaleras, sentí un extraño hormigueo en el estómago. Me asaltó una mezcla de incomodidad y excitación por lo que estaba sucediendo. Y por lo que podía suceder a continuación.

Estaba alterada, y no era solo por el asalto que había sufrido la casa.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. Los corazones dormidos

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Los corazones dormidos**

Cuando bajé de nuevo al salón, la mesa estaba puesta y la cena servida. Me sorprendió descubrir que, pese a las emociones, me sentía hambrienta.

Miré embelesada los destellos luminosos de las velas que Kaien había dispuesto entre varios recovecos en la pared de piedra. Sobre la mesa había dos platos de sopa, una fuente con muslitos de pollo y una jarra con agua.

La escena era tan perfecta, que nada delataba el desastre que nos habíamos encontrado unas horas atrás. Me senté a su lado y llené su vaso. Advertí que me temblaba el pulso cuando dejé la jarra sobre la mesa y vi cómo se agitaba el agua.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces inquieta.

—Lo estoy —admití dispuesta a confesar solo un motivo—. Me preocupa que pueda volver.

—¿Quién?

—El que ha hecho estos destrozos —respondí sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Estoy seguro de que buscaba algo de valor, dinero tal vez. Al no encontrar nada, lo pagó con la casa. No creo que vuelva hoy, pero aun así… —dijo titubeante; intuí que no sabía cómo pronunciar lo que dijo a continuación—. Es mejor que hoy pase la noche contigo.

Antes de responder bajé la mirada. Llené la cuchara con cuidado y me la llevé a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que tragaba. La sopa estaba deliciosa. Volví a llenar la cuchara antes de levantar la vista.

—Te lo agradezco.

Tuve que reconocer que la idea de quedarme sola esa noche me inquietaba más que su presencia en sí. Aun así, no sabía si hablarle de Shinigami. ¿Y si la persona que me amenazaba por mail era la misma que había estado en la Dehesa esa tarde? Tal vez debía denunciarlo también a la policía. Si se lo contaba, sabía que Kaien insistiría en que abandonara la casa, así que antes de explicárselo debí decidir si estaba dispuesta o no a hacerlo.

—De todas formas —dijo Kaien interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—, creo que deberías alejarte de aquí unos días.

—No quiero estar con mi tío.

—Hay otra opción…

—Tampoco quiero alojarme en tu casa. Es muy amable por tu parte, pero no tendría mucho sentido con mi tío viviendo en la calle de al lado. Sería… incómodo.

—Mañana me voy a Madrid.

Aquella frase me pilló desprevenida. No estaba segura de adónde quería llegar.

—A Madrid… —repetí.

—¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Estaré allí un par de semanas. Tengo algunos exámenes, pero me quedará tiempo libre. Hay tantos sitios que me gustaría enseñarte… Y, además, hay una exposición en el Prado sobre los renacentistas que te encantaría.

Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.

—Kaien… yo no… no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que estar aquí.

Era consciente de lo estúpida que sonaba mi excusa.

—Tenemos alojamiento —continuó obviando mi respuesta—. Mi abuela tiene un piso vacío. No es gran cosa, pero… estaremos bien allí.

El plan no sonaba mal. Nunca había estado en la capital e intuía que Kaien podía ser un guía estupendo. Sin embargo, pese a todo lo ocurrido, sentía que no debía separarme de aquella casa.

—Tengo que estar aquí… —repetí convencida.

—Joder, Rukia, ¡deja de decir eso! ¿Qué hay en esta casa que te ata tanto?

—No lo sé… —musité sorprendida por su tono de voz.

—Lo siento —dijo apretando los dientes—. Me preocupa que pueda pasarte algo.

—Estaré bien. Tú mismo has dicho que no crees que vuelvan… Además —mentí—, quiero estar aquí cuando salga mi tío del hospital. Aunque no nos llevemos bien, es mi único familiar y no quiero disgustarle. Tal vez en otra ocasión…

—Está bien… —aceptó sin ocultar su decepción—. De todas formas, cuando regrese me convertiré en tu guardaespaldas personal.

—Creo que sabré cuidar de mí misma hasta entonces. A ver, repasemos: una luz exterior siempre encendida, abrigarme bien…

—Tener siempre el móvil disponible y a mano —continuó Kaien más animado—. Ah, y lo más importante… no coquetear con desconocidos.

—Especialmente con lobos salvajes y encantadores, ¿a que sí?

—Por supuesto. Podrían robarte tu cestita de arándanos… ¡Y quién sabe si algo más!

—¿Algo más? —pregunté con inocencia.

—Vamos… ya sabes a qué me refiero —sonrió con picardía—. Apuesto lo que sea a que eres una romántica que se reserva para el chico adecuado.

A pesar de que no había burla en sus últimas palabras, abrí la boca sorprendida ante aquella insinuación sobre mi virginidad. El brillo expectante de su mirada provocó que me ruborizara, delatándome. Para disimular la vergüenza, estrujé la servilleta de papel y se la lancé con fuerza a la cara.

—Así que quieres guerra, chica testaruda —rió al levantarse de la silla.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me cogió en brazos y me lanzó sobre el sofá. Lo hizo con tal destreza y rapidez que solo me dio tiempo a emitir una débil protesta. Al momento fui víctima de un ataque de cosquillas. Reí hasta quedarme sin aliento.

Cuando conseguí liberar mis manos, entre risas, traté de golpear su pecho. Sin embargo, no había espacio entre su cuerpo y el mío. Kaien estaba completamente recostado sobre mí.

Las risas cesaron y nuestras miradas se encontraron a escasos centímetros. Sentí su respiración en mi cara mientras me esforzaba en recuperar la mía. El calor de las llamas bailando en la chimenea y el de su propio cuerpo hicieron que mis mejillas se encendieran.

Hundió su cara en mi pelo antes de decir:

—Mmm… Hueles a jazmín.

Después deslizó sus labios lentamente a lo largo de mi cuello.

—Kaien… —me estremecí al sentir el roce.

Se apartó levemente mientras sus ojos escrutaron mis labios con deseo.

—¿Podrías… levantarte? No puedo respirar.

Durante un instante, permanecimos en silencio, sentados en el sofá con la mirada esquiva. Él parecía contrariado, pero se esforzó en sonreírme antes de hablar.

—Es tarde. Deberías acostarte… Yo estaré bien aquí en el sofá.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Puedes dormir en la habitación de mi tío. Estarás más cómodo —respondí algo avergonzada.

Ayudé a Kaien a preparar su cama con sábanas limpias. Tras despedirme de él con un beso en la mejilla, me metí bajo las mantas dispuesta a perder la batalla contra el sueño.

Pero Orfeo no llegaba.

El viento ululaba con fuerza entre los pinos. Giré varias veces sobre mí misma sin encontrar la postura. Al final, me encogí como un ovillo y permanecí inmóvil. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Antes de dormirme escuché cómo Kaien pasaba las páginas de un libro en la habitación de al lado.

Pensé en él y en lo ocurrido en el sofá. Después de revivir mentalmente la escena, reconocí que había deseado que me besara. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había frenado? Solo era un beso…

Argumenté confusión en mi defensa. No tenía claro qué sentía por él. Y, en cualquier caso, no solo era un beso. Aunque me avergonzara reconocerlo, era mi primer beso. A punto de cumplir los diecisiete, tal vez había rechazado mi mejor ocasión para estrenarme.

La casa estaba muy caldeada. Desde que vivía en la Dehesa, era la primera vez que pasaba calor. Me quité el pijama. Debajo llevaba una camiseta celeste de tirantes y braguitas a juego. Me acurruqué así bajo las sábanas. Un minuto después, ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Un extraño sueño se abrió paso en mi inconsciente.

Un rostro.

El rostro más bello que había visto en mi vida me miraba desde el otro lado de la ventana, iluminado por la vaga luz de la luna. Yo lo contemplaba embelesada desde la cama, mientras me decía a mí misma que aquella aparición no era de este mundo.

Admiré un instante cómo el viento mecía sus ondas naranjas mientras él me atravesaba con sus ojos ocre. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué lentamente a la ventana. Mientras lo hacía, descubrí algo que me heló la sangre, más aún que el frío repentino que sacudió mi cuerpo casi desnudo.

No era un sueño.

El pánico se apoderó de mí y estalló en forma de grito agudo.

Corrí a la cama y me enterré bajo las mantas.

No tardé en oír unos pasos que se acercaban desde la habitación contigua. Kaien encendió la luz y corrió a mi lado.

—¡Rukia! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Señalé la ventana incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Kaien se asomó al exterior y, al volver a mi lado, me habló con voz dulce:

—No hay nadie ahí fuera. Además, seamos razonables, estamos a cierta altura. Es imposible que alguien pueda asomarse a tu ventana desde la calle.

Aquella respuesta me hubiera tranquilizado si realmente pensara que se trataba de una persona de carne y hueso.

Ahora sabía que mi fantasma era en realidad un ángel. Me pregunté si habría venido a buscarme… Y si aquello tal vez significaba que mi final estaba cerca.

—Tienes razón —admití mientras recuperaba el pulso—. Solo ha sido una pesadilla…

—Demasiadas emociones para un solo día —dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente.

—No te vayas… ¿Te importa quedarte un ratito conmigo?

—Claro —sonrió sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué estabas leyendo? Hace un rato te he oído pasando páginas.

—Un libro de cuentos que tiene tu tío en la mesilla.

—¿Cuentos?

—Sí, son un poco cursis… pero hay uno que se salva. ¿Quieres que te lo lea?

—¡Sí, por favor! —exclamé emocionada como una niña.

Cuando salió de la habitación en busca del libro, me cubrí bien con la manta. Acababa de recordar que llevaba muy poca ropa.

Kaien se había puesto un pijama de mi tío. Era blanco y de algodón. Al fijarme, me recordó la ropa interior que lucen los vaqueros en las películas del oeste. Le sentaba bien.

Antes de empezar a leer, se sentó nuevamente en el borde de la cama y tomó mi mano.

_Hace muchos años, hubo una joven princesa llamada Kokomi. Sus padres, que deseaban que algún día se convirtiera en una reina justa, la habían educado con dureza y disciplina. Juegos, risas, besos y caricias eran consideradas distracciones que podían desviarla de su noble des tino._

_Un fatal día, los reyes fallecieron y Kokomi tomó posesión del reino. Asumió sus obligaciones con entereza sin derramar ni una lágrima, pues no había tiempo que perder. Siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres, trabajó duro para que aquellas tierras fueran prósperas y sus súbditos cumplieran a rajatabla leyes y normas. La joven reina suponía que eran felices._

_Ella amaba la soledad. Y lo hacía hasta tal punto que, a veces, recelaba de su propia sombra. Cada anochecer, cumplidos todos sus deberes, se retiraba allá donde el silencio se hacía audible._

_Movida por un extraño deseo, un día montó su caballo y se alejó del reino. Después de horas cabalgando por polvorientos caminos, llegó a un bello y frondoso bosque. De pronto olvidó todas sus obligaciones y sucumbió ante la tentación de descansar en aquel hermoso lugar._

_Estaba sentada sobre una piedra blanca cuando de repente descubrió en ella un corazón esculpido con una inscripción dentro: «Hiroko Rokujõ vivió cinco años, cinco meses, una semana y tres días». Se sobrecogió al darse cuenta de que esa piedra era una lápida._

_Kokomi era una mujer dura, pero sintió tristeza al pensar que una niña tan pequeña estaba enterrada en aquel lugar._

_Miró a su alrededor y vio otras piedras similares. Todas ellas tenían esculpido un corazón con un texto grabado en su interior._

_«Kiyoshi Murakami vivió seis años, nueve meses y dos semanas», leyó en otra de ellas._

_Kokomi se sintió conmocionada._

_Aquel hermoso lugar no era más que un cementerio de niños. Todas las lápidas mostraban el nombre y la edad de algún difunto. Le impactó comprobar que el que más tiempo había vivido apenas sobrepasaba los diez años._

_Embargada por un dolor terrible, se sentó y se puso a llorar por aquellos pobres niños cuyas vidas habían sido tan breves._

_El cuidador del cementerio, que pasaba por ahí en aquel momento, la escuchó llorar y se acercó a ella. La observó en silencio un rato antes de preguntarle:_

_—¿Lloras por algún familiar?_

_—No, no —respondió secándose las lágrimas—. Lloro por estos niños muertos. ¿Qué le pasa a este reino? ¿Qué terrible maldición pesa sobre él que os obliga a construir un cementerio solo para niños?_

_El anciano sonrió y dijo:_

_—No es una maldición. Se trata de una vieja costumbre._

_—¿Tenéis acaso por costumbre matar a los niños? —dijo incorporándose y desenvainando la espada._

_—¡Claro que no! Guarde la espada y le explicaré._

_Kokomi obedeció._

_—En este reino, cuando un joven cumple diecisiete años nuestro rey le regala una libreta como esta que tengo aquí —dijo sacando un cuadernito de su bolsillo._

_Ella la tomó con curiosidad y abrió sus páginas._

_—Anotamos en ella cada instante en el que amamos de verdad. Solo cuentan los momentos en los que un amor puro invade nuestro corazón dormido. —El anciano hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Cada vez que uno disfruta intensamente de un momento así, abre la libreta y lo anota. A la izquierda, describe la situación: un primer beso, una declaración apasionada, el nacimiento de un hijo… Y a la derecha, cuánto duró esa sensación de amor intenso, esa experiencia en la que el corazón parecía a punto de salírsele a uno del pecho. Cuando alguien se muere abrimos su libreta, sumamos lo que ha amado y lo inscribimos sobre su tumba. En el bosque de los corazones dormidos solo cuenta ese tiempo, porque para nosotros es el único vivido._

_Mientras cabalgaba de regreso a su reino, el corazón de Kokomi se despidió del bebé que habitaba en su tumba._

Kaien cerró el libro y ambos permanecimos en silencio, pensando un instante en aquel cuento. Nuestra manos seguían unidas.

Durante un momento, sentí la tentación de tirar de la suya y meterle en mi cama. Si era cierto que mi ángel venía a buscarme y yo iba a morir, no quería hacerlo sin haber sentido antes el calor de un chico junto a mi cuerpo, sin haber dado mi primer beso…

—Mañana cumplo diecisiete años —susurré.

—¿En serio? Entonces ya sé qué voy a traerte de Madrid. Tendrás tu libreta… —Y sonrió antes de añadir—: ¿Me concederás el honor de anotarme en la primera página?

Asentí con la cabeza, consciente de lo que aquello significaba.

Kaien sonrió y besó mi mano antes de soltarla. Luego desapareció por la puerta.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	11. El bosque maldito

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**El bosque maldito**

Al día siguiente me desperté con la luz tenue de los primeros rayos de sol acariciándome la cara.

Había dormido plácidamente. Estiré los brazos para desperezarme y salté de la cama de un brinco. Me asomé a la ventana y dejé que mi vista se perdiera un rato en el paisaje. Hacía casi un mes que lo contemplaba a diario y todavía me impresionaba su verdor intenso. Admiré el cielo nítido; solo dos pequeñas nubes de algodón se habían atrevido a profanarlo. Me esperaba un día luminoso y radiante; un día perfecto para celebrar mi cumpleaños… aunque fuera sola.

Y lo primero era vestirse para la ocasión. Que no hubiera más personas incluidas en mi plan no quería decir que no pudiera arreglarme para mí misma. El vestido malva se ciñó a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Completé el atuendo con unas medias de lana y unas camperas gastadas. No eran el mejor complemento para aquella prenda, pero no estaba tan loca como para merodear por allí con medias y zapatos finos.

Recogí la habitación en diez segundos. Encontré el libro de cuentos enterrado entre las mantas y pensé en Kaien.

La casa estaba en silencio. Imaginé que había madrugado para poner la denuncia antes de irse a Madrid. Me sorprendió que no se hubiera despedido de mí, pero entendí el motivo nada más bajar las escaleras. Un agradable olor a café recién hecho lo inundaba todo. En la mesa había un plato con pastitas de azúcar y un tazón con una nota apoyada en él. La leí con curiosidad mientras me llevaba una a la boca.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, corazón!_

_Disfruta de tu desayuno._

_Espero que te gusten mis torrijas…_

Las torrijas estaban tan buenas, que me relamí de gusto. Relegué al café la misión de perfumar el ambiente y evocar tiempos felices, cuando desayunaba con mi abuela, y saboreé mi Cola-Cao habitual.

Abrí el libro de cuentos con curiosidad.

Las páginas estaban amarillentas y algunas de ellas dobladas. Al pasarlas con rapidez, un papelito cayó al suelo. Era una nota escrita con tinta azul. Identifiqué enseguida la letra estirada y casi ininteligible de mi madre. El corazón me dio un vuelco al descubrir que aquel libro le había pertenecido.

No era raro que en aquella casa hubiera cosas de ella —la Dehesa había sido propiedad de mis abuelos—, pero me resultaba extraño que aquel libro hubiera acabado en la mesilla de mi tío.

Leí con curiosidad aquellas líneas.

Hay momentos que justifican una vida.

Y vidas que duran un suspiro.

La mía tiene sentido, amor,

porque te he conocido.

Recuérdalo: «En el bosque de los corazones dormidos solo cuenta el tiempo en que se ama porque, en realidad, es el único vivido».

Tuya siempre,

_Abejita_

Un sudor frío cubrió de pronto mi frente al descubrir la identidad de Abejita.

Era mi madre.

La amante de mi tío.

De repente, todo lo que había leído en aquellas cartas de amor cobraba sentido. Un sentido tan evidente, que me llamé tonta en voz alta por no haberlo descubierto antes: su enfermedad, los impedimentos para estar juntos, las recaídas… Incluso la máquina de escribir encajaba en aquella historia. Mi madre odiaba su letra. Yo era de las poquitas personas en el mundo que podía descifrarla, pero hasta cuando tenía que escribirme alguna nota para el colegio, lo hacía a ordenador. Cuando estaba bien, mi madre era una persona dulce y soñadora, pero también ordenada y muy meticulosa. Guardar duplicados en papel carbón de sus cartas era algo que cuadraba perfectamente con su personalidad.

Tío Byakuya y mi madre amantes. La idea me hizo sentir náuseas y corrí al baño a vomitar. El sabor dulce de las torrijas se volvió amargo al devolverlas. Doblada frente al inodoro, me pregunté qué papel habría jugado mi padre en aquel asunto. Por las fechas de las cartas, deduje que ya había entrado en escena cuando sucedió. Pero ¿había sido consciente de la infidelidad? ¿Llegó a enterarse antes de su muerte?

En realidad, sabía muy poco de él. Jamás había visto una foto suya. Mi madre se entristecía cada vez que preguntaba, así que dejé de hacerlo. No quería perturbarla; su salud era débil y sus respuestas demasiado vagas. Mi abuela me había explicado los cuatro datos que manejaba. Se llamaba Yuzuru —su apellido siempre fue una incógnita—, conoció a mi madre en Soria, en un permiso militar. Después de varios meses de noviazgo, murió en unas prácticas de tiro al ser alcanzado por un disparo. Siempre pensé que ese trágico suceso había sido el detonante de la depresión de mi madre… Pero ahora ya no estaba segura de nada. ¿Y si jamás había existido?

Busqué la mochila y saqué las cartas. Solo había leído una tercera parte, así que tal vez la respuesta estaba en ellas. Deshice el lazo que las contenía con rabia y tomé una al azar. Las letras empezaron a cruzarse y a hacerse borrosas hasta desaparecer. Me enjugué las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

«¡Malditas cartas!», sollocé.

Sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho. Me costaba respirar. La necesidad apremiante de aire fresco me empujó al exterior. Corrí hacia el embalse sin poder reprimir el llanto. Una mezcla de ira y tristeza me oprimía el corazón. Me dejé caer de rodillas allí mismo, al borde del estanque, y empecé a respirar entrecortadamente. Traté de razonar.

Entonces entendí por qué mi tío me odiaba. Le recordaba a mi madre. Yo era su viva imagen, la imagen de su gran amor… Un amor que acabó de forma dramática. No pude evitar preguntarme si la locura de mi madre se habría agravado por el abandono de mi tío y si este tuvo algo que ver con su ingreso en el sanatorio.

De pronto, la idea de que Byakuya fuera algo más que mi tío se cruzó por mi mente en forma de nube negra. Sacudí la cabeza para librarme de ella. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido…

«Mi padre.» Sí, aquella era la palabra que me impedía respirar. Sostuve la cabeza entre las manos para evitar que estallara. Una vocecita mordaz insistió en mi interior: «Él es tu padre. Las piezas encajan».

Me miré las manos un instante antes de que mi cerebro les diera la orden de lanzar las cartas.

Planearon por el aire antes de amerizar en el agua verde del estanque.

Me arrepentí nada más verlas flotar junto a los nenúfares. Aquellas hojas contenían las respuestas que buscaba. Y las había arrojado sin darles la oportunidad de que explicaran su gran secreto.

Busqué un palo y traté desesperadamente de rescatarlas… Las había arrojado con tanta fuerza, que algunas estaban en el centro del embalse. Apenas conseguí rozarlas. Contemplé horrorizada cómo las letras se desvanecían en el agua.

Incliné el cuerpo todo lo que dio de sí en un intento por tocar las cartas más alejadas. En ese momento, el reflejo de una figura alargada estuvo a punto de tirarme al estanque. A pesar de que las aguas se empeñaron en distorsionar su imagen, lo reconocí al instante.

Tardé dos segundos en girarme, pero, cuando lo hice, mi fantasma se había esfumado.

Pensé que si rodeaba la casa tal vez le sorprendería en algún otro punto de la Dehesa, así que caminé con paso decidido, pendiente hasta de mi sombra…

Mis pies tropezaron con algo oculto entre la hierba. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una piedra, pero al bajar la vista me encontré con algo de madera alargado. Había otro palo idéntico en paralelo. Me agaché para ver lo que era. Descubrí asombrada que se trataba de una escalera. Estaba justo bajo la ventana de mi habitación. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí y si mi fantasma la habría utilizado para encaramarse a mi ventana… Me di cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba aquello. ¿Y si la imagen que había visto tras el cristal y ahora en las aguas del estanque pertenecía a una persona real?

Un movimiento sutil de hojas captó mi atención a varios metros de allí, justo a la entrada del bosque.

Corrí en aquella dirección. Estuve a punto de convencerme de que solo había sido una ardilla, o cualquier otro animal del bosque, cuando mis ojos se toparon con unas huellas de suela. La tierra estaba aún fresca. Seguí apresurada la dirección de aquellas pisadas hasta el camino que bordeaba el río.

El rastro se perdía justo en el lugar donde semanas atrás había visto a aquel chico bañándose. De pronto lo vi claro. El recuerdo de aquel Adonis desnudo disfrutando de las gélidas aguas acudió a mi mente con una precisión casi fotográfica. Su pelo naranja le delataba. Mi fantasma y él eran la misma persona. Me estremecí al recordar aquel cuerpo perfecto; no se me ocurría mejor complemento para un rostro tan bello.

Estaba decidida a encontrarlo. Una rama crujió. Abandoné el sendero para adentrarme un poco más en el bosque. Necesitaba dar de nuevo con su rastro.

Solo había caminado unos cuantos pasos monte a través cuando la melodía del móvil me avisó de un mensaje. Me senté en una enorme piedra y abrí la mochila con emoción. Había esperado ese SMS toda la mañana. Rangiku siempre era la primera en felicitarme. Resoplé con frustración al ver que solo era un anuncio de la compañía telefónica.

Decepcionada, reanudé la marcha. Durante un rato anduve sin prestar atención a mis pasos. De pronto, una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra me puso la zancadilla. Ni siquiera en aquel momento fui consciente de que me estaba alejando demasiado. Sacudí de barro la chaqueta y seguí caminando sin rumbo. Sentí frío. Me arrepentí de no haberme puesto el abrigo y durante un instante dudé si acercarme a la Dehesa a por él. Renuncié a esta idea al descubrir nuevas huellas. No quería abandonar el rastreo tan cerca de alcanzar mi meta. Animada, seguí de nuevo la dirección que marcaban.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a perderlas y apareciera ante mí un escenario desconocido.

Después de casi un mes en la Dehesa, podía reconocer las inmediaciones, el camino que bordeaba el río y los prados cercanos donde crecían las fresas y las endrinas más dulces. Aquel lugar era distinto.

Sabía con certeza que nunca antes lo había pisado. El paisaje era el mismo, con idénticos pinos, helechos y matorrales, pero más sombrío y cerrado. El silencio era penetrante; el río había enmudecido y los pájaros permanecían callados. Los árboles allí apenas dejaban que el sol se filtrara a través de sus ramas. Una luz verde lo teñía todo con un halo mágico e irreal. Un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo. Había algo terrorífico en aquel lugar, algo que sugería que incluso los animales habían huido de aquel bosque maldito.

En aquel momento, no supe precisar si me había alejado mucho o poco del camino. Me había despistado tanto, que era incapaz de saber cuánto rato llevaba caminando.

Una bruma que parecía brotar de las entrañas mismas de la tierra empezó a envolver el bosque con su fina tela.

Traté de conservar la calma. Tenía que volver a casa antes de que la niebla se volviera más impenetrable. Caminé entre los árboles, guiada por la intuición, sin saber hacia dónde me dirigía. Me embargó una súbita alegría al escuchar de nuevo el murmullo del río. Estaba cerca…

Pocos minutos después, apenas podía ver a un palmo de mí. Una cortina densa y gris cubría cada rincón del bosque. Avanzaba a tientas, con las manos extendidas para no chocar con los árboles cuando una vocecilla interior me sugirió que gritara.

—¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ayuda! ¡Estoy perdida!

Nadie contestó.

Me reproché a mí misma no haber hecho caso de la recomendación de Kaien sobre dejar una luz encendida. Había amanecido un día tan luminoso y soleado, que nada me había hecho presagiar que pudiera torcerse de aquella manera. Ahora estaba perdida, sin faro ni guía que me mostraran el camino.

Por suerte, llevaba móvil. Podía llamar a Senna o a Kaien para que avisaran a alguien de Colmenar.

Me avergonzaba que tuvieran que rescatarme, pero ya era muy tarde y no podía arriesgarme a seguir perdida cuando anocheciera.

Abrí la mochila y revolví en su interior varias veces. Se suponía que mis dedos debían chocar en algún momento con algo rectángulo y duro… pero solo conseguía sacar el iPod una y otra vez.

Desesperada, me di cuenta de que lo había perdido. Tal vez estaba junto a la piedra en la que me había sentado hacía unas horas a leer aquel mensaje. Una descarga de preocupación me atravesó por dentro.

Deambulé durante horas.

El río había enmudecido de nuevo. Y fui consciente de que me estaba alejando cada vez más.

La niebla se fue ennegreciendo a medida que caía la tarde.

El frío era cada vez más insoportable. Empecé a temblar de forma convulsiva. ¡Me sentía tan estúpida con aquel vestidito de ciudad! ¿Cómo podía haberme adentrado en el bosque vestida así?

Me senté en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Tenía la esperanza de que la niebla se disipara antes de que la noche se cerrara del todo. En aquel momento recordé la fecha: 1 de noviembre, mi cumpleaños, día de Todos los Santos. Y aquella noche: noche de Difuntos. Recordé la leyenda de Bécquer y no pude evitar acompañar el castañeteo de mis dientes con gemidos de terror. Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar mi cara. No tuve ninguna duda de que me encontraba en el monte de las ánimas…

Me pregunté cuánto tiempo tardarían en aparecer las almas errantes y, sobre todo, en venir a por mí.

No podía haber corrido peor suerte.

Tenía que hacer algo. Si me quedaba allí quieta mientras oscurecía, tenía muchas probabilidades de morir congelada y aterrada.

Me levanté de un impulso y empecé a caminar con paso acelerado. Las ramas fustigaban mi cuerpo mientras yo trataba de salir del bosque…

Volví a escuchar el río. ¿Estaría vagando en círculo? En cualquier caso, aquello era una buena señal.

Solo tenía que dar con el sendero que lo bordeaba y caminar en línea recta. Animada por aquel sonido providencial, avancé a grandes zancadas con la esperanza de encontrarlo muy pronto. El agua sonaba cada vez más cerca.

Y cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, el suelo se abrió bajo mis pies arrastrándome varios metros tierra adentro.

Sentí un dolor agudo al golpearme contra el fondo del agujero.

Había caído en una trampa.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	12. La trampa

_Hola! Que tal estáis? Espero que bien ^^ Gracias por los comentarios :3 y os tengo una sorpresa. Como esta semana estoy de buen humor (me he ido de viaje :D), intentaré actualizar cada día hasta el jueves, que me quedaré sin ordenador. A pesar de eso, intentaré pasar esta semana actualizando cada día (si, si. De lunes a domingo) Ya se verá que haré la próxima. Bien, os dejo que leáis. Hasta mañana! 3_

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**La trampa**

Me hundí violentamente en un lecho de tierra, ramas y pinaza. Al llegar al fondo del hoyo, mi pierna quedó aprisionada por el fango, mientras sentía cómo el tobillo se me había torcido por el impacto. Grité de dolor.

Luego permanecí quieta unos segundos, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

Parpadeé para quitarme el polvo de los ojos. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido y un sabor a sangre y tierra en los labios. Lloré en silencio mientras temblaba de frío. Las lágrimas acabaron de limpiarme los ojos, pero seguía sin ver nada. La oscuridad era absoluta en las profundidades de aquel agujero. Era como si la noche me hubiera tragado de un bocado.

Entendí que había caído en una trampa para animales, probablemente corzos. Aturdida, tardé varios segundos en reunir todas mis fuerzas para intentar salir de allí.

Quise sacar el pie enterrado apoyándome en una de las paredes, pero la tierra estaba húmeda y, con cada movimiento, solo conseguía hundirme más. Aullando de dolor, me agarré con las manos a una pared de ramas y tiré con fuerza. La pierna se movió y pude sacarla unos centímetros. Escarbé con furia la tierra que todavía la aprisionaba hasta sentir cómo se incrustaba en mis uñas.

Luego traté de trepar, pero pronto entendí que era imposible. Solo conseguía que las paredes se derrumbaran poco a poco y que mi cuerpo quedara cada vez más enterrado.

Me faltaba la respiración. Sentí un mareo y ganas de devolver.

Volví a clavar mis dedos heridos en la pared e impulsé mi cuerpo hacia arriba. Chillaba y gemía a la vez por el esfuerzo y la desesperación de no lograr mi propósito.

Agotada, logré gritar pidiendo auxilio. Sabía que era imposible que alguien me oyera, tan imposible como salir de allí por mis propios medios, pero durante unos minutos me aferré a esa idea como a una tabla de salvación.

Chillé hasta quedarme sin voz.

Dos gotas de sudor helado, o tal vez de sangre —imposible saberlo—, surcaron mi frente. Estaba tiritando de frío. La tierra se había colado entre mi ropa y sentía su frío y pegajoso cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Estaba helada y, sin embargo, ardía en fiebre. Me encogí dificultosamente entre el barrizal hasta abrazarme las piernas.

Fue entonces cuando mis labios empezaron a emitir una especie de lamento sordo, como un mantra agónico, al tiempo que mi cuerpo se balanceaba siguiendo los espasmos.

También fue entonces cuando mis ojos se cerraron y mi alma inició un viaje al pasado.

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir ves pasar toda tu vida hacia atrás, como una película. Quizá para que hagas balance y te vayas al otro mundo con una idea clara de tu paso por este. Yo no necesitaba inventariar mi vida para saber que el saldo era claramente negativo, y que si había un denominador común había sido la tristeza.

De repente me vi a mí misma bajar del Land Rover de mi tío el día que llegué a la Dehesa. Desde mi posición, en las nubes, podía verlo todo a vista de pájaro. Me costó reconocerme en aquella chica delgaducha de cara pálida y mirada triste. Caminaba arrastrando los pies, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Contemplé cómo me detenía frente al estanque y me agachaba para buscar un guijarro plano, que después lancé con efecto. El canto rebotó tres veces sobre el agua y lo celebré con un saltito. Creo que fue justo en ese instante cuando tomé la decisión de quedarme.

La lluvia diluyó esa escena caprichosa y me devolvió a la gélida oscuridad del pozo. Aunque no había llegado a dormirme, me encontraba en una especie de sopor, un delirio que me impedía pensar con claridad. Intenté aferrarme a ese aturdimiento con todas mis fuerzas para no afrontar lo que estaba viviendo. Sin embargo, el agua helada sobre mi cabeza y el aullido cercano de unos lobos me recordaron que debía hacer algo pronto. Tenía que luchar por mi vida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y aquel hoyo se convirtiera en mi tumba. Intentaba reunir fuerzas cuando me asaltó un nuevo delirio.

Estaba ahora en el entierro de mi madre. Lo veía todo desde un ángulo del tanatorio. Me vi sentada en una silla del pasillo, donde me había pasado el velatorio entero haciendo sudokus compulsivamente.

Clavaba el bolígrafo con tanta fuerza, que algunos trazos habían perforado el papel. No lloraba. Solo hacía números y mantenía la vista fija en aquellos cuadritos. Entré en la sala donde estaba el ataúd.

Aquella escena era nueva para mí; aquel día no había querido ver a mi madre muerta. Mi abuela estaba a su lado. Tenía su mano cogida y le susurraba algo al oído. Me acerqué a escuchar. «Mi niña, espérame… Pronto estaré contigo.» Me fijé en mi madre. Estaba tan hermosa que parecía un ángel. Besé su piel ya fría. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y aterrizó en la suya.

Mis propias lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia que empezaba a inundar la trampa.

Diluviaba.

El hoyo se llenaba de agua y lodo. Devuelta a la horrible realidad, luché hasta lograr trepar un metro y apartarme del fondo. Luego conseguí ganar algunos centímetros más. El vestido embarrado se pegaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Y entonces me volví a hundir. Las paredes reblandecidas empezaron a desmoronarse y a caer sobre mí. Aterrorizada, me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos mientras recibía una embestida de barro.

Cuando cesó, me di cuenta de la tragedia. Había quedado enterrada de cintura para abajo. Me resultaba imposible mover las piernas.

Mi mente volvió a desconectar para evadirse unos instantes del sufrimiento de ver un final cada vez más cercano.

Vi aquella playa de mi infancia tostada por el sol. Mi madre y mi abuela pedaleaban con energía mientras charlaban alegremente en aquel patín. Olores agradables de sal, yodo, crema solar y helado de vainilla se mezclaban en aquel recuerdo de unas vacaciones en la Costa Brava. Yo estaba recostada en la parte de atrás del patín, saboreando mi helado, con las piernas sumergidas en el agua y el sol bronceando mi cara. Mientras me dejaba mecer por el vaivén de las olas, las risas y el chapoteo de los bañistas hacían de banda sonora de aquel instante de felicidad plena.

El agua me llegaba al pecho cuando recuperé de nuevo el sentido. Estaba helada y aprisionada en el barro.

Entendí que si no dejaba de llover —algo improbable por la fuerza de la tempestad—, moriría ahogada o congelada antes de media hora. Estaba tan agotada que solo quería dormir, cerrar los ojos y fundirme en algún recuerdo agradable.

No quería estar allí cuando el agua anegara completamente el pozo. Quería volar de nuevo hacia algún momento feliz de mi triste historia. Deseaba sentir mis piernas y mis brazos libres, que aquella tortura acabara de una vez…

En esta ocasión no me vi desde arriba, como en el primero de los delirios anteriores. Mi mente viajó hasta mi primer recuerdo, que reviví con una precisión asombrosa. Yo tenía dos años y me encontraba envuelta en una mantita, en brazos de mi madre. Ella estaba sentada en el salón de una vecina, con la que charlaba y tomaba café. No entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían, como si aún no supiera descifrar el lenguaje. Su conversación era para mí una cadencia monótona de sonidos, rota de vez en cuando por sus risas. No podía moverme, pero no me importaba. Estaba muy a gusto envuelta en mi manta con la visión en contrapicado del rostro de mi madre. De vez en cuando bajaba la mirada y me sonreía. Sus ojos se inundaron de amor al encontrarse con los míos.

Al levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo, el agua helada se fundió en contacto con mis mejillas febriles.

Entonces supe que iba a morir.

Lo acepté y casi lo deseé. Me había rendido.

La tierra me oprimía hasta el pecho y el agua me llegaba casi a los labios. Logré sacar un brazo y apartar con él el barro de mi cara, pero no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Engullida por un hoyo en la negritud de la noche, pedí al firmamento que mi siguiente vida fuera un poquito más amable.

Y entonces una tenue luz se abrió paso en el cielo. Al principio solo fue un débil y lejano resplandor, pero poco a poco se volvió más brillante hasta abarcar un espacio amplio. La luminosidad me permitió atisbar una silueta humana. Después, el destello se hizo tan intenso que me deslumbró por un momento.

Entendí que había llegado mi hora; que aquello no era más que la luz al final del túnel y aquella figura, mi ángel que venía a acompañarme al mundo de los muertos.

Sonreí y extendí mi brazo libre.

El ángel tomó mi mano un instante antes de rendirme completamente a su voluntad.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	13. La cabaña del diablo

_Como lo prometido es deuda, aqui he vuelto. Gracias por los comentarios, y espero que os siga gustando. A leer... :3_

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**La cabaña del diablo**

Estaba tendida en una mullida cama cuando abrí los ojos. La luz tenue y anaranjada de una chimenea cercana me desveló pocos detalles de dónde me encontraba. Era un lugar desconocido con paredes de madera. No pude ver mucho más, porque unos brazos me rodeaban de tal modo, que casi no podía moverme. Me sobresalté al darme cuenta de que estaba desnuda y abrazada a un extraño. Una gruesa manta cubría nuestros cuerpos, pegados piel con piel, mientras mi cara reposaba sobre su pecho.

Asustada, levanté levemente la cabeza y me encontré con el rostro perfecto de mi ángel a escasos centímetros del mío. Estaba dormido, pero sus rasgos contraídos delataban su estado de alerta. Podía sentir su respiración cálida en mis mejillas. Contemplé su rostro a la luz de las llamas. Era, con diferencia, el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Me fijé en cómo su pelo naranja se ondulaba alborotado sobre la almohada. Me gustaron su nariz recta y sus pómulos marcados. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte y unos labios bien dibujados. Reprimí el impulso de alargar la mano y sentir el roce de su piel bronceada.

La razón se impuso en forma de preguntas: ¿dónde me encontraba? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué estábamos desnudos?

Intenté incorporarme, pero mi cuerpo no respondió. Me estremecí con una mezcla de temor y vergüenza. En ese momento abrió los ojos y me miró con dureza.

—¿Quién eres? —dije confusa con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

No dijo nada.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —insistí.

El recuerdo vago de lo que había pasado en el bosque me asaltó produciéndome un escalofrío. Era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido a la trampa. Había estado enterrada en el lodo y con el agua hasta el cuello.

Una especie de gemido escapó de mis labios. El chico de la cabaña no contestó a mis preguntas. En lugar de eso, me abrazó aún más fuerte, como si mi reacción asustada le hubiera conmovido.

Sentí su piel cálida y comprendí que solo intentaba darme calor con su cuerpo. Me pareció un gesto demasiado íntimo y salvaje, más propio de animales que de personas que ni siquiera se conocen, pero lo cierto era que ya no estaba helada y había dejado de temblar de forma convulsiva.

Por extraño que fuera, tuve que reconocer que estaba a gusto, tanto que volví a cerrar los ojos confiada. No sentía dolor, ni frío, solo el contacto cálido y suave de su piel. Una sensación cercana al placer me animó a acercarme más, hasta casi presionar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

En aquel momento no era consciente de que me encontraba bajo los efectos de un potente analgésico natural a base de hierbas y raíces.

Me pregunté si aquello era el cielo.

Mis heridas empezaron a despertarse poco después. Volví a sentir un frío intenso abriéndose paso entre mis huesos. Supuse que aquello significaba que seguía viva. Me encogí contra su pecho y sentí al instante el calor de su presencia.

Estaba tiritando cuando él hizo un gesto para levantarse. Instintivamente, alargué el brazo para detenerle; no quería que me dejara sola. Él me miró de forma inexpresiva y me acercó un tazón caliente que había sobre una mesita.

—¿Qué es esto? —susurré con voz quejumbrosa.

No tenía fuerzas para beber.

Emití una débil protesta y cerré los ojos acurrucándome entre las mantas sin dejar de temblar. Al momento sentí cómo sus fuertes manos me asían con delicadeza por las axilas obligándome a incorporarme. Intuí por su semblante serio que no aceptaría una negativa por respuesta. Nuestros ojos se retaron un instante antes de que yo bajara la cabeza, aturdida por la intensidad de su mirada, tan bella y tan ocre. Parecía enfadado e incómodo.

Bebí obediente aquel brebaje. Olía mal y sabía peor, pero no me atreví a protestar. Me sentía débil y me escocían las heridas, pero aun así logré formular una nueva pregunta:

—¿Dónde estoy?

Esperé en vano su respuesta mientras se acomodaba de nuevo a mi lado. Esta vez acepté con resignación su silencio y dejé que sus brazos me rodearan de nuevo.

.

Me desperté confusa y con un dolor terrible de cabeza. Estaba sola.

Observé con curiosidad aquella habitación austera de un solo ambiente en el que coexistían una cocina de leña, una chimenea, un sofá y una mesa con dos sillas. En una esquina de la sala había un viejo piano y una estantería. Había libros en ella, pero también esparcidos y en pilas por toda la casa. Un enorme caldero reposaba sobre el fuego de la cocina.

Miré tras una ventana y vi cómo la lluvia caía sobre la extensión verde del exterior. Se había hecho de día.

Entendí que aquel lugar estaba en pleno bosque y sentí un escalofrío al pensar que tal vez me encontraba en la mismísima cabaña del diablo. Intenté recordar cómo había llegado allí, sin conseguirlo al principio.

Luego vi mi vestido malva secándose al fuego y me acordé de los momentos angustiosos en la trampa.

No pude reprimir un ataque de llanto al revivir aquel sufrimiento. Después, un recuerdo borroso de alguien desvistiéndome, secándome y limpiándome las heridas acudió a mi mente. No recordaba cómo había llegado a esa casa, pero sí el frío y las convulsiones, el calor insuficiente de la chimenea y la forma en que mi misterioso salvador me había hecho entrar en calor.

Sentí arder mis mejillas al darme cuenta de que seguía desnuda.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo enmarañado y mis dedos tropezaron con una mezcla de tierra y sangre seca. Miré bajo la manta y gemí al ver mi cuerpo en aquel estado lamentable: tenía cardenales y rasguños por todas partes y barro hasta en las uñas.

Durante un momento, pensé en recuperar mi vestido y cubrirme antes de que él llegara. Pero al volver a mirarlo, me di cuenta de que estaba hecho jirones.

Tampoco me sentía con fuerzas para levantarme; tenía el tobillo muy hinchado. Estaba lo suficientemente agotada como para dormirme de nuevo, pero luché contra el cansancio. Mi sentido común me advertía que estuviera alerta; a pesar de haberme salvado la vida, me hallaba a merced de un extraño.

De repente, un nombre cruzó mi mente activando todas las señales de alarma: «Shinigami», el acosador que había estado enviándome amenazas de muerte. ¿Acaso no era aquello una cabaña de madera? El pánico se apoderó de mí antes de que mi sentido común lograra tranquilizarme. Era imposible que aquel chico me hubiera enviado esos terroríficos mensajes desde ese lugar. En aquella casa no había ningún signo de modernidad, ni electrodomésticos ni ordenador… ¡Ni siquiera luz eléctrica!

La puerta se abrió y no pude evitar dar un respingo. El chico de la cabaña entró arrastrando un gran barreño de madera. Tenía el pelo alborotado, pero aun así su aspecto era deslumbrante. Llevaba un jersey de lana gruesa y unos vaqueros gastados. Me miró un instante y me hizo un tímida señal con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios perfectos, pero sus ojos aún mostraban recelo.

Sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco. No supe precisar si por la sorpresa de su entrada o por el efecto de su mirada.

—Hola. Me llamo Rukia. —Mi propia voz me sonó extraña—. No recuerdo cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Yo… me caí en aquel hoyo y tú… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Aquel chico me producía sensaciones extrañas. Me sentía agradecida, pero también terriblemente turbada por su belleza y sus peculiares cuidados. Me había quitado la ropa y dado calor con su propio cuerpo. Jamás había compartido un grado así de intimidad con nadie. Aunque estaba claro que lo había hecho para salvarme la vida, la situación bien merecía una explicación por su parte. Entonces, ¿por qué no me hablaba?

Me quedé un rato callada contemplando embelesada cómo vaciaba una olla sobre el barreño y volvía a llenarla de agua para ponerla sobre el fuego. Deduje que era mudo. Aún no sabía si era capaz de entender lo que yo decía, pero tenía bastante claro que no podía hablar.

A pesar de la evidencia de lo que estaba haciendo, no entendí que me estaba preparando un baño hasta que estuvo lleno y me hizo una señal para que me metiera en aquella rústica bañera.

Me envolví en la manta e intenté levantarme. Al poner el pie en el suelo, proferí un alarido. Fue tanto el dolor que sentí, que me mareé. Caí sentada sobre la cama al tiempo que dos lagrimones se abrieron paso en mis ojos. Me los sequé avergonzada.

El ángel silencioso se acercó a mí y me levantó en brazos con suavidad. Sin desviar la mirada de mis ojos, me quitó la manta y me sumergió con delicadeza en el agua jabonosa y caliente.

Dejé que sus manos frotaran mi cuerpo con una esponja suave. Durante un instante pensé en pedírsela y encargarme yo misma de algo tan personal como mi higiene, pero me sentía muy débil y casi no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar el brazo.

Intenté relajarme y abstraerme del hecho de que era aquel chico tan guapo quien me estaba bañando.

Lo hacía con delicadeza, insistiendo en las zonas en las que había barro incrustado o heridas secas.

El agua caliente y las atenciones de mi salvador hicieron que rompiera toda resistencia y me entregara por completo a la emoción que me desbordaba por dentro. Había sobrevivido a una experiencia horrible y mi cuerpo todavía temblaba con solo recordarlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi cara. Lloré en silencio, observando cómo se fundían en el agua.

Esbocé un gesto de dolor cuando sus manos recorrieron mi pierna derecha y se detuvieron en mi tobillo hinchado.

Después soltó la esponja en el agua y frotó sus manos con una pastilla de jabón que olía a lavanda. Me miró un instante antes de enredar sus dedos en mi pelo y cubrirlo de espuma. Me sorprendió su roce suave pero enérgico. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cabeza se activaron obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Dejé escapar un suspiro involuntario.

Justo en ese instante cesó y buscó mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Lo hice sin apoyar del todo el pie derecho. Después llenó un cubo con agua caliente y lo vació sobre mí al tiempo que yo inclinaba la cabeza para recibirlo.

Con un movimiento grácil, me rodeó con una toalla y me alzó en sus brazos para depositarme en el sofá, junto a la chimenea.

Me quitó la toalla con naturalidad y fue repasando una a una mis heridas con un ungüento viscoso y transparente que olía a sopa rancia.

Cada vez que sus dedos se detenían en una parte de mi cuerpo con aquella sustancia fría y gelatinosa, mi piel se erizaba.

A pesar de lo vulnerable de mi situación: malherida, desnuda, en un lugar desconocido y con un extraño que ni siquiera hablaba, no me sentía en peligro. Había algo en aquel chico, con su sigilosa y bella presencia, que me hacía sentirme protegida…

Me negué a reconocer que también me excitaba.

Después me ayudó a tumbarme boca abajo y me cubrió de la cintura a los pies con la toalla. Cerré los ojos y sentí cómo sus manos masajeaban mi espalda dolorida con una sustancia cremosa de aroma especiado. Al instante sentí un calor agradable por todo el cuerpo.

Deseé que aquel momento se alargara.

Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas; en parte por una fiebre incipiente, en parte por las sensaciones que aquella situación me producía.

Cuando acabó, me ayudó a ponerme una camiseta de manga larga que sacó de un arcón de madera.

Me llegaba hasta las rodillas y estaba algo áspera, pero me sentí a gusto con ella.

Mi ángel se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mi tobillo con delicadeza. Lo tocó por varios puntos hasta que esbocé un gesto de dolor.

Al momento trajo varios trapos y una toalla pequeña. Me acojinó el tobillo con ella sujetándola con varias cintas. Supuse que tenía un esguince o algo parecido y que bastaría con inmovilizarlo durante unos días. A pesar de las heridas y las magulladuras que decoraban todo mi cuerpo, del dolor… me sentí afortunada por no haberme roto nada. ¡Era un milagro que siguiera viva!

No me percaté de que estaba temblando de nuevo hasta que mi ángel me cubrió con una manta. Un profundo sopor empezó a nublar mi mente. Tirité con violencia durante varios minutos. Luego, demasiado cansada para moverme, permanecí inmóvil con la mirada perdida en las llamas bailarinas del hogar.

Sentí su respiración cercana acompañando mis pensamientos.

—No sé quién eres —dije finalmente—. Ni qué hago aquí… pero gracias por salvarme la vida.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	14. No te vayas

_Bien, ya estamos en el tercer día, y aqui os traigo lo prometido ^^. Gracias por el comentario a _yus yus._ Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los capítulos :3 y aquí tienes la continuación. _

_Espero que os guste, y sin más que decir, os dejo que leáis :D_

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**No te vayas**

Estaba demasiado dormida para abrir los ojos… pero, aun así, registré aquella voz celestial con la certeza de haberla oído.

—Nieve.

Apenas un susurro. Pronunciado de una forma tan dulce, que no pude evitar sonreír en sueños.

Sin darme cuenta incorporé aquella palabra a mi mundo onírico. Sucedió algo parecido a cuando sonaba el despertador por las mañanas y yo asimilaba su música como banda sonora de mi sueño para no despertar.

Sencillamente empezó a nevar.

Los copos de algodón caían con parsimonia mientras yo paseaba por el bosque. A pesar de la nieve, el sol brillaba con intensidad y algunos de sus rayos se colaban entre los pinos iluminando mi paso con destellos dorados. Mis pies avanzaban de forma decidida —casi volaba— mientras el paisaje verde se teñía, poco a poco, de blanco inmaculado.

En mi sueño no hacía frío. Estaba descalza y solo llevaba puesto mi vestido malva. El sendero estaba mullido por la pinaza y la tupida alfombra que formaba la nieve.

Al fondo, el chico de la cabaña me sonreía de forma angelical y me hacía un gesto para que me acercara. Cuando lo tuve enfrente, extendió su mano y apartó con ternura la escarcha de mi pelo. Llevaba puesta una especie de túnica vaporosa y brillante.

Me quedé un instante allí plantada, contemplando embobada su rostro. Sentí el deseo de abrazarlo y me puse de puntillas. Él continuó sonriendo de una forma tan arrebatadora, que hizo que mi corazón se desbocara. Le devolví la sonrisa y traté de rodearle con mis brazos.

En ese instante, dos alas descomunales se desplegaron de su espalda y empezaron a temblar, produciendo una especie de zumbido sordo, como de pájaro agazapado. Eran fuertes y blancas, y emitían un resplandor sobrenatural.

Aquella visión me impactó de tal modo que retrocedí unos pasos.

El ángel se despojó de su túnica y mis ojos se detuvieron primero en su fuerte pecho y, después, en algo que desmentía la famosa creencia popular. No pude evitar sonreír al constatar que los ángeles sí tienen sexo. No era el primero que veía. En cuarto de ESO, unos gamberros de clase habían encerrado a Emili Feliu, completamente en bolas, en el vestuario de chicas mientras yo me cambiaba. Estaba sola —aunque ya vestida— cuando empujaron al pobre Emili y cerraron la puerta con llave. Su cuerpo era un esqueleto recubierto con piel transparente y pecosa. Tuve tiempo de lanzar una mirada furtiva a sus genitales antes de que se los cubriera con las manos. Aquella cosita fofa, rodeada de cuatro pelos lacios, no tenía nada que ver con el imponente atributo de mi ángel. En aquella ocasión me había dado tanta pena verlo así, temblando como un pollo desplumado, que le había lanzado mi bolsa de deporte con mi chándal usado para que se vistiera. Por desgracia, no reparé en la ropa interior que había en ella. Dos días más tarde, el capullo de Emili corrió el bulo de que nos habíamos enrollado. Para apoyar su versión no dudó en mostrar mis braguitas por todo el colegio.

Cierto, no era el primero… pero como si lo fuera.

La visión de aquel ángel desnudo me impresionó tanto, que retrocedí otro par de pasos.

En ese instante ocurrió algo. El suelo se abrió bajo mis pies devorándome tierra adentro mientras mi ángel se reía con la misma voz cristalina con la que había pronunciado la palabra «nieve».

El pánico se apoderó de mí y solté un grito tan desgarrado e intenso, que logró traspasar las fronteras del sueño al mundo de la vigilia.

Me senté en la cama.

Casi no podía respirar.

Cuando recuperé el pulso, reparé en el chico de la cabaña. Estaba de pie en el extremo opuesto de la sala. La hostilidad de su mirada me sobrecogió. Había rabia contenida en ella, como si mi pánico le hubiera ofendido profundamente.

Intimidada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé. La mantuve fija en la ventana unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra.

La nieve caía lenta y silenciosa tras los cristales.

Las cálidas sensaciones de mi sueño, antes de caer en la trampa, entraron en conflicto con lo que ahora me producía su gélida mirada. El ángel de impresionante presencia y sonrisa arrebatadora no tenía mucho que ver con aquel chico de expresión airada.

Aun así, eran la misma persona… Me pregunté cuál sería el motivo de su enfado. A veces hablaba dormida. ¿Y si había dicho algo en sueños que le había molestado?

Sentí un fuerte aleteo en el estómago.

El chico de la cabaña se sentó frente al piano y abrió la tapa con delicadeza.

De repente, una bella melodía inundó la habitación. Las notas empezaron a salir de aquel viejo instrumento dando forma a una canción de infinita dulzura. Había algo en aquella música que tocaba mi alma de forma especial, algo que me hacía sentir tranquila, como si aquel sonido tuviera algún tipo de efecto sedante.

Me miró con indiferencia mientras sus dedos danzarines revoloteaban por las teclas. Su expresión ahora era solemne y relajada. Un mechón se había escapado de su pelo recogido y bailaba con gracia a su antojo.

Poseído por el efecto de su propia melodía, cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras seguía tocando.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que la música cesó y se giró hacia mí. Me sequé las lágrimas y aplaudí con entusiasmo.

El rastro de miedo que había dejado mi pesadilla se había borrado por completo.

—Es una canción preciosa.

Él sonrió levemente.

En aquel momento recordé la palabra que había dado pie a mi sueño y me pregunté si la habría pronunciado él. Estaba nevando —algo improbable en otoño—, por lo que parecía razonable pensar que ese hecho le hubiera arrancado una palabra… ¿A un mudo? Durante unos instantes pensé que si no me hablaba tal vez era porque no quería hacerlo.

Aquel chico era muy extraño.

Por un lado, vivía como un salvaje. No tendría más de veinte años y habitaba en una cabaña solitaria en mitad del bosque; se bañaba desnudo en las gélidas aguas del río y parecía no haber tenido contacto con nadie durante años… por no mencionar sus métodos para combatir la hipotermia de una extraña.

Pero, por otro, se movía de forma grácil, con una clase de elegancia más propia de un muchacho de ciudad que de un ermitaño; tocaba el piano como si hubiera asistido al conservatorio toda su vida y tenía decenas de libros por la cabaña. Incluso su aspecto desaliñado y la forma de lucir sus vaqueros desgastados parecían producto de un cuidado estilismo.

Agradecí que no hubiera espejos en aquella sala. No los necesitaba para saber que tenía una pinta horrible.

De pronto descubrí unos pantalones y un jersey que me resultaron familiares. Eran míos. El chico de la cabaña había ido a la Dehesa mientras yo dormía para traerme algo de ropa. No me sorprendió. Conocía bien el torreón. Me había visitado de manera furtiva en varias ocasiones. Había visto su rostro y su inconfundible mirada en mi ventana. Pero ¿por qué se presentaba como un fantasma? ¿De qué huía? No lograba entender por qué se había alejado de mí durante todo ese tiempo. Me pregunté si estaría ocultando algo… o si era él mismo el que se ocultaba de alguien. Quienquiera que fuera aquel chico, una cosa tenía clara: me había salvado la vida; no había nada que temer a su lado.

Me resultó relativamente fácil deslizar el pie almohadillado a través de aquellos pantalones anchos de algodón. Me sentí reconfortada enfundada en mis prendas.

Minutos más tarde, entró con una buena pila de troncos para el hogar.

—Gracias por la ropa.

Mi ángel inclinó la cabeza y me regaló una tímida sonrisa.

Vencida por la curiosidad de verme en algún espejo y por la necesidad de orinar, me levanté y avancé dos pasos en dirección al baño. Imaginé que debía de estar en la única puerta cerrada que conectaba con aquella sala.

—Necesito ir al baño —me justifiqué algo avergonzada.

Pero aquella sencilla misión se convirtió en algo imposible sin un apoyo.

Mi ángel no me permitió un segundo intento. Con un movimiento rápido, me alzó en brazos, me cubrió con mi abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta… de salida.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —musité perpleja.

No fui consciente de que en aquella casa no había baño hasta que me soltó detrás de unos arbustos situados a varios metros de la cabaña.

La nevada había amainado, concediéndonos una tregua en nuestra excursión a la intemperie; sin embargo, dos nubarrones negros anunciaban una tormenta inminente.

Me quedé inmóvil unos segundos tratando de decidir qué paso dar. El chico de la cabaña pensó tal vez que estaba demasiado débil para arreglármelas sola y se acercó a mí. Abrí la boca espantada cuando comprendí lo que se proponía…

—Ni pensarlo —protesté con una risita nerviosa—. Creo que podré hacerlo sola.

Vi cómo ponía los ojos en blanco un segundo antes de girarse y entregarme unas hojitas de roble, aún verdes.

Me sentí ridícula, pero también aliviada con la vejiga vacía.

Mi ángel me tomó en brazos y me condujo de nuevo a la cabaña del diablo. Estaba roja de vergüenza.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron un instante y puso una mano sobre mi frente. Con aquel gesto me hizo saber que el rubor me delataba. Mis mejillas se encendieron todavía más, si es que eso era me pareció ver cómo se mordía el labio para ocultar una sonrisa.

Acomodada en el sofá, mientras el chico de la cabaña cocinaba, descubrí un librito enterrado entre los cojines.

Tenía un aspecto rústico encantador, como de libro viejo; sin embargo, la fecha de edición —2006— revelaba un pasado cercano y una voluntad de simular que era antiguo. _La vida secreta de las abejas_, leí. Por Byakuya Kuchiki.

Por algún extraño motivo, me molestó descubrir que mi tío era el autor.

Antes de abrir sus páginas y leer un párrafo al azar, me sorprendí aspirando el agradable aroma que desprendía aquel guiso. Le había observado embobada mientras había cortado las verduras y despiezado un conejo. Lo había hecho con la misma elegancia de movimientos con la que tocaba el piano o se movía por la habitación.

En aquel momento fregaba unos platos en la pila y los ponía boca abajo sobre un trapo de cocina para que se secaran. Me maravilló la delicadeza con la que enjabonaba cada plato y lo aclaraba. Jamás una actividad tan rutinaria había captado de tal modo mi atención.

A pesar de la sencillez de aquella cabaña, excepto los libros —que se amontonaban en varios puntos — todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado en su lugar.

Incluso su aspecto —pese a sus ropas desgastadas— era perfecto. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja. Aquel peinado, que podía parecer de chica, lejos de afeminarlo, le confería un aspecto de lo más sexy.

Turbada por mis propios pensamientos, bajé la cabeza y leí en voz alta:

_Las abejas tienen un sexto sentido que les hace detectar con exactitud el lugar donde hay dolor en el interior de nuestro cuerpo. Por eso, son ellas las que deciden picar si saben que ayudarán al paciente._

_Cuando lo hacen, saben con antelación que morirán. Por eso, solo dan su vida si detectan anomalías que ellas pueden curar. Nunca se equivocan._

_Inmediatamente después de la picadura, el enfermo nota cómo el veneno de la abeja viaja en dirección a la zona exacta donde el organismo lo requiere._

Levanté la vista de aquellas páginas. Debí de fruncir el ceño sin darme cuenta porque el chico de la cabaña me dirigió una mirada cargada de curiosidad, como si esperara algún tipo de confesión o reflexión.

—¡Estúpidas abejitas! Dispuestas a sacrificar su vida… por nada.

Pensé en Abejita, mi madre, y me sentí muy triste.

En aquel momento fui consciente que de había estado a punto de reunirme con ella. Tal vez aquella noche mi salvador no debió desafiar a la muerte. Un ramalazo de pánico me sacudió por dentro.

El estruendo de un plato roto me trajo de vuelta a la cabaña. La versión de que hubiera resbalado sin más de sus manos me pareció extraña, dada la meticulosidad con la que le había observado fregando.

Pero mucho más extraño me pareció lo que ocurrió a continuación. El chico de la cabaña se sentó a mi lado. Sus ojos expresaban el mismo desconsuelo que los míos. Por un momento sentí todo mi temor y tristeza volcados en aquel chico, como un reflejo exacto de mis sentimientos. Bajé la cabeza conmocionada, pero él me obligó a alzar el mentón para que le mirara de nuevo.

Mi tristeza se fue disipando a medida que me fundía en la profundidad de sus ojos ocres y cálidos.

De repente, el mundo desapareció y me sentí desconectada de todo lo que no fuera aquel rostro, tan bello y masculino.

Cedí al deseo de enredar mi mano en su cabello y desafiar su boca acercándome peligrosamente a ella. Deseaba tanto que me besara… ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Durante un instante eterno me perdí en su mirada.

Paralizada por la intensidad de mis emociones, no lograba reaccionar. Sentía el pulso en mis sienes animándome con su redoble a que tomara la iniciativa. Mi respiración se volvió pesada y mi corazón empezó a latir con impaciencia. Mi mano, inmóvil entre las ondas de su pelo, esperaba la orden de mi cerebro para acariciarlas y acercar su cabeza a la mía.

El chico de la cabaña se resistía a vencer el abismo de los escasos centímetros que nos separaban.

Podía sentir su aliento fresco en mi cara y el aroma dulzón que desprendía su piel. Superada por el deseo, cerré los ojos y me animé a recorrer yo misma esa distancia.

Apenas había rozado sus labios, cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros.

Hubiera preferido que dos potentes alas frustraran aquel intento de beso, pero ocurrió algo mucho peor: mi ángel me empujó hacia atrás, rechazándome de forma delicada pero firme.

Me desplomé en el sofá con la cabeza dándome vueltas mientras él continuaba sentado mirándome con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

Sentí mucha vergüenza y la necesidad imperiosa de salir de aquella cabaña aunque fuera unos instantes.

La sangre bullía por mis venas quemándome por dentro. Necesitaba aire fresco. Me llamé mil veces tonta. ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido hacer algo así? La humillación de aquel rechazo amargaba y escocía.

Me sentí ridícula. Lágrimas de frustración se agolparon en mis ojos, pero me resistí a dejarlas caer.

Con el orgullo maltrecho y el amor propio herido, me puse el abrigo y me dirigí a la salida cojeando…

Una bofetada de viento helado me sorprendió al abrir la puerta. Pero ni los fuertes latidos de mi corazón ni el ruido de la ventisca de nieve impidieron que escuchara con total nitidez la voz cristalina de mi ángel.

—No te vayas.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	15. Ángeles caídos

_Sí, lo sé. Merezco la muerte. Pero... os compensaré. Os lo aseguro. De momento aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo :# :3 Gracias a _Hikari Kuchiki_, siento que no lo haya actualizado, pero lo compensaré, como ya he dicho antes... :3_

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Ángeles caídos**

Su voz sedosa frenó en seco mis pasos. No podía creer que aquella frase hubiera salido de sus labios. Una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado me invadió por dentro al ver su sonrisa burlona.

—Está nevando y tienes un esguince en el tobillo. No hagas que tenga que salir de nuevo a rescatarte.

Ignoré su comentario irónico y le lancé una mirada acusadora.

—¡Puedes hablar!

—Nunca he dicho que no pudiera…

—Claro, ¡porque nunca has dicho una palabra!

Pasó por alto la hostilidad de mi respuesta y contestó con serenidad:

—No tenía nada que decir.

—¿Nada? —repetí confusa—. ¿Tienes idea de lo asustada que he estado? ¿De lo desorientada que me he sentido en esta cabaña…? ¿Del miedo que pasé en la trampa?

Tomé aire para reprimir la ira que me embargaba. Estaba tan molesta, que por un momento olvidé la frustración que me había provocado su rechazo.

—Créeme, lo sé. Hasta el último poro de mi piel lo sabe.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando aclararme. Aquella respuesta no tenía ningún sentido…

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos antes de añadir:

—He hecho todo lo posible para que te sintieras mejor y dejaras de estar asustada.

—Pero yo necesitaba respuestas… —sollocé.

—Estabas congelada y herida. Necesitabas cuidados, no palabras.

—¿Quién eres? —Mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula.

—Me llamo Ichigo.

—¿Por qué vives solo en el bosque?

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

—Lo es cuando me espías y saqueas mi casa…

—Yo no he saqueado tu casa… Solo he ido a buscar algo de ropa para que no anduvieras desnuda.

—No me refería a esta vez. —Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

—No ha habido otra. Cada vez que he pisado tu casa ha sido para ayudarte, no para robarte.

En aquel momento recordé cada episodio paranormal que había vivido en la Dehesa. De pronto, todo adquiría un sentido lógico que escapaba al razonamiento mágico que había ocupado mi mente las últimas semanas.

—La cesta… Fuiste tú quien me hizo señales en el bosque para mostrarme el camino, ¿verdad?

—No debiste alejarte tanto —murmuró con suficiencia.

—Y la flor… Tú… tú me abriste la puerta cuando me quedé encerrada en el desván…

—Sí, de nuevo no fuiste muy hábil —rió entre dientes.

—Ya, pero, hay algo que no entiendo… Si no me espiabas, ¿cómo supiste que estaba en apuros? ¿Y por qué te escondías?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y el tono de su voz se endureció.

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Inténtalo —le reté.

Alcé la vista hasta encontrarme con esos profundos ojos ocres que me turbaban de un modo que no estaba dispuesta a reconocer desviando la mirada.

—Ha dejado de nevar —dijo finalmente mirando hacia la ventana—. ¿Por qué no te pones el abrigo? Creo que nos vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco.

Ichigo no esperó una respuesta. Me levantó en brazos sin esfuerzo, cruzó la puerta y dirigió sus pasos hacia el lado este del monte. Pasé un brazo por su hombro a regañadientes mientras intentaba superar mi enfado. Me obligué a recordar que aquel chico me había salvado la vida. No parecía razonable enojarse solo porque lo hubiera hecho en silencio.

A pesar de que un palmo de nieve cubría el suelo, no sentí frío. De no ser por la tensión que me producía estar en sus brazos, me hubiera dejado seducir por la serena belleza del paisaje nevado.

Las ramas de los pinos empezaron a sacudirse la nieve a nuestro paso. Ichigo esquivó con gracia el pequeño alud que provocó uno de ellos.

Apenas habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos por el bosque cuando se detuvo junto a unas ruinas. A pesar de la proximidad de aquel lugar, resultaba imposible acceder a él sin conocer el camino. En aquel claro, oculto tras un frondoso pinar, yacían los restos de lo que debió de ser una hacienda en un pasado lejano.

Un pequeño cenador de piedra seguía intacto junto a las ruinas. Ichigo me dejó junto a los escalones.

Después se recostó en una de las columnas y me miró con expresión impasible.

—Siento que mi silencio te haya molestado —se disculpó—. Cuando vives aislado en el bosque, las palabras pierden todo su sentido. No estoy acostumbrado a tener invitados.

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa fugaz.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—¿Qué importancia tiene?

—Supongo que ninguna. —Me encogí de hombros.

La mirada de Ichigo se perdió un instante entre las ruinas que nos rodeaban. Después de unos segundos de silencio, buscó mi mirada. Me gustó el tono de diversión que adquirió de repente.

—Quinientos diecinueve —dijo sin dejar de sonreír—. Son los años que el joven Rodrigoalbar vaga por estas tierras. —Y acompañó sus palabras con una graciosa reverencia—. Sed bienvenida a mi hacienda.

—¿Estas ruinas? —pregunté divertida—. Pensé que la cabaña del diablo…

—Esa cabaña no fue más que la casa del jardinero —sonrió ante la estupidez de mi suposición—. Es un milagro que aún siga en pie. Cuando los colmenareños quemaron a mi esposa por brujería y derribaron mis propiedades, se olvidaron de ese insignificante cobertizo, que hoy me sirve de hogar.

—En Colmenar se dice que tu espíritu habita en ella… pero creo que esa gente anda mal de la vista. Te describen como un viejo de barbas blancas que no duda en sacar su escopeta a cualquier curioso.

Ichigo dejó escapar una sonora aunque breve carcajada.

—Mi abuelo no se andaba con remilgos.

—¿Tu abuelo?

—Es otra larga historia. —Sonrió.

—Pues ya me debes dos.

—Te he salvado la vida. No soy yo quien está en deuda.

—Eres el propietario de una rica y próspera hacienda —dije con tono teatral señalando aquellas ruinas—. ¿Qué podría ofrecerte yo?

Enarcó una ceja antes de responder.

—Tu alma.

Aunque sabía que bromeaba y que aquello no era más que un juego, esas dos palabras consiguieron que mi piel se erizara y que un escalofrío me recorriera por dentro.

Al momento, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y se puso serio.

—No te asustes. Solo bromeaba…

Me sorprendió su facilidad para saber cómo me sentía. Sonreí tratando de alejar mis miedos.

—No estoy asustada, más bien decepcionada —dije dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

—¿Decepcionada?

—Creí que eras un ángel, no un espíritu errante —confesé entre divertida y avergonzada—. Ya sabes, con alas y todo eso.

—Lo fui en un tiempo lejano… —dijo con total naturalidad—. Usaba las alas para seguir a los dioses y admirar junto a ellos la belleza absoluta… Pero se rompieron cuando caí en este bosque.

Su sonrisa reapareció iluminando su cara. Parecía disfrutar con aquella fantasiosa conversación.

—¿Qué es la belleza absoluta? —pregunté intrigada.

—No estoy seguro. El alma olvida aquello que vio más allá del cielo siendo un ángel.

Aquel discurso me sonaba familiar, pero no lograba entender adónde quería llegar.

—Un mundo más allá del cielo —repetí.

—Sí, tuve ocasión de verlo cuando era un ángel.

—¿Y cómo es ese mundo?

—Imagina un gran agujero sobre nuestras cabezas, justo donde termina el cielo, a través del cual pudieras contemplar la belleza en sí.

Alcé la cabeza instintivamente. Unas nubes oscuras se movían de forma lenta pero implacable, cubriendo el cielo de un intenso tono morado. Dos tímidos copos aterrizaron en mi cabeza.

—Solía pasear con mi carro por los confines del firmamento, deseando que los dioses me abrieran las puertas de su idílico mundo.

—¿Tenían el aforo limitado los dioses o se reservaban el derecho de admisión? —bromeé.

—En realidad, dependía de mi destreza para manejar a los dos caballos que tiraban de mi carro.

Al mencionar aquello, me di cuenta de que Ichigo estaba hablando de Platón y del mito del carro alado que se explica en Fedro. Lo había estudiado no hacía mucho en clase de filosofía.

—Uno era noble y dócil. El otro, rebelde y mezquino —continuó—. El primero trataba de elevarme hacia los dioses, mientras que el segundo me desequilibraba hacia la tierra.

—Supongo que ganó el caballo malo…

—Y me precipité contra el suelo, partiéndome las alas. —Una teatral reverencia acompañó su última frase mostrando así el final de su actuación.

—Así que eres un ángel caído —reflexioné en voz alta con tono burlón.

—En realidad, todos lo somos. Incluso tú.

—Sí, eso dice Platón.

Ichigo sonrió al constatar que había reconocido su discurso y me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —pregunté divertida—. Ya sabes: codearte con los dioses, el mundo celestial, la belleza absoluta…

—No creas. Estaba un poco harto de mi existencia eterna. En el fondo quería dejar de flotar por las alturas y sentir el peso de mis huesos. Además, a veces mi alma descubre algo realmente hermoso en la tierra. —Su voz se volvió de pronto profunda y grave, y su mirada ocre se perdió en la mía—. Algo que le recuerda esa belleza absoluta que vio siendo ángel. Cuando eso ocurre, un intenso cosquilleo sacude todo mi ser.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un rato mientras la nieve silenciosa aumentaba su cadencia. Mi salvador no era un ángel con alas como yo había fantaseado, pero sí un chico de belleza sobrenatural, capaz de parafrasear a Platón y bromear sobre ello con una gracia y una inteligencia deslumbrantes.

Impresionada, me pregunté si aquel rostro tan hermoso era un recuerdo para mi alma y si el cosquilleo que sentía tenía algo que ver con la belleza absoluta.

Luego, sin que ninguno de los dos desviara la mirada, alzó una mano para acariciarme la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y fue descendiendo hasta rozarme los labios. Noté el temblor de sus dedos.

—Hay algo que todavía no me has explicado —dije casi en un susurro—. ¿Cómo me encontraste en la trampa? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en peligro?

—Tengo un don.

Su boca dibujó una sonrisa, tan misteriosa como su propia respuesta. Y por primera vez desde que había roto su silencio, tuve la absoluta certeza de que mi ángel no bromeaba.

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle cuál era ese don, tres disparos tronaron desde diferentes partes del bosque.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	16. La huida

_He vuelto, con lo prometido. Esta vez os aseguro una semana enterita :3 Ayer jueves, hoy viernes, mañana sábado... Y así hasta el jueves que viene. Espero que os esté gustando y gracias por leer._

_Por cierto, también quiero dar gracias a todos/as aquellos/as que le dan a seguir y favoritos :D (que normalmente suelo olvidarme de eso *^*')_

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**La huida**

—Están cerca.

El rostro de Ichigo se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación.

Otro disparo, acompañado de ladridos, sonó próximo, confirmando sus sospechas.

Una sensación de angustia creció en mi pecho al deducir que me estaban buscando. Intuí que mi tío estaba detrás de aquello. Al no hallarme en la Dehesa tras salir del hospital, tal vez había organizado una batida por el bosque para dar con mis huesos. Me estremecí al pensar que, de no ser por Ichigo, eso hubiera sido precisamente lo que habrían encontrado de mí en la trampa: los restos de un almuerzo frugal para los lobos.

Escuché cómo alguien gritaba mi nombre. Sonaba sordo, sofocado por los árboles que nos envolvían.

Aturdida, pensé en responder, pero tardé poco en darme cuenta de que no quería ser encontrada y permanecí callada. Ichigo reforzó mi pensamiento haciéndome una señal para que guardara silencio.

De pronto cesaron las llamadas.

—Volvamos a la cabaña —dije finalmente.

Me miró con consternación.

—No. Tienes que volver a tu casa.

—Pero quiero ir contigo… —murmuré dolida.

—¿Por qué?

Me sentí estúpida al no saber qué contestar.

Ichigo suspiró.

—Si vienes conmigo, me pondrás en un serio aprieto. Nadie, ¿me oyes bien, Rukia?, nadie puede saber de mi existencia.

Me gustó cómo su voz cristalina y sus labios perfectos dieron forma por primera vez a mi nombre.

Asentí como una niña buena que por fin ha entendido la trascendencia de sus actos.

Sus ojos ocres me escrutaron un momento al tiempo que me alzaba del suelo y me tomaba en brazos con un movimiento rápido y ágil. Recosté la cabeza sobre su hombro, pegué la mejilla a su cuello e inspiré el agradable aroma de su piel. Olía a pino, a musgo y a bosque húmedo calentado al sol.

Enseguida supe que, en su ausencia, evocaría mil veces aquella fragancia natural y asilvestrada, que superaba con creces el efecto embriagador del mejor perfume. Cerré los ojos un instante y me dejé mecer por el vaivén de sus pasos a través del bosque.

Fue entonces cuando la nieve rompió su tregua y empezó a caer con mayor fuerza. De nuevo oímos la llamada y los ladridos. Esta vez sonaban lejanos, pero había que actuar con cautela si queríamos llegar a la Dehesa sin ser sorprendidos.

—Conozco un camino alternativo cruzando el río —dijo leyendo mis pensamientos—. Creo que podremos despistarlos.

Ichigo avanzaba con decisión. Me sorprendió su habilidad para esquivar los árboles y la maleza a esa velocidad, con el suelo resbaladizo y con la carga de mi cuerpo. Por la confianza y la delicadeza felina de sus pasos, se notaba que conocía el monte a la perfección.

Pensé en sus palabras. Me había pedido que mantuviera en secreto su existencia. Entendí que por ese mismo motivo se había ocultado de mí hasta el momento del hoyo. Nadie podía saber que vivía en la cabaña del diablo, pero ¿por qué? ¿De qué se escondía? Deseché la idea de que tuviera algún problema con la justicia. Ichigo no parecía la clase de persona que se mete en esos líos. Todavía no acababa de entender sus cambios de humor y su expresión a veces airada, pero si de algo estaba profundamente convencida era de su corazón noble y bueno… El corazón de un ángel.

No dejaba de nevar.

Sentí el aguanieve empapando mi pelo y deslizándose por mis mejillas. Enterré la cara en su cuello y pude sentir el latido acelerado de su pulso.

Temblé de forma involuntaria.

—Busquemos un refugio —dijo Ichigo acercando sus labios a mi oído—. Estamos cerca de una cueva.

El bosque enmudeció de repente mientras la nieve seguía cayendo en silencio. A pesar de la huida, del frío y de la nevada, aquel paisaje me pareció distinto en sus brazos. Había perdido por completo su lado siniestro para convertirse, en pleno otoño, en una hermosísima estampa navideña. Una parte de mí se resistía a dejar morir ese instante; quería sentir su protección eternamente.

Ichigo atravesó el río cruzando un tronco caído. Cerré los ojos para vencer el vértigo que me producía su potente caudal a nuestros pies.

Después de unos metros de subida, apareció una enorme roca. De no habernos detenido justo enfrente, jamás habría reparado en la pequeña cavidad que se abría en ella. Un dosel de plantas trepadoras camuflaban su entrada. Tras dejarme a un lado, contemplé asombrada cómo Bosco se agachaba en posición felina e introducía la cabeza en la madriguera. A continuación, emitió un silbido extraño, parecido al siseo de una serpiente.

Esperó unos segundos antes de retirar la cortina de hojas y ramas y girarse hacia mí.

—Entra, no hay nadie.

Le miré paralizada y totalmente confusa. ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a meterme en aquel agujero?

Captó mi reacción y se adelantó con un movimiento ágil, deslizándose con destreza, aunque para ello tuviera casi que reptar.

Su mano asomó un segundo más tarde invitándome a cruzar al otro lado. La tomé confiada y me dejé arrastrar hacia el interior.

Un olor almizclado y punzante de animal salvaje, mezclado con humedad y vegetación mojada, sacudió mis sentidos nada más entrar en la cueva. No me pareció especialmente desagradable, pero sí intenso. Me acostumbré a él enseguida.

A pesar de la dificultad con la que se filtraba la luz, pude apreciar las dimensiones de aquella guarida de techo alto y paredes estrechas. El suelo de arena estaba mullido con helechos. Me senté sobre él y observé cómo unas gotas de agua hacían carreras por las paredes, tapizadas de musgo y hongos.

—Están lejos —dijo Ichigo sacudiéndose el pelo mojado—. Podemos descansar aquí un rato hasta que cese la nieve.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Se sentó a mi lado de tal forma que nuestras rodillas se rozaron.

—¿Tendremos tiempo? —pregunté.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

Me miró con sorpresa.

—Bueno… Estabas a punto de explicarme tu don cuando sonaron los disparos.

Suspiró.

Esperé unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Pensaba que habíamos superado tu etapa de silencio —refunfuñé.

Casi sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Aunque no sé por qué dije «don», cuando se trata más bien de una «maldición».

Hizo una pausa antes de soltar su gran secreto.

—Puedo oler el miedo.

—¿El miedo? —No podía admitir que esa fuera la respuesta que esperaba, pero ahora que por fin había decidido contarme la verdad, quería saber más—. ¿Y cómo se supone que funciona ese don?

—Es una facultad propia de algunos animales, cuyo olfato es capaz de detectar con facilidad la adrenalina que liberamos cuando estamos asustados.

—¿Tú puedes hacer lo mismo?

—Sí —reconoció con tristeza—. Soy sensible al temor de la gente. Puedo olerlo. Sentirlo… a kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? —pregunté fascinada.

—Cuando un animal percibe temor, su instinto natural es defenderse. Reacciona con ira de una forma innata porque sabe que el pánico es un arma muy peligrosa. El miedo es una emoción contagiosa y, por desgracia, cuando estamos asustados hacemos cosas terribles…

—¿Quieres decir que el miedo despierta tu ira?

—No siempre, aunque nunca me deja indiferente. —Su rostro se tensó—. Digamos que… cuando hay gente asustada a mi alrededor no lo paso muy bien.

—Por eso vives en el bosque —reflexioné en voz alta—. Y por eso intentas mantener a todo el mundo alejado.

—Exacto. La leyenda de Rodrigoalbar y la tendencia a la superstición de la gente de por aquí me han venido muy bien. Bastaron unas cuantas señales de brujería para que no cruzaran la línea.

Recordé la dentadura de animal colgada del pino, el muñeco de vudú y los montículos de piedras que había encontrado por el bosque el día que me perdí. De repente, todo cobraba un nuevo sentido.

—Mientras tanto —continuó— fui entrenándome en el arte de la invisibilidad.

Sonreí al pensar que yo misma le había confundido con un fantasma.

—¿Cómo vivías antes?

Ichigo me miró con expresión confusa. Me sobrecogí por la forma en que sus ojos y dientes brillaron en la oscuridad de la cueva, como los de un depredador. Me fijé también en la silueta felina de su cuerpo apenas abrigado por un suéter de cuello vuelto que se ajustaba a su pecho como una segunda piel. Parecía inmune al frío.

—¿Cómo era tu vida antes de instalarte en el bosque? —puntualicé.

—Vivía en la capital, con mi padre. Teníamos una vida más o menos tranquila… hasta que se manifestó mi «don». —Pronunció la palabra con desdén—. Yo siempre había sido un buen chico. Me gustaba la gente y tenía muchos amigos. Al cumplir los dieciséis, empecé a notar cosas extrañas y a meterme en líos. Me volví hipersensible y reaccionaba con agresividad.

—Y huiste al bosque en busca de soledad.

—No en aquel momento. Mi padre pensó que se trataba de algún desorden mental. Después de una temporadita en un balneario suizo, me dieron el alta. Fue fácil —sonrió divertido—, allí nadie estaba asustado.

—¿Volviste a la ciudad en aquel momento?

Frunció el ceño antes de contestar.

—Lo intenté… Traté de recuperar mi vida. Pero… no te imaginas lo asustada que está la gente en la ciudad; el miedo se huele en cada esquina. Era insoportable. Yo no entendía qué me pasaba. Me estaba volviendo loco… Y entonces hice algo terrible.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza como queriéndose librar de un mal recuerdo.

—Después de aquello…

No me pasó por alto que Ichigo había eludido explicarme «aquello»… Me pregunté qué cosa tan terrible habría hecho, pero no me atreví a preguntar y él siguió con su narración.

—Le dije a mi padre que quería recorrer mundo, a lo que él no se negó. Con mis rarezas y después del accidente, me había convertido en una presencia incómoda para él. Me prometió una asignación mensual y pagar mis gastos en una prestigiosa universidad estadounidense a mi vuelta. Supongo que quería mantenerme alejado de su vida… —Se detuvo para tomar aire antes de continuar—. Recién cumplidos los diecisiete, me vine a Colmenar buscando a mi abuelo. Nadie sabía qué había sido de él. Un día me adentré en el bosque y me perdí. Un viejo de barbas blancas vino a mi rescate…

En aquel momento deslizó una mano bajo su suéter y sacó un pedacito de cartón. Me lo extendió para que pudiera verlo. Era una fotografía desteñida en la que aparecían un anciano y un niño. Entre ellos no había una actitud cariñosa o cómplice. No hacían nada. Solo posaban y miraban a cámara, con el bosque como escenario a sus espaldas. Parecía una toma increíblemente antigua… Enseguida reconocí en ambos la mirada de mi ángel.

—¡Tu abuelo! —exclamé emocionada—. ¿También tenía el don?

—Sí. Él fue quien me lo explicó. Me enseñó todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en el bosque y mantenerme alejado de la gente. Y así fue como me convertí en un ermitaño.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—En el pueblo creían que era un fantasma. El espíritu de Rodrigoalbar para ser exactos. Él se encargó de alimentar la leyenda con algunos trucos… y con su rifle. —Rió entre dientes—. Cuando murió hace un año, tomé el relevo. Era algo que habíamos hablado en alguna ocasión. Él quería protegerme.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron unos segundos antes de continuar. Había tristeza en sus ojos.

—Yo mismo lo enterré en el bosque —dijo bajando la mirada—. Nadie supo de su existencia en vida. Nadie lloró su muerte.

—Excepto tú.

—Excepto yo…

—Lo siento mucho. —Notaba un nudo en la garganta—. Lamento haberte molestado con mi presencia… y con mis miedos. He estado asustada desde que llegué. Tu cabaña está a pocos kilómetros de la Dehesa, así que imagino lo mal que te lo he hecho pasar.

—Contigo es distinto.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu miedo es diferente.

—¿Qué tiene de particular?

—A veces consigue airarme, pero otras… despierta en mí compasión y un profundo instinto de protección… —me explicó con dulzura—. No es un miedo del todo puro. Está adulterado con otro sentimiento todavía más potente. Creo que es tristeza.

Buscó una confirmación que no halló en mi cara asombrada.

—Digamos que me afecta de un modo distinto. No sé explicártelo bien porque para mí es algo nuevo. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Aunque no entendí sus palabras, me gustó escuchar aquello. Él también me había hecho sentir cosas nuevas. Al principio, cuando creía que era un fantasma, me había acompañado con su invisible presencia.

Más tarde tomó forma de ángel silencioso y me salvó de una muerte segura. Ahora, con aspecto de chico, Ichigo abría mi mente a un universo desconocido.

Nuestras miradas se perdieron en el exterior. Los últimos copos de nieve caían sigilosos. Contuve el aliento al ver un zorro detenerse titubeante frente a la cueva. Olisqueó nuestro rastro un instante antes de alejarse y fundirse con la nieve.

—Cuando llegaste, traté de mantenerme a distancia —continuó—, pero no pude.

—De no ser por ti, habría muerto dos veces —dije muy seria, sin darme cuenta de la estupidez que estaba pronunciando.

Nos miramos un segundo antes de estallar en una carcajada.

—¿Sabes? Lo que has dicho no es ninguna tontería. Es posible nacer y morir varias veces en una misma vida. Yo mismo renací como Ichigo hace años en este bosque maldito. De mis anteriores existencias solo quedan recuerdos dolorosos… Los hindúes dicen que nos reencarnamos varias veces hasta alcanzar la perfección, pero yo creo que la reencarnación también se produce en los límites de una sola existencia.

—¿Cómo has podido arreglártelas solo todo este tiempo?

Pensé en aspectos prácticos como la compra de alimentos, medicinas o productos de higiene personal.

—El bosque es un gran supermercado si sabes dónde buscar —sonrió—. De todas formas, no he estado del todo solo. Aparte de ti, hay otra persona que conoce mi secreto y que me ayuda de vez en cuando. Me trae libros, comida y otras cosas que no crecen en los arbustos ni corretean por el monte.

Aquella revelación me sorprendió.

—¿Quién es?

—Alguien que parece no tener miedo a nada. Una valiente.

Había dicho «una» valiente. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a «una persona» o a «una chica»? Aquel matiz me pareció importantísimo. Sentí una punzada de celos en el estómago.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir con mi interrogatorio, Ichigo se levantó y salió un instante al exterior.

—Ha dejado de nevar y el grupo está lejos. Es mejor que salgamos ya.

—¿Cómo sabes que están lejos?

—Tienen miedo de no encontrarte con vida… Puedo olerlo. —Sonrió—. Pero mi olfato me dice que no están cerca.

Un sol débil, sin calor, lucía en medio de un cielo plateado cuando salimos de la cueva. Ichigo volvió a cargarme en sus brazos.

Me acurruqué contra su pecho y me propuse disfrutar de los últimos instantes de su compañía. Sin embargo, no lograba relajarme. Había demasiados interrogantes en el aire. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible había hecho antes de huir al bosque? Había mencionado la palabra «accidente»… ¿Quién más conocía su secreto?

Por otro lado, había reconocido la interferencia de un animal en la evolución de su familia y en su propio destino.

—¿De dónde os viene ese don? ¿Tiene algo que ver con algún animal? ¿Lobos? ¿Zorros?

La pregunta escapó de mis labios mientras atravesábamos el bosque helado. Me sorprendió que sus pies no titubearan al pisar la nieve.

—Sí, niña preguntona. Pero no será ahora cuando te lo explique. Para haber roto hoy mi silencio, creo que ya he hablado demasiado. Bastante complicado es cargar contigo como para tener que hablar al mismo tiempo —protestó.

—Me caías mejor cuando eras mudo —bromeé.

Apretó los labios para no reírse.

Acto seguido, me giró con destreza sobre su pecho y me colocó sobre su espalda como si fuera un saco.

—Así avanzaré más rápido. —Su voz sonó divertida.

Me resistí a reconocer lo ridícula que me sentía en aquella posición. En vez de eso, me atreví a decir:

—Infinitamente más cómoda.

Ichigo dejó escapar una carcajada al tiempo que aceleraba el paso. Con la cabeza hacia abajo contra su espalda, no podía ver por dónde avanzábamos, pero sí sentir la velocidad de sus pisadas atravesando el bosque. Mi pelo ondeaba rozando sus piernas.

Aquella no era la forma más delicada de cargar con una chica… Pero yo ya había empezado a acostumbrarme a su extraño trato: tierno en ocasiones, brusco en otras. Cerré los ojos y fantaseé con la idea de que tal vez fuera un licántropo; un ser maravilloso y salvaje capaz de adoptar forma humana o lobuna a conveniencia, conocedor de todos los secretos del bosque.

Nunca hubiera imaginado lo equivocada que estaba.

Ichigo se detuvo a pocos metros de la Dehesa y me dejó en el suelo. A pesar de la carrera, su respiración no denotaba esfuerzo. Al ponerme en pie, sentí la sangre agolpada en la cabeza. Las piernas me fallaron y el mundo empezó a tambalearse a mi alrededor. Tuve que agarrarme a él para no caerme.

—¿Estás bien? —Había un matiz de preocupación en su voz.

—Sí… —Me froté la cabeza poco convencida.

Los brazos de Ichigo me rodearon por la cintura.

Poco a poco, el suelo dejó de moverse bajo mis pies.

Nos encontrábamos detrás de los mismos matorrales en los que había perdido su pista la tarde que seguí sus huellas y acabé en la trampa. Sonreí al pensar que me hallaba de nuevo en el punto de partida de aquella extraña aventura.

Antes de que me soltara, aprovechando que sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniéndome, llamé un instante su atención.

—Acércate, quiero decirte algo… —susurré.

Me detuve un segundo a contemplar la perfección de su rostro de líneas angulosas, la belleza de sus ojos cristalinos, sus labios enrojecidos por el frío… Acerqué los míos a su oído, desviando la trayectoria en el último momento hacia su boca.

El recuerdo del rechazo que había vivido esa misma tarde estuvo a punto de disuadirme de ese segundo intento.

Pero el deseo ganó la batalla al sentido común. Tenía que intentarlo de nuevo…

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por el impacto de mi beso. Pero esta vez no me apartó. Tampoco se detuvo. Dejó que mis labios se fundieran en los suyos y que nuestras bocas se reconocieran con una dulzura que poco a poco se fue transformando en pasión.

Ichigo gimió con desazón antes de separar los labios y acercarlos a mi oído.

—Debo irme.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte? —pregunté con el corazón en vilo.

—No te convengo, Rukia… Es mejor que nos mantengamos alejados.

Una tristeza infinita atravesó mi alma al escuchar de sus labios que no quería volver a verme.

Y me sentí morir por tercera vez.

Con el corazón roto, me concentré en no estar asustada. No quería que él oliera el insoportable miedo que amenazaba en mi pecho ante la idea de perderlo para siempre.

Antes de apaciguar los latidos de mi corazón y encaminarme cojeando hacia la Dehesa, contemplé con desesperación cómo el rastro de mi ángel se perdía entre la maleza, igual que una bestia huidiza.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	17. Gabinete de crisis

_Bueno, bueno... aquí de nuevo :3 Gracias por el comentario a _Hikari Kuchiki_: siii por fin el besoo *-* Me encanta que te guste, y aquí tienes tu ansiada actualización n.n_

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Gabinete de crisis**

Tardé una eternidad en recorrer los escasos metros que me distanciaban de la Dehesa. Las luces brillaban en las ventanas del primer piso y pude percibir un movimiento inquieto de siluetas en el salón. El Land Rover de mi tío estaba aparcado entre varios coches, junto a la casa.

Me estremecí al pensar en el revuelo que se había organizado y en la reprimenda que me esperaba a continuación. Me giré una vez más en dirección al bosque buscando alguna señal de mi ángel. El sol crepuscular había prendido en el horizonte tiñendo de púrpura y naranja las nubes bajas.

Ni rastro de Ichigo.

Me engañé pensando que aquello no había sido una despedida y que pronto volveríamos a vernos. Solo de esa forma pude concentrarme en idear una coartada.

Aun así, llegué al torreón hecha un manojo de nervios. Las fuerzas empezaron a fallarme. Temía la reacción de mi tío y no estaba segura de poder explicar de forma creíble dónde había estado esos días.

Me sentía confusa, débil… Mi cuerpo reaccionó enfriándose y las heridas empezaron a latir recordándome que seguían ahí. Percibí un rumor de gente a través de la puerta entornada. Llamé con los nudillos antes de empujarla y abrirla del todo. El murmullo cesó y todos los ojos se posaron en mí. Había unos diez hombres. Los reconocí a casi todos. Eran vecinos de Colmenar en su mayoría. Enseguida se acercaron y me preguntaron si estaba herida y si alguien me había hecho daño.

Uno de ellos sacó un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcó un número. Por sus palabras, deduje que había un grupo de rastreo todavía en el bosque y que mi tío se encontraba en él.

Quise contestar que estaba bien, pero el mundo se tambaleó bajo mis pies y las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta.

Creo que me desmayé.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el rostro de mi profesora Yoruichi.

—Rukia, cariño, ¿estás bien? —Su voz sonó dulce aunque afectada por la preocupación.

Sonreí. ¿Qué hacía ella en la Dehesa?

Abrí los ojos y asentí con la cabeza, pero no pude pronunciar una palabra.

Alguien me tenía en brazos. Giré la cara y me encontré con la mirada de mi tío. No supe interpretar su expresión, pero hizo algo que me dejó totalmente descolocada: me besó en la frente.

Después me llevó a mi habitación y me dejó a solas con un hombre de pelo gris que llevaba colgado un fonendoscopio. El doctor me puso el termómetro en la boca y presionó el interior de mi muñeca con sus dedos para tomarme el pulso. A continuación, me subió la ropa e inspeccionó cada una de mis heridas. Cuando acabó, revisó el vendaje de mi tobillo. Lo hizo en silencio, pero le vi asentir con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —me preguntó finalmente.

—Me caí en el bosque —contesté con dificultad. Me sentía agotada.

—…Y alguien curó tus heridas.

No dije nada.

—Está bien —dijo con tono conciliador mientras sus dedos presionaban cuidadosamente debajo de mi mandíbula—. Intenta descansar.

Asentí y cerré los ojos obedientemente. Poco después, apareció mi tío en el resquicio y oí cómo el médico le daba el parte.

—Solo está exhausta. Déjala dormir y mañana se encontrará como nueva.

.

Un agradable olor a café y el rumor de una conversación lejana me acompañaron lentamente en mi despertar. La luz débil del día nublado me impedía precisar la hora. Aun así, por el hambre acumulada en mi estómago y mis párpados pegados tras un larguísimo sueño, deduje que era más de media tarde.

Poco a poco, las voces tomaron forma y pude distinguir a mi tío y a Yoruichi charlando en el salón.

Parecía una conversación distendida. No entendía lo que decían, pero podía percibir la risa suave de mi profesora y un tono inusualmente amable en la voz de mi tío.

No acababa de entender qué hacía mi profesora tan lejos de Barcelona y por qué se había tomado tantas molestias por mí. Supuse que mi madre era la razón. Aunque llevaban un tiempo sin verse, habían sido muy amigas en el pasado. Y desde su muerte, Yoruichi se había sentido en cierto modo responsable de mi suerte. Siempre me había tenido un cariño especial, pero yo sabía que aquella preocupación se debía sobre todo a la lealtad hacia mi madre.

Cogí ropa limpia del armario y me metí en el lavabo de arriba. Estuve a punto de soltar un grito al ver a la chica ojerosa y pálida que me miraba desde el otro lado del espejo. Tenía una herida con costra en la frente y un rasguño en la mejilla. Me lavé la cara con agua fría y me esforcé en domesticar la caótica maraña de mi pelo. Volví a mirar mi reflejo. Suspiré al comprobar que seguía pareciendo «la novia cadáver».

Si quería convencer a mi tío de que estaba bien, tenía que esforzarme un poco en mejorar mi aspecto.

Me encogí de hombros al pensar que Ichigo me había conocido de esta guisa. El rostro perfecto de mi ángel se cruzó por mi mente y sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho al recordar sus últimas palabras.

Me pellizqué en las mejillas para darme algo de color.

Cerré la puerta del baño con deliberado ruido para que Yoruichi y Byakuya supieran que estaba despierta.

La conversación cesó.

Ambos se aproximaron a la escalera para recibirme. Mi tío me ofreció su brazo para que avanzara hasta la mesa sin apoyar el pie herido. Había todo tipo de alimentos sobre el mantel: pan, embutidos, requesón, mermeladas de varios sabores, miel… La boca se me hizo agua. Agradecí su silencio mientras comía. Imagino que no querían apabullarme a preguntas hasta que tuviera el estómago lleno.

Instintivamente, alargué el momento más de lo necesario.

Finalmente, Yoruichi rompió el silencio.

—¿Estás bien, Rukia? Estaba muy preocupada. Te llamé el día de tu cumpleaños. Al no responder a mi llamada ni tener noticias tuyas por correo electrónico, telefoneé a tu tío. Él me explicó que llevabas dos días desaparecida y me asusté mucho.

—Estoy bien. —Sonreí tratando de reforzar mis palabras—. Me perdí en el bosque… Eso es todo.

—¿Eso es todo? —intervino mi tío—. Hace dos días que te busco sin descanso. He movilizado a medio pueblo para encontrarte… ¿Y dices que «eso es todo»? Señorita, será mejor que nos expliques con todo detalle qué ha pasado.

Estuve a punto de responderle que, para no importarle lo más mínimo, se había tomado demasiadas molestias, pero me mordí la lengua. Recordé que como tutor legal tenía algunas obligaciones conmigo.

Tuve que esforzarme en alejar de mi mente la sombra de lo que había ocurrido entre él y mi madre, así como la posibilidad de que fuera mi padre. Por algún motivo, había desterrado esa opción de mi cabeza.

Byakuya me miró exasperado, mientras yo intentaba ordenar mis ideas y exponer mi coartada de forma convincente.

—Me caí en una trampa de animales y me recogió una pareja de Duruelo. Estaban buscando setas por el monte cuando oyeron mis gritos. Me dolía mucho el pie y estaba herida, así que me llevaron a su casa y me curaron.

—¿Por qué no les pediste que te trajeran a Colmenar?

—Es que… perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté ya estaba en Duruelo. Luego con la nevada… no pudieron traerme al momento.

—Pero pudieron llamar, ¿no? —replicó mi tío.

—Perdí el móvil en el monte y no me sabía tu número de memoria. Además, tú estabas en el hospital. Creí que nadie me echaría en falta, al menos en un par de días… De hecho, así ha sido desde que llegué. Me las he arreglado sola y nadie…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Rukia? —preguntó Yoruichi lanzando una mirada de reproche a mi tío.

—Eso no es cierto. Kaien ha velado por ti y me ha informado de todos tus pasos —intervino mi tío—. Pero la nevada y su marcha a Madrid lo ha dificultado todo. ¿De verdad creías que iba a dejarte aislada con el temporal de nieve sin saber nada de ti?

Pestañeé confusa. Me sentí abrumada por la revelación de mi tío, pero también traicionada por Kaien.

—Podría haberte pasado algo terrible en el bosque. ¿En qué estabas pensando, niña? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió alejarte tanto? Las trampas para corzos solo las ponen en monte abierto, a kilómetros de la Dehesa.

—Supongo que me despisté —balbuceé.

—De no ser por esa pareja, podrías haber muerto en la trampa y acabado en la barriga de los lobos.—El rostro de mi tío se crispó—. ¿Cómo se llaman?

—¿Los lobos? —Me hice la despistada y me llevé un vaso de leche a la boca para ganar tiempo.

Mi tío puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar con su interrogatorio.

—La pareja de Duruelo, ¿quiénes son? Conozco a todo el pueblo. Les suministro miel cada semana.

—Eh… Juan y María… —improvisé.

Mi tío arrugó la frente tratando de ubicarlos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, una pareja muy maja… pero es probable que no los conozcas. Viven en Burgos. Estaban pasando unos días en la sierra recolectando setas, pero no son del pueblo.

—¿Y en qué casa se alojan?

—En una de piedra con tejado rojo y chimenea cónica.

Acababa de describirle la típica casa pinariega. Idéntica a la mayoría de los pueblos de alrededor.

Byakuya resopló con impaciencia.

—Da igual. Mañana me acercaré al pueblo, preguntaré por ellos e iré a darles las gracias…

—No te molestes, ya no están. Ayer, después de dejarme en la Dehesa, regresaron a su ciudad. Me trajeron en coche y siguieron la comarcal hacia Burgos.

—¿Y por qué no entraron en la Dehesa?

—Tenían prisa y… no sabían que estabais buscándome. No se enteraron del revuelo y de la batida por el bosque con cazadores y perros.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de los perros si dices que te trajeron en coche?

—Me lo explicaron los hombres que estaban ayer en casa antes de que tú llegaras —mentí. Había estado a punto de descubrirme yo sola.

—No sé, Rukia. Creo que me ocultas algo. Me estás diciendo que has estado dos días en casa de unos extraños en el pueblo de al lado y que no te trajeron a Colmenar por la nevada.

—Eso es…

—Pero resulta que las carreteras no se cortaron hasta ayer y di la alarma de tu desaparición a todos los pueblos de la comarca. ¿Cómo es que no se enteraron de nada?

—¡No lo sé! Yo estaba herida y desorientada. No pensé en todas esas cosas.

—Déjala —intervino Yoruichi con voz cariñosa atusándome el pelo—. Lo importante es que no le ha pasado nada grave. Y que de ahora en adelante cuidaremos de ella.

Me extrañó la forma en que usó la primera persona del plural. «¿Cuidaremos?» ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Hemos decidido que… —Mi tío vaciló un instante.

«¿Hemos?» ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Desde cuándo mi tío, la misma persona que me había dicho que no le molestara si tenía problemas, tomaba decisiones que me afectaban con mi profesora?

—… que deberías regresar a Barcelona.

—¡No! —protesté—. Estoy bien aquí.

—Te equivocas, cariño —dijo Yoruichi—. No estás bien…

—Solo ha sido un accidente.

—Te fuiste de Barcelona al borde de la depresión. Pensé que el aire de la sierra te vendría bien para sanar heridas… —Me dirigió una mirada compasiva—. Pero es obvio que no ha sido así. Por Dios, Rukia, ¡tienes diecisiete años! ¡Esto no es sano! Necesitas salir, estar con chicos de tu edad y no encerrada y aislada en el bosque, en un viejo caserón, como si fueras una ermitaña.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron pensar en mi ángel. Bajo ningún concepto estaba dispuesta a irme de la Dehesa y renunciar a verle. Quería estar allí. Necesitaba estar allí. La idea de volver a la ciudad se me hacía insoportable.

—Quiero quedarme.

—No puedes echar a perder el curso —argumentó mi tío.

—He seguido las clases online y he estudiado todos los días. Yoruichi lo sabe. —La miré buscando su apoyo—. No he fallado ni una semana y he cumplido con todas las tareas.

—Menos la última semana —dijo Yoruichi.

—Ha sido por el accidente —protesté—, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar… Quiero quedarme —repetí una vez más.

—No te conviene —dijo Byakuya.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes lo que me conviene? ¡No me conoces! No te has molestado en conocerme… Solo soy un estorbo para ti.

—Ya has oído a Yoruichi. Estar sola no es bueno para tu salud mental.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que enloquezca y me suicide como mi madre? —Me arrepentí de mis palabras nada más pronunciarlas.

Pero ya era tarde.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

En aquel momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Era Kaien.

Nada más verme, corrió a abrazarme. Le recibí con un abrazo frío. Estaba demasiado conmocionada por la discusión y, además, no se me olvidaba que había hecho de niñera conmigo a petición de mi tío.

—Estaba muy preocupado… Me llegaron noticias a Madrid de tu desaparición y cogí el primer tren.

Kaien estrechó con fuerza la mano de Byakuya y se presentó a Yoruichi con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Estábamos tratando de convencer a Rukia para que regrese a Barcelona —dijo ella con voz conciliadora—. Ayúdanos a hacerle ver que este no es lugar para ella.

—¿Por qué no? Rukia es feliz aquí… —contestó Kaien—. Yo me encargaré de que así sea.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	18. Prólogo de los momentos felices

_Bueno, Bueno... Ya no sé qué decir... Tantos días actualizando continuadamente y me he quedado sin palabras jeje *-*" Gracias a _Hikari Kuchiki_, ¿Kaien trama algo? Quién sabe. juas juas Y yo si fuese Kia-chan también buscaría la manera de quedarme ^^ , y aquí tienes tu ansiada continuación, espero que te siga gustando. Nos vemos (*-*)/_

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Prólogo de los momentos felices**

Con Kaien de mi lado, ya no tuve que seguir hablando para convencer a mi tío y a Yoruichi de nada. Él se encargó de todo.

Me sentí extraña mientras presenciaba en silencio aquella escena, en la que cada uno luchaba por convencer al otro sobre lo que más me convenía. Hablaban de mí como si no estuviera, o, peor aún, como si fuese incapaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. Lejos de indignarme, le dejé hacer a Kaien. Yo solo asentía de vez en cuando para apoyar sus argumentos.

Desde el primer asalto, tuve claro quién sería el vencedor.

Kaien les dijo que pese al lamentable accidente, yo era una persona distinta a la chica asustadiza que había aterrizado en la Dehesa semanas atrás. Según él, había aprendido a valerme por mí misma y a disfrutar de una vida campestre y sana. Rebatió el argumento de la soledad explicándoles lo mucho que la gente de Colmenar me apreciaba. Les habló de mi amistad con Senna, de mis compras semanales en el colmado del pueblo y de mis visitas a Natsuki, su madre, con quien merendaba cada vez que bajaba a su casa a consultar mi correo y a descargar los apuntes de Yoruichi.

Oyéndole hablar, yo misma podía percibir esa mejoría de la que hablaba. Me gustó su forma de describir mi vida en la Dehesa. Me sentí como una Heidi adolescente, enamorada del viento de la sierra y de sus montañas.

—Rukia ha ganado seguridad y autoestima… y razones que justifican que se levante cada día —dijo Kaien.

Sabía que exageraba, pero lo dijo con tanta vehemencia, que no pude evitar creerme sus palabras. Me pregunté si entre esas razones se incluía él mismo.

Pensé en Ichigo, claro. Volver a perderme en su mirada cristalina y en sus labios perfectos justificaban no solo mi estancia allí, sino mi vida entera. Me imaginé paseando con él —esta vez con el pie curado— por los prados verdes de las inmediaciones de la cabaña del diablo.

—Además —continuó Kaien—, está haciendo un trabajo de botánica sobre la sierra de pinares increíble. Ahora que ha decidido qué estudios quiere seguir, hay que apoyarla. Tiene que estar aquí, al menos hasta que el bosque florezca en primavera. No se me ocurre mejor beca para una futura forestal.

—¿Forestal? —Yoruichi frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra.

Yo también lo hice, pero logré recomponer el gesto de tal forma que no apreciaran mi sorpresa.

—Pensé que eras más de letras, Kia.

—Yo también —contesté poniendo todo mi empeño en sonar convincente—, hasta que vine a este lugar.

—Me gustará mucho ver ese trabajo… —Yoruichi sonrió dejando claro que los argumentos de Kaien la habían convencido.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Byakuya.

—Puedes quedarte de momento… —dijo con voz neutra—. Pero si vuelve a suceder algo que ponga en peligro tu vida, yo mismo te haré las maletas.

Después de aquello, mi tío y mi profesora se fueron de la Dehesa más o menos convencidos. Yoruichi me hizo prometerle que si me sentía sola o deprimida, reconsideraría su oferta para volver a Barcelona.

Nos despedimos con prisas. Tenía clase al día siguiente y debía coger un tren esa misma noche. Yoruichi se ofreció a llevarla a Soria.

—Marchaos tranquilos —se despidió Kaien—. Yo cuidaré de ella.

Contemplé desde la ventana cómo el Land Rover de mi tío se alejaba.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Rukia?

Corrí la cortina y miré a Kaien con una sonrisa.

Me sentía agradecida por su intervención con mi tío y no quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía explicarle la verdad. Hacerlo suponía traicionar a Ichigo. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer por nada del mundo.

Kaien estaba sentado a mi lado, en el sofá de mi torreón, junto al calor de la chimenea… Había compartido con él momentos agradables allí, ¿por qué estropearlo? En aquel instante, no necesitaba nada más para sentirme tranquila.

Opté por una evasiva.

—¿Qué importa eso ahora? Lo único que cuenta es que estoy aquí ¡y que puedo quedarme! Y es gracias a ti. ¡Menudo poder de convicción! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido lo de forestal? Ha sido una excusa genial. ¡Se lo han tragado! Me han entrado incluso ganas de hacer ese trabajo… —reí divertida.

Kaien ignoró mi entusiasmo.

—A mí sí me importa, Rukia. ¿Dónde estabas? —Esta vez, su pregunta adquirió un tono exigente y severo.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —murmuré confusa.

—¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado?

—Lo… lo siento —balbuceé—. Pero… no tenías por qué estarlo…

—¡Demasiado tarde!

El tono seco y elevado de su frase me desconcertó casi tanto como el brillo gélido de sus ojos.

—Vaya, voy a tener que preguntártelo una vez más… ¿Dónde has estado? —Apretó los dientes.

Nos miramos un instante antes de que mis labios repitieran la misma coartada que había expuesto minutos antes a mi tío. No entendía por qué Kaien estaba tan enfadado, pero quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes. Pensé que mi explicación zanjaría cualquier discusión…

No fue así.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te caíste en una trampa y que una pareja que recogía setas oyó tus gritos?

—Sí.

—Mientes.

Abrí la boca para protestar al tiempo que me levantaba del sofá. Me resultaba complicado defenderme con sus ojos escrutándome a tan poca distancia.

Kaien tiró de mi brazo obligándome a sentarme de nuevo. Y ya no me soltó.

—Las trampas para animales están prohibidas. Los cazadores furtivos las ponen monte muy adentro, lejos del alcance de excursionistas o recolectores de setas.

—Tal vez se despistaron como yo… —alegué, recordando que mi tío había llegado a esa misma conclusión.

—¡La gente de aquí no se despista! Conoce el bosque y sus límites. ¡Y no sale a buscar setas cuando ha oscurecido! ¿Cómo has dicho que se llaman?

La reacción de Kaien estaba empezando a asustarme. La presión hizo que dudara un instante.

—Juan y María. Pero ya te he dicho que no son de Duruelo. Solo se alojaban allí unos días para buscar setas…

El rostro de Kaien se tensó.

—¿Con quién has estado?

—Ya te lo he dicho…

—¿Por qué me mientes?

Parpadeé confusa.

—¡Venga, Rukia! ¿Qué estás ocultando?

—¡Nada! Me estás haciendo daño… —dije mirando mi brazo, tratando de zafarme de su mano.

—Mira, niña, puede que hayas engañado a tu tío con esa historia de mierda, pero a mí no me la das… Será mejor que me cuentes la verdad o…

—¿O qué…? ¿Qué pasa, Kaien? ¿Por qué me hablas así? Pensé que éramos amigos. —Mi voz se quebró.

—Somos algo más que eso…

Ambos permanecimos en silencio un instante. Las preguntas de mi tío me parecían ahora inocentes comparadas con aquel brutal interrogatorio.

—¿Estás llorando?

Me froté las mejillas rápidamente con la mano para borrar el rastro de unas lágrimas traidoras. Me sentía confusa y asustada, pero no quería que él lo notara.

—Oh, Dios… Rukia… Lo siento, lo siento. No quería asustarte… Pero es que… No te imaginas cuánto he sufrido pensando que podía haberte pasado algo.

Kaien tomó mi cara con sus manos y me besó en los ojos.

Me quedé inmóvil.

Después de su reacción violenta, me asustaba decir o hacer algo que pudiera alterarle.

Kaien se levantó un momento y sacó algo de su mochila. Era un paquetito envuelto con papel de seda verde y anudado con un lazo dorado. Lo extendió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Me rasqué la frente confundida. A pesar de su disculpa, se me hacía raro aceptar un obsequio después de su actuación cruel y fuera de lugar. Me sorprendió su facilidad para pasar de un tono duro y amenazador a esa voz dulce y complaciente. Me pregunté si tal vez sufría algún tipo de trastorno bipolar.

—Por favor… Ábrelo.

Lo desenvolví sin emoción, no solo porque conocía perfectamente su contenido, sino porque me sentía demasiado desconcertada como para ilusionarme con un regalo.

Era la libreta que me había prometido antes de irse a Madrid la noche después de leerme el cuento de «El bosque de los corazones dormidos». En la portada, un angelito con alas de mariposa besaba a una niña sobre una nube de algodón.

—Gracias… —murmuré haciendo ademán de abrirlo.

—No la abras aún. Esta libreta es para que apuntes tus momentos de máxima felicidad. Me he permitido anotar los titulares de algunos de esos instantes… Léelo cuando estés sola.

Cuando Kaien se fue, hice un esfuerzo por sosegarme tomándome una infusión. El efecto sedante de aquellas hierbas solo consiguió que mi cuerpo se destensara un poco, pero no logró que mi mente se relajara y dejara de divagar. No podía entender su reacción exagerada. Siempre había sido atento y cariñoso conmigo. Tal vez incluso demasiado. Después de saber que mi tío le había pedido que cuidara de mí, podía comprender hasta cierto punto su exceso de control… Pero nunca se había comportado de forma agresiva.

Había estado desaparecida dos días, con la nevada, los lobos, y los peligros propios del monte, pero ¿justificaba eso su comportamiento? Me froté la muñeca, todavía dolorida por la fuerza de sus dedos, y recordé su mirada glacial, sus gritos… Y después, su disculpa, su forma de besarme en los ojos. Y su regalo.

Miré la libreta reposando en el sofá y la tomé entre las manos. No estaba segura de querer saber qué cosas había anotado en ella. Aun así, la abrí. Mis ojos se entretuvieron un momento en la leyenda, impresa tras la cubierta, referente a la imagen: «El primer beso, de Adolphe William Bouguereau».

Tras una hoja en blanco, había un texto escrito en tinta negra con una letra redondeada e infantil.

_Querida Rukia:_

_La otra noche, después de leer «El bosque de los corazones dormidos», prometiste anotarme en la primera página…_

_Me sentí tan afortunado de saberme protagonista de tus futuros instantes felices, que no he podido evitar redactar un prólogo con los primeros titulares._

_Amor mío, esos momentos ya están escritos…_

_Solo esperan que tú y yo les demos forma para que puedan sumar en nuestro epitafio._

_Kaien_

Pasé la página con más temor que curiosidad. Una frase encabezaba aquella hoja. La leí al tiempo que se me formaba un nudo en el estómago.

«Prólogo de los momentos felices en la vida de Rukia»

Cerré el cuaderno de golpe.

Después subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Entre las mantas me sentí más valerosa para enfrentarme a aquellas líneas.

_Prólogo de los momentos felices en la vida de Rukia:_

_Primer beso apasionado con Kaien (duración aproximada: 15 minutos)._

_Cena romántica y paseo por el bosque con Kaien (duración aproximada: 5 horas)._

_Cita en la Dehesa y pérdida de la virginidad con Kaien (duración: toda la noche)._

Solté el cuaderno aterrada y traté de recordar cada momento con Kaien. La última noche, antes de su partida, había habido algún acercamiento entre los dos, alguna insinuación… pero nada que pudiera hacerle pensar que yo estaba dispuesta a… ¿acostarme con él? ¡Ni siquiera recordaba haberle confesado que era virgen! Releí el último punto y sentí cómo un escalofrío recorría mi espalda.

Mis temerosos pensamientos vagaron después por otros sucesos vividos desde mi llegada a la Dehesa: las cosas movidas de sitio, las desapariciones, el asalto a la casa, las amenazas de muerte en los terroríficos e-mails… ¿Y si…? ¿Y si Kaien tenía algo que ver con todo eso?

Me regañé a mí misma por aquellas conclusiones. Puede que Kaien se hubiera comportado de forma extraña, pero… ¡éramos amigos! Además, ¿qué ganaba asustándome?

En aquel momento sentí un ruido extraño que provenía de la planta baja. Era como si alguien estuviera tratando, con poco éxito, de abrir la puerta con sigilo.

Salté de la cama de un brinco.

Tuve la ilusión fugaz de que fuera Ichigo, atraído por el olor de mi miedo.

Lo descarté enseguida. Primero, porque mi ángel era silencioso como un fantasma y, segundo, porque había visto el reflejo de unos faros un instante antes de escuchar el ruido.

Además, y esta razón dolía y pesaba como ninguna otra: solo habían pasado unas horas desde su promesa de no volver a verme.

La idea de que pudiera ser Kaien me heló la sangre. ¿Y si había regresado dispuesto a saldar el tercer punto de su prólogo? Después de haber conocido una parte oscura de él, no estaba segura de hasta dónde podía llegar para conseguirlo.

Me pegué temblando a la pared y avancé de puntillas por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

El destello de una linterna en el salón casi me arrancó un grito.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	19. Las abejas no pueden volar

_Buenaas! Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien n.n Gracias por los reviews a _Hikari Kuchiki_, sí... Kaien da un poquito de miedo pero aquí se te pasará (creo xD) aquí está tu conti, y a_ yus yus_ aui tienes tu ansiada continuación._

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LO CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Las abejas no pueden volar**

Me quedé inmóvil junto a la escalera mientras la linterna de aquel intruso inspeccionaba el salón a su antojo. Solo tenía que accionar el interruptor que había a mis espaldas para encender la luz y descubrirlo; sin embargo, el miedo me tenía literalmente paralizada. Me temblaban las piernas, respiraba con dificultad y sentía el pulso acelerado en el cuello.

Aunque apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de que mi torpe intruso se delatara, el momento se me hizo eterno. Mi mente tuvo tiempo de barajar distintas hipótesis sobre sus identidad y sus terroríficas intenciones.

El golpe seco de un traspié contra la pesada mesa de roble hizo que el asaltante profiriera un alarido.

—¡Coño! ¡Qué daño! ¡Mi pie!

Aquel timbre inconfundible y su forma única de soltar tacos sin que sonaran mal, con su voz femenina y musical, me dejó perpleja.

No podía ser ella.

Era sencillamente imposible.

Accioné la luz.

—¡Sorpresa!

—Pero… ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo…?

Quería bajar las escaleras volando y abalanzarme a sus brazos. Quería comérmela a besos.

Rangiku corrió a mi encuentro subiendo las escaleras estrepitosamente con sus tacones de aguja. ¡Mi mejor amiga había venido a verme desde Estados Unidos!

Nos abrazamos durante más de un minuto, balanceando nuestros cuerpos de un lado a otro, riéndonos de forma histérica y propinándonos besos sonoros en las mejillas. Al ver que mis pies casi no se movían del suelo, reparó en el vendaje de mi tobillo. Y, después, en mi aspecto ojeroso y en las heridas de mi rostro.

Yo también me fijé en su piel bronceada, en su melena rubia matizada por el sol, en su ropa ceñida de Barbie California y en sus uñas pintadas de rosa pastel.

—¡Estás impresionante, Rangiku!

—Gracias —contestó torciendo la boca en un mohín—. Tú, en cambio, estás… estás…

—Estoy horrible.

Reí divertida, consciente de lo poco que me importaba mi aspecto en aquel momento. Mi amiga estaba conmigo. Había cruzado medio mundo para venir a verme… Todo lo demás me parecía irrelevante.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Kia?

—No es nada. Solo unos cuantos rasguños y un pequeño esguince. Me caí en una trampa para animales, pero ya estoy bien…

Rangiku me siguió hasta mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. La miré emocionada.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas venido! Déjame pellizcarte para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando.

Rangiku emitió un alarido y dio un respingo.

—¡Capulla! Se supone que debes pellizcarte a ti misma.

—Es que no quiero hacerme daño… ¡Estoy herida!

Las dos nos reímos y nos abrazamos de nuevo antes de iniciar una guerra de cosquillas. Caímos sobre la cama vencidas por la risa.

Tener allí a Rangiku era estupendo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía imaginar un regalo mejor. Ahora solo necesitaba algo más para que mi felicidad fuera plena. Pensé en Ichigo y mi corazón se nubló. No solo no podía hablar de él con mi amiga o presentárselo. ¡Ni siquiera estaba segura de que yo misma volviera a verle!

—Te noté algo triste cuando me dijiste que tu tío era horrible y que estabas sola en un caserón en mitad del bosque. Así que pensé en darte una sorpresa. Quería haber llegado el día de tu cumpleaños, pero no pude; mis padres insistieron en que pasara antes por casa… Necesitaba repostar —dijo frotando sus dedos pulgar e índice—, así que me vi obligada a hacer escala en Barcelona.

Sonreí con resignación al recordar a sus padres y su facilidad para compensar con dinero el tiempo que nunca dedicaban a su única hija.

—El día que me llamaste por teléfono —continuó Rangiku— estaba a punto de coger el avión. Temía que escucharas la megafonía del aeropuerto y por eso tuve que colgarte pronto.

Me sentí estúpida al recordar la tristeza que me había invadido en aquel momento pensando que mi amiga pasaba de mí.

Aquella fue mi mejor noche en la Dehesa. Acurrucadas en la misma cama, nos sorprendió el alba entre risas y confidencias de amigas. Nos pusimos al día de todo lo que nos había pasado desde que nos separamos en Barcelona. Ella rumbo a California y yo… a Colmenar. Las diferencias entre ambas eran casi tan abismales como las de nuestros destinos. Y, sin embargo, nuestras almas no podían estar más unidas.

Ella me habló de hermandades de instituto, de chicos bronceados y de fiestas con ponche, de días de sol y playa, de barbacoas… y de más chicos bronceados.

Yo le hablé de las rarezas de mi tío y del carácter extraño aunque afable de la gente de Colmenar, de la original Senna, de las meriendas con Natsuki y de las ocurrencias de la tendera del pueblo. Le hablé también del miedo que había pasado los primeros días y de cómo, poco a poco, había empezado a acostumbrarme e incluso a disfrutar de aquel lugar.

No mencioné a Kaien. No quería estropear nuestra primera noche con mis peores temores.

Desconfiaba de él, pero todavía no tenía suficientes pruebas que confirmaran mis sospechas.

Tampoco le expliqué nada de Ichigo. Tuve que morderme la lengua en varias ocasiones para no ceder al impulso de confesarle a mi mejor amiga que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de un ser sobrenatural y misterioso. Por desgracia, no podía hacerlo. Le había dado mi palabra. Aunque se tratara de una confesión inocente entre amigas, mis labios estaban sellados.

Antes de abandonarme a un sueño profundo, reparé en un detalle que la emoción me había hecho pasar por alto.

—¿Cómo has entrado en la Dehesa?

—Con la llave —respondió mi amiga entre bostezos.

Me incorporé hasta sentarme en la cama. La miré perpleja, esperando una explicación.

Los ojos de Rangiku brillaron en la oscuridad.

—Ya sabes, la que hay en la fachada, escondida tras una piedra.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Quería darte un sustito… —reconoció con una risilla traviesa—. Este caserón se presta mucho a eso. Es más terrorífico de lo que me habías explicado por SMS. ¡Y ya sabes cuánto me gustan las historias de miedo! Imaginé que habría alguna llave oculta en algún sitio.

Al ver mi cara de sorpresa siguió con su explicación.

—Todas las casas aisladas guardan una cerca. Los propietarios las esconden en sitios estratégicos para no tener que darse la vuelta si las olvidan. Primero la busqué bajo el felpudo y en la maceta de la entrada… pero después reparé en una piedra que sobresalía en la fachada, a la altura de mi mano. Al tocarla, noté que estaba suelta. Solo tuve que sacarla y _voilà!_ Allí estaba la llave.

—No me lo puedo creer…

—¿No te lo dijo tu tío?

—No…

—A lo mejor ni siquiera él lo sabía. Está bastante oxidada… Es posible que esa llave lleve décadas escondida ahí. Tal vez la pusieron tus abuelos.

La explicación de Rangiku tenía mucho sentido, y poca importancia, si nadie más hubiera entrado a hurtadillas en la casa. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía dejar de pensar en que Kaien no era el único sospechoso.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de casas de campo?

—Vamos, Rukia, es de cajón. ¡Sale en todas las películas de terror con casas perdidas en el bosque! Siempre hay una llave escondida, un fantasma y amigos que desaparecen de forma misteriosa…

Un bostezo frenó en seco sus palabras.

Segundos antes de escuchar sus ronquidos, estuve a punto de suplicarle que no se le ocurriera darme más sustos o desaparecer de forma misteriosa.

.

La mañana siguiente nos regaló un día soleado. La nieve se había fundido y el sol de alta montaña suavizaba el ambiente con una agradable temperatura otoñal. A Rangiku se le ocurrió que podíamos desayunar en el exterior, junto al embalse.

Estábamos tumbadas sobre una manta extendida en la pradera, cuando nos sobresaltó el ruido de dos helicópteros rastreando el bosque desde el cielo.

—¿Qué extraño? —murmuré—. ¿Qué estarán buscando?

Era la segunda vez que los veía en pocos días.

Rangiku sacó un pintalabios y un espejito de su bolsillo y se acicaló antes de lanzar un beso al firmamento. La miré extrañada.

—Tal vez sean guapos —se justificó.

Las dos nos reímos divertidas hasta que una voz masculina nos interrumpió.

—¡Hola, chicas!

Rangiku se levantó y corrió al encuentro de Kaien. El corazón me dio un vuelco al ver cómo le daba dos besos y lo arrastraba de la mano hacia nuestro picnic improvisado.

—No sabía que os conocierais —dije confusa.

—Ayer me trajo en coche —me explicó Rangiku—. Pregunté por ti en Colmenar y Kaien se ofreció. No pensarías que había llegado yo sola a la Dehesa, en plena noche, caminando por esos caminos y arrastrando las maletas…

Resultaba evidente que no. Recordé incluso cómo los faros de su coche me habían desvelado antes de que Rangiku irrumpiera en mi salón.

—He venido a ofreceros mis servicios turísticos —dijo Kaien con una sonrisa encantadora.

A plena luz del día, había perdido el aire siniestro que tanto me había asustado la tarde anterior. Llevaba unos pantalones camel y un chaleco de explorador que le confería un aspecto desenfadado y juvenil. Olía a recién duchado y sus greñas desfiladas caían húmedas sobre sus hombros. Aun así, él era la última persona a la que me apetecía ver aquella mañana. Estuve a punto de declinar con amabilidad su invitación y decirle que preferíamos estar solas para hablar de nuestras cosas.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo Rangiku—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

El entusiasmo de mi amiga me dejó sin argumentos.

—Podéis elegir vosotras: un paseo por el bosque, una excursión al cañón, un picnic en la playa.

—¿Cañón? ¿Playa? Creí que estaba en Soria… pero, por lo visto, sigo en Estados Unidos y no me he dado cuenta.

Kaien rió de buena gana.

—El cañón del río Lobos es un parque natural que está a varios kilómetros de aquí. Hay un paseo muy bonito bordeando el río.

—Yo no puedo pasear… —murmuré con timidez señalando mi tobillo.

—No será un problema. Puedo llevarte en brazos —dijo Kaien con una sonrisa—. Además, te he traído unas muletas para que puedas moverte un poco. El médico del pueblo me las ha dado esta mañana para ti. Dice que si eres buena y no haces tonterías, en un par de semanas tendrás el pie curado.

Agradecí las muletas con emoción. La idea de que Kaien cargara conmigo, de la misma forma que lo había hecho Ichigo, me disgustaba enormemente. Después de la confesión de amor y de sus intenciones escritas en mi libreta, me costaba mantener su mirada sin incomodarme.

—¿Por qué no aprovechamos el sol y vamos a la playa? —dije con poca convicción.

Prefería un picnic tranquilo en la arena que darle a Kaien la oportunidad de llevarme en brazos.

—¿Estáis locos? —dijo Rangiku—. ¿A cuántos kilómetros estamos del mar?

—La playa Pita es un embalse que hay en el pantano de la Cuerda del Pozo. Está cerca de aquí.

A Rangiku le pareció interesante visitar una playa de agua dulce, tan distinta a las que había dejado atrás, así que subimos al coche de Kaien y nos dirigimos hacia allí.

Durante el trayecto, enfoqué la mirada tras el cristal para evitar la de Kaien, que me buscaba de forma insistente en el retrovisor. Rangiku se había sentado delante y observaba el paisaje en silencio. A las afueras de Colmenar, reparó en una señal amarilla de peligro, situada al borde del camino, con unas letras negras en la que podía leerse:

«Atención, abejas».

—Uy, espero que esas abejitas estén bien lejos —dijo sin desviar la mirada del camino—. Soy alérgica a su picadura.

—Haces bien en decirlo —contestó Kaien—. Estás en tierra de apicultores. Pero, no sufras, las colmenas están a kilómetros de aquí. Este cartel previene a senderistas y domingueros para que no se adentren en esa dirección.

Una vez que llegamos al pantano, Rangiku constató que aquella falsa playa no tenía mucho que ver con la costa californiana. Aun así, apreció el encanto de aquel embalse de aguas turbias y entorno verde… a pesar de su aspecto desierto de mediados de noviembre y de que el viento empezara a soplar de forma pertinaz.

Kaien dispuso un mantel sobre la arena y una cestita de mimbre con todo tipo de delicatessen. Después sacó una cometa del maletero y retó a Rangiku para que la hiciera volar.

Sentada en la arena, contemplé cómo Kaien y Rangiku jugaban. Rangiku se había descalzado y corría siguiendo a Kaien con la cuerda entre sus dedos. Ambos reían. Ella tropezó con el hilo y cayó de bruces sobre él. Rodaron por la arena entre gritos de júbilo y carcajadas.

La estampa era tan divertida, que hasta yo misma me sorprendí sonriendo. ¿Y si había juzgado mal a Kaien?

Después de un rato, nos sentamos a comer. El sol de otoño calentaba con una fuerza inusual para la época; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la nevada de días atrás.

Mientras untaba de paté una rebanada, Rangiku reflexionó en voz alta:

—¡Qué suerte tienen las abejas! ¡Van de flor en flor y hacen lo que les place en cada momento! ¡Son libres como el viento! Deberíamos aprender de ellas, Kia —dijo mirándome con complicidad—. Volar por el mundo mientras seamos jóvenes y no quedarnos mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Que una flor te gusta… pues repites y te «polinizas» tanto como te apetezca —su risa cantarina resonó en el aire—, pero luego, hay que cambiar de ambiente, de paisajes… Y no volver la vista atrás.

Kaien frunció el ceño.

—Las abejas tienen una vida muy ordenada y meticulosa. Siguen las normas de la colmena y protegen a la reina. No son tan libres como crees, Rangiku.

—Pues es una pena, ¿a que sí, Rukia?

—No lo sé —dije manteniendo la mirada de Kaien—. No me interesan mucho esos asuntos. Todavía no estoy preparada para la polinización.

Me puse roja por el mensaje obvio que acababa de lanzarle. El viento empezaba a refrescar y agradecí su efecto en mis mejillas.

—Tú siempre serás una romántica… —dijo Rangiku—. Supongo que contigo nada de flores hasta que estés convencida. Pero para eso, debes volar y ver mundo. Y en Colmenar… no tendrás ocasión de conocer a muchos zánganos.

Kaien carraspeó.

Rangiku sonrió al darse por fin cuenta del interés que tenía en mí.

—Aunque también es cierto que uno, si es el apropiado, es suficiente… Al menos para iniciarse —añadió Rangiku—. Además, Colmenar es un buen sitio para pasar una temporadita. Creo que yo misma me instalaré un tiempo. Hasta es posible que pase las Navidades contigo, Kia. No tengo exámenes hasta enero…

—¡Pero eso es genial! —dije emocionada ante la perspectiva de pasar casi dos meses con ella y compartir unas fiestas tan tristes para mí ese año.

—El vuelo puede esperar para más adelante.

—¿Sabíais que según todas las leyes de aviación es imposible que una abeja vuele? —dijo Kaien retomando la conversación—. La física no se explica cómo consigue levantar su regordete cuerpo del suelo con esas alas tan pequeñas.

—Las abejas vuelan porque no les importa que eso sea imposible para la física o para los humanos —dije convencida.

Rangiku se puso en pie y extendió los brazos hacia el cielo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento jugara con su cabello dorado.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Estoy intentando que a mí tampoco me importe, pero debo de tener el freno puesto porque no consigo que mis pies despeguen del suelo.

Los tres nos reímos.

Después de aquello volvimos a casa. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y el aire era cada vez más helado.

—¿Por qué no me has hablado de Kaien?

La pregunta de Rangiku me descolocó durante unos instantes. No estaba muy segura de cómo sonarían mis sospechas en voz alta. Aun así, le abrí mi corazón y le expliqué a mi amiga todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que sentía al respecto. Después le mostré la libreta y le pedí que leyera lo que Kaien había escrito en ella.

—Me asusta su forma de ser. Creo que es bipolar o algo por el estilo —le confesé.

Rangiku me miró muy seria antes de soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —protesté molesta.

—Estás cagada de miedo, Rukia. Pero no es él quien te asusta, sino tú misma. Esto es lo más romántico y especial que ningún chico ha hecho por ti —dijo señalando el cuaderno—. Kaien es monísimo y se nota a la legua que está colado por tus huesos. He visto cómo te trata y cómo te mira. No te haría daño nunca.

—Pero la otra noche me gritó…

—Eso estuvo mal. No tenía derecho a hacerlo, por muy preocupado que estuviera… —Rangiku vaciló un instante—. Pero ¡estuviste dos días desaparecida en el pueblo de al lado y sin avisar a nadie! Tampoco tú fuiste muy considerada que digamos. Kaien dejó sus exámenes en Madrid para venir a verte. Supongo que perdió los nervios por la tensión.

—Es posible, pero logró asustarme. De todas formas, alguien desvalijó mi casa…

—A mí me costó muy poco encontrar una llave —me recordó—. ¡Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho!

—Hay otra cosa que no te he contado.

Rangiku me miró con impaciencia mientras yo rebuscaba en la mochila. Desdoblé los e-mails con las amenazas de muerte que había impreso en Soria y se los mostré para que pudiera leerlos.

—Alguien intenta asustarme… O, peor aún, matarme.

Los ojos de Rangiku se perdieron un instante entre aquellas líneas antes de abrir la boca y soltar una frase de lo más desconcertante.

—¡Rukia! Shinigami soy yo…

**_To Be Continued..._**


	20. El ataque

_Hola, hola! Qué tal? Espero que bine n.n Gracias _Hikari Kuchiki_, te estás convirtiendo en mi fiel lectora :3 Espero que este capítulo te guste._

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**El ataque**

—Por más que lo pienso, aún no logro entender por qué me enviaste esos mensajes tan bestias —dije mientras sorteaba las gruesas raíces de un pino centenario.

Aquél era mi primer paseo por el bosque sin muletas y vigilaba cada paso con sumo cuidado.

Aunque había pasado ya una semana desde que Rangiku llegó a la Dehesa y me confesó que había sido la artífice de esos mensajes, todavía no comprendía por qué mi mejor amiga había querido asustarme de esa manera.

Tampoco conseguía entender cómo se las había ingeniado para convencerme de que fuéramos juntas hasta la cabaña del diablo.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Era una broma, en honor a todas esas películas de miedo que nos hemos tragado juntas desde pequeñas. No sé —reflexionó un instante—, supongo que quería hacer más interesante y misteriosa mi llegada. Jamás pensé que te asustarías tanto.

—«Desearás no haber nacido», «Tu muerte ya tiene fecha…» —le recordé en voz alta algunas de sus frases—. Para no querer asustarme tanto… ¡te pasaste un poco!

Rangiku soltó una carcajada.

—Creí que lo descubrirías enseguida. Shinigami es el apellido del matrimonio de _La semilla del diablo_. ¡Mi película de terror favorita! Y, curiosamente, también el de mi familia de acogida americana. Pensé que atarías cabos.

—Ni en un millón de años lo hubiera relacionado contigo. ¡Éramos dos renacuajas cuando vimos esa peli! Y creo que nunca mencionaste el nombre de tu familia yanqui.

—Seguro que sí lo hice. De todas formas, de haber sabido que había una cabaña del diablo cerca y una historia tan alucinante habría venido antes a verte.

La noche anterior le había explicado a Rangiku la leyenda de Rodrigoalbar. Lo había hecho porque a ella le chiflaban las historias de miedo, pero no había previsto que su espíritu curioso me obligaría a llevarla hasta allí. Aun así, le había hecho prometer que solo nos acercaríamos a unos metros de la casa.

Ya no tenía la excusa del esguince y, en el fondo, temía que mi amiga se cansara de la vida tranquila que llevábamos en la Dehesa. Los extraños sucesos habían dejado de producirse y la máxima distracción que teníamos era pasear con el ciclomotor que por fin había puesto a punto mi tío.

Con Kaien de nuevo en Madrid, había recuperado la calma. Sabía que era pasajera y que a su regreso tendría que lidiar con sus sentimientos, pero intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso y disfrutar al máximo de la compañía de Rangiku. Echaba tanto de menos a Ichigo, que solo la presencia de mi mejor amiga lo hacía más soportable. Aun así, me resultaba extraño no poder compartir mi secreto con ella.

¡Me había enamorado! ¡Por primera vez! Y esa verdad luchaba por salir de mis labios. Había estado a punto de meter la pata y hablarle de él en varias ocasiones. Su imagen se había instalado en mis pensamientos de forma permanente y no podía evitar fantasear con él a todas horas.

Mientras nos adentrábamos en los confines esmeralda del bosque, el recuerdo de todo lo que había vivido a su lado me sumió en una especie de ensoñación silenciosa. Recordé la huida en sus brazos y los instantes que habíamos pasado en aquella cueva… Todavía me sentía fascinada por su habilidad para moverse en aquel entorno tan bello y tan hostil tras la nevada. Sus pies no habían dudado ni un momento, a pesar de cargar con mi peso y de las raíces salientes ocultas bajo la nieve. Tuve la impresión de que conocía a la perfección cada rincón de aquel laberinto verde, como si siempre hubiera habitado en él.

A medida que nos acercábamos, otros pensamientos relacionados con la cabaña cobraron vida en mi mente. No pude evitar estremecerme al evocar la suavidad y la tibieza de su cuerpo en contacto con el mío, el delicioso aroma de su piel, la elegancia y la precisión de sus gestos, su sonrisa burlona, su semblante serio cada vez que mi miedo afectaba a sus sentidos…

Recordé también la dulzura con la que me había bañado y cuidado tras rescatarme de la trampa, la suavidad de sus manos recorriendo mis heridas con aquel ungüento, la bella melodía de su piano, la primera vez que escuché su voz…

Cuanto más pensaba en él, más cuenta me daba de lo insignificante e insulsa que resultaba yo a su lado. Apenas tendría un par de años más que yo y sus habilidades y conocimientos estaban a años luz de los míos.

En el fondo, entendía que se hubiera alejado de mí.

Recordé la forma en la que me había rechazado la primera vez que intenté rozar sus labios y cómo se había despedido de mí tras aquel beso apasionado.

Si algo tenía claro, era que yo no le gustaba.

¡Había estado desnuda en su propia casa! Y sus ojos jamás se habían posado en ningún otro sitio que no fuera mi cara. Su comportamiento había sido amable y noble. Me había salvado la vida sin aprovecharse en ningún momento de mi debilidad. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan decepcionada? Tal vez por la certeza de que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Si algo más tenía claro, era que estaba profunda e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

—¿Estás segura de que no nos hemos perdido? —La voz de Rangiku me devolvió a la realidad.

La dentadura de un animal sobre una rama constató que estábamos cerca. Rangiku se acercó a ella y contempló también dos montículos de piedras con una cruz encima. A nuestra izquierda, una réplica del muñeco de vudú que había visto semanas atrás captó su atención.

—¡Alucinante!

Mi amiga repasó con el dedo el corazón de aquel muñeco y extrajo una de las agujas que lo atravesaban.

Busqué en su rostro alguna señal de temor, pero solo hallé un extraño brillo de fascinación en su mirada.

—Tendría que haber traído la cámara. Esto es mejor que El proyecto de la bruja de Blair.

—¿Te refieres a esa peli en la que tres chicos graban cómo se pierden en el bosque y son asesinados en una cabaña? ¡No me puedo creer que no estés ni un poquito asustada!

La visión de la cabaña del diablo arrancó un gritito de Rangiku. Tuve que cogerla del brazo para que no echara a correr hacia ella.

—Me habías prometido que te conformarías con verla a distancia —protesté.

—Vamos, Rukia, no seas cobarde… —dijo ella soltándose.

Pensé en Ichigo y en lo mucho que podía enfadarse si una extraña entraba en su choza. Le había prometido que no hablaría de él con nadie y, sin embargo, ahí estaba mi amiga dispuesta a fastidiarlo todo.

—¡Por favor, Rangiku, no entres! —supliqué yendo tras ella.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Permanecí un instante en la puerta sin atreverme a mirar.

—Aquí no viven ni los ratones.

La voz de Rangiku me impulsó hacia el interior. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Lo entendí enseguida al ver la cabaña vacía. No había ni rastro de los muebles, los libros o el resto de los enseres que la habían habitado durante mi estancia. ¡Hasta el piano había desaparecido!

Recorrí aquella sala con incredulidad y tristeza. Me costaba creer que Ichigo se hubiera ido para siempre. De repente era como si nunca hubiera existido.

La esperanza de verle de nuevo se había esfumado como las cosas de aquella cabaña.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

Rangiku me abrazó y me acunó en sus brazos.

—Perdóname, Rukia, no sabía que estuvieras tan asustada. No pasa nada… En esta cabaña no hay brujas, ni espíritus, ni ermitaños… ¡No hay nadie!

Rompí a llorar.

Si al menos hubiera podido compartir con ella el motivo real de mis temores…

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose hizo que ambas enmudeciéramos y miráramos alarmadas hacia la puerta.

Una figura esbelta de larga melena morena nos sorprendió a las dos con el corazón en un puño.

Nuestras miradas se retaron.

En la mía había extrañeza y desconfianza. ¿Qué hacía ella en la cabaña del diablo? ¿Acaso conocía a Ichigo? En la suya había recelo, rencor y odio.

Abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de mis labios, apartó sus ojos dorados de los míos y dio media vuelta con desdén. Después corrió hacia el bosque y se perdió entre los árboles.

—¿Quién era esa loca? —preguntó Rangiku.

—Senna. —Mi voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre.

—¿La chica de Colmenar de la que me hablaste? Pensé que erais amigas. No sabía que estuvierais enfadadas.

—Yo tampoco —reconocí con tristeza.

Después de aquello, volvimos a la Dehesa. Rangiku respetó mi silencio y me tomó del brazo todo el camino. Debió de suponer que estaba triste por el enfado de Senna o impresionada por haber pisado la cabaña del diablo.

Ya en la Dehesa, Rangiku subió a darse una ducha mientras yo preparaba algo de cena. Estuve a punto de cortarme varias veces troceando las verduras. No podía dejar de pensar en Ichigo y en Senna, y en los misteriosos lazos que los unían. ¿Era ella la chica valiente que conocía su secreto? Sí, debía de ser eso.

Solo aquello explicaba su cara de odio al verme en la cabaña. Tal vez estaba furiosa conmigo por haber llevado hasta allí a Rangiku, poniendo en peligro a su protegido… O, peor aún, ¿a su amante? Una punzada de celos atravesó mi alma al imaginármelos juntos.

En ese momento, un grito desgarrado de Rangiku me estremeció por dentro. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y empujé la puerta del baño con el corazón encogido.

—¡Me están picando! ¡Quítamelas, por Dios, Rukia!

Rangiku estaba desnuda, rodeada de abejas y haciendo aspavientos con un bote de champú para alejarlas. Gritaba y lloraba con desesperación. Sabía que Rangiku era alérgica y que había que actuar con rapidez. Su piel había empezado a enrojecerse.

—¡No te muevas! —le ordené.

Había leído que esos insectos solo atacan si se sienten en peligro, así que lo primero era dejar de golpearlas y alejar de ellas el olor que las atraía. Me acerqué a Rangiku sin vacilar, le quité el champú de las manos y lo lancé por la ventana. Las abejas siguieron su fuerte aroma a flores hasta el exterior.

—¿Dónde te han picado? —le pregunté con impaciencia.

Me señaló un punto rojo e inflamado en su brazo y otro en su barriga justo antes de empezar a ponerse roja y a respirar con dificultad.

—Me estoy ahogando, Rukia.

La ayudé a vestirse tratando de mantener la calma y llamé a mi tío. Entre sollozos le expliqué lo ocurrido y le supliqué que viniera enseguida.

Byakuya se presentó cinco minutos después. Rangiku había perdido el conocimiento y su pecho se movía agitadamente.

A continuación, puso una pasta marrón sobre las picaduras y abrió su boca obligándole a beber de un frasco amarillo. Rangiku tosió y mi tío sonrió aliviado. Después la llevó en brazos hasta su Land Rover.

—Hay que llevarla al hospital.

—¿Se pondrá bien?

Mi tío contempló mi cara inundada en lágrimas y mi expresión de absoluto terror antes de responder.

—Reza para que así sea.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	21. Oro líquido

_Guau! Ya llevamos veintiuno capítulos! Gracias a todos los que leéis, incluso a los lectores fantasma! jeje. _Hikari Kuchiki_... ¿Qué debo decirte? Gracias por tu apoyo :3 Llenas de luz este fanfic (badum tss xD), y tranquila, que Ran se pondrá bien (espero xD). Nos vemos!_

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Oro líquido**

Cuando mi tío tomó las riendas de la situación y cargó a Rangiku en su coche para llevarla al hospital, me sumí en un estado de semiinconsciencia. El temor a perder de nuevo a un ser querido era tan desgarrador, que mis emociones se bloquearon, dejando que la razón actuara sola.

Seguí las indicaciones de Byakuya para atender el cuerpo ardiente y convulso de mi amiga en la parte trasera del Land Rover. Cinco horas más tarde, recibía con serenidad a sus padres, a pesar de sus rostros desencajados y de sus miradas de recelo. Esperé con paciencia alguna noticia de su estado toda la noche en el pasillo… Y, finalmente, doce horas después, regresaba a la Dehesa con la frustración de no haber visto a Rangiku antes de que se la llevaran en ambulancia a Barcelona.

Durante todo ese tiempo actué como una autómata para anestesiar el dolor insoportable que me producía la idea de perder a mi mejor amiga.

Mi tío desapareció nada más llegar al centro médico con Rangiku en sus brazos. Al salir, me explicó que mi amiga había sido trasladada a otro hospital a petición de sus padres.

Hicimos todo el camino de regreso en silencio.

Cuando llegamos a la Dehesa, sacó uno de sus botes de miel de la alacena y se sentó a mi lado en la mesa de roble. Le observé mientras untaba unas tostadas. Me ofreció una, pero yo la rechacé. Aunque no había probado bocado en las últimas horas, tenía el estómago cerrado.

—Tu amiga se pondrá bien —dijo mi tío al fin.

Aquella frase tuvo el mismo efecto que el chasquido de un hipnotizador. Me despertó al instante.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —continuó mi tío.

—¿Una disculpa?

—Eres más lista de lo que había imaginado. Actuaste con rapidez lanzando aquel champú por la ventana. Me alegra saber que has aprendido algo desde que estás aquí y que puedes arreglártelas solita.

—No te preocupes. Si vuelvo a tener problemas, no te molestaré.

—Más te vale, niña.

Aunque pronunció esas palabras con su tono seco habitual, entendí que era su manera de decirme que estaba empezando a confiar en mí.

Le agradecí el cumplido llevándome a la boca una de sus tostadas con miel. Observé aquella sustancia viscosa, dorada y brillante sobre el pan, y recordé algo que solía decir mi madre.

—Oro líquido.

Los ojos de mi tío centellearon cuando pronuncié aquella expresión que tantas veces habría escuchado de los labios de mi madre al saborear su miel.

—Y milenario —añadió—. Los griegos ya conocían sus propiedades medicinales. La consideraban la bebida de la inmortalidad, el néctar de los dioses del Olimpo. Para ellos, simbolizaba sabiduría, un alimento reservado solo a los elegidos.

—Me alegro de ser la elegida —bromeé mientras me chupaba un dedo—. ¿Crees que un bocadito de esto me hará inmortal y más sabia?

—No, pero alargará tu vida… y la hará más dulce.

Cuando acabé mi rebanada, Byakuya me pidió que le acompañara al baño de arriba y le explicara de nuevo cómo había sucedido todo.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudieron entrar las abejas en casa —dijo rascándose la frente.

—Rangiku abrió una rendija para evitar que se condesara el vapor mientras se duchaba.

—Sí, sí… pero las colmenas están a kilómetros de la Dehesa. ¿De dónde demonios salieron tantas abejas?

Mi tío abrió la ventana y se asomó. Al momento, la cerró alarmado y me miró con preocupación.

—Ahí abajo hay un panal enorme.

Me encogí de hombros sin entender nada.

—Rukia, es imposible que llegara hasta aquí caminando solito…

A pesar del descubrimiento de mi tío y de su sospecha de que alguien merodeaba por la Dehesa con malas intenciones, esta vez no tuve que insistir para quedarme.

—No bajaré la guardia… —dije con seguridad—. Si hay un responsable, pagará por ello.

Mi tío esbozó una sonrisa fugaz antes de despedirse.

—Suerte, chica del bosque.

Mientras me dirigía a Colmenar en ciclomotor, pensé en las palabras de mi tío. Si alguien había puesto ese panal ahí para hacer daño a Rangiku, sin duda conocía su alergia. Y, que yo supiera, mi amiga solo lo había mencionado delante de Kaien. Necesitaba comprobar que seguía en Madrid para descartar su culpabilidad.

Natsuki me esperaba como cada jueves para descargarme los apuntes de Yoruichi. Era mi oportunidad para preguntarle por su hijo y averiguar si seguía en la capital. Además, mi estancia en la Dehesa dependía de mi seguimiento del curso, y no estaba dispuesta a darle argumentos a mi profesora.

Dos horas más tarde, ya había leído mi correo, descargado las nuevas lecciones y resuelto un control online de literatura. Antes de acomodarme en la cama de Kaien, como hacía siempre, revisé por encima su cuarto buscando alguna pista que me mostrara algo de su vida o de su personalidad, pero no hallé nada especial. Era una habitación ordenada y algo cursi para tratarse de un chico de veinte años. Había peluches de animales sobre el edredón, una estantería repleta de libros —casi todos de botánica y veterinaria— y un mapa enorme de la sierra de pinares en la pared con varias chinchetas clavadas en distintos puntos.

Me acerqué para observarlo de cerca, pero, en ese momento, Natsuki llamó a la puerta y me sobresalté.

—Acabo de hacer un pastel de nueces, ¿te apetece probarlo con un té?

Eran casi las cinco y estaba empezando a oscurecer, pero, desde que tenía ciclomotor, ya no me preocupaba llegar tarde a la Dehesa.

Estuvimos hablando del gran acontecimiento que tenía a Colmenar revolucionado. Rangiku y yo habíamos visto los carteles colgados por el pueblo antes del accidente. Anunciaban la inminente visita de un equipo de científicos norteamericanos de _National Geographic_. Estaban haciendo un estudio sobre los bosques del sur de Europa, y habían incluido la sierra de pinares en su reportaje.

—Kaien lleva en contacto con ellos desde hace meses.

—¿Por qué?

—Ay, maja, no sé. Mi hijo conoce bien estos bosques, los animales, la comarca… Supongo que vieron su web de Colmenar y contactaron con él —dijo sin ocultar su orgullo—. Le han ofrecido colaborar con ellos.

—¿Y dónde está ahora? ¿Todavía no ha vuelto de Madrid?

—Se ha tenido que quedar más días para esperar la llegada de los norteamericanos. Él mismo los traerá a Colmenar.

—¡Qué interesante! —fingí. Aquel asunto de los científicos no me importaba lo más mínimo.

Imaginaba que estarían un par de días pavoneándose por el pueblo para degustar gratis embutidos ibéricos y buen vino antes de continuar su periplo por España. Incluso de seguir Ichigo en la cabaña del diablo, no me hubiera preocupado por él. Estaba convencida de que no se adentrarían más allá del río.

—¿Por qué no me explicas alguna historia de la cabaña del diablo?

Natsuki soltó una carcajada.

—Igualita que tu madre.

—Sí, pero yo no me asusto.

—Pues debes de ser la única. Ahora hace muchos años que nadie ha vuelto a hablar de él… pero el viejo de la cabaña ha asustado a muchas generaciones de este pueblo. Mi propia abuela me explicaba que ya su abuela le contaba historias del ermitaño barbudo y que ella misma lo vio en una ocasión.

—¿Y qué hacía?

—La mayoría de las veces solo se aparecía por el bosque y sorprendía a algún que otro cazador o recolector de setas. Pero llegó a sacar su escopeta a los más osados… A aquellos que se acercaban a su cabaña.

—¿Alguien logró entrar alguna vez en su guarida?

—Eso dicen, pero quienes presumen de ello cuentan que la cabaña estaba vacía… Nadie se atreve a destruirla porque temen al espíritu de su esposa. —Hizo una pausa—. Todavía hoy se encuentran señales de brujería en los alrededores.

—¿Tú has visto algo de todo eso?

—Yo no, pero mi madre, que era muy curiosa y que en paz descanse, me explicó que una vez, siendo ella muy niña, se topó con el viejo en el bosque.

—E imagino que su descripción coincidía con la de todos los que habían tenido el honor de verlo.

—Sí, pero ella vio algo más… Vio al viejo de barbas blancas acompañado de otra figura, otro espíritu errante como él.

—¿Otro viejo barbudo?

—No, mi madre lo describió como un ser de gran belleza; «un joven de cabellos naranjas y piel bronceada, con unos ojos ocres cálidos».

Al oír aquello me quedé sin aliento y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Estaba claro que no podía ser Ichigo porque me hablaba de unos ochenta años atrás. Pero aquella descripción…

—¿Le hicieron algo a tu madre?

—Según ella, ni siquiera la vieron. Estaba tan impresionada, que se quedó inmóvil detrás de un árbol.

—¿Tenía miedo de ellos?

—Estaba aterrada. Su madre le había explicado la historia de un niño de seis años que había desaparecido en el bosque durante días. Al encontrarlo, según mi abuela, el niño se negaba a explicar qué le había pasado… pero se le escapó que había estado con un hombre de barbas blancas.

La miré realmente impresionada.

—Mi abuela nunca mentía. Y mi madre tampoco… —dijo Natsuki para enfatizar su historia.

—¿Alguien más ha visto a ese chico que describió tu madre?

—No, que yo sepa. Pero ¡quién sabe! La gente teme estos asuntos y prefiere ignorarlos. Es supersticiosa. Hay zonas del bosque en las que nadie se adentra.

Pero sí había alguien.

Una chica valiente.

Una colmenareña que sabía incluso más cosas de la cabaña del diablo que la propia Natsuki, secretos que permanecían ocultos para el resto de los asustadizos mortales.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Senna tenía todas las respuestas. Y yo quería conocerlas. Quería saber tanto como ella del joven de cabellos naranjas.

Me dirigí al bar del pueblo donde Senna servía copas algunas tardes. El interior estaba recubierto de paneles de madera repletos de mensajes grabados a navaja o con bolígrafo. La única luz provenía de unas lámparas verdes que pendían del techo. El humo se condensaba en una especie de nube tóxica que me impedía ver con claridad. En la máquina de discos sonaba "Who Wants to Live Forever?" de Queen. Era algo así como el pub del pueblo. Me sorprendió ver a dos chicos con aspecto rebelde y camisetas heavy jugando una partida de dominó con tres ancianos ataviados con boina.

Me hice un sitio en la barra y me senté en un taburete giratorio de piel verde.

Senna llevaba una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros ceñidos que le sentaban de maravilla. Estaba radiante y sonreía sin parar mientras charlaba con un grupo de chicos del pueblo. Levanté un brazo para llamar su atención.

Al verme, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

Tardó varios minutos en acercarse hasta donde yo estaba.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo.

—No puedo. ¿No ves que estoy trabajando?

—Por favor…

Sus ojos me escrutaron unos segundos antes de ceder a mi súplica. Suspiré aliviada al comprobar que eran violetas y no dorados. Por muy molesta que estuviera conmigo, aquello indicaba esperanza.

—Está bien, pero solo cinco minutos.

Con un gesto ágil, se apoyó en la barra y la saltó con los pies juntos. Salimos a la calle por la puerta trasera del local. No había nadie cerca que pudiera oírnos.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Conozco su secreto.

Los ojos de Senna se abrieron con asombro, pero disimuló su sorpresa con un tono condescendiente.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué es lo que sabes de Ichigo?

Me sorprendió que no se molestara en negar que ella también le conocía. Aquello me molestó más que su aire de suficiencia, pues delataba que nos había espiado, o bien que Ichigo le había hablado de mí.

—Sé que puede oler el miedo.

—Ya. Pues si eso es todo lo que sabes de él, es que no sabes nada. —Escupió aquellas palabras con desprecio.

—También sé que ha desaparecido…

—Y por eso llevaste allí a tu amiguita, para ver si te ayudaba a encontrarlo, ¿verdad? —Hizo una pausa—. Rukia, ya has hecho bastante por él. Si de verdad le aprecias, si te importa algo, aunque solo sea un poquito… ¡déjale en paz! De lo contrario, solo conseguirás arruinarle la vida.

— Pero ¡él ya no está! ¿Cómo voy a arruinarle nada si se ha ido…? —Mi voz se quebró y no pude reprimir el llanto.

Senna me sonrió con resignación antes de darme una palmadita en la espalda. Después entró de nuevo en el local.

.

Dejé que el viento secara mis lágrimas mientras apretaba el acelerador y avanzaba veloz hacia la Dehesa. Me pregunté qué sentido tenía seguir en aquel lugar. Estaba sola. Completamente sola. Ichigo se había ido para siempre y mis dos únicas amigas se habían alejado de mi vida. Rangiku, ingresada en un hospital; y Senna, furiosa conmigo por la huida de aquel ser tan especial que iluminaba su existencia. No la culpaba. Yo era la única responsable. De no ser por el revuelo que se había organizado con mi desaparición… Ichigo no se habría sentido en peligro y seguiría en su casa. Todavía me costaba comprender cómo se las había arreglado para vaciar la cabaña en tan poco tiempo. Aunque Senna le hubiera ayudado, era imposible que hubieran cargado el pesado piano a través del bosque. ¿Dónde habrían trasladado todas sus cosas?

Después recordé la expresión de Berta al ver la flor de mi solapa en aquel viejo autocar. Me la había regalado Ichigo cuando no era más que un fantasma para mí. «Esa flor solo crece en un lugar en el que nadie debería aventurarse», me había dicho ella. Ahora por fin comprendía a qué se refería con aquella advertencia.

Demasiado tarde…

Una vez más, odié mi propia suerte. Estaba maldita. Condenada a la soledad, era incapaz de retener ni un ápice de amor en mi vida. La gente a la que amaba desaparecía. Tal vez no era digna de ese sentimiento tan poderoso. Ni siquiera mi madre había querido estar a mi lado. Lo había demostrado suicidándose. Quizá el problema era yo. Y no merecía su amor. Ni el de nadie.

Lloré con rabia, vencida por la autocompasión más destructiva. Apenas podía seguir el sendero con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas, pero aun así me las arreglé para llegar entera a la Dehesa.

Me metí en la cama y cerré los ojos con el deseo de no volver a abrirlos…

A medianoche encendí la luz sobresaltada. Un aroma conocido inundaba mi habitación. No había nadie en mi cuarto… pero el intruso había dejado una prueba de su visita.

Sobre mi almohada reposaba algo.

Era una florecilla de un intenso tono violeta.

Había visto una igual no hacía mucho.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	22. El baño de Adonis

_Buenaas! que tal estáis? Espero que bien... _Hikari Kuchiki_... gracias por comentar, espero que se resuelvan tus dudas *-*  
><em>Shaolin17..._ no te preocupes, ahora sé que estás ahí ^^, gracias por animarte a comentar, y me alegro de que te guste la adaptación :3_

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**El baño de Adonis**

Temblé de emoción por el mensaje implícito que había en aquella flor: ¡Ichigo había vuelto! Y lo mejor de todo: quería que yo lo supiera. Me lo imaginé deslizándose con sigilo por mi habitación con aquella florecilla mientras yo dormía, y ya no pude conciliar el sueño. Había estado a pocos centímetros de mí y su aroma aún flotaba en el aire.

Me costaba tanto creer que Ichigo hubiera vuelto y quisiera verme, que, de no ser por aquella prueba violeta, hubiera atribuido su olor a una ilusión de mi recuerdo, demasiado afectado por su ausencia.

Resultó imposible obedecer a esa parte de mí que me exhortaba a que esperara el alba. Saltar de la cama y correr hacia la cabaña del diablo en plena noche no era lo más prudente, pero aun así me convencí de que podía hacerlo sin perderme o lastimarme en el bosque.

Me vestí con ropa de abrigo y bajé las escaleras en tres saltos.

No podía esperar a que amaneciera.

Necesitaba verle.

Al abrir la puerta, un impulso me hizo subir de nuevo y rebuscar en mi equipaje algo que casi había olvidado que tenía. Me lo había dado Rangiku entre risas antes de irse a California y, aunque en aquel momento habría jurado que jamás saldría de su envoltorio, se lo había agradecido con una sonrisa. Al hacer la maleta, lo había metido con la misma poca convicción con la que ahora lo guardaba en el bolsillo… Pero ¡qué diablos! Hay cosas en las que una chica de hoy en día debe pensar cuando se muere por los huesos de un chico. Y yo estaba perdidamente colada por uno. Y dispuesta como nunca a cometer cualquier locura de amor por él…

Bajé otra vez las escaleras con el mismo ímpetu y una emoción nueva en mi pecho.

La noche era fría y hermosa. Una luna imponente se filtraba a través de los árboles iluminando el bosque con su fulgor plateado.

A pesar de la claridad nocturna, encendí una linterna y enfoqué mis pies. Conocía el camino, pero desconfiaba de mis pasos y de su habilidad para sortear obstáculos.

El viento suspiraba con un rumor apacible entre las ramas de los pinos.

Mientras avanzaba en dirección a la cabaña, recordé las palabras que Senna había pronunciado esa misma tarde. Me había dicho que dejara en paz a Ichigo o acabaría arruinando su vida. Ella era la persona de la que él me había hablado. La «valiente» que le proporcionaba cosas de las que el bosque no podía surtirle. Me pregunté si su compañía estaba incluida en «esas cosas» y hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar para protegerle.

Me estremecí al pensar que Senna podía estar detrás del accidente de Rangiku. ¿Y si aquella había sido su forma de proteger a Ichigo de una fisgona? ¿Y si ella, y no Kaien, era la responsable de todos aquellos intentos por asustarme y alejarme de la Dehesa? De ser así, había un error de cálculo en su estrategia, algo que no había podido controlar: mi miedo. Pues en lugar de alejarme de aquel lugar, había atraído a su protegido hacia mí.

Sentí pena por Rangiku. Senna había intentado matarla… Pero, ¿cómo sabía lo de su alergia? Y, realmente, ¿la creía capaz de una cosa así?

Ya no estaba segura de nada.

Ni siquiera de los sentimientos de Ichigo. Tal vez la flor solo había sido su forma de decirme que de nuevo olía mi tristeza… O su manera de despedirse de mí para siempre. Aquella idea hizo que apretara el paso hasta echar a correr.

La visión de la cabaña del diablo, a oscuras, en la quietud de la noche, me hizo recordar algo que hasta el momento no había considerado. Ichigo ya no se alojaba en ella. Era imposible que en solo dos días hubiera convertido de nuevo aquel lugar vacío en un hogar habitable.

Me quedé un rato inmóvil junto a la entrada, temblando, esperando en vano alguna señal que confirmara que Ichigo estaba dentro.

Silencio.

Sin atreverme a empujar la puerta, bajé la cabeza.

Una alfombra de pétalos lilas reposaba bajo mis pies. Miré al suelo y descubrí un reguero de flores que se adentraba en el bosque. Seguí su rastro con emoción, deseosa de saber hacia dónde conducía.

Confundida con los leves rumores de la noche y el murmullo cercano del río, me pareció escuchar una voz dulcísima entonando una melodía. A medida que avanzaba por el sendero malva, el sonido del agua y la canción se volvieron más audibles.

Tuve que apartar un dosel de madreselva y brezo para acceder al tramo final del camino, donde el río se abría dando forma a un pequeño lago.

Me quedé sin aliento al contemplar una figura imponente y masculina que se bañaba en las gélidas aguas del río. Todo a su alrededor parecía sumido en una profunda calma. Me oculté un instante tras un arbusto para admirar aquella escena.

Suspendida en lo más alto del cielo, la luna blanca y serena se miraba coqueta en la superficie e iluminaba el soto con su dulce claridad. Algunos árboles, inclinados sobre la corriente, humedecían sus ramas desmayadas en las profundas y cristalinas aguas.

Mi ángel tatareaba la misma canción que había tocado para mí aquel día en su guarida. Sentí la piel erizarse bajo mi abrigo y un escalofrío me sacudió por dentro. La brisa era helada y traía consigo un perfume de flores.

Un rayo de plata iluminó su torso musculado.

Con una agilidad sorprendente, Ichigo pisó unas rocas musgosas y salió al exterior.

Justo entonces pude contemplar su cuerpo desnudo bajo la luz de la luna. Sentí una confusa mezcla de vergüenza y deseo. Una pátina de gotitas cubría su piel y hacían brillar su silueta. Aun en la penumbra de la noche, pude admirar la perfección de sus formas. Fue solo un instante, porque al momento estaba suspendido en el aire, arqueándose y sumergiéndose en el lago con un salto perfecto.

Después de un rato eterno, volvió a la superficie con una flor en la mano. En aquel momento entendí que aquella variedad violeta solo brotaba en las profundidades del lago.

Se sacudió el agua del pelo y avanzó hacia la orilla con un par de brazadas. El agua le cubría hasta los hombros.

Su sonrisa nívea resplandeció en la oscuridad.

—¿Te gusta?

Su pregunta me sobresaltó. Estaba claro que se dirigía a mí. Era poco probable que hubiera alguien más a esas horas en ese lugar apartado. Salí de mi escondite agradecida de que mi rubor no fuera perceptible entre las sombras de la noche.

—Sí… —respondí sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. ¿Al lugar? ¿A él?—. Este lago es precioso y tú… tú… ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes bañarte en el río y no morir congelado? ¡Estamos a varios grados bajo cero!

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres que te acerque tu ropa?

—¿Qué ropa? He salido así de casa.

Le miré perpleja.

—Entonces… te espero allí —dije algo turbada.

—Sigue las miguitas moradas. No quisiera que te perdieras o cayeras en alguna trampa esta noche.

Oí su risa ahogada tras de mí.

Yo también reí en silencio, contagiada de su felicidad.

Esta vez empujé la puerta sin miedo. Imaginé que Ichigo la habría vuelto a habilitar con algunas de sus cosas… Sin embargo, mi sorpresa se transformó en fascinación cuando vi la cabaña exactamente igual a como la había dejado una semana atrás. Todo estaba en su lugar, como si nunca se hubieran movido de sitio. Incluso el piano seguía instalado en su rincón.

Sobre la cama, la ropa de Ichigo formaba un ovillo. Me lo imaginé desvistiéndose a toda prisa para lanzarse al río. En un gesto instintivo, aspiré el aroma de su jersey hasta quedarme sin aire.

Sentí un escalofrío al descubrir el libro de abejas reposando en el sofá, justo donde yo lo había dejado.

Parecía cosa de magia… O de brujería.

Me estremecí de frío y me acerqué a la chimenea. Prendí varias teas con una cerilla y alimenté el fuego con dos troncos gruesos.

En aquel momento descubrí algo distinto a la última vez. Mi vestido malva me esperaba en una silla. Lo tomé entre mis manos y admiré las puntadas de hilo que lo habían reconstruido. Estaba limpio y cosido. Casi nuevo.

Me desvestí junto al hogar y me lo puse, consciente de que aquello formaba parte de un ritual. No sabía muy bien qué ocurriría, pero estaba segura de que Ichigo quería verlo de nuevo en mi cuerpo.

Temblé de excitación.

No pude evitar dar un respingo al sentir el contacto de una manta, cálida y suave, cubriendo mis hombros por detrás. Sentí la respiración pausada de Ichigo y su delicioso aroma a mis espaldas.

Al girarme me sorprendió descubrir que ya se había vestido. Durante un instante, nuestras miradas se abrazaron.

Después me senté en el sofá mientras él preparaba una infusión de hierbas.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Intenté que mi voz sonara dulce y comprensiva, pero no pude evitar un deje de reproche por lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

—Las misiones de los ángeles son secretas —bromeó él mientras me tendía una taza humeante y se sentaba a mi lado.

—Siento que tuvieras que huir por mi culpa. Solo te he traído problemas —murmuré—. Si no me hubiera caído en aquel hoyo…

—¿Te estás disculpando por caerte en una trampa? —Enarcó una ceja divertido.

—Solo digo que… No debe de haber sido fácil cargar con todo esto por el bosque. —Eché una mirada rápida a nuestro alrededor—. Siento lo de la mudanza y las molestias que te he ocasionado.

—No lo sientas —sonrió divertido—. Fue sencillo.

—¿Sencillo? Ese piano debe de pesar una tonelada.

—Así es.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes decir que fue sencillo cargar con él?

—Yo no he dicho que cargara con él.

Lo miré desconcertada.

—Pero hace dos días no estaba ahí. ¡Y tú tampoco! Creí que no volvería a veros —sollocé.

Ichigo me dirigió una sonrisa compasiva.

—Rukia, desde que te conozco, te he visto varias veces al borde de la muerte. Eres un imán para los problemas. Y tu miedo es un imán para mí. No podría alejarme de ti aunque quisiera… No todavía… mientras estés en peligro.

—Me has salvado la vida. Eres libre —respondí con cierto recelo por ese «todavía»—. Ya has hecho mucho por mí.

—Te equivocas, tú has hecho infinitamente más por mí. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que había algo distinto en tu miedo?

—Sí, soy rara hasta para eso.

Ichigo tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarle. La belleza de su rostro me aturdió.

—No hay nada raro en ti ni en tus temores, sino en mí. Tu miedo me provoca cosas distintas porque tú me provocas cosas distintas. Desde tu primera noche en la Dehesa, no he dejado de pensar en ti… Había tanta tristeza en tu miedo, tanta soledad… Conozco bien esos sentimientos. Hace mucho que estoy solo.

Mis mejillas hirvieron entre sus manos.

—Rukia, tú has abierto un claro luminoso en mi bosque sombrío. Has despertado mi corazón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? —pregunté vacilante.

Sus ojos ocres sostuvieron mi mirada antes de contestar.

—Más de cien años.

**_To Be Continued..._**

_Como hoy me siento generosa (básicamente porque he dejado de actualizar y hoy he empezado las clases -ya bachillerato D: -), pues he decidido poneros un pequeñito adelanto de lo que serían los próximos capítulos :3_

_—Maté a una niña. (...) —¿Quieres decir… —titubeé— que eres inmortal? (...) —Ya no, Ichigo. Nunca más estarás solo —le prometí. (...) Le devolví el beso con el corazón desbocado, respirando su aliento embriagador.(...) En ese momento me sorprendí haciendo algo que jamás hubiera imaginado: me bajé la cremallera lateral del vestido._


	23. Dos vidas en una

_Vuelvo! que tal? a partir de ahora empezaré las clases, y no sé si tendré tiempo de actualizar, pero lo intentare. Así al menos podré escaparme de la fisica y la literatura xD espero que os guste^^_

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Dos vidas en una**

Apenas podía concentrarme con su angelical rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, pero sus palabras me habían impresionado. ¿Qué había querido decir con «más de cien años»? Solo era una forma poética de expresar la eternidad que había supuesto para él la soledad del bosque… ¿verdad?

Sí, eso era.

—Creí que solo tenías diecinueve —dije algo aturdida.

—En realidad, hace cien años que los tengo.

Soltó mi cara y tomó distancia para observar mi reacción.

—Dijiste quinientos, señor Rodrigoalbar —le corregí divertida, recordando la historia que él mismo me había explicado en el cenador la tarde de la huida.

Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a ese tipo de conversación fantasiosa que tanto parecía fascinarle… Sin embargo, esta vez la expresión de su rostro me pareció muy distinta a la anterior. Su semblante era serio y profundo, y había un halo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Ese fue mi abuelo…

Respiró hondo y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, el bisabuelo de mi retatarabuelo.

—Así que Rodrigoalbar fue en realidad el abuelo del abuelo del abuelo de… —Sentí vértigo al tratar siquiera de imaginar aquella línea sucesoria que se remontaba a tantos siglos atrás—. Es poco habitual conocer a un antepasado tan lejano.

Su risa cristalina y natural rompió la tensión del momento.

—¿Poco habitual, Rukia? «Imposible» sería la palabra…

—¿Cómo sucedió, entonces?

Aquella revelación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero algo en mi interior me decía que Ichigo no mentía. Y yo quería conocer hasta el último detalle de su universo.

—La primera vez que vi a Rodrigoalbar fue en 1898. Yo acababa de cumplir seis años.

Pronunció esas palabras de forma concisa, sin apartar los ojos de mi rostro, tratando de calibrar el efecto que me producían.

Le miré sin comprender.

Notaba mi respiración pesada y me temblaban las rodillas… pero su discurso no era el único responsable de eso. Su proximidad me aturdía casi tanto como sus palabras. Me embobé admirando los destellos dorados que su piel sedosa emitía a la luz de las llamas. Sus ojos ocres, enmarcados por una capa espesa de larguísimas pestañas naranjas, hacían que todo mi ser temblara cada vez que se posaban en mí. Todo él emanaba un aroma exquisito a bosque y a pino.

Me fijé también en la curva de su mentón, en sus pómulos altos y en el dibujo perfecto que formaban sus labios.

Su belleza no parecía de este mundo.

Parpadeé confusa.

—Yo estaba muy enfermo. Mi madre acababa de morir de difteria… —continuó—. Y mi padre no soportaba la idea de perder también a su único hijo. Así que me dejó en Colmenar, en la hacienda de sus suegros. Mis abuelos estaban muy tristes y se lamentaban de su desgracia por todo el pueblo… Hasta que un día desaparecí.

—¿Desapareciste?

—El viejo de barbas blancas me llevó a su cabaña en plena noche.

—¿Por qué?

—Quería curarme. Recuerdo aquellos días de forma difusa… —Vaciló un momento—. Y muy dolorosa.

—¿Te hizo daño?

Se sumió un instante en sus propios pensamientos antes de contestar:

—Sí… pero era necesario para salvar mi vida. Antes de dejarme volver con mi familia, el viejo me habló por primera vez.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Me pidió dos cosas: que no hablara con nadie de él y que regresara cuando cumpliera los dieciocho. Yo solo era un niño… Así que no hice caso a lo primero… y olvidé lo segundo.

—¿Y qué hicieron tus abuelos cuando les hablaste de aquel viejo?

—Al principio se asustaron. Eran tantas las leyendas que circulaban sobre el viejo de la cabaña del diablo… Pero, después, al ver cómo mi enfermedad remitía, se alegraron mucho y me prohibieron que volviera a mencionar al ermitaño del bosque. Temían que el pueblo hablara de brujería.

—Pero has dicho que era un antepasado tuyo. ¿Tus abuelos no lo sabían?

—No. Y yo no lo descubrí hasta muchos años después. ¿Recuerdas la historia que te expliqué sobre mi don?

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Sabía que olía el miedo y que aquello casi le había conducido a la locura. También me había explicado que volvió al bosque después de hacer algo terrible…

—Regresé a este bosque a los diecinueve y nunca más he vuelto a abandonarlo.

—¿Quieres decir que no has pisado una ciudad desde entonces?

—Lo he intentado… Pero el miedo allí es demasiado fuerte. Y el dolor se vuelve insoportable. Rodrigoalbar no estaba seguro de que el miedo me afectara a mí también, pero sí de que sufriría cambios en la edad adulta, por eso me pidió que volviera solo entonces. De pequeño olvidé su petición, pero cuando empecé a sentir todas esas cosas… y ocurrió el accidente… lo recordé todo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Maté a una niña.

Un rastro de dolor ensombreció sus rasgos perfectos. Intuí el tormento que había tras sus palabras pero también el matiz que lo exculpaba. Estaba convencida de que aquello era imposible. Tenía el jersey remangado hasta los codos, mostrando la piel tostada de su antebrazo, fuerte y surcado de venas. Observé sus manos grandes y evoqué la dulzura con la que habían curado mis heridas. Me resultaba inconcebible que esas mismas manos hubieran cometido algo tan atroz.

—Orihime era una de nuestras criadas. Apenas tenía once años, pero era lista y alegre, y la única persona que no estaba asustada a mi alrededor. Yo solía pasar mucho tiempo solo en la azotea. A varios metros del suelo, el miedo era menos perceptible, así que me daban las horas muertas contemplando la ciudad. Todo Madrid estaba en obras…

—Creo que en eso no ha cambiado mucho —murmuré.

Me estremecí al pensar que, en el recuerdo de Ichigo, su ciudad continuaba siendo como a principios del siglo pasado.

—Estaban construyendo la Gran Vía y demoliendo manzanas enteras para hacer sitio a la gran arteria. Había edificios vacíos y yo disfrutaba saltando de uno a otro, cruzando tablas y vigas que habían dispuesto para las obras. Un día le pedí a Orihime que me acompañara. Quería mostrarle la ciudad desde las alturas, compartir con ella mi pequeño mundo…

Ichigo frunció el ceño y centró de nuevo su mirada en mí, tan profunda y bella como colmada de dolor.

—Tomé su mano y cruzamos al edificio de enfrente entre risas. Le pedí que no bajara la vista. Ella parecía disfrutar de la aventura. Sin embargo, de regreso, sus ojos cedieron a la tentación de mirar hacia abajo y se asustó. Sentí la descarga de su miedo como si un rayo me partiera en dos. El dolor fue tan intenso, que solté su mano. Orihime se tambaleó un instante antes de perder el equilibrio. Intenté atraparla, pero su cuerpo menudo se escurrió entre mis manos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver las lágrimas surcando su rostro. Sin pensarlo, alargué el brazo y sequé sus mejillas con mi palma.

—Cayó al vacío. Y yo tras ella. Orihime murió en el acto… Yo apenas pasé una semana en el hospital. Después de aquello, me vine al bosque. Esta vez Rodrigoalbar no pudo hacer mucho por curarme. Tenía el corazón destrozado y el alma llena de culpa.

—Fue una locura, pero tú no la mataste. Fue una suerte que te salvaras…

—La suerte no tuvo nada que ver. Si aquella noche no morí fue porque… —Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que continuara con su explicación; parecía estar eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado—. No es tan fácil para mí.

—Puedes explicármelo todo. Creo que podré entenderlo, o al menos intentarlo, por complicado que sea. —Me sorprendió lo serena que sonó mi voz.

Ichigo sonrió.

—No me has entendido, Rukia. Morir… es lo que no me resulta tan fácil.

—¿Quieres decir… —titubeé— que eres inmortal?

—No. Mis días están tan contados como los de cualquiera.

—Pero has dicho que tienes más de cien años y que sobreviviste a una caída desde lo alto de un edificio.

—Mi cuerpo se recupera rápidamente y mis heridas cicatrizan sin esfuerzo. Soy inmune al dolor físico, a las enfermedades y al paso del tiempo. Las células de mi organismo no se oxidan y, por tanto, no enfermo ni envejezco. Pero mi vida es limitada. Soy tan mortal como tú.

—No lo entiendo.

Me sentía mareada.

Necesitaba recapitular. Poner en orden lo que mis oídos escuchaban pero mi mente no acababa de procesar. Ahora que conocía parte de su secreto… no estaba segura de entenderlo. Ichigo tenía más de cien años, pero aparentaba diecinueve. Se había pasado un siglo aislado en el bosque, atormentado por su don y por la culpa. Todo eso encajaba con lo que había visto de él: su conocimiento profundo del bosque, su inteligencia, su maestría al piano. ¡Había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar su entorno, leer y ensayar!

Me había cruzado con un ser perfecto, de belleza y elegancia deslumbrantes, que no envejecía… Y que, además, parecía interesado en mí. Yo había abierto «un claro en su bosque sombrío y despertado su corazón dormido». Pero ¡esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real! Me sentía como la protagonista de una de esas novelas juveniles de moda.

Su voz suave interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien, Rukia?

—Sí… Por favor, continúa.

—¿Estás segura?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Cuando Rodrigoalbar me curó de mi enfermedad, lo hizo con un veneno muy potente de propiedades milagrosas. Esa sustancia sanó mi cuerpo y potenció mis defensas… pero también me transfirió una cualidad muy incómoda. ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si mi don tenía relación con algún animal?

—Dijiste que oler el miedo es una condición propia de algunas bestias. —Me arrepentí del término nada más pronunciarlo, pero a Ichigo pareció hacerle gracia.

—Sí, pero también de algunos insectos —dijo con una sonrisa—, como las abejas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—«Las abejas tienen un sexto sentido que les hace detectar con exactitud el lugar donde hay dolor.»

Me sorprendió escuchar la cita del libro de mi tío que yo misma había leído en su cabaña.

—El miedo es el dolor más intenso y común del alma.

—¿Una abeja? —murmuré sorprendida—. Pero ¿cómo…?

No lograba comprender cómo una simple abeja podía haber alterado tanto el destino de Ichigo.

—Te explicaré una historia de Rodrigoalbar que nadie sabe… ¿Estás preparada para escuchar el gran misterio que ha tenido a generaciones y generaciones de Colmenar en vilo?

—¡Sí!

Ichigo rió de buena gana con mi entusiasmo y empezó con su sorprendente relato.

—La leyenda dice que Rodrigoalbar era un rico ganadero y agricultor… Lo que poca gente sabe es que producía la mejor miel de la comarca. Adoraba las abejas y todo lo relacionado con ellas: miel, polen, própolis y hasta el veneno de sus aguijones.

—Apiterapia —murmuré pensando en mi tío Byakuya.

—Exacto. Logró incluso curar a su mujer enferma.

—¿La bruja? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Su mujer no era ninguna bruja… ¿Cómo puedes creer esas fantasías, Rukia? —Los labios de Ichigo se torcieron en una divertida mueca.

Tuve que morderme el labio para no soltar una carcajada.

—Entendido. Chicos centenarios sí, brujas no —repliqué mordazmente—. Continúa.

—Su mujer le abandonó embarazada y, en un ataque de ira, Rodrigoalbar quemó su hacienda provocando su propia ruina. Pasaron los años y el viejo, sumido en la desgracia, halló consuelo en las abejas. Se obsesionó con crear la miel más deliciosa del mundo y empezó a experimentar con todo tipo de flores. Su miel llegó a la mesa de reyes y nobles de aquel tiempo. Y muchos fueron los comerciantes que se acercaron al bosque en busca de su fórmula con promesas de riqueza y fama. Él siempre los echó a patadas y siguió con su vida de ermitaño. Pero un día llegó al bosque un misterioso aventurero inglés.

La voz de Ichigo me tenía totalmente atrapada. Aquella historia había ocurrido hacía más de quinientos años y, sin embargo, él la conocía por boca de su propio protagonista.

—Había oído hablar de Rodrigoalbar y de sus abejas, y confiaba en que él podría ayudarle. Padecía la peste negra, una pandemia mortal prácticamente erradicada en nuestro país por aquel entonces.

—Y pensó que tu retatarabuelo tendría la solución.

—En realidad, la traía él mismo en su bolsillo.

—¿Y qué era?

—Una semilla.

Aquellas palabras me erizaron la pie, consciente del extraordinario secreto que mi ángel estaba a punto de revelarme.

—Rodrigoalbar confió en él y le atendió aun a riesgo de contagiarse. El forastero le había explicado que aquella simiente provenía de un templo griego y que expedicionarios de varios reinos la habían ambicionado desde hacía siglos.

—¿Qué tenía de particular?

—La juventud eterna.

De pronto, todas las piezas empezaron a encajar en mi cabeza.

—El extranjero quería que Rodrigoalbar cultivara la semilla y extrajera el néctar de su flor con sus abejas, pero la peste fue más rápida que la primavera y, cuando germinó las primera flor, el forastero ya llevaba varios meses bajo tierra.

Ichigo tomó aire antes de continuar.

—Cuando eso ocurrió, mi antepasado empezó a notar los primeros síntomas de aquella epidemia en sus propias carnes. Aun así, sacó fuerzas para cultivar la semilla e hizo que sus abejas la polinizaran, dando lugar a la miel más exquisita que jamás había probado. No contento con eso, extrajo también el veneno libado de aquella flor y se lo inyectó él mismo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Después de unos días de fuertes dolores y convulsiones, Rodrigoalbar empezó a sentirse mejor. Con casi ochenta años y afectado de peste negra, pronto se dio cuenta de que su enfermedad había remitido… También dejó de envejecer. Pero se volvió hipersensible al dolor humano, en especial al que producía el miedo.

—Las abejas le curaron y le transmitieron su don —reflexioné en voz alta.

—Sí. Ese «don» también es un mecanismo de protección que asegura la vida eterna. Si vives solo, no hay conflictos ni enfrentamientos. Y, por tanto, no hay muerte.

—Como él ya hacía vida de ermitaño, supongo que no le afectó mucho.

—Es cierto. Aquello le alejó del todo de la gente del pueblo. La vida fue pasando y con cada nueva generación se multiplicaron las leyendas en torno a su persona. Un día, siendo yo un bebé, mi madre me llevó en brazos a pasear por el bosque. Rodrigoalbar reconoció en ella los mismos rasgos de su mujer. Por lo visto, eran como dos gotas de agua… Y así supo que yo era su último descendiente. Seis años después, cuando mi padre me dejó con mis abuelos y todo el pueblo hablaba de mi enfermedad, el viejo me llevó a su cabaña y me salvó la vida, condenándome también a una existencia solitaria y triste.

—Rodrigoalbar vivió más de quinientos años, ¿no es así?

—Hubiera vivido eternamente si no lo hubieran asesinado…

Me pregunté quién podía haber acabado con un ser inmortal y, sobre todo, qué macabro método habría empleado para hacerlo.

—Has dicho que tus días están contados… ¿te referías también a cinco siglos? —Arrugué la frente al pensar en todos los días que suponía aquel período de tiempo.

—No. —Mi expresión despertó en él una sonrisa—. Mi antepasado no quería que nadie más experimentara en su piel la inmortalidad. Sabía que el precio que hay que pagar es el destierro, un coste demasiado alto para asumirlo eternamente. Por eso me administró una dosis muy pequeña de su elixir. La justa para sanar mi enfermedad y salvarme la vida. Estaba convencido de que así tampoco sufriría el efecto de su don.

—Pero se equivocó…

—Sí. Él sabía que tendría que darme algunas explicaciones al hacerme adulto, como el tema de no envejecer, pero jamás pensó que también sufriría con el miedo ajeno.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Quería saber si conocía el fin de sus días. Si su antepasado le había explicado cuánto duraría su existencia.

—Me explicó que viviría dos vidas en una.

—¿El doble de un simple mortal?

—Algo así. —Ichigo enmudeció un instante antes de recordar las palabras de su antepasado—.«Como un ángel abatido por un rayo, un día tu corazón dejará de latir y caerás fulminado. Ese será el fin de tu joven y bella existencia.»

Hice un cálculo mental del tiempo de vida que podía quedarle. ¿Sesenta? ¿Ochenta? Tal vez el mismo que a mí. Solo que él… ¡siempre sería joven!

—No puedo imaginar un destino mejor: ¡siempre serás joven y tendrás salud! —dije entusiasmada.

—Rukia, no sabes lo que dices. Me hubiera conformado con la mitad de una existencia sencilla, si con eso pudiera disfrutar del calor de los demás. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No puedo estar cerca de la gente! ¿Quién querría vivir así? ¡Estoy solo!

—Ya no, Ichigo. Nunca más estarás solo —le prometí.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	24. La entrega

_Madre mía! Veinticuatro capítulos ya! No me lo puedo creer... Bueno, bueno... gracias _yus yus_ :3, aquí tienes tu conti y... lamento decir que con esto de las clases pues... no sé si tendré tiempo, pero como creo que voy a tener las tardes libres pues... Lo intentaremos ;)_

_Uy, uy... este capi me encantó JI JI (risa pervertida), y espero que también os guste. Es algo corto, lo sé, pero qué se le va a hacer? :3 A lo mejor me lo pienso y os dejo con la intriga por... ¿Cuánto? ¿Una semana... dos? xD_

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**La entrega**

Mantuve la vista fija en su mirada para demostrarle la firmeza de mi promesa. Estaba decidida a unir mi destino al de mi ángel para siempre. Aunque mi «siempre» tuviera sus días de belleza y juventud contados.

Tras haberme explicado su increíble historia, Ichigo enmudeció. Yo tenía muchas preguntas. Todavía quedaban muchos interrogantes en el aire; pero, en aquel instante, solo podía concentrarme en sus ojos profundos y cálidos.

Temblé de excitación al notar cómo su mano se enredaba en mi pelo y aferraba mi cabeza firmemente contra la suya. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de mi boca al notar sus labios, suaves y cálidos.

Le devolví el beso con el corazón desbocado, respirando su aliento embriagador.

Ichigo se levantó del sofá para avivar el fuego y yo traté de recuperar el pulso.

La sangre me hervía bajo la piel.

A la luz del hogar, su figura me pareció aún más imponente. Sentí envidia de las prendas que lo cubrían: unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey de lana fina que dejaba adivinar su pecho musculado.

El recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo reavivando el mío, dándome calor en aquel camastro, acudió a mi mente. Quería sentir de nuevo el contacto con su piel; pero, esta vez, despierta y en pleno uso de mis facultades… si es que poseía alguna en aquella materia. Temblé ante la idea de lo que podía ocurrir.

Ichigo se acercó a mí y me tendió una mano para que me levantara. Frente a frente, por primera vez, fui consciente de su altura y de lo pequeñita que resultaba yo a su lado. Insignificante. Esa era la palabra.

Bajé la mirada confundida, pero mi ángel me obligó a alzar el mentón. Su mirada me estremeció y deseé perderme en la profundidad de aquellos ojos.

De repente, el mundo desapareció y me sentí desconectada de todo lo que no fuera su mirada, como si estuviera flotando en un sueño.

En ese momento me sorprendí haciendo algo que jamás hubiera imaginado: me bajé la cremallera lateral del vestido.

Ichigo sonrió de manera traviesa y me ayudó a deslizarlo por encima de la cabeza. Después se quedó un rato contemplándome, recorriendo con la mirada cada palmo de mi cuerpo en ropa interior.

Toda mi seguridad se diluyó al esperar una respuesta que no llegaba. ¿Y si no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo? Tal vez no era lo suficientemente atractiva para un ser tan perfecto. Tenía un cuerpo sin muchas curvas ni redondeces, delgado aunque bien proporcionado… Desde luego, no era atlético ni fibrado como el suyo. Aunque, claro, él no era un chico normal. Me pregunté si siempre habría sido así de guapo o si el don de la eterna juventud le otorgaba también esa increíble belleza.

A la luz de las llamas, su piel resplandecía como la miel más pura. Deseé tocarla, olerla, fundirme en ella… Un escalofrío me recorrió al ser consciente de lo que aquello significaba: nunca había llegado hasta el final con nadie. Hasta entonces, no había pensado que eso tuviera que preocuparme. No, con un simple mortal… Pero el chico que tenía delante no lo era y no sabía si podría resistir emociones tan intensas. ¿Y si no lo hacía bien? O, peor aún, ¿y si me desmayaba?

Me tranquilicé un poco al ver su expresión de deseo en la penumbra. Consciente del juego de luces y sombras de la chimenea que embellecían mi figura, me desabroché el sujetador y dejé que cayera al suelo. Él se quitó también el jersey y me abrazó. Sentí su torso, duro y cálido, contra mi pecho. Se inclinó para volver a besarme. Esta vez fue un beso suave. Sorprendida por la delicadeza de aquel roce, respondí del mismo modo; pero, poco a poco, nuestras bocas pidieron más.

Una descarga de excitación me sacudió con fuerza.

Después me alzó en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama.

Observé cómo se quitaba los vaqueros. Estaba claro que la desnudez no le incomodaba. Con la única compañía de los animales del bosque, el pudor no formaba parte de su universo solitario.

Una risita nerviosa escapó de mis labios.

Me odié por eso.

¿Cómo podía reírme en un momento así? Estaba a punto de perder la virginidad con el chico más guapo de la tierra, un ser increíble con el que jamás me habría atrevido siquiera a soñar. No merecía esa suerte. Y ahí estaba. Para mí. Desnudo. Perfecto como un ángel. Dispuesto a abrirme las puertas del paraíso.

Aunque traté de mantener la calma, no pude evitar una punzada de pánico.

Ichigo también tembló.

Y se apartó un instante de mí.

A pesar de su sonrisa dulce, tenía la piel erizada y el rostro contraído por mi miedo.

—Rukia… No tiene por qué pasar, si no quieres…

—Pero sí quiero —protesté—. Es solo que… yo nunca… Soy virgen.

—Hace más de cien años desde mi última vez. Estamos empatados en eso.

—Eso no me tranquiliza mucho —bromeé.

—Creo recordar que no se me daba mal —sonrió.

Yo también sonreí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Y tú, ¿lo estás?

—Dios, ¡sí!

Sus labios rozaron mi cuello y descendieron por mis hombros. Oleadas de fuego se agitaron en mi interior cuando sentí el calor y la humedad de su boca sobre mi pecho.

Poco a poco, sus caricias se volvieron más atrevidas y recorrieron mi cuerpo con destreza. Aquello me desconcertó. Había esperado una respuesta algo más torpe e indecisa, tratándose de alguien poco acostumbrado a las personas. Sin embargo, Ichigo era un amante dulce, tierno, paciente y apasionado.

Con deliberada lentitud, recorrió con las manos cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar con el más mínimo roce.

Me sentí abrumada por la necesidad de conocer hasta el último detalle de su cuerpo. Tomé la iniciativa y le acaricié el torso. Su piel era suave y emanaba un delicioso aroma asilvestrado. Un instinto animal me incitó a explorar cada uno de sus confines.

Animado por mi entusiasmo, sus hábiles manos hicieron descender por mis piernas la única prenda que me quedaba. Acallé un gemido cuando su mano se abrió paso entre mis muslos para acariciarme en el mismo centro de mi ser. Un trémulo estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara de placer.

En aquel momento recordé una cuestión práctica y señalé mi ropa con el mentón.

—He traído protección. —Noté cómo mis orejas se encendían al pronunciar esas palabras—. En el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

Arqueó una ceja.

Su expresión no me dejó adivinar si sabía a qué me refería. No pude evitar pensar que era un chico de otro siglo y que tal vez las cosas en esa materia habrían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Enseguida me demostró que no tanto. Ichigo miró un segundo el sobrecito plastificado antes de abrirlo y colocarse el preservativo con sorprendente rapidez. Que hubiera nacido cien años atrás no quitaba que también fuera un joven de mi época.

Después se tumbó sobre mí, cubriendo con su piel cada espacio entre los dos. Sentí los violentos latidos de su corazón contra mi pecho y una vigorosa presión en mis muslos. Liberé una exclamación al notar cómo se abría paso por el sendero virgen de mi feminidad. Un súbito aguijonazo de dolor me atravesó. Me mordí los labios para sofocar un grito y oculté el rostro en su cuello.

—Dulce Rukia…

Pronunció mi nombre en un susurro ronco y yo quise corresponderle, pero el suyo se atascó en mi garganta con un gemido.

Después comenzó a moverse con sumo cuidado, muy despacio al principio, hasta que ese dolor punzante fue apaciguándose y transformándose en un placer delicioso. Mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían al unísono, me aferré a él con las piernas entrelazadas, como un náufrago que se sujeta con fuerza a su tabla de salvación.

Jadeé en busca de aliento. La danza del amor prosiguió hasta que juntos alcanzamos la cima. Un hondo suspiro emergió de su boca al tiempo que se derramaba y nuestras miradas se perdían la una en la otra…

Con nuestros cuerpos unidos fuimos recuperando la respiración y calmando los latidos acelerados de nuestros corazones.

Temblorosa y asombrada por lo que acababa de suceder, busqué su mano y me aferré a ella justo antes de quedarme dormida.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	25. El mundo de abajo

_Hola de nuevo! Qué tal peques? Espero que bien. Gracias _Hikari_, al fin hemos llegado a eso eeeh T.T xD  
>Espero que os guste el capítulo y cualquier comentario o duda en un review :3<em>

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**El mundo de abajo**

Al abrir los ojos, me sentí desorientada. Había amanecido, y una luz tenue e invernal bañaba la estancia de madera. Me llevó solo un segundo recordar dónde estaba. Aun así, suspiré con pereza y rodé sobre un costado para volver a dormirme. Me sentía muy cansada, confusa y extrañamente dolorida.

De pronto, todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior me vino a la mente. El lago. Ichigo. La cabaña. La chimenea. Aquella cama…

Me incorporé tan deprisa, que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.

Estaba sola.

Feliz.

Sorprendida.

¡Alucinada!

¡Lo había hecho! Por primera vez. Y había sido la experiencia más excitante y maravillosa de toda mi vida. Una oleada de calor me sacudió por dentro al evocar algunos momentos de la noche anterior. Sentí fuego en las mejillas. Ni en mis mejores sueños lo había imaginado así… con alguien como Ichigo.

Bendije el día que decidí instalarme en la Dehesa.

Pero ¿dónde estaba mi ángel? Supuse que habría ido a refrescarse al lago. Reí para mis adentros al ver el vaho de las ventanas. Probablemente habría helado en el exterior. Pero ¿a quién le importaba eso?

En la cabaña del diablo la chimenea tiraba a toda leña. Suspiré al recordar su historia. A la luz del día, me parecía tan increíble, que, durante unos segundos, temí que solo hubiera sido producto de mi fantasía.

Me regañé a mí misma por dudar. En mi cabeza todavía bullían muchas preguntas, pero si algo tenía claro es que Ichigo no era un simple mortal… Rodrigoalbar le había dicho que viviría el doble de una vida corriente, pero también creía que no sufriría su don y se había equivocado. ¿Cómo estar seguros entonces del tiempo que le quedaba? ¿Y si aquella pequeña dosis había valido para hacerle inmortal? O, por el contrario, ¿y si resultaba que el fin de sus días estaba más cerca de lo que su retatarabuelo había vaticinado? Me estremecí al pensarlo.

En realidad, aquella terrorífica incertidumbre le hacía también más humano. Ningún mortal puede precisar el día de su muerte y, en eso, Ichigo no era tan distinto a cualquiera…

En aquel momento me fijé en algo que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Junto al hogar, el barreño de madera humeaba rebosante de agua caliente. Nada me apetecía más que un buen baño.

Al tratar de ponerme en pie, mis piernas se doblaron como si fueran de gelatina y caí de rodillas.

Notaba una sensación intensa de escozor entre los muslos y la cara tirante por la saliva seca. Una risa tonta me invadió en el suelo un segundo antes de descubrir una mancha roja en las sábanas. Sabía que aquello era normal, pero aun así su visión consiguió marearme un poco.

Después me dejé engullir por aquella enorme bañera. Ichigo había vertido en el interior algún tipo de aceite esencial de flores, de manera que al salir mi piel estaba suave y perfumada.

Me vestí con la ropa de abrigo y salí fuera de la cabaña en busca de un lavabo improvisado. Estaba tan contenta, que me sorprendí tarareando la canción de Ichigo mientras me dirigía al lago. Me miré un instante con curiosidad en las aguas cristalinas. Me sentía tan distinta por dentro, que tuve la fantasía de haber cambiado por fuera. Un reflejo feliz de mí misma me sonrió. Tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas febriles, pero mi cara era la de siempre. El pelo, todavía mojado, caía desordenado sobre mis hombros, enmarcando mi rostro ovalado de rasgos suaves. Me eché agua fría y observé cómo mi imagen se distorsionaba en el agua.

El murmullo de una conversación cercana me apremió a ocultarme entre los matorrales. No tardé en localizar de dónde provenía, pero aun así unos pinos me dificultaban la visión. Traté de evitarlos con la mirada y pude descubrir dos figuras. Una de ellas llevaba una gorra de lana ocultando su pelo. Sin embargo, la forma sinuosa de su silueta delataba que era una chica.

La otra figura era Ichigo. Llevaba un cesto de mimbre lleno de cosas.

Él la miraba a los ojos y asentía.

La chica gesticulaba de forma exagerada y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Parecía preocupada… o tal vez enfadada. Se quitó la gorra para rascarse la cabeza. Contuve el aliento al ver aquella melena negra. Era Senna.

Él dejó un momento la cesta en el suelo y la abrazó. Ya no vi más. No quise ver.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, volví a la cabaña y me senté a esperarle. El corazón me latía furioso en el pecho. La razón me decía que no había motivos para sentirme así. Senna y Ichigo eran amigos desde mucho antes de que yo llegara a Colmenar… Ella parecía molesta o preocupada. ¿Y si había venido a advertirle de algo?

Pasó una eternidad hasta que entró por la puerta. Dejó la cesta llena de alimentos sobre la mesa y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Todos mis recelos se esfumaron cuando sentí su abrazo y sus labios en los míos.

Estaba radiante. Sus facciones me parecieron más suaves y amables con su encantadora sonrisa. Olía a perfume natural del bosque. Enterré la cara en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, y tuve que controlarme para no darle un mordisco.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre… —dijo lanzándome una manzana.

—Y has ido a comprar al súper del pueblo. —La cogí al vuelo y le hinqué el diente.

—No. —Me miró sorprendido—. Senna me ha traído algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo lo hacéis? —pregunté con curiosidad aunque sin poder ocultar los celos—. Quiero decir… ¿cómo sabía ella que necesitabas todas estas cosas?

—Solemos vernos a menudo.

—¿En serio?

—¿Qué ocurre, Rukia? Percibo un miedo extraño en tus palabras…

Suspiré sin saber qué decir.

—Conozco a Senna desde que tenía seis años.

—¿Desde tan pequeño? Entonces, ¡ella también es centenaria! —Aquello sí que no podía creerlo.

—¡Claro que no! Senna tenía seis años… Yo, diecinueve, como ahora. —Rió antes de continuar—. La encontré perdida en el bosque. Fue extraño que diera con ella porque no parecía asustada. Estaba hecha un ovillo, acurrucada entre los helechos, tiritando de frío y con los labios morados… pero no había ni un atisbo de miedo en su alma. Cuatro años después, volvió al bosque a buscarme. Ella fue quien me puso este nombre.

—¿No te llamas Ichigo?

—Al principio, Senna me llamaba «fresa del bosque», pero, poco a poco, derivó en Ichigo. De mi vida anterior recuerdo poco, Rukia. Apenas lo que te he contado… Con Rodrigoalbar pasaron años, décadas, sin que apenas cruzáramos palabra. Era un ser solitario, acostumbrado al silencio. Y yo me hice a él. No necesitábamos hablar para entendernos… —Su voz se quebró un instante—. La primera vez que hablé con Senna, me costó emitir un sonido inteligible. Después de un siglo en el bosque, en mi mundo silencioso y solitario, aquella niña fue un soplo de aire fresco.

—Y curó tu corazón herido.

—En cierto modo, sí. Senna es como una hermana para mí. De niña, me recordaba mucho a Orihime… Y ya de adulta, se convirtió en mi amiga. Me devolvió el lado humano que había perdido, con sus conversaciones, sus libros, sus noticias… Ella ha sido mi único vínculo con el mundo real.

—Lo siento mucho… —me disculpé.

—¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros. Me avergonzaba reconocer que había sentido celos de los lazos que les unían.

—Senna curó mi corazón, pero tú lo has despertado. Ella es mi ángel protector, tú eres mi amor.

Temblé al escuchar aquella declaración.

Yo también le amaba.

Y lo hacía de un modo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Pensé en lo solo que se habría sentido durante décadas de silencio y aislamiento. Ahora entendía sus primeros días conmigo en los que no pronunció palabra.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando cómo sería enamorarse, cuándo ocurriría, con quién… —dije por fin—. Pero nada de lo que había fantaseado se parece ni remotamente a esto.

Ichigo me miró un instante antes de besarme. Tuve que apoyarme en el piano para no perder el equilibrio. Al hacerlo, una nota se quejó despertando en mí una curiosidad no resuelta.

—¿Tienes poderes mágicos?

—Solo cuando viajo en el tiempo.

Contuve la respiración sorprendida.

—¡Es broma! Por Dios, Rukia… Solo soy un simple chico centenario —rió entre dientes.

—Pues ¿cómo hiciste desaparecer las cosas de la cabaña?

—¡Qué niña más curiosa! —protestó divertido.

Ichigo me pidió que apagara la chimenea y que me sujetara al piano. Después encendió unas velas y las colocó en un candelabro de hierro.

—¿Estás preparada?

Asentí sin comprender lo que se proponía. ¿Preparada para qué?

Ichigo separó una piedra de la chimenea y accionó una palanca. De repente, el suelo empezó a moverse bajo nuestros pies, descendiendo como un enorme montacargas hacia las profundidades de la tierra. Temí que el techo se desplomara sobre nosotros al oír un ruido que provenía de arriba. Una plataforma de madera comenzó a tensarse sobre nuestras cabezas a modo de nuevo techo.

Tardé un segundo en comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Te lo dije, el piano nunca se ha movido de su sitio. —La sonrisa de Ichigo resplandeció en la oscuridad—. Mi retatarabuelo construyó este sistema para proteger la cabaña de curiosos.

—Es alucinante, pero… ¿cómo funciona? Parece complicadísimo.

—No creas. Rodrigoalbar tuvo mucho tiempo para perfeccionarlo. Y yo he hecho algunos arreglillos con la ventilación para poder pasar temporadas aquí si fuera necesario. En realidad, solo se necesita un motor de gasolina, un generador y una plataforma que hace de suelo de la cabaña de arriba y de techo de la de abajo.

Pude ver la tierra fresca surcada de raíces al otro lado de la ventana. Me estremecí con una extraña sensación de claustrofobia.

—¿Tiene salida?

Ichigo me señaló la puerta cerrada que yo había confundido al principio con el baño.

—Esa puerta es inútil arriba, pero, en la cabaña de abajo, conecta con un túnel subterráneo que desemboca cerca del río.

—Llevas aquí más de cien años…

—Sí.

—¿No podrías haber construido también un baño?

La risa de Ichigo retumbó poderosa en las profundidades.

A la luz de las velas, su belleza me pareció aún más cautivadora.

Después tomó el candelabro y abrió la puerta. Le seguí durante varios metros encorvada hasta el final del recorrido. La salida se estrechaba tanto, que casi tuvimos que reptar. Ichigo apartó un matorral de helechos y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir.

Fuera, el aire helado de la sierra me cortó la respiración.

En aquel momento, el sonido ensordecedor de dos helicópteros sobrevolando la zona a baja altura hizo que nos tapáramos los oídos.

Ichigo me arrastró hacia un lado para ocultarnos de su visión.

—Ahora vete —dijo acercando sus labios a mi cara—. Es peligroso que nos vean. Hay algo que todo el mundo busca y no pararán hasta encontrarlo.

—¿Te buscan a ti?

—No, pero buscan algo que solo yo sé que existe.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	26. Los hombres de negro

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Los hombres de negro**

Me dirigí a la Dehesa caminando a varios palmos del suelo. Una parte de mí estaba tan feliz, que temí salir volando en cualquier momento. La otra no podía evitar preocuparse por las palabras de Ichigo. Nos habíamos despedido de forma precipitada, sin tiempo para explicaciones, pero no había que ser muy lista para intuir que algo peligroso nos acechaba.

Aun así, me sentía en las nubes. Un ejército de mariposas aleteaban con fuerza en mi estómago al evocar cada instante de la noche anterior.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que el coche de Kaien estaba aparcado junto al embalse.

—¡Hola!

Su saludo me sobresaltó.

Kaien me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Parecía contento.

—Hace casi dos horas que te espero. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Su tono amable no evitó que la pregunta me molestara. Aunque fuera mi tío quien le hubiera pedido que cuidara de mí, no tenía ningún derecho a pedirme explicaciones de mi vida… Aun así, intenté ser correcta.

—Paseando.

—¿Y adónde has ido?

—Al bosque.

—¿A qué parte del bosque?

—A una muy verde con muchos pinos. ¿La conoces? —respondí con sarcasmo.

Me miró un momento perplejo antes de responder.

—Solo sentía curiosidad.

—Estoy harta de tus interrogatorios.

—Rukia —tomó mi mano obligándome a detenerme—, solo me preocupo por ti.

—¡Pues deja de hacerlo! No lo soporto —respondí zafándome de su mano de forma brusca.

—Está bien. Lo siento. No más interrogatorios.

—¿Prometido?

—Prometido. Ya eres mayorcita y has demostrado que sabes cuidarte… Sin embargo, procura no acercarte mucho por la cabaña del diablo.

—Ni siquiera sé dónde está —mentí.

—Ya, bueno… No es una zona muy segura y podrías caer en otra trampa.

Nuestras miradas se retaron un instante. ¿A qué tipo de trampas se estaba refiriendo?

—En realidad he venido a buscarte —continuó—. Mi madre ha cocinado ajo carretero y me ha pedido que te invite.

Tenía que consultar mi correo y descargarme los apuntes de Yoruichi, así que no me resistí. Además, quería telefonear a los padres de Rangiku para saber cómo estaba mi amiga. Todavía me sorprendía lo rápido que me había acostumbrado a vivir sin móvil.

Por supuesto, la idea de degustar un plato de la deliciosa caldereta de Natsuki también era un argumento convincente para bajar al pueblo.

Mientras avanzábamos por el camino de tierra, Kaien aprovechó un cambio de marcha para acercar su mano a mi pierna. No supe reaccionar. Me quedé inmóvil unos segundos hasta que un bache le obligó a colocarla de nuevo en el volante. Tenía que hablar con él y aclarar cuanto antes la situación. Entre nosotros jamás ocurriría nada. Busqué sin éxito unas palabras sutiles en mi mente, pero mis neuronas estaban demasiado ocupadas pensando en Ichigo.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio.

El espejito de cortesía del copiloto me mostró la sonrisa tonta de mi cara. Tuve que obligarme a borrarla para que Kaien no la malinterpretara. Para distraerme, intenté pensar en otras cosas… Se me ocurrió que podía pedirle a mi tío un USB de internet portátil. Él podía comprármelo en Soria y así yo no tendría que molestar más a la familia de Kaien. Aunque, en realidad, tenía otro propósito oculto: mostrarle a Ichigo un universo de infinitas posibilidades. No se me ocurría una ventana mejor para que se asomara al mundo. Me emocioné al imaginarme a Ichigo conmigo en la Dehesa, navegando juntos por la red.

Al llegar a Colmenar, nos cruzamos con tres furgonetas de _National Geographic_. Tenían los cristales tintados y unas enormes antenas satélite en el techo. Kaien se detuvo un momento junto a ellas y saludó en inglés a dos hombres vestidos de negro. Estaban sacando todo tipo de material de un portón abierto.

Junto a las cámaras, cables, micros y demás material televisivo, había aparatos extraños que no supe identificar. Parecían radares. Supuse que estaban preparándose para una expedición.

Kaien reanudó la marcha hasta su casa.

—¿Los conoces?

Aunque la respuesta era obvia, quería que Kaien me explicara con detalle todo lo que sabía sobre ellos.

—Son científicos norteamericanos. Contactaron conmigo hace meses. Han venido para hacer un estudio sobre la sierra de pinares.

—¿Qué quieren de ti? Tú no eres forestal ni biólogo.

—Conozco bien el bosque y las criaturas que lo habitan.

—Pensé que solo estaban interesados en los pinos.

Kaien no respondió.

—¿Y todos esos aparatos? —continué.

—Alta tecnología. Van a hacer un estudio muy completo. Son sensores de movimiento, radares y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Sensores de movimiento? ¿Para los árboles? ¡Estos norteamericanos están locos! —me mofé—. A no ser que… estén buscando otra cosa. ¿Qué quieren realmente, Braulio?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? Porque pensé que los odiabas… —Su voz sonó cortante.

Bajé la mirada.

—Si tanto te interesan, tendrás ocasión de preguntarles todo lo que quieras tú misma. He invitado a uno de ellos a comer con nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, el chico de _National Geographic_ estaba ayudando a Natsuki a poner la mesa. Se llamaba Grimmjow. Hablaba castellano con un fuerte acento americano, pero aun así se desenvolvía con facilidad. Por un momento temí que la madre de Kaien le hubiera explicado alguna de sus historias.

Había algo en él que me hacía desconfiar. Tal vez eran sus ojos grises; a pesar de que se esforzaba por sonreír y ser amable, su mirada era fría e insondable. Tenía el pelo negro y corto y la piel muy blanca.

Llevaba puesto un mono negro, como el que había visto a sus compañeros minutos antes, y botas militares. Bajo esa indumentaria, se escondía un chico fornido de estatura media.

Mientras comíamos nos explicó que estudiaba botánica en la Universidad de Georgetown y que hacía prácticas en la sede de _National Geographic_ en Washington. Tenía la misma edad que Kaien. Su dominio del castellano había convencido a la expedición para traerlo con ellos a España.

—Rukia, me han dicho que vives sola en el bosque. Debes de conocerlo muy bien.

Era la primera vez que se dirigía directamente a mí. La intensidad de su mirada gris me incomodó.

—Solo hace unos meses que llegué. Además, mi casa está a pocos kilómetros de aquí y paso bastante tiempo en el pueblo.

—No tanto como quisiéramos —se quejó Natsuki haciendo un guiño a su hijo—. ¿Verdad, cielo?

—Sí. —Kaien tomó mi mano sin tapujos—. No nos gusta que Rukia pase tanto tiempo allí sola. El bosque está lleno de peligros.

—_Really?_ ¿Qué tipo de peligros? —intervino el norteamericano.

—Esta señorita se cayó en una trampa para ciervos en plena noche hace unas semanas —dijo Natsuki—. Fue un milagro que la encontraran con vida.

La mujer se santiguó antes de acariciarme el pelo cariñosamente.

—Solo fue un susto —susurré.

—¿Y quién te rescató? —preguntó Grimmjow.

—Es una larga historia.

No me apetecía contarle a aquel extraño la coartada de los buscadores de setas. Odiaba mentir y, además, temía contradecirme y que Kaien se molestara de nuevo, así que me levanté con la excusa de ayudar a Natsuki a retirar los platos.

¡Robin¡ imitó mi gesto y puso los cubiertos en el fregadero.

—Nos gustaría mucho entrevistarte y que nos explicaras tu experiencia en el bosque.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Sentí una mezcla de recelo y sorpresa que no supe disimular.

—No soy la más indicada. Solo soy una chica de ciudad que hasta hace dos días no sabía distinguir un pino de un roble o una endrina de una mora. Cualquier colmenareño os explicará mejor que yo todo lo que queráis saber sobre el bosque. Podéis hablar con mi tío Byakuya, él conoce muy bien la sierra de pinares.

—_Okey_, pero también nos interesa la opinión de alguien como tú, joven y con una visión fresca de la sierra. La de alguien que llega virgen al bosque.

Pude ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Kaien.

—_Come on, Rukia!_ Serán unas preguntas muy sencillas.

—Cuando tu profesora se entere de que vas a salir en un reportaje de _National Geographic_ hablando sobre árboles, pensará que te has tomado muy en serio tu trabajo de botánica y tu carrera de forestal —rió Kaien.

Su ocurrencia me hizo reír a mí también. Sin duda, un argumento así acabaría de convencer a Yoruichi de mi vocación y podía garantizarme una larga estancia en la Dehesa.

—Además, Rukia es muy guapa y quedará preciosa en la tele —dijo Natsuki, consiguiendo que me pusiera roja—. Ella representa muy bien la belleza típica de la mujer serrana: ojos violetas, piel clara y pelo oscuro.

—Sí, _very beautiful_.

—Está bien —accedí turbada—. Haré esa entrevista, pero no tengo nada interesante que decir. Lo más probable es que tengáis que tirarla a la basura.

—Estoy seguro de que sabremos darle algún uso.

La sonrisa condescendiente de Grimmjow hizo que me sintiera de nuevo incómoda.

Me despedí con la excusa de visitar a mi tío.

Vivía cuatro casas más abajo, en la misma calle. Lo sabía por aquella vez que Kaien me había acompañado pensando que me alojaba allí, pero lo cierto es que nunca había estado en casa de Byakuya.

Justo en la puerta, tropecé con tres hombres de negro que salían de ella. Parecían molestos.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	27. La matanza de los zánganos

_El martes termino los exámenes! Espero que me vayan bien (deseadme suerte xD). Bueno, bueno. Aquí otro capi. Os comunico algo... tan tan tan... Quedan diez capítulos! solo! jijijij os dejo con el capi :3_

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**La matanza de los zánganos**

Un fuerte olor a flores silvestres inundaba la casa de mi tío.

Arrugué la nariz nada más entrar. No era desagradable, pero sí intenso y pegajoso.

Era una casa pinariega típica de piedra, austera y con cocina de leña. Me acerqué al hogar mientras él colaba una infusión.

No pude contener una pregunta:

—¿Qué querían esos hombres?

—Tocar las narices.

Su rostro se ensombreció un instante. Entendí que aquello era todo lo que le sonsacaría, así que no dije nada más.

—Por cierto, Yoruichi vendrá a verte por año nuevo —cambió de tema.

Me pareció extraño que mi profesora no me lo hubiera dicho por mail y que Byakuya, en cambio, estuviera al corriente. No hacía ni un mes de su visita… ¿Se habría arrepentido de dejarme sola en aquel pueblo?

—Le diré que estoy bien… No es necesario que se tome tantas molestias.

—Rukia, no te preocupes por eso. Creo que ya tiene el billete…

La expresión alegre de mi tío me hizo sospechar que yo no era el único motivo de su viaje. Suspiré aliviada antes de pensar en lo que significaba realmente. ¿Yoruichi y Byakuya? Me convencí a mí misma de que aquello era imposible. Mi huraño tío, pueblerino y reservado no pegaba en absoluto con el carácter alegre y urbanita de mi profesora. Me sacudí ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

Después, le expliqué que necesitaba un pen drive con internet para seguir mis estudios y me hizo anotar exactamente lo que quería en un papel. También me sugirió que eligiera un móvil nuevo.

Eso me hizo recordar el motivo real de mi visita: Rangiku.

Byakuya me mostró un teléfono fijo y marqué su número sin vacilar.

—Rangiku está mejor… Pero ahora no puedes hablar con ella, Rukia. Está descansando.

Las palabras de su madre me reconfortaron. Ya no había reproche en su voz. Suspiré aliviada al constatar que no me culpaba por lo que le había ocurrido a su hija y charlé un rato más con ella.

Estaba a punto de colgar, cuando su voz sonó de nuevo al otro lado.

—Rukia… ¿conoces a un tal Kaien?

—Sí… ¿por qué? —pregunté perpleja—. Es un amigo.

—Rangiku no deja de repetir su nombre en sueños. Tal vez ese chico sea importante para ella…

Colgué preocupada. ¿Se habría enamorado Rangiku de Kaien? ¿Era posible que le hubiera impactado tanto como para murmurar su nombre entre delirios? ¿O estaba tratando de decirnos algo? ¿Y si había sido la última persona que vio antes de ser atacada por las abejas? Tal vez lo estaba delatando. Me estremecí al pensar que quizá pudo verle a través de la ventana mientras se duchaba.

En aquel momento, mi tío me preguntó si quería acompañarle al colmenar.

Todavía impactada por mis sospechas, asentí con la cabeza sin haber procesado siquiera su pregunta.

Mi tío me explicó que en invierno las abejas apenas se mueven. Cuando supe que nuestra única misión consistiría en comprobar que las colmenas seguían en pie, no pude evitar decepcionarme. Aun así, nos pusimos el traje de apicultor, un sombrero y la careta de rejilla, por si alguna decidía fugarse.

Nunca había visto una colmena, así que me costó seguir las explicaciones de mi tío y entender que en aquellas enormes cajas de madera las abejas llevaban a cabo toda su actividad.

—¿Y no podemos abrir la tapa un poco para verlas?

—No. Si abrimos la colmena romperíamos el propóleo que han puesto para sellar las rendijas y aislarse del frío. Las pobres abejas se enfriarían y tendrían que consumir más miel para calentarse.

—Así que las muy listas se pasan el invierno comiendo miel, calentitas con sus zánganos.

Mi tío soltó una carcajada.

Percibí lo feliz que se sentía rodeado de sus colmenas.

—Los zánganos no están invitados a pasar el invierno con ellas. Cuando se acerca el frío, las abejas los echan o los matan. Es lo que se llama «la matanza de los zánganos».

—¡Qué bestias! ¿Por qué hacen eso?

—Porque una vez fecundada la abeja reina, los zánganos dejan de ser útiles. Ellos no recolectan néctar ni elaboran miel y, como no tienen aguijón, no pueden defender la colmena… En cambio, son grandes y glotones, y se zampan toda la miel.

—¡Qué ingrata la abeja reina! Una vez que consigue su propósito, se olvida del pobre zángano que la ha fecundado.

—Tampoco ella tiene una vida fácil.

Los dos nos sumimos un instante en nuestras propias reflexiones.

Observé a mi tío limpiar con delicadeza las colmenas. Estuvo un rato revisando su estado y comprobando la inclinación para que la lluvia y la nieve del invierno no las inundara. Cuidaba de sus abejas con tanto amor, que eso me hizo recordar algo…

—Cuando fui a verte al hospital, un médico me dijo que estabas tratando tu enfermedad con un método especial. ¿Se refería a la apiterapia?

—Sí. —Me miró sorprendido—. Es muy efectiva en algunas dolencias.

—¿Y cuál es la tuya?

—Sufría artritis.

Me alegré de que usara el pasado en su frase.

—Las abejas son muy generosas. Al donar su veneno, pierden el aguijón y se parten en dos… Pero otros nos curamos gracias a su sacrificio.

Por primera vez, le vi sonreír abiertamente. Y tuve la ilusión de que mi tío era esa persona maravillosa de la que la gente hablaba. Animada por esa idea, me atreví a pedirle:

—Explícame cosas de ella.

—¿De la abeja reina?

—No, de Abejita… —Mi voz se quebró.

Aunque su mirada se clavó fijamente en la mía, no pude descifrar su expresión. Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Tu madre fue una gran mujer.

—Y una gran egoísta.

—Te quería mucho.

—Claro. Y por eso se suicidó. ¡No me quiso nunca!

—No estaba bien…

—¡Y quién lo está!

Pude ver su dolor incluso a través de la careta de apicultor. Sentí que se me empezaba a formar un nudo en la garganta.

Byakuya me tomó del brazo y me condujo hasta su coche. Una vez a salvo del colmenar, nos quitamos el traje y nos sentamos sobre una enorme roca.

Mi tío sacó unos papeles arrugados de una cajita y me los mostró.

Enseguida reconocí la letra de mi madre. La tinta se había corrido en algunos párrafos dificultando la lectura, pero eran las mismas cartas que había descubierto en el desván.

—Las encontré flotando en el estanque el día que desapareciste de la Dehesa.

Las lágrimas empezaron a anegar mis ojos. Algunas cayeron sobre el papel formando nuevos borrones de tinta.

—Mi madre y tú…

—¿Eres muy mayor para historias fantásticas?

—Si me vas a contar un rollo de cómo os enamorasteis, ahórratelo. Tú eras un hombre casado —vomité esas palabras con desprecio.

—No va de eso. Mi historia es sobre un ermitaño de barbas blancas al que conocí hace muchos años, antes de que tú nacieras.

¡Mi tío también! ¿Quedaba algún colmenareño que no hubiera conocido a Rodrigoalbar? Aquello era demasiado… Aun así, presté atención. Me moría de curiosidad por conocer su historia.

—Por aquel entonces, yo estaba desesperado. Tu madre había recaído y no sabía cómo ayudarla. —Tomó aire un momento—. Sé que es estúpido, pero fui al bosque y me puse a gritar y a llorar. Me sentía tan impotente…

Su mirada se perdió un instante en el horizonte verde.

—De pronto apareció un anciano. Me costaba entenderlo porque hablaba en un castellano extraño, antiguo. Parecía poco acostumbrado a las palabras. Yo le expliqué lo que le ocurría a tu madre. «El amor de mi vida está perdiendo la cabeza», le dije.

—¿Y qué te contestó? —pregunté con el corazón en un puño.

—Me dijo que mis abejas podían curarla.

—Las abejas… —murmuré.

—«_Corpus haud aetas et mens haud tempo_» —dijo recordando una cita literal del ermitaño.

Traté de descifrar el acertijo con mi latín de cuarto de ESO.

Mi tío me ahorró el esfuerzo.

—«Un cuerpo sin edad y una mente sin tiempo.» El veneno de abeja rejuvenece y equilibra. Yo aún no lo sabía. Ignoraba lo efectivo que puede ser contra la depresión. El viejo me explicó todo eso y me dijo que volviera en una semana. Prometió traerme una combinación de plantas, raíces y flores capaz de sanar la más profunda de las tristezas.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Se lo expliqué a tu madre, pero no quiso saber nada del asunto. Me dijo que estaba embarazada y que no pensaba someterse a nada extraño que pudiera dañar a su bebé. Me puse furioso.

—Pero ella quería protegerme…

—Lo sé…

Me gustó saber que mi madre ya se preocupaba por mí antes incluso de nacer.

—Una semana más tarde volví al bosque, pero el viejo no se presentó. Jamás volví a verlo. Durante un tiempo pensé que lo había soñado. Pero no dejé de aplicar cuanto me había dicho sobre el veneno de abeja, estudiando todo lo relacionado con la apiterapia.

Yo sabía que mi tío no lo había soñado. Rodrigoalbar no se había presentado a su cita porque murió esa semana. Su último descendiente lo había enterrado con sus propias manos. Aun así, no se lo dije a mi tío. Mi lealtad hacia Ichigo era más fuerte que cualquier confesión familiar.

—¿Pensaste que aquel bebé podía ser tuyo?

Mi tío me miró un instante a los ojos. Los suyos estaban vidriosos, al borde del llanto.

—Sí. Pero ella lo negó y se marchó del pueblo.

—Y tú me odiaste desde ese momento.

—Sí.

Bajé la cabeza compungida.

—No soportaba la idea de que otro zángano hubiera fecundado a mi Abejita. Y que el fruto de aquel romance me la arrebatara para siempre.

— Pero ¡tú estabas casado con su hermana!

—Eso ocurrió antes de enamorarme de tu madre. A ella también la quise… pero no de la manera que amaba a Hisana. —Una mueca de dolor ensombreció su cara al pronunciar su nombre—. Yo quería divorciarme y afrontar lo que nos había ocurrido.

—¿Llegaste a conocer a mi padre?

—No. Supe que se llamaba Tsuki y que murió en unas prácticas de tiro. Tu madre se marchó poco después a Barcelona. Cuando naciste, ella vivió una época feliz. Eras su alegría. Su antídoto contra la tristeza. Tu abuela me explicaba sus progresos. Un día conseguí hablar con tu madre. Le dije que la amaba y que quería estar con ella… que pensaba separarme. Ella dudaba, no quería hacer daño a su única hermana. Me dijo que esperara… que me había escrito una carta…

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Hablé con tu tía. Se lo expliqué todo y le pedí el divorcio. Ese mismo día tuvo un accidente de tráfico y murió. —Se llevó las manos a la cara—. Ocurrió cuando tú tenías tres años. Después de eso, tu madre sufrió una fuerte recaída. Se sentía culpable. Nunca se lo perdonó. Y nunca me lo perdonó a mí. Su enfermedad se agravó. Seguí su pista en cada psiquiátrico en el que la internaban, pero nunca recuperó la

salud.

—Demasiadas muertes en poco tiempo —dije—. Su pareja. Su hermana.

—Dudo que ese hombre existiera.

—Crees que yo soy… que tú eres mi… —Ahogué la palabra en mi garganta y dejé escapar una pregunta—. ¿Todavía me odias?

Suspiró y, por primera vez en su vida, me miró con ternura.

—Cada vez que te miro, veo a tu madre. ¿Cómo podría odiarte, Rukia? Al principio, no quería saber nada de ti. Cuando bajaste del autocar y vi tu cara, tus gestos, tu forma de caminar… sentí que se abrían todas mis heridas.

—Lo siento.

El dolor de mi tío era tan palpable, que traspasó mi propia piel.

—Pero la noche de la trampa, cuando desapareciste de la Dehesa, me volví loco. Me sentí fatal por lo mal que te había tratado. Entonces vi todas esas cartas flotando en el estanque… Y me di cuenta de que no podía ignorar por más tiempo que yo… —Sacudió la cabeza confuso sin acabar la frase.

—¿Eres mi padre…? —Mi voz se quebró al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Me juré que si te pasaba algo… yo… jamás… Tu madre te quería, Rukia. Más que a nada en el mundo. Pero estaba enferma y no supo hacerlo mejor.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

Durante un rato, los dos permanecimos en silencio. Tuve claro que, al menos en aquel instante, me quedaría sin respuesta. Me hubiera gustado que me envolviera en su abrazo, cálido y protector. Que me llamara hija… Pero eso no ocurrió. Había desnudado su alma, había compartido conmigo sus sentimientos, sus penas más oscuras… Y eso ya era un buen comienzo.

Su frío corazón había empezado a despertar tras años de letargo.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	28. La última carta

_Bueno, bueno. Otro capi. Espero que os guste, y gracias _Fer_, yo también espero que me vayan bien los exámenes :3 Aquí tienes tu actualización, te la dedico ;)_

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**La última carta**

Mi abuela solía decir que la lluvia es una bendición del cielo.

Si alguna vez me lamentaba porque algún aguacero arruinaba mis planes, ella me regañaba: «Por culpa de personas como tú, cada vez hay más sequía». Yo me reía por su ocurrencia, pero ella añadía muy seria: «El deseo de tanta gente es capaz de afectar incluso al tiempo. Lo creas o no, el universo no es tan indiferente a nuestros sueños».

Aunque aquella noche deseé con todas mis fuerzas que dejara de llover, nadie escuchó mi plegaria.

Quería ir a la cabaña del diablo, reunirme con Ichigo, acurrucarme a su lado… escuchar juntos el concierto de la lluvia y el viento en los cristales.

Salí al exterior con el firme propósito de llegar a mi destino, pero apenas pude dar dos pasos.

Todas las compuertas del cielo estaban abiertas. El viento huracanado me zarandeaba y azotaba mi pelo con furia mientras la lluvia caía implacable sobre mí. Un relámpago centelleó en la oscuridad un segundo antes de que estallara un trueno. Tenía la tormenta encima.

Mi anhelo por ver a Ichigo no nubló lo evidente: aventurarse en el bosque en pleno diluvio era una temeridad. Y, además, intuía lo mucho que él se enfadaría si arriesgaba mi vida de una forma tan estúpida.

Volví al torreón decepcionada.

Guardaba la esperanza de que él se presentara en la Dehesa, pero también me asustaba que se expusiera a los peligros de los que me había hablado solo por verme. Teniendo en cuenta su condición, preocuparse por su vida no tenía mucho sentido… pero aun así intuía un rival más poderoso incluso que su don. No tenía muy claro qué era aquello que tanta gente buscaba y que solo él conocía, pero fuera lo que fuese, sabía que pronto lo averiguaría.

Me sacudí la lluvia junto a la chimenea y me acurruqué con una manta en el sofá. Cerré los ojos. Quería que el tiempo pasara rápido, que la tormenta cesara y que amaneciera. Deseaba estar con Ichigo, serenar a su lado mi alma inquieta tras la conversación con ¿mi tío? La posibilidad de que fuera mi padre cobraba cada vez más fuerza.

Sobre la mesa reposaban las cartas que él había rescatado del estanque y la cajita de habanos que me había devuelto. Sentí el impulso de abrirla y sacar los folios que aún no había leído. No quedaban muchos. Traté de imaginar lo que habría sentido Byakuya al reencontrarse con esa parte de su pasado, tan intensa y bella como dolorosa. ¿Habría leído todas las cartas?

Al fondo descubrí un sobre abierto sin matasellos. Jamás se había enviado a su destino. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al desdoblar la carta que contenía. Era distinta a las demás. La única escrita del puño y letra de mi madre, con su caligrafía fea y estirada. Tampoco había copia en papel de calco.

Sentí una escalofrío al intuir que era la última que mi madre había escrito a Byakuya. Me pregunté si mi tío la habría leído, o si, por el contrario, ella había sido la última en tocarla y meterla en aquel sobre.

Me la llevé a la cara para aspirar su olor, pero el aroma a puros de la caja la había impregnado por completo.

Comencé a leer…

Querido Byakuya:

Me juré a mí misma que esta verdad jamás saldría de mis labios. El amor que siento por mi familia, por mi hermana, ha sido hasta ahora la razón de mi silencio. Ya te lo dije un día, la felicidad de otras personas depende de ti y de mí, de nuestro sacrificio, y está por encima de la nuestra. Esta responsabilidad ha pesado siempre más que el amor que nos une. Los lazos de sangre son así.

No imaginas cuánto me ha costado mirar a mi hermana a la cara después de nuestra traición. Ya sabes lo unidas que hemos estado siempre… Y, sin embargo, no pude evitarlo. Ninguno de los dos pudo, ¿verdad? Por eso me fui a Barcelona. ¿Qué ha cambiado, entonces? Después de tres años, me he dado cuenta de que hay algo más fuerte que mi lealtad hacia mi familia; algo más fuerte incluso que nuestro amor…

Rukia.

Mi hija. Nuestra hija.

Ella lo cambia todo.

Siento que nuestro amor dañe a otras personas, pero no puedo enterrarlo y seguir con mi vida como si jamás hubiera ocurrido. Nuestra hija ha ocurrido.

Lamento cada segundo que te he privado del milagro de su existencia. Rukia es maravillosa. Tendrías que verla… ¡Es tan bonita! ¡Tan lista! Cuando miro sus manitas, sus ojos, su forma de moverse, de hablar… te veo a ti. Y me veo a mí. Ella es la confirmación de que lo nuestro fue algo hermoso. ¿Cómo podría un ángel ser fruto de un pecado?

Dejé de leer un instante. El papel temblaba entre mis dedos y las letras empezaron a juntarse unas con otras. No pude reprimir el llanto.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo.

Amor mío, siento mucho habértelo ocultado. Hace un rato, cuando me has llamado para decirme que querías divorciarte, que mi hermana y tú no sois felices… he estado a punto de explicártelo todo. Pero me ha faltado valor y he preferido hacerlo por carta. Así me cuesta menos ordenar mi cabeza. Ya sabes que no funciona bien, que cae en el infierno de la locura con facilidad. ¡No quiero perderla nunca más, Byakuya! Y creo que a tu lado puedo conseguirlo. Dejaré que tú y tus abejitas cuidéis de mí. Solo te pido que esperes un poco hasta que encontremos la forma de decírselo a Shirayuki. Si dices que las cosas no os van bien, lo entenderá, pero hay que hacerlo con delicadeza. Es más sensible de lo que parece.

Ten paciencia. Todo se arreglará y por fin estaremos los tres juntos. Para siempre…

Con todo mi amor,

tu _Abejita_

A la mañana siguiente, el temporal había arreciado solo en mi cabeza. Tras un sueño inquieto y plagado de pesadillas, amanecí con nubes negras en el alma.

Después de tantos años, por fin entendía la tragedia de mi familia. ¡Qué triste! Cada vez que pensaba en mi madre, un dolor intenso martilleaba en mis sienes. Podía entender lo culpable que debió de sentirse tras la muerte de su única hermana y cómo ese hecho había afectado a su débil salud. Podía entenderlo todo. Incluso la muerte de mi abuela, ávida tal vez por reunirse con sus hijas. Aunque ella siempre me había transmitido alegría y confianza en los sueños, su procesión iba por dentro. Lloré por ellas durante toda la noche. Por las tres. Mi madre, mi tía y mi abuela. Tres víctimas de una misma historia.

También lloré por mí, pero esta vez de amor profundo y agradecimiento hacia mi madre. En su carta decía cosas preciosas sobre mí; cosas que borraban la culpa que yo arrastraba desde su muerte. Yo no era la causante de su tristeza, de su locura… ¡Mi madre me quería!

Byakuya me despertaba sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, era la causa, el detonante de todo. Si mi madre no se hubiera enamorado de él… Pero, por otro, no podía olvidar que también había sido su gran amor. Y algo más… El padre de su hija.

Mi padre.

Traté de recordarlo en los veranos de mi infancia, pero solo logré vislumbrar su sombra. No me venían escenas en las que mi madre y él hubieran protagonizado ningún momento remarcable. Para mí, siempre fue un extraño, un tío huraño y solitario que casi nunca estaba. O que, cuando lo hacía, despertaba en mi madre extrañas jaquecas.

Ahora entendía sus muecas de dolor cuando él andaba cerca.

Su indiferencia mutua no era más que una pose, una máscara para camuflar el dolor y la enorme tristeza que la presencia del otro les producía.

Mientras el corazón de mi padre se había ido durmiendo poco a poco hasta caer vencido por un sueño profundo, la cabeza de mi madre se había ido perdiendo de forma irremisible entre los abismos de la locura.

Y así habían transcurrido casi quince años, desde la muerte de mi tía hasta la de mi madre.

Me pregunté en qué momento habría decidido esconder aquellas cartas en el desván. Y si cuando me dio el colgante con la llavecita de su escritorio pensó que yo llegaría a ellas.

Sabía que sí. Mi madre pensaba que era lista. «Rukia es maravillosa», había escrito en su carta.

Me llevé la mano al cuello y acaricié aquel amuleto antes de besarlo.

Pensé en lo extraño que se había vuelto mi mundo en tan solo unos meses.

Después salí al exterior y me llené los pulmones con el aire helado de la sierra. Me sentí feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

Un sol de invierno brillaba con inusual intensidad. Quería correr hacia la cabaña del diablo, reunirme con mi amor, explicarle todo lo que me había sucedido desde que nos habíamos separado junto al río, hacía apenas veinticuatro horas.

En ese momento, una furgoneta negra se acercó al torreón por el camino de tierra. Cuatro hombres, vestidos de negro y con insignias de _National Geographic_, bajaron de ella y se aproximaron hacia mí.

Parecían cortados por el mismo patrón. Todos ellos eran corpulentos y lucían el mismo corte de pelo, tan corto que les confería más aspecto de militar que de científico.

—Buenos días, Rukia. Hemos venido a entrevistarte.

Aunque era el único que sonreía, la mirada de Grimmjow me pareció tan fría y desconcertante como la tarde anterior.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	29. La entrevista

_Bueno, bueno. Aquí con otro capi. ¡Esto se pone interesante damas y caballeros, niños de todas las edades! xD Aquí es cuando todo empieza a cobrar sentido y aparecen nuevos misterios y personalidades... Per bah, no me hagáis caso, solo soy una adolescente que está cabreada por sus exámenes :) _Fer_, aquí tu actualización, espero que te guste :3_

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**La entrevista**

Me quedé un rato inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella inoportuna invasión. Estuve a punto de decirles que se marcharan, que era demasiado temprano para visitas o que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer… Sin embargo, aquellos hombres me intimidaban lo suficiente como para no contrariarlos.

Mis labios se despegaron finalmente para emitir una débil protesta.

—¿No podríamos dejarlo para otro momento…?

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? ¿Has quedado con alguien? —preguntó Grimmjow de forma educada.

—No. Es solo que… no os esperaba ahora.

—¿Esperabas a otra persona?

Me sorprendió su insistencia. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que esperaba a alguien? ¿Tanto se notaba mi ansiedad? Lo cierto es que me moría de ganas por ver a Ichigo.

—Pues… no —vacilé.

—Después del temporal de ayer, hemos decidido empezar por algo sencillo. El bosque está muy embarrado y no merece la pena adentrarse en esas condiciones.

—Está bien. Empecemos entonces. —Cuanto antes acabáramos con aquello, antes podría reunirme con mi guapo ermitaño.

Los otros hombres se acercaron un momento. Estrecharon mi mano con fuerza a modo de saludo y se presentaron. Ni siquiera en ese momento sonrieron. Solo retuve el nombre del más alto. Adam. Tenía los ojos tan negros como su ropa y una cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda de lado a lado. También parecía el de más de edad y, por la forma en la que se dirigía a los demás, el que estaba al mando.

Mientras sus hombres sacaban el material de la furgoneta, él empezó a inspeccionar los alrededores de la Dehesa en busca de algunos planos.

Grimmjow me pidió que me sentara junto al estanque, con el fondo verde y blanco de las montañas de pino albar nevadas.

—¿Qué me vais a preguntar?

—No hay guión. Puedes explicar tu experiencia, las cosas del bosque que más te han impresionado…

Me pareció extraño que no se hubieran preparado un breve cuestionario. Si ya me incomodaba tener que hablar delante de una cámara ante esos hombres tan serios, saber que tendría que improvisar toda la entrevista me hizo sentir todavía más insegura.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo en inglés?

—No, te subtitularemos.

Abrió un maletín y sacó una cajita con maquillaje en polvo. Me lo aplicó en la cara con tres brochazos y me colocó un micrófono en la solapa del anorak. Grimmjow tenía las mangas subidas. Me fijé en sus brazos musculosos y en el tatuaje que asomaba tímidamente varios centímetros por encima de su codo. Parecía una flor… Pero antes de que pudiera asegurarlo, me miró algo molesto y se bajó la manga para cubrirlo.

Los otros hombres tardaron unos minutos en colocar un par de focos exteriores y la cámara en un plano fijo frente a mí. Después comenzaron a revisar un pequeño aparato conectado con auriculares. Supuse que era el sonido.

Mientras esperábamos, Grimmjow sacó una botella de cristal y dos vasitos. Enseguida reconocí aquella bebida de color rosa intenso: era pacharán. Llevaba la etiqueta de envasado de mi tío, por lo que deduje que la habrían comprado en el pueblo. El chico de negro suspiró antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres un trago para calmar los nervios?

—¿Ahora? ¡No son ni las diez de la mañana!

—Te ayudará a relajarte… —La voz de Grimmjow se esforzó en sonar persuasiva. Después apartó mi mano del anorak. Hacía un rato que jugueteaba inquieta con la cremallera, emitiendo un estridente ruidito.

Grimmjow retuvo un instante mi mano entre la suya. Era una mano fuerte, como sus brazos, extraña para un estudiante de su edad. De no ser por su expresión fría, aquel muchacho no difería mucho del tipo de chicos que solían gustarle a Rangiku: fuertes y robustos, con pintas de gimnasta o incluso de militar. Grimmjow tenía, además, unos rasgos duros y marcados que, sobre su tez marmórea, resaltaban aún más. Sonreí al intuir lo atractivo que le habría resultado a mi amiga.

—Quizá beba un poquito… —acepté confusa por mis pensamientos.

—Bébelo de un trago —sugirió mientras brindaba su vaso contra el mío—. Ya verás como le sacamos más jugo a la entrevista.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, le hice caso. Apuré la bebida de un sorbo sin saborearla siquiera. Su sabor me dejó un regusto amargo en la boca.

El efecto fue tan inmediato, que durante unos segundos tuve que esforzarme en centrar la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien, Rukia?

Me pareció detectar una preocupación sincera en su voz.

Asentí, pero lo cierto es que me sentía extraña. Notaba la boca cada vez más seca y un calor repentino por todo el cuerpo. A pesar de eso, me sentía relajada.

El pilotito de la cámara se puso en rojo y Adam le hizo una señal a Grimmjow para que empezara.

Respiré hondo esperando a que me diera paso.

—Explícanos cómo ha sido tu vida desde que llegaste a este bosque de pinares.

Los ojos azules de Grimmjow brillaron de una forma extraña. Le devolví la mirada al tiempo que me esforzaba por pensar con claridad. Mientras buscaba las palabras, le vi impacientarse. Empezó a fruncir el ceño, frustrado por mi silencio.

Me costó un rato razonar de manera ordenada una respuesta. Aun así, me las arreglé para explicar mis primeras vivencias. Les hablé de lo hermoso que me había parecido el bosque a mi llegada, de lo mucho que me impresionaron los prados verdes, el río cristalino y los altísimos pinos… Después les expliqué cómo aquel paisaje me había despertado recuerdos de mi infancia, de mi madre…

Cuanto más hablaba, más cuenta me daba de que mis palabras eran cada vez más libres; habían dejado de pasar por el filtro de la prudencia y se detenían en detalles íntimos y familiares que poco podían importarles.

Después de varias preguntas en apariencia inocentes, sacaron la artillería pesada.

—Háblanos del viejo ermitaño del bosque.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—No sé… Él ya no vive… Quiero decir que… no conozco a ningún…

Me di cuenta de que aquella entrevista era una excusa para sonsacarme información. No sabía qué parte de la historia conocían y qué querían exactamente que yo les explicara, pero algo me decía que no me dejarían en paz hasta obtener de mí lo que andaban buscando.

Aquél fue mi último razonamiento lógico.

Sentí cómo la voluntad me abandonaba y me sumía en un estado soporífero de semiinconsciencia, como si una fuerte droga hubiera tomado el control de mi cuerpo y de mis respuestas. Intenté resistirme y contestar con evasivas… pero ya no estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme.

Aunque la figura cercana de Grimmjow se hacía cada vez más borrosa, sí podía, en cambio, enfocar a más distancia. Me fijé en los rostros complacientes de los otros hombres y en la forma en la que, por primera vez, sonreían.

Empecé a contestar sus preguntas de forma automática, casi sin respirar, sin controlar el torrente de información que salía de mis labios.

Mientras hablaba, algo en mi interior me gritaba que parara. ¿Qué hacía revelando todo aquello a esos extraños? Pero, sencillamente, no podía. No era dueña de mis palabras.

Hablaba como una autómata con pilas nuevas. Ni siquiera era muy consciente del sentido de lo que decía. Les hablé de mi vida en la Dehesa, del miedo de las primeras noches en el torreón, del fantasma que me protegía y del intruso que me asustaba. Les hablé de la leyenda de Rodrigoalbar, del viejo de barbas blancas, de su historia sobre la semilla de la eterna juventud…

Grimmjow intercalaba mi monólogo con preguntas que Adam le indicaba en inglés y que yo contestaba obedientemente. Uno de los hombres tomaba notas en un cuaderno y reía entre dientes de vez en cuando.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación es un misterio para mí.

Mi mente se fundió en negro.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me acompañó en mi despertar. Estaba helada y bañada en vómito. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero mis rodillas se doblaron y una fuerte arcada me sacudió por dentro. Vomité hasta quedarme vacía y exhausta.

Me costó un rato recordar qué había sucedido. Cuando lo hice, no supe precisar cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que aquellos bestias me habían interrogado. El sol estaba en su punto más alto, era mediodía, por lo que llevaba casi dos horas sin conocimiento.

Tambaleándome y con un fuerte dolor abdominal, entré en casa y me lavé con agua fría. Necesitaba despejarme a toda costa y pensar con claridad. Mientras me cambiaba de ropa, fui consciente de lo que había ocurrido. Los hombres de negro buscaban a Ichigo y yo le había delatado. Era incapaz de recordar si les había indicado su paradero, pero algo tenía claro: debía ponerle sobre aviso. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera demasiado tarde…

Intenté correr hacia la cabaña del diablo tan veloz como mis pies me permitían, pero lo cierto era que apenas podía coordinar el equilibrio. Todavía aturdida por el suero de la verdad con el que me habían drogado, mis piernas cedieron en varias ocasiones y caí de bruces contra el suelo. Me sentía impotente y estúpida. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para dejarme engañar de aquella manera? A la dificultad de mis torpes piernas se unía mi visión borrosa. No sabía si era efecto del brebaje o de mi llanto incontrolable y persistente.

De pronto, oí la voz de Kaien que me llamaba a lo lejos.

Estaba tan confusa, tan asustada, que corrí a su encuentro.

—¡Tienes que ayudarme! —grité llorando e hipando como una niña.

—Tranquilízate, Rukia. ¿Qué ha pasado? —Me abrazó y me derrumbé un instante en su pecho.

Su presencia familiar actuó como un bálsamo para mi desconsuelo.

Poco a poco fui serenándome y recobrando de nuevo el control. Ahora tenía un aliado.

A pesar de mis recelos pasados, tenía que confiar en él y explicarle lo ocurrido. Ya había medido mis fuerzas con aquellos hombres y sabía que sola no lo conseguiría.

Tomé aire y me dispuse a hablar.

Ignoraba que mi auténtica pesadilla estaba a punto de empezar.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	30. Resistencia

_Esto cada vez se pone más interesante! Aquí con otro capítulo._

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Resistencia**

Kaien me sujetaba con tanta fuerza, que tuve que empujar su pecho con las dos manos para tomar un poco de distancia y poder mirarle a la cara.

—Grimmjow y esos brutos me han drogado.

Mis palabras no parecieron sorprenderle mucho, pero aun así seguí con mi explicación:

—Al principio intenté resistirme, pero después…

—¿Qué les dijiste?

—¡No lo sé! Eso es lo peor de todo, no sé qué les he contado. Solo recuerdo que me preguntaron por el ermitaño y yo… ¡Ay, Kaien! ¿Qué he hecho?

—Has hecho lo que debías.

—¿Qué dices? He puesto en peligro a alguien. He traicionado a…

El corazón me dio un vuelco al comprender que Kaien estaba con ellos. Había mencionado cosas que él no sabía y ni siquiera había pestañeado.

—No te preocupes por nada, la Organización sabe lo que hace.

—¿La Organización? —Las palabras de Kaien me descolocaron por completo—. ¿De qué hablas, Kaien?

Su silencio me instó a seguir preguntando.

—¿No son científicos de _National Geographic_?

—No exactamente.

—¡¿Qué buscan, Kaien?! —grité desesperada.

—Lo sabes mejor que yo. —La frialdad de su respuesta despertó en mí todas las alarmas.

—¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ellos?

—Creí que habíamos dicho que nada de interrogatorios —se burló.

—¡No es momento para bromas! Debemos actuar rápido. Antes de que esos hombres…

—Esos hombres están de nuestro lado.

—¿De nuestro lado? —gruñí perdiendo los estribos—. Esas bestias me han drogado y me han dejado inconsciente durante horas a la intemperie. Podía haber muerto congelada, o, peor aún, ahogada con mi propio vómito.

Solo mientras se lo explicaba, fui consciente de la gravedad de lo que acababa de suceder.

—El efecto hipnótico del trapanal es inmediato y apenas dura unos minutos. Es muy potente, pero una dosis pequeña como la que te pusieron se elimina fácilmente vomitando —reflexionó en voz alta—. Tal vez se les fue la mano al mezclarlo con alcohol…

Me arrojé contra su pecho y empecé a golpearle con los puños. Estaba furiosa. Estaba al corriente de lo que esos hombres buscaban y había colaborado con ellos aun poniéndome en peligro.

—¡Lo sabías desde el principio!

—¡Rukia! —me zarandeó—. No sé qué buscan exactamente, ni siquiera creo que ellos lo sepan… Pero sea lo que sea, es algo importante, algo trascendental que puede cambiar el curso de nuestra existencia y de toda la humanidad. Creen que este bosque guarda el secreto de la eterna juventud. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? ¡Colmenar esconde un gran tesoro! Eso nos dará reconocimiento y fama mundial. Y tú y yo seremos protagonistas del hallazgo.

Negué con la cabeza horrorizada.

—Recuerda el lema: pensar global y actuar local —continuó—. Esta es mi oportunidad para hacer algo grande desde mi pequeño pueblo. Aunque para ello tengamos que hacer algún sacrificio, como echarle el guante a tu amigo ermitaño. Yo no creo que ese insignificante hippy pueda aportar mucho a la causa, pero los norteamericanos están convencidos de que esconde algo…

Por mis mejillas empezaron a resbalar lágrimas de indignación e impotencia.

—¡Te odio!

—Pues yo te quiero, Rukia. Intenté protegerte. —Me tomó del brazo con fuerza—. Traté de mantenerte al margen. Hice todo lo posible para que abandonaras la Dehesa. Sabía que podía ser peligroso. Intenté asustarte… pero no funcionó. ¡Eres tan cabezota! Necesitaba que el bosque estuviera despejado. Pero ahora estamos juntos en esto. Tú y yo. Hasta el final.

—Siempre has sido tú. El saqueo, los robos, Rangiku… ¡Casi matas a mi amiga!

—Esa chica era un estorbo. Demasiado curiosa. No era una buena influencia para ti y, además, nunca te dejaba sola. Pero yo no puse ese panal debajo de…

—¿Cómo sabes lo del panal si no fuiste tú? ¡Eres un monstruo! Rangiku te dijo que era alérgica. ¡Estuvo al borde de la muerte!

Luché por soltarme, pero Kaien me rodeó con los brazos sujetándome aún más fuerte.

—Rukia, tú y yo tenemos tantas cosas que hacer juntos todavía… ¡Podemos pasarlo tan bien!

Aparté mi cara para evitar que me besara en los labios. Su boca se posó en mi cuello. Sentí náuseas al notar su respiración caliente y húmeda en mi piel.

—Todavía no hemos tenido ocasión de cumplir el deseo que anotamos en tu cuaderno —me susurró al oído.

—¡Eso no ocurrirá jamás!

—Prometiste entregarme algo. Y vas a cumplirlo.

Una mezcla de deseo y odio inundó sus penetrantes ojos oscuros. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico que me heló la sangre. Intenté soltarme de su abrazo, pero solo conseguí hacerme daño. Desprovista de fuerza física para atacarle, probé a herirle con palabras.

—Ya no hay nada que cumplir, Kaien. No puedo darte lo que tanto deseas porque se lo he entregado a otro. Mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo le pertenecen a él. Para ti, no me queda nada… solo desprecio y asco.

—Jamás pensé que llegarías tan lejos con ese piojoso —escupió con desprecio—. Tu virginidad era mía. Pero ya que me has traicionado, tendré que conformarme con las migajas.

—¡Suéltame! —grité aterrorizada por la amenaza que desprendía su mirada.

Kaien presionó sus labios contra los míos.

Desesperada, alcé la rodilla con fuerza y golpeé con ella su entrepierna. Kaien me soltó por acto reflejo y se dobló con las manos en sus partes. Me quedé un segundo inmóvil viendo cómo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Luego eché a correr.

Corrí bosque a través con todas mis fuerzas. Mientras huía aterrorizada traté de convencerme de que no me alcanzaría y que, si lo hacía, no se atrevería a forzarme… Pero lo cierto es que estaba segura de lo contrario. Empezaba a sospechar que el verdadero Kaien no era el que al principio me había colmado de atenciones y palabras amables, sino la bestia sin contemplaciones que iba en mi caza.

Todavía me hallaba lejos de la cabaña del diablo, pero no pensaba parar hasta llegar a ella. Temía que los hombres de negro hubieran capturado a mi ángel. Supliqué al cielo que lo protegiera. Las lágrimas amenazaban en mis ojos, pero me obligué a ser fuerte. No podía permitirme flaquezas en un momento como aquel. Pensé en mi madre y en mi abuela, y les pedí que me ayudaran. No sabía muy bien qué haría una vez que llegara al refugio de Ichigo. Si Adam y sus hombres lo habían capturado, poco podría hacer yo para liberarlo. Quizá hubiera sido más inteligente huir hacia el pueblo y buscar ayuda, pero ¿qué iba a decirles? ¿Que una Organización secreta con tipos disfrazados de científicos querían capturar a un chico de más de cien años?

Nadie me hubiera creído.

Justo entonces escuché un movimiento rápido abriéndose paso entre los arbustos. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Antes de que pudiera girarme para ver quién era, sentí todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío, abalanzándose sobre mí como una pesada roca. Sentí un dolor intenso al golpearme contra el suelo.

Mi cabeza chocó contra una piedra. Apenas podía respirar. Noté un reguero de sangre tibia resbalando por mi frente. El cuerpo de aquel demonio me oprimía las costillas.

Levanté la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Kaien.

—Estás loco —gimoteé presa del pánico.

Kaien sonrió con sadismo.

A continuación, sujetó mis brazos con fuerza por encima de mi cabeza y utilizó su mano libre para bajarme la cremallera del anorak. Grité y supliqué que me dejara en paz.

—No lo hagas más difícil. Intenta relajarte y disfruta… Sé que tú también lo deseas. —Apretó los labios con rabia—. ¡Dilo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Di que lo deseas!

—Por favor, no…

Traté de controlar el pánico. Dondequiera que estuviera Ichigo, debía de estar sufriendo mucho por mi culpa. Lo más probable era que ya lo hubieran capturado; lo último que quería era torturarle también con mi miedo.

La boca de Kaien tapó la mía.

Forcejeé. Grité. Intenté soltarme las manos y agitar las piernas, pero no tuve suficientes fuerzas para liberarme. Estaba a su merced, tumbada bajo su peso, sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el mío como una pesada losa. Mientras me recorría con sus labios mojados la cara y el cuello y me arrancaba la camisa haciendo saltar los botones, me puse a llorar.

Abandoné toda resistencia y me rendí a mi desgracia.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	31. La alianza

_Hola, chicos! De vuelta con otro capítulo. Al ritmo que iré, creo que ya habremos acabado el fic para antes de que acabe el año! Espero que os guste._

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**La alianza**

Oía los latidos de su corazón y su respiración acelerada.

Sentía la presión insoportable de su cuerpo sobre el mío, dolorido e inerte. Las muñecas me ardían bajo el candado de su mano.

No veía nada. No quería ver. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Era el único sentido que podía controlar para hacerme la ilusión de que no era yo la que estaba viviendo aquello.

Con los músculos tensos y los dientes apretados, deseé que aquella pesadilla acabara pronto.

Rezaba para que Kaien lo dejara en cualquier momento y no llegara hasta el final. Esperaba el instante en que se diera cuenta de la gravedad de lo que hacía y se disculpara por su miserable conducta.

Aquello no sucedió.

Justo cuando intentaba arrancarme el sujetador, alguien entró en escena sin contemplaciones y pateó la cara de Kaien con tanta fuerza que le partió el labio y le reventó la nariz.

La sangre caliente goteó en mi cara obligándome a abrir los ojos. Tuve que restregármelos para asegurarme de que no me engañaban y que la visión de la chica que tenía delante era real. La luz dorada que se filtraba entre los árboles reverberó en su melena violácea.

¡Senna!

Un grito de dolor escapó de la garganta de Kaien al tiempo que su mirada se nublaba de odio. Giró sobre su cuerpo en el suelo, dejándome libre. Escupió un diente. Por un momento temí la represalia de aquella bestia.

Pero antes de que pudiera incorporarse, Senna sonrió con desdén y le golpeó con un grueso tronco. Me sorprendió la fuerza con la que dejó caer aquel madero sobre su cabeza.

Kaien perdió el conocimiento al instante.

—¿Le has matado? —pregunté temiéndome lo peor.

Un crimen era algo demasiado fuerte para cargarlo sobre sus espaldas.

—Creo que no… —Senna giró la cara de Kaien con un pie—. Pero lo tendremos K.O. un buen rato. ¿Estás bien?

Sentí un ligero mareo al incorporarme con su ayuda. Luego me sacudí el barro y traté de cerrarme la camisa.

—Sí… Estoy bien. Pero ¡tenemos que darnos prisa! —grité—. Ichigo está en peligro.

Antes de que Senna dijera nada, salí corriendo en dirección hacia la cabaña del diablo. Apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando ella me detuvo. Me agarró por el anorak y me zarandeó furiosa.

—¿Estás tonta o qué te pasa, niñata?

La miré sin comprender, intimidada por la intensidad de su mirada dorada.

—¿Es que no eres capaz de hacer nada bien? —Se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de desesperación—. Primero, te prestas a esa estúpida entrevista y luego les largas todo lo que quieren saber… ¿Y ahora?

—¿Ahora qué? —grité—. ¡Solo estoy tratando de ayudar a Ichigo!

—Desde que llegaste no has hecho otra cosa que ponerle en peligro. ¡Deja de ayudarle! No eres digna de él…

—¡Basta! En las últimas horas me han drogado, me han golpeado y casi me violan. ¿No crees que ya he tenido suficiente?

Las piernas empezaron a temblarme. La herida de mi cabeza seguía sangrando y me dolían varias costillas solo con respirar. A pesar de todo, traté de mantenerme serena.

—Te agradezco que me salvaras de Kaien, pero no voy a consentir que me maltrates tú también. —Mi voz se quebró—. Amo a Ichigo. Y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados solo porque tú creas que soy una inútil.

Senna me miró un instante. No sé si fue la palidez de mi cara descompuesta tras la intoxicación, mis ojos ojerosos, la herida de mi cabeza o mi lamentable aspecto con la camisa desgarrada y manchada de barro lo que acabó de enternecerla. Su mirada adquirió una leve tonalidad lilácea.

Se acercó a mí y agarró mi anorak con suavidad antes de desprender algo del interior de la solapa.

—¿No ves, idiota, que les estás llevando hacia su presa?

A pesar del insulto, su voz sonó dulce por primera vez.

Extendió una mano para mostrarme un pequeño dispositivo prendido de un alfiler. Entendí enseguida que se trataba de un sensor de movimiento y que los hombres de negro me lo habían puesto con el micrófono, durante la entrevista, con el propósito de que yo les condujera hasta su víctima.

Lo tomé entre mis manos e hice un gesto para lanzarlo bien lejos.

—No lo hagas —me detuvo Senna—. Usaremos su propia arma para despistarlos. Ahora están lejos, pero pronto seguirán la pista de este cacharro.

—¿Cómo sabes que están lejos?

—Les seguí cuando se fueron de la Dehesa. Escuché todo lo que dijiste y decidí seguir de cerca sus movimientos. Me costó mucho dejarte allí inconsciente, pero no tuve más remedio…

Asentí para mostrarle mi conformidad con su decisión.

—¿Les hablé de Ichigo?

—Sí, pero no dijiste gran cosa. Tampoco llegaste a revelar su refugio. Te desmayaste antes de soltar prenda. Volví a buscarte cuando comprobé lo perdidos que estaban… Se adentraron hacia el norte, en dirección opuesta a la cabaña del diablo.

Suspiré aliviada.

—Pero cuando llegué a tu casa, ya no estabas. Seguí el rastro de vuestras pisadas en el barro… Y, bueno, el resto de la historia ya la conoces. —Se quedó un segundo en silencio—. Debí haberte alertado.

—¿De qué?

—Hace días que descubrí que Kaien estaba con ellos y que podía ser peligroso… Lo que nunca imaginé es que llegaría tan lejos contigo. ¡Es un maldito cabrón!

—Sí, nos tenía bien engañadas.

—Será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo, Rukia. —Senna prendió el sensor en su chaqueta—. Yo les despistaré corriendo en esa dirección. Tú ve a buscar a Ichigo.

—¿Estás segura?

Aquel gesto conllevaba un doble sacrificio. Por un lado, la portadora del sensor se convertía en la presa de aquellos hombres; por otro, renunciaba a encontrarse con Ichigo.

Senna sonrió. Sus ojos eran ya de un azul intenso. Después hizo algo que me descolocó por completo: se lanzó efusivamente sobre mí para abrazarme de forma cariñosa.

—Lo siento mucho, lechuguina. No pienso que seas una inútil… Es solo que… Supongo que estoy celosa. Antes de que vinieras, tenía a Ichigo para mí solita. Lo conozco desde que era una enana. ¿Te imaginas lo que supone para una niña tener algo parecido a un superhéroe por amigo? He crecido admirándole, queriéndole… —Suspiró antes de continuar—. Tú me caíste mal nada más verte…

Las dos sonreímos al recordar el episodio de nuestro primer encontronazo, cuando mi bici chocó contra su caja de copas en la entrada de Colmenar.

La voz de Senna tomó entonces un cariz solemne.

—En ese instante ya supe que estabais predestinados.

—¿Tú también… le quieres? —contuve la respiración esperando su respuesta.

—¿Y quién no? ¿Crees que alguna chica podría resistirse a alguien como él? Es un ser único, mágico, guapísimo… ¿Quién podría no amarle? Pero eso no importa, Rukia. Él te ha elegido a ti.

Senna se puso el sensor y desapareció entre los árboles.

En ese instante comprendí que nuestra amistad sería eterna. Nos unía un objetivo común: proteger el secreto de Ichigo. Y algo me decía que esa alianza marcaría nuestro destino y el resto de nuestras vidas.

Me sentí orgullosa de ser su amiga. Ichigo la había definido muy bien. Senna era una valiente.

—¡Suerte! —grité, aunque ya no estaba segura de que pudiera oírme.

Empecé a correr.

Seguí corriendo por el sendero que bordeaba el río. Estaba embarrado y resbaladizo, y me costaba avanzar sin caer de bruces en el fango. Al dejar el camino y adentrarme en el bosque, gané rapidez. A pesar de las ramas y las raíces que me obstaculizaban el paso, el barro ya no frenaba mis botas.

Me detuve agotada a unos metros de la cabaña. Me agaché con las manos en las rodillas y el pecho a punto de explotar. Hiperventilaba y sentía las piernas de goma. En ese momento inhalé un olor penetrante a madera quemada.

Cuando alcé la mirada, contemplé una llamarada de fuego y humo que subía hacia el cielo por encima de las copas más altas de los árboles.

Tuve un mal presentimiento.

Me tapé la boca y seguí avanzando hacia las llamas, en dirección a la cabaña del diablo. Tuve que agarrarme a un pino para no caer al suelo, derrumbada por el peso de los acontecimientos.

La cabaña del diablo estaba ardiendo.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	32. El ángel guardián

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**El ángel guardián**

Me oculté entre los matorrales al oír el ruido de unas hélices. Un torrente de agua cayó desde el cielo sobre la cabaña en llamas. Estaba lo suficientemente apartada como para protegerme del diluvio, pero aun así acabé empapada.

Una enorme humareda lo envolvía todo.

Pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que el vapor de agua se dispersara y pudiera ver el desastre. La imagen de la cabaña convertida en escombros me sobrecogió.

El helicóptero antiincendios sobrevoló un momento la zona antes de desaparecer. Después de la lluvia del día anterior, el bosque estaba mojado y no había peligro de que el fuego rebrotara. Había sido algo puntual. Me pregunté si alguna brigada de bomberos vendría a investigarlo. Supuse que no. Por suerte, no había pérdidas que lamentar. Solo una casucha de madera abandonada. Aparte de Senna, nadie en el pueblo conocía la existencia de su extraño habitante.

Temblé de miedo al imaginármelo bajo aquellas ruinas. No quería ni pensarlo, pero solo se me ocurría esa explicación para justificar que no hubiera acudido a rescatarme de las garras de Kaien. Si no había olido mi miedo era porque… ¡No podía ser!

Aunque sabía que ni un ser como él podría sobrevivir a las brasas del infierno, recé para que su inmunidad a las gélidas aguas también funcionara con las llamas del fuego.

Otra posibilidad era que los hombres de negro lo hubieran apresado. Eran listos. Nos habían engañado a Senna y a mí. Habían llegado hasta la guarida de su presa y le habían prendido fuego. Me estremecí al pensar lo que podrían hacer con él en tal caso.

Un temblor convulsivo se adueñó de mi cuerpo. Estaba empapada, cubierta de barro, dolorida y profundamente triste. Me sentía derrotada. ¡No podía más! Todos mis sueños se habían convertido en humo y ceniza. Estaba gafada. No podía haber otra explicación. Más de cien años de existencia y… aparecía yo para truncar el destino de aquel ser mágico. Sabía por mi familia que los finales tristes sucedían. Y aquél era el nuestro.

No se me ocurría peor desgracia que perder a Ichigo.

Sin él ya nada tenía sentido…

Un pánico intenso me sacudió con tanta violencia, que sentí que iba a desmayarme. Pero cuando estaba a punto de precipitarme contra el suelo, unos brazos me sujetaron con firmeza por detrás.

—Chist, Rukia, tranquila, chist, tranquila… Estoy aquí. Todo está bien.

Un familiar aroma a pino fresco y a bosque húmedo calentado al sol reanimó mis sentidos. Me giró lentamente hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ichigo me acunó un rato en su pecho. Tenía el rostro contraído por el dolor de mi miedo, pero no había en él signos de haber sufrido ningún tipo de agresión. No parecía herido ni chamuscado.

—Ichigo…

Deslicé mis brazos en torno a su cuello y me puse de puntillas para alcanzar su boca. Nos fundimos en un beso suave, dulce… delicioso. Sentí una descarga eléctrica en el corazón antes de que empezara a palpitar enloquecido.

Al separarnos, nuestros labios se arquearon en una sonrisa. Ichigo estaba resplandeciente. Yo, en cambio…

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Su sonrisa se torció en una mueca al ver mi lamentable estado.

No sabía por dónde empezar.

—Han quemado tu casa.

Empecé por el final.

Era algo evidente. Estábamos delante de ella, a pocos metros. Supongo que lo dije porque esperaba algún tipo de reacción por su parte.

—Lo sé. Y es terrible… Pero, cuando todo esto pase, la levantaré de nuevo con mis manos.

Su mirada se tiñó de dolor y se perdió un instante en los escombros de su cabaña. Aquél había sido su hogar durante más de cien años. Pude imaginarme el sufrimiento que aquella visión le producía. Entre aquellas maderas quemadas estaban todas sus pertenencias: sus libros, su piano…

—¿Te han hecho algo?

—No. Les oí acercarse y me escondí en la cabaña de abajo. Después huí por el túnel.

—¿Dónde has estado?

Me parecía tan extraño que no hubiera acudido a ayudarnos a Senna y a mí, que di por hecho que había estado en algún lugar donde el miedo no llegaba.

—Protegiendo algo en las profundidades de la tierra.

Su respuesta no satisfizo mi curiosidad. No sabía a qué se refería, pero intuía que era lo que los hombres de negro buscaban con tanto ahínco.

El cierzo sopló entre los pinos y empecé a temblar. Sentí cómo el frío se calaba en mis huesos. Tenía el pelo mojado por el aguacero del helicóptero y algunos mechones goteaban en mi cara. Mis dientes empezaron a castañetear.

—Será mejor que nos resguardemos en algún lugar. Estás helada y esos malditos no tardarán en rastrear esta zona del bosque.

Ichigo cargó conmigo y yo me abandoné entre sus brazos. A pesar del frío y del dolor de mis heridas, me sentía protegida acurrucada en su pecho.

Después de varios minutos de subida, nos detuvimos en una parte del bosque desconocida para mí.

Allí los pinos eran más gruesos y altos y la vegetación, más espesa. Me dejó en el suelo y apartó una enorme roca con poco esfuerzo. Nada hacía intuir la amplia cavidad que había al otro lado. Me hizo un gesto para que pasara y volvió a colocar la roca desde el interior. Unos hilos de luz se filtraban a través de las rendijas, pero la oscuridad reinaba en aquel antro.

Ichigo encendió una cerilla y prendió una antorcha. La luz anaranjada de aquella llama me mostró un lugar muy distinto a la guarida de animales en la que nos habíamos refugiado la vez anterior. A pesar de tratarse de una cueva, era un lugar bastante acogedor. El suelo estaba mullido de helechos frescos y había provisiones y mantas dispuestas en un rincón.

Mi ermitaño colocó la antorcha en la pared. Su luz iluminó un grabado en la roca. Era un corazón con raíces del que brotaba un frondoso árbol, con dos figuras humanas a ambos lados.

—Es bonito. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

—Lo hizo Rodrigoalbar. A mí también me gusta. Este es uno de mis escondites favoritos.

Me fijé en las dos personas del dibujo. Parecían vestidos de época.

Ichigo se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano.

—Estás helada…

Era cierto. Tenía tanto frío, que casi no sentía mi cuerpo entumecido.

—Y tienes los labios morados —dijo rozándolos con su dedo—. Será mejor que te quites la ropa mojada. Tienes que entrar en calor…

Conocía su método para subir la temperatura corporal. Solo con pensarlo, la mía subió un par de grados.

Al bajarme la cremallera del anorak, Ichigo reparó en mi camisa destrozada.

—Rukia… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te han hecho daño? Si es así, te juro que…

Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas al recordar el episodio con Kaien.

Había pasado tanto miedo… La expresión de mi ángel se nubló de rabia.

—No te preocupes. —Me sequé la cara con el dorso de la mano—. Senna apareció en escena antes de que Kaien consiguiera su propósito.

Ichigo sonrió y me ayudó a desnudarme. Mi piel se erizó al sentir el roce suave de sus dedos. Lo hizo con delicadeza pero con rapidez para que no me enfriara más. Desprovista de prendas mojadas, frotó mi cuerpo con sus manos y lo cubrió con una manta. Luego se deshizo también de su ropa y se tendió a mi lado. Rodeó mi cabeza con un brazo y me ofreció su pecho para que me acomodara. Con el otro brazo me estrechó con fuerza contra su piel desnuda. Suspiré al sentir su roce cálido y suave. El tiempo se detuvo.

Durante unos minutos, todos nuestros problemas se esfumaron. Me olvidé de los hombres de negro, de Kaien, de Abejita, de mi padre… Solo existía ese momento. Él y yo. Y el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

Aquél era el único lugar en el mundo en el que quería perderme para siempre.

Ese pensamiento me hizo ser consciente de la fugacidad de mi juventud a su lado. ¿Qué clase de pareja seríamos cuando yo me arrugara y él continuara siendo un chico de diecinueve años?

—¿Qué significa ese dibujo? —pregunté para huir de mis propias reflexiones.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en el grabado de la pared.

—¿Qué interpretación le darías tú? —me preguntó con expresión curiosa.

—El corazón es una semilla —dije pensando en voz alta—. Si se cuida con amor, y las raíces son fuertes, germinará en un frondoso árbol.

—Para mí representa el árbol de la vida. El amor une pasado y futuro. Antepasados y descendientes. Las ramas son el reflejo de las raíces. Es la línea sucesoria del ser humano. Su existencia lógica. El linaje. Cada generación debe sustituir a la anterior.

El silencio se adueñó de la caverna durante un minuto eterno. Me estremecí al sentir sus dedos dibujando corazones en mi espalda.

—Pues para mí tú eres el corazón de este bosque —susurré con el rostro recostado sobre su pecho, escuchando la suave cadencia de sus latidos.

Ichigo se alejó un poco de mí para mirarme a la cara. Había una sonrisa resignada en su rostro.

—«Dices que tengo corazón, y solo lo dices porque sientes sus latidos; eso no es corazón… es una máquina que al compás que se mueve hace ruido.»

Reconocí la cita de Bécquer, pero no entendí qué quería decirme con aquel verso.

—No lo entiendes, Rukia, yo no tengo corazón. No tengo raíces ni ramas. No tengo pasado ni futuro. Ya casi no recuerdo cómo era mi vida antes del aislamiento y, sin embargo, sé cómo será hasta mi muerte: una repetición exacta de lo que ha sido hasta ahora.

Pensé en todo lo que me había explicado sobre su pasado. Me acordé de sus abuelos, de la triste historia de Orihime…

—Sí tienes un pasado —repliqué sin atreverme a añadir que también un futuro a mi lado—. ¿Cómo te llamabas antes?

—Gabriel.

—¿De verdad? Es nombre de ángel —dije emocionada.

Ichigo sonrió.

—Sí, no deja de ser irónico, ¿verdad? Tenía nombre de ángel guardián. Y esa es justo mi misión ahora: custodiar un secreto. Yo solo. Hasta el fin de mis días.

—«Volverán del amor en tus oídos las palabras ardientes a sonar, y tu corazón de su profundo sueño tal vez despertará…» —Mi voz se quebró al citar otro verso de Bécquer.

¿Cómo era posible que Ichigo no me incluyera en su futuro? ¿Tan poco significaba yo en su vida? ¿No decía que había despertado su corazón dormido?

—¿Es que yo no cuento para ti? —pregunté finalmente con un hilo de voz.

Ichigo se incorporó. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarle. La perfección de su rostro me turbó un instante. Era imposible acostumbrarse a su belleza.

—Te amo, Rukia. Tú lo eres todo para mí. Pasaría mi vida entera a tu lado… Pero precisamente porque te quiero, no deseo un destino como el mío para ti.

—¡Pero yo sí lo deseo! Si es que eso es posible… ¿yo podría…? —la pregunta se atascó un segundo en mi garganta—. ¿Podría ser como tú?

Ichigo arrugó la frente en una mueca de intenso dolor. Me sorprendió su expresión desgarrada. ¿Tanto le había molestado mi pregunta?

—Será mejor que te vistas. Ponte mi ropa; la tuya aún está mojada. Creo que no andan lejos. Puedo oler su miedo.

Conocía lo suficiente a esos hombres para saber que no le temían a nada. Supuse que mi ángel mentía para no enfrentarse a mi petición.

Pero no era así.

Aunque el miedo provenía de otra persona poco acostumbrada a esa clase de emoción, los hombres de negro le habían dado un motivo importante para estar asustada.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	33. La semilla de la inmortalidad

_Aquí de vuelta! Quedan pocos capis para el desenlace! Gracias por los comentarios :3_

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**La semilla de la inmortalidad**

Me puse su jersey y sus vaqueros. Olían deliciosamente, pero me quedaban tan grandes, que tuve que dar varias vueltas a las mangas y doblar los bajos para sacar las manos y liberar los pies.

Ichigo encontró algunas prendas en una caja de madera: unos pantalones con tirantes y una camiseta de franela abierta hasta el pecho. Tenía una pinta extraña con ellas, como de hombre antiguo. Me recordó a Brad Pitt en Leyendas de pasión.

Su expresión tensa se había dulcificado, por lo que deduje que el olor a miedo se había disipado.

—Se alejan… —dijo finalmente—. Aunque tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a ellos.

—Quizá se cansen de no encontrar lo que persiguen y se acaben largando.

—Eso sería estupendo, pero no creo que se rindan tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué es eso tan valioso que buscan?

Ichigo tomó aire antes de responder a mi pregunta. Su mirada volvió a perderse en el grabado de la pared.

—La semilla de la inmortalidad.

—Y tú… sabes dónde está. —De pronto lo entendí todo—. Ese es el gran tesoro que custodias, ¿verdad?

—Así es. ¿Recuerdas la historia que te expliqué de Rodrigoalbar y aquel extranjero?

—Sí… pero, si no recuerdo mal, solo le entregó una simiente.

Me sonrió, repentinamente divertido, mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón todavía mojado y lo colocaba detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Estuviste atenta en clase de biología?

—¿A qué viene eso? —protesté molesta, y él se rió entre dientes.

Me hubiera enfadado de no ser su risa tan fascinante. Cuando reía, el corazón me daba un vuelco. Era imposible no contagiarse de aquel sonido musical y transparente.

—Una semilla es suficiente para que una flor germine. Y una sola flor basta para producir nuevas semillas —me explicó despacio, estudiando mi expresión mientras hablaba.

—Entonces, ¿existió más de una flor de la eterna juventud?

—Rodrigoalbar llegó a tener un jardín entero. Solo así podía elaborar su miel. Para producir cinco gramos de miel, una abeja necesita libar el néctar de más de cinco mil flores.

—¿Tantas?

—Él las mezclaba con otras plantas melíferas, pero aun así tenía una buena plantación. Las abejas le ayudaron con su labor polinizadora, dando lugar a muchas más laureanas.

—Laureana… —repetí en un susurro.

—Sí, ese es el nombre con el que Rodrigoalbar bautizó su flor. Era el nombre de su mujer.

—Pero, entonces… es posible que haya más flores esparcidas por el bosque. Las abejas pudieron difundir su simiente.

—No. Cuando Rodrigoalbar se enteró de que alguien más conocía su secreto, se encargó de exterminarlas todas. Destruyó su jardín y rastreó todo el monte. No quería que algo tan valioso llegara a manos equivocadas y produjera un sufrimiento innecesario. Pero tampoco se atrevió a destruir la semilla. Como guardián, tenía la responsabilidad de conservar al menos una para tiempos más propicios. Él guardó dos.

—¿Y qué hizo con ellas?

—Le gustaba tanto esa flor violeta que con una de las simientes probó un inofensivo experimento. La plantó en el fondo del lago.

¡Conocía bien esa flor! Recordé con emoción la primera vez que encontré una de ellas bajo mi almohada.

—Allí no llegan las abejas —reflexioné en voz alta.

—Exacto. —Ichigo sonrió satisfecho—. Además, esa nueva variedad acuática, aunque es exacta en apariencia a la flor originaria, no conserva sus propiedades inmortales.

—¿Y qué hizo con la otra semilla?

—La guardó en un lugar secreto… Un lugar de difícil acceso, que solo él y yo conocíamos.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces… Tal vez la semilla ya no sirva.

No se me ocurrió otra forma de expresarlo.

—Algunas semillas conservan su poder germinativo durante miles de años, como las del loto oriental. Pero tienes razón, no podemos estar seguros de que esta especie sea capaz de germinar todavía o lo haga dentro de cien años más.

—¿Tú qué crees? —pregunté preocupada.

—Conozco su efecto. El polen de su flor potenció de manera asombrosa las propiedades del veneno de las abejas que la libaron. Bastó una única dosis para que transformara mi sangre y las células de todo mi organismo. No creo que el tiempo haya mermado su poder. Es una semilla muy poderosa.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas en la penumbra de la cueva, resonaron de una forma misteriosa. Tal vez por eso, y por la intimidad mágica del momento, el sonido de mis tripas reclamando sustento hizo que me sintiera avergonzada.

Ichigo me ofreció una barrita de cereales con miel. La acepté agradecida. No había probado bocado desde el almuerzo, y ya estaba anocheciendo. En ese momento me acordé de Senna. Esperaba que a esas alturas del día ya estuviera en casa tras haber despistado a los hombres de negro. También pensé en Kaien y en sus posibles represalias. Aunque… pensándolo bien, dudaba que se atreviera a molestar a Senna después de lo que había intentado hacer conmigo. Si alguien tenía algo que perder, ese era él.

Imaginé que no se arriesgaría a irrumpir en el hogar de sus vecinos para acusar a Senna de sus heridas.

Le expliqué a Ichigo lo ocurrido. Le hablé de Senna, del sensor y de su estrategia para despistar a los hombres de aquella organización secreta.

—Senna es una chica lista. Pero no hay que subestimar a esos zorros. Las dos habéis sido muy valientes.

Su elogio hizo que me sintiera bien. Siempre me había considerado un chica débil y patosa… Ichigo había transformado muchos aspectos de mi ser, y por él estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme a todo.

—Gracias, Rukia. Es muy reconfortante contar con vosotras. Hasta ahora yo era el único guardián de la semilla de la inmortalidad. Sentía esa responsabilidad como una pesada carga… Ahora sé que no estoy solo.

Mi corazón se iluminó al ver que por fin entendía esa sencilla realidad. Nunca más estaría solo.

Ahora que además conocía la existencia de esa semilla y, por tanto, la posibilidad de ser como él, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar jamás a su amor. Tal vez con una dosis aún más pequeña de la que le inyectaron a él yo podría ajustar mis días a los suyos y vivir una existencia idéntica. Siempre joven.

Siempre a su lado.

Sabía que convencerle no sería fácil, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso en el futuro. En aquel momento teníamos otras preocupaciones. La amenaza de los hombres de negro se imponía en nuestro presente inmediato.

Le vi mirarme con un brillo muy peculiar en los ojos.

—Pensé que nunca compartiría mi secreto con nadie. Y ahora que te lo he explicado todo, me siento muy feliz.

—Me alegro. —Le devolví la sonrisa—. Pero hay algo que no acabo de entender.

—Pregunta lo que quieras…

Traté de explicarlo de una forma sencilla.

—Esa flor única, libada por una abeja, convierte su veneno en un elixir capaz de transformar nuestro organismo. Las células dejan de oxidarse, las heridas cicatrizan rápido, las dolencias se curan… Y de esa forma, podemos sobrevivir a casi todo.

—Buen resumen. —Ichigo se rascó la cabeza antes de pasar a su explicación—. Supongo que un fragmento del ADN de la flor se coló en la cadena genética del insecto, alterando su veneno y potenciando sus propiedades hasta límites insospechados.

—Lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué no compartir ese descubrimiento con el mundo? Toda la humanidad podría beneficiarse de algo tan maravilloso. Supondría el fin de muchas enfermedades, de mucho dolor y sufrimiento…

Frunció los labios y me miró con los ojos entornados mientras cavilaba su respuesta.

—No es tan maravilloso. También supondría el fin del mundo tal como lo conocemos ahora. Si todos fuéramos inmortales, se acabaría la reproducción, la sucesión lógica del ser humano. La población mundial se multiplicaría y no cabría tanta gente en el planeta.

—Pero tú no eres inmortal. Si la gente solo usara una dosis mínima…

—Piénsalo, Rukia, ¿quién se conformaría con una porción pequeña teniendo a su alcance la tarta entera?

Aquél era un debate difícil. Por un lado, entendía sus motivos, pero, por otro, no podía evitar pensar en la cantidad de personas enfermas que podrían sanarse.

Ichigo leyó mi pensamiento.

—Además, recuerda el tema de la hipersensibilidad al miedo y al dolor ajeno. Este don te obliga a vivir aislado, algo completamente insostenible para el planeta. ¿Te imaginas un mundo lleno de personas inmortales condenadas a no verse entre sí? Créeme, el mundo se volvería loco… Sería el inicio de conspiraciones, de guerras…

—Tal vez ese defecto pueda corregirse.

Me arrepentí de usar esa palabra. Si alguna palabra describía a Ichigo, esa era «perfección», pero no se me ocurrió otra en aquel momento para definir su don.

—Algunos científicos —continué— darían su vida por estudiar un fenómeno así y poder perfeccionarlo.

—Sí, pero si cae en manos equivocadas, podría convertirse en un arma muy peligrosa y de gran poder. Y el poder trae corrupción. El poseedor de esta semilla controlaría la humanidad. El mundo no está todavía preparado para algo así. Y como guardián de la semilla tengo una gran responsabilidad. —Hizo una pausa—. Además, el veneno funcionó con el viejo y conmigo, pero no sabemos si funcionaría con todo el mundo.

—Me ofrezco voluntaria para probarlo.

Lo dije de forma convencida y solemne, pero aun así no conseguí que Ichigo me tomara en serio.

—Es muy amable por tu parte, pero no creo que sea necesario. —Había un punto de amargura en su tono burlón.

—No pienso rendirme fácilmente.

—Lo harías si supieras la clase de vida que tendrías.

—No le tengo miedo al miedo. Tu don no me asusta, si puedo pasar mi vida entera a tu lado. No me queda mucha gente en este mundo. Estoy sola. —Mi voz se quebró—. Lo único que deseo es estar contigo.

—Rukia —sus labios acariciaron los míos antes de susurrarme al oído—, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. Voy a estar siempre a tu lado mientras así lo desees… pero no quiero que renuncies a nada por mí. Eres tan joven… —Sentí su aliento cálido en mi cuello—. El mundo entero te pertenece. No debes conformarte con la prisión de mi bosque.

Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando un grito se abrió paso entre las profundidades de la sierra. Sonaba amplificado, como a través de un potente altavoz.

Era la voz de Senna.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	34. Aguijones

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Aguijones**

El grito aterrador de Senna me heló la sangre.

La mirada de Ichigo se endureció. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, los músculos tensos y la mandíbula apretada.

Intuí el gran sufrimiento que el temor de nuestra amiga le producía. No solo porque el miedo le dañara, sino porque, en aquel caso, quien lo sufría era un ser especial. Alguien a quien quería. Alguien que había arriesgado su vida por él.

—Quédate aquí. Tengo que ayudar a Senna.

—¡No me dejes sola! —le supliqué—. Los tres estamos juntos en esto…

Ichigo retiró la pesada roca que tapaba la entrada y me miró indeciso un instante. Finalmente, me ofreció su mano y juntos caminamos en dirección al miedo. Me pareció increíble que pudiera guiarse en noche cerrada. Había luna, pero unas nubes negras la tapaban sumiendo el bosque en la más absoluta oscuridad. Poseído por un dolor desgarrador, avanzaba tan rápido, que temí que chocáramos contra algún pino. Me costaba seguir sus pasos, pero no me solté de él en todo el trayecto. Jamás le había visto así. Respiraba de forma agitada con el corazón a mil revoluciones.

Un nuevo chillido nos sobrecogió.

Me pregunté qué clase de tortura le estarían aplicando para que gritara de aquella manera.

La luz de una antorcha brilló en la oscuridad.

Mi ángel me pidió que subiera a su espalda. Eligió un árbol y empezó a trepar por él. Cerré los ojos al oír el crujido de las ramas. No quería dificultar su complicada labor con mi miedo, así que me obligué a tranquilizarme. Solo cuando alcanzamos una altura de unos diez metros, se detuvo. Con cuidado, lentamente, me acomodó entre dos gruesas ramas.

—Pase lo que pase, no te muevas de aquí —susurró mientras sus ojos centellearon en la oscuridad—. ¿Entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Quise decirle que tuviera mucho cuidado, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Ichigo ya había descendido hasta la base del tronco.

—¡Aquí me tenéis! —le oí gritar.

Desde mi escondite, pude ver cómo se acercaba un grupo de cinco personas. La antorcha que llevaban iluminó la escena. Reconocí a Adam, a los dos hombres que habían estado en la Dehesa y a Grimmjow, que llevaba a Senna a su espalda, como un saco de patatas, atada de pies y manos, y con una capucha en la cabeza.

Ichigo trepó a otro árbol cercano, escapando de su visión.

—¡Soltad a la chica!

Su grito se oyó desde unas ramas lejanas.

Los hombres de negro miraron hacia las copas, tratando de localizar a su presa; pero esta se movía entre los pinos como una ardilla y, cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó desde la otra punta.

—¡Danos lo que queremos y la soltaremos! —gritó Adam con un marcado acento yanqui; era la primera vez que le oía hablar en castellano—. De lo contrario, la mataremos.

—Sois científicos, no asesinos. No os atreveréis a…

Uno de los hombres manipuló un aparato. Era el mismo artilugio que habían estado probando en mi casa y que yo había confundido con un dispositivo de sonido. Obviamente, no lo era. Aquel cacharro provocó en Senna un fuerte espasmo seguido de un terrible alarido. Tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar yo también cuando vi a mi amiga en el suelo agitándose entre convulsiones.

Grimmjow tiró del brazo de su compañero para que cesara las descargas. Me pareció oírle en inglés algo así como «Déjalo ya, vas a matarla». Luego se agachó a tomarle el pulso. Vi cómo le aflojaba un poco las muñecas.

La voz de Ichigo irrumpió desgarrada.

—¡Basta!

—¡No juegues con nosotros, muchacho! No sabes de lo que somos capaces. Una vida no significa nada comparada con nuestra misión. Ya acabamos con un hombre en este mismo bosque hace más de veinte años. ¿Sabes a quién me refiero?

El bosque enmudeció.

—Yo creo que sí. —Adam se contestó a sí mismo.

—¿Quiénes sois y por qué lo hicisteis? —La voz de Ichigo sonó firme.

—No voy a contarte nuestros secretos.

—Puesto que voy a entregarme a vosotros, me parecería un trato justo.

La risa ronca de Adam retumbó entre los pinos.

—Está bien. Si ese es tu último deseo, te lo explicaré todo. Supongo que ya no importa.

Un escalofrío de pánico recorrió mi espalda y me hizo temer lo peor. Que aquel hombre estuviera dispuesto a airear las intenciones de la Organización delante de mis amigos solo podía significar una cosa: ni Senna ni Ichigo tenían ninguna posibilidad de salir con vida de sus garras.

Adam tomó aire antes de continuar. Por un momento pensé que iba a reconsiderar su confesión. Sin embargo, su voz grave volvió a resonar en el bosque con fanfarrona grandilocuencia. Hablar de aquellos hallazgos parecía llenarle de orgullo.

El miedo me hizo temblar con tanta fuerza que estuve a punto de caer de mi escondite.

—Hace más de medio siglo, un grupo de botánicos de_ National Geographic_ encontró unos documentos muy antiguos en los que se hablaba de una flor única. Una variedad que jamás se marchitaba. Una flor que contenía en su código genético el secreto de la inmortalidad. Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿verdad, muchacho?

—Claro. De una quimera que ha acompañado al hombre desde sus orígenes. De una fantasía. Un delirio de poder como otro cualquiera.

Adam ignoró el comentario sarcástico de Ichigo.

—La pista los llevó a un templo griego. Allí debía estar la semilla de la eterna juventud, pero cuando dieron con ella germinó en una vulgar flor sin ninguna cualidad extraordinaria. Pasaron décadas hasta que descubrieron que la auténtica simiente había sido robada y sustituida por una falsa. Después de muchas investigaciones, encontraron al ladrón: un aventurero inglés del siglo XV con raíces castellanas. Afectado por la peste negra, su pista se perdía en España.

Aquella historia coincidía con la que me había explicado Ichigo en la cabaña del diablo.

—Sabíamos que la semilla había llegado a Castilla hacía siglos, pero nadie lograba ubicar su paradero… hasta que uno de nuestros hombres dio con este lugar tras oír las leyendas de un anciano que habitaba en esta sierra desde hacía siglos.

—¿Por qué lo mató?

—No fue intencionado. Su existencia ya era de por sí una buena pieza de estudio. Pero, harto de que no soltara ni media palabra sobre la semilla, lo torturó hasta acabar con él.

Hizo una pausa. No lograba imaginar qué clase de martirio habrían empleado para acabar con alguien inmortal. Me estremecí al pensarlo. La maldad de aquellos hombres no conocía límites.

—¿Desde cuándo la _National Geographic_ es un nido de asesinos?

—No seas iluso. Aunque originariamente fueron varios botánicos de la revista los que investigaron el tema, al descubrir lo que tenían entre manos se desvincularon de ella y se unieron a nosotros. Pertenecemos a una organización secreta formada por militares, exploradores, biólogos, ingenieros… y miembros de la élite científica americana. Colaboramos con el gobierno en misiones secretas de inteligencia.

—¿En serio? A mí no me parecéis muy listos —se mofó Ichigo—. Mi abuelo murió hace veinte años. ¿No habéis tardado un poquito en recuperar su rastro?

—Nuestro hombre también desapareció —respondió algo molesto—. Había llevado el tema tan en secreto, que nos costó dar con este lugar. Años después encontramos un cuaderno suyo que hablaba de esta sierra, del viejo inmortal y de la semilla… Lo que no sabíamos era que aquel anciano hubiera tenido descendencia.

Imaginé que aquel detalle lo había descubierto gracias a mí y a la droga de la verdad que me habían suministrado y me odié por eso.

Oí el llanto sordo de Senna en el suelo y recé para que aquello acabara pronto y dejaran de hacerle daño.

—La semilla ya no existe. El viejo la destruyó para que no cayera en vuestras manos.

—Miente… —gruñó Grimmjow.

—No importa —concluyó Adam—. Existes tú. Y por lo que nos han contado, hace más de un siglo que respiras. Estoy convencido de que resultarás muy interesante en un laboratorio.

—Me entregaré, pero solo si soltáis a la chica y prometéis dejadla en paz.

—Sal donde podamos verte.

—¡Liberadla primero!

—No estás en condiciones de exigir nada —replicó Adam.

—Yo creo que sí. Mi vida a cambio de la suya.

Ichigo saltó de un pino y se colocó frente a ellos, a varios metros de distancia.

Mientras observaba la escena con el corazón encogido, me sorprendió el brillo de unos ojos que me miraban desde un árbol vecino. Supuse que eran los de alguna criatura del bosque, una lechuza o cualquier otra ave nocturna. De no ser por un rayo de luna que se filtró en aquel momento entre las nubes, jamás hubiera distinguido a quien pertenecía aquella mirada.

Me quedé un segundo paralizada.

Era Byakuya.

Mi tío.

Mejor dicho, mi padre.

Mientras la acción se desarrollaba a nuestros pies, mi padre y yo nos miramos. Él me mostró un saco que sostenía en las manos y yo me encogí de hombros. No entendía qué hacía él allí, encaramado a un árbol, siendo testigo de una trama que no tenía nada que ver con él. Pero, sobre todo, no comprendía cuál era su propósito.

Entre los sonidos de la noche, me llegó el de un zumbido suave.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación sucedió muy rápido. Byakuya vació su saco sobre las cabezas de aquellos miserables. El nido de abejas que contenía voló por los aires y chocó con fuerza contra el suelo.

A continuación, un enjambre de abejas furiosas se precipitó sobre ellos.

Un zumbido bestial precedió a sus alaridos.

Ávidos de venganza por la profanación de su descanso invernal, los insectos se ensañaron de forma brutal, clavando sus aguijones sin clemencia en la piel de aquellos hombres. Me impresionó el manto de abejas que se formó sobre sus cuerpos.

Observé cómo Ichigo cargaba a Senna en sus brazos mientras ellos se retorcían de dolor en el suelo.

En aquel momento, no supe explicarme por qué las abejas parecían esquivar a mis amigos. Byakuya me hizo una señal para que huyera con ellos.

Aunque jamás había trepado por un árbol, bajé de aquel tronco con destreza, colocando cuidadosamente los pies y las manos sobre las ramas para no resbalar. Sentí dos picaduras en la mano, pero aun así no me detuve hasta poner los pies en tierra firme.

Mi ángel me esperaba en la base.

Corrí junto a él por el bosque hasta que nos detuvimos en un lugar apartado, junto al río. En nuestra huida, vi una sombra negra abrirse paso en dirección contraria.

Mientras Ichigo liberaba a Senna de su capucha, yo corté con su navaja las cuerdas que le oprimían las muñecas y los tobillos. También tenía varias picaduras.

Ichigo sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito con un líquido amarillo y le obligó a beber. Luego me lo ofreció para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —pregunté alucinada, sin comprender cómo era posible que llevara consigo aquel remedio.

—Cayó del cielo —respondió divertido.

Entendí que Byakuya se lo había lanzado desde las alturas para aliviar nuestras picaduras… Lo que no lograba comprender era por qué aquellos insectos habían sido tan selectivos con sus víctimas. Entre Senna y yo no sumábamos más de cinco y, sin embargo, cientos de ellas habían dejado sus aguijones en los hombres de negro.

Senna abrió los ojos con dificultad y se lanzó a su cuello. Lloró desconsoladamente un ratito al tiempo que él la abrazaba en su regazo, meciéndola con dulzura, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—No pasa nada, Senna —le susurró al oído—. Estás a salvo.

Poco a poco, fue serenándose hasta agotar sus lágrimas.

Traté de imaginarme el calvario por el que habría pasado.

Apreté su mano para mostrarle que estaba con ella. Me miró un instante y las dos nos fundimos en un abrazo. Había pasado una eternidad desde que nos habíamos separado aquella misma tarde.

Y el día todavía no había acabado.

Antes de que saliera el sol, aún nos esperaba la experiencia más fascinante de nuestras vidas.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	35. Herederas del secreto

_Tres capítulos! Oh Dios Mío! Quedan poquísimos. Actualizo este hoy, el fin de semana otro y día 31 el último!_

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Herederas del secreto**

Como un telón que se abre para presentar a la actriz principal, las nubes negras se fueron disipando para mostrar una luna blanca y radiante. El bosque adquirió de repente un matiz plateado. Hacía mucho frío, pero la noche era serena y hermosa. El viento suspiraba entre las ramas de los pinos y perfumaba el bosque con aromas helados de tomillo y manzanilla.

—¿Estás bien, Senna? —La voz de Ichigo sonó increíblemente dulce—. Tenemos que huir de aquí.

Él intentó tomarla en brazos, pero ella se negó con un gesto.

—Puedo caminar. —Sonrió para reforzar sus palabras—. Estoy bien.

Senna se incorporó casi de un salto. Me sorprendió su facilidad para sobreponerse a la terrible experiencia que había vivido. Su melena violeta ondeó al viento. Me recordó a una de esas hadas de las leyendas serranas: hermosa y de aspecto delicado pero con una gran fortaleza interior.

—Quiero enseñaros algo a las dos.

Las palabras de Ichigo sonaron profundas y misteriosas en la quietud del bosque. Senna y yo nos miramos llenas de curiosidad. Estábamos agotadas y doloridas, pero la expectativa de lo que Ichigo podría mostrarnos reavivó nuestras fuerzas.

Durante un buen rato, ninguno de los tres se atrevió a comentar lo que había sucedido. Estábamos demasiado impresionados para ponerle palabras. Por suerte, los hombres de negro ya no eran una amenaza inminente. Les habíamos visto cubiertos de abejas, retorcerse de dolor en el suelo… Y ningún humano se sobrepondría a un ataque así sin pasar unos días en el hospital. No descartaba incluso que alguno hubiera muerto intoxicado por la sobredosis de veneno.

Caminamos en silencio durante horas, monte arriba, bordeando el río. Cuanto más nos adentrábamos en el corazón del bosque, más difícil era el acceso. Los helechos eran tan altos que parecían arbustos y debíamos caminar con cuidado para no enredarnos entre matorrales de robles y zarzas. Dondequiera que fuéramos, estaba claro que era un lugar recóndito, más incluso que la cabaña del diablo o el lago de las laureanas.

Cuando llegamos, ya había amanecido.

—Aquí es —dijo Ichigo por fin.

Los tres nos quedamos un rato contemplando aquel paraje. Nada en él delataba el gran misterio que ocultaba.

Habíamos llegado hasta un recodo del río, un lugar en el que el agua bajaba por las rocas formando una cascada de poco más de un metro. Aquel salto de agua no tenía nada de particular, había visto otros más espectaculares en las inmediaciones de la Dehesa.

Me pregunté dónde estaría oculta la semilla. ¿Tendría Ichigo un plano en su cabeza? ¿Habría que contar cien pasos desde algún punto para empezar a excavar?

Y entonces ocurrió algo increíble.

Ichigo se dirigió a la cascada desde un extremo del río y se perdió tras la cortina de agua. Desde allí sacó un brazo y nos hizo un gesto con un dedo para que le siguiéramos.

Senna y yo nos encogimos de hombros sorprendidas. Supusimos que al otro lado nos esperaba una cueva, pero aun así era imposible llegar a ella sin empaparse. Mojarnos era lo que menos nos apetecía a esas horas de la mañana, cuando la brisa soplaba helada a esa altitud de la sierra, pero hicimos lo que nos pedía sin rechistar.

Yo fui la primera en cruzar el dosel de agua gélida. Para ello tuve que agacharme. Aunque caía con poca fuerza desde aquella altura, me contuve para no gritar cuando sentí el chorro helado en mi cabeza.

Ichigo tiró de mi brazo y me arrastró hacia el interior. Y lo mismo hizo con Senna.

Había poco espacio para tres personas en aquel pasadizo, pero él lo solucionó apartando una roca.

Un túnel de unos ochenta centímetros de diámetro apareció ante nosotros.

Cuando volvió a poner la roca en su lugar, bloqueando la entrada, me sentí como un topo en su madriguera. Para avanzar por aquel orificio teníamos que gatear. Y aunque la luz se filtraba entre las grietas, era imposible ver dónde apoyábamos las manos y las rodillas. Estuve a punto de chillar cuando sentí el tacto viscoso de una lombriz entre mis dedos. Después de unos metros, el paso subterráneo se ensanchó y llegamos a un voladizo. Mientras Ichigo encendía una antorcha que había sujeta a la roca, Senna y yo nos quedamos un instante apoyadas en la piedra temerosas de caer en los abismos de la cueva. Después nos indicó una escalera oxidada de hierro sujeta a la pared y empezamos a bajar.

Tras varios metros de descenso, empezamos a notar un agradable calor que provenía de las profundidades de la tierra.

Al alcanzar el último peldaño y poner los pies en el suelo, me giré para contemplar el final de aquella excursión. Tuve que frotarme los ojos para asegurarme de que no era ninguna alucinación.

Frente a nosotros se extendía un lago de aguas cristalinas sobre el que flotaba una neblina blanca.

Supe que eran termales por el calor que se condensaba en aquella sala. La temperatura era tan agradable que me dieron ganas de zambullirme al instante.

Ichigo encendió varias antorchas dispuestas en puntos estratégicos de la cueva, confiriendo a aquel espacio un aire todavía más romántico e irreal.

Alcé la mirada y observé la cúpula que envolvía aquel embalse subterráneo a unos seis metros de altura. La luz se filtraba por algunas grietas dibujando un arcoíris en el agua.

—¿A qué esperáis chicas? —dijo Ichigo divertido quitándose la ropa—. El agua está a treinta grados.

—¿Cubre? —preguntó Senna algo avergonzada—. Es que no sé nadar…

—En la orilla no, pero en el centro tiene más de cuatro metros de profundidad.

Senna y yo observamos cómo se metía en el lago y se alejaba con cuatro brazadas. Luego nos miramos un instante. Nuestro aspecto era horrible. Teníamos las ropas y la cara manchadas de barro. Nada me apetecía más que un baño.

En menos de dos minutos ya estábamos las dos en ropa interior. Fue entonces cuando reparé en los cardenales y heridas que cubrían el cuerpo de Senna.

—Me hicieron caminar por el bosque atada de pies y manos con la cara tapada —me explicó al ver mi mirada inquisitiva—. Me caí unas cuantas veces.

—Te vi retorcerte en el suelo…

La cara de Senna se ensombreció en un gesto de dolor.

—Aquellas descargas dolían muchísimo… Pero lo importante es que esos cabrones no se han salido con la suya.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras metía un pie en el agua.

Senna gimió al notar el agua caliente en contacto con su piel.

Yo hice lo mismo. Aquella sensación era tan agradable, que durante unos instantes nos olvidamos de todo. Ichigo se acercó a nosotras y estuvimos un rato juntos chapoteando divertidos.

Enseguida notamos el efecto sedante del agua termal. Aunque sabíamos que aquella tregua tenía las horas contadas, nuestros cuerpos relajados agradecieron el respiro.

Senna bostezó al sentir el cansancio. Ichigo salió del agua y regresó al instante con algo de ropa.

También traía una vasija de barro.

—Tengo un pequeño ajuar en esta gruta… —bromeó mientras nos ofrecía unas toallas y algo de ropa limpia—. En ocasiones he pasado alguna temporada aquí escondido.

—Pero tú eres inmune al frío… ¿Para qué necesitas ropa? —pregunté con inocencia.

—Ya sabemos que tú preferirías que se paseara todo el día desnudo —bromeó Senna—, pero Ichigo no es un salvaje.

Arrugué la cara en un gesto de burla. Ichigo rió de buena gana.

—El frío no me hace enfermar y me resulta incluso agradable en ciertas ocasiones —me explicó con dulzura—, pero también disfruto del calor de unas llamas en el hogar, de estas aguas termales… y de la tibieza de una piel cálida. Soy humano. No soy insensible a nada. Tampoco al frío o al calor.

Después de secarnos nos sentimos mejor. Aunque la temperatura de aquella cueva era agradable, agradecimos las ropas secas y limpias de Ichigo.

—El agua termal os irá muy bien para las heridas —nos explicó él—. Este lugar lo descubrió Rodrigoalbar antes incluso de poseer la semilla. Era su balneario particular. Un lugar secreto que solo él conocía.

—Es alucinante… —dije emocionada—. Podríamos pasar aquí una larga temporada mientras se aleja la amenaza de esos hombres.

—Me temo que eso no sería seguro. Esos hombres volverán. El bosque estará vigilado y podrían vernos entrar o salir de aquí en algún momento.

—Pero este lugar está muy escondido. Jamás nos encontrarían.

—Recuerda los helicópteros…

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté llena de ansiedad.

—Desaparecer —respondió Senna convencida.

—Los tres juntos… —murmuré—. Tiene que haber algún lugar en el que podamos escondernos.

—En este lugar reposa la semilla de la eterna juventud. —La voz de Ichigo sonó amplificada por la acústica del lugar—. Ahora las dos sois herederas del secreto y debéis prometer que siempre protegeréis este sitio y el tesoro que alberga.

Las dos asentimos de forma solemne.

—Una responsabilidad como esta conlleva sacrificios. Y el primero será separarnos. —Su voz ronca se quebró al pronunciar estas palabras—. Los tres guardianes de la semilla no pueden arriesgarse a estar juntos. Debemos tomar caminos distintos durante un tiempo. Y empezar una nueva vida alejada de aquí… Al menos, hasta que todo esto pase. Yo no puedo alejarme demasiado, pero vosotras debéis huir separadas. Este lugar es peligroso y si os vais juntas os encontrarán antes.

Su mirada se llenó de tristeza.

—¡No! —grité aterrada. La idea de alejarme de Ichigo me resultaba insoportable.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a surcar mis mejillas. Sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

—Vosotras sois lo único que tengo en este mundo. Nada me duele más que perderos de vista… pero es necesario que lo hagamos así.

—Tenemos que ser fuertes. —La mano de Senna tomó la mía.

—Y para sellar nuestro acuerdo —continuó Ichigo—, probaremos la miel de la eterna juventud, extraída del néctar de la auténtica flor de la inmortalidad. El propio Rodrigoalbar la elaboró hace más de doscientos años.

—¿No estará estropeada? —preguntó Senna al ver aquella vasija centenaria cubierta de polvo.

—La miel no caduca. Y aunque sí pierde parte de sus propiedades, esta variedad es tan potente, que no lo notaremos.

—¿Qué efectos tiene? —pregunté secándome las lágrimas.

—Muchos, pero el más inmediato es que agudiza los sentidos. Veréis, sentiréis y escucharéis cosas que normalmente os pasan desapercibidas. También depende de cada persona y de su estado anímico, puede que os sede un poco… o tal vez recargue vuestra energía.

Ichigo abrió la tinaja y se la ofreció a Senna, quien probó un poquito de sus dedos.

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro nada más saborear el delicioso néctar. Miró a su alrededor sorprendida antes de emitir unos cuantos bostezos. Después se acurrucó en el suelo y se durmió al instante.

—Supongo que ella necesitaba un descanso —dijo mi ángel, divertido, encogiéndose de hombros ante la rapidez de su efecto.

Ambos metimos la mano a la vez en aquel recipiente de barro. Al sacarla, Ichigo tomó mi muñeca y dirigió mis dedos hacia su boca. Uno a uno, comenzó a chuparlos de manera tierna y provocativa. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir su labios y su lengua lamiendo el jugo directamente de mi piel.

Imité su gesto.

La miel se deshizo en mi boca estallando en mil sensaciones. Los dedos de Ichigo se enredaban en mi lengua despertando en mí oleadas de fuego.

Aquel elixir activó mis sentidos. A diferencia de Senna, no sentí sopor, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Deseaba bailar, saltar, notar cada parte de mi cuerpo en movimiento. Mis ojos redescubrieron aquella cueva de paredes ocres, anaranjadas y marrones, que se iba oscureciendo en las partes altas. Observé el contraste de los blancos calizos con el brillo intenso del cuarzo, la textura lisa de la roca erosionada con la rugosidad de las paredes arcillosas y areniscas. El entorno adquiría ahora mil matices de increíble belleza.

Admiré cómo unos rayos de luz atravesaban pequeñas partículas de humedad y se descomponían en colores. Aprecié la intensidad de cada uno de ellos, desde el rojo hasta el violeta.

Cerré los ojos y escuché la sinfonía de gotas que resbalaban de las estalactitas y el sonido del viento al filtrarse tímidamente por las grietas.

Después enfoqué la mirada en el agua cristalina del lago y suspiré de pura emoción. Aquella sobredosis de belleza hizo que me sintiera eufórica y llena de vida.

Busqué a mi ángel con la mirada para compartir con él mis sensaciones. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios al verlo desnudo frente a mí. Como las rocas de aquella cueva, su piel adquiría ahora nuevas tonalidades y texturas y una belleza que traspasaba los abismos de la realidad. Alargué una mano para tocarlo. La suavidad y tibieza de aquel roce me hizo suspirar de nuevo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Contuve el aliento al ver en ellos nuevas tonalidades de azul, nuevos matices… Había amor en su mirada. También deseo.

—¿Esto es normal? Quiero decir… —No sabía cómo explicarlo—. ¿Estoy alucinando o algo parecido?

Su risa cristalina acarició mi alma.

—No, solo estás sintiendo… Pero tus sentidos están más despiertos que nunca.

—¿Cuánto dura su efecto?

—Supongo que unas horas. Aunque es posible que haya despertado en ti alguna facultad que tenías dormida.

—¡Es genial! El brillo de los colores, las texturas, los olores… —Acerqué la nariz a su cuello para aspirar el agradable aroma que emanaba de sus poros.

—¿Te apetece un baño? —Una sonrisa relampagueó en sus ojos—. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Me desnudé del todo y tomé su mano.

Nadamos hasta el centro del lago. Yo era buena nadadora. Había sido campeona de mariposa durante tres años consecutivos en las competiciones de mi escuela. Era el único deporte que se me daba bien. Me sentí orgullosa de poder lucirme en algo.

—¿Sabes bucear?

—¿Bromeas? Tengo el récord de permanencia bajo el agua de mi instituto.

—Estupendo. Entonces, ¡sígueme!

Ichigo se sumergió en el agua de una zambullida. Le seguí bajo el lago hasta un túnel subterráneo. Era lo suficientemente ancho para que pasáramos los dos a la vez. Buceamos hasta alcanzar la superficie de aquel conducto, donde el agua se ensanchaba en una especie de pequeña piscina natural.

Salimos del agua y recorrimos un pasadizo de unos diez metros hasta alcanzar una cripta de reducidas dimensiones. Avanzamos agachados hasta la pared de aquella caverna, donde había un receptáculo de cristal con un cofre en su interior.

Ichigo abrió la tapa y sacó el pequeño joyero. Tenía incrustaciones de oro, plata y piedras preciosas.

A simple vista, parecía un envoltorio demasiado ostentoso para la simplicidad que contenía: una sencilla semilla en apariencia, un tesoro de indescriptible valor en realidad.

Aquella cajita atesoraba el secreto de la eterna juventud.

Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando Ichigo me mostró un instante la simiente negra y rugosa. Después volvió a cerrar el cofre y lo depositó en el mismo lugar.

—La semilla tiene aquí las condiciones óptimas de conservación. Es un sitio oscuro, fresco y seco. Las aguas termales no humedecen este recoveco y, en cambio, mantienen la temperatura idónea para ella.

—¿Te asusta que pierda eficacia?

—Soy consciente de que no puede conservar su capacidad de germinación de forma indefinida. Rodrigoalbar me dejó instrucciones de cómo debo plantarla y hacerla germinar. De esta forma, tendremos una nueva semilla para sustituirla… Pero aún no ha llegado ese día.

—Cuando ese momento llegue… Tal vez… yo… —Tenía que intentarlo una vez más—. Ichigo, yo quiero ser como tú, pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Antes, cuando has dicho que debíamos separarnos… No quiero ir a ningún sitio sin ti.

—Clara, yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti… Pero ahora no es seguro para ninguno de los dos. Tú eres una chica fuerte y valiente. Sabrás arreglártelas muy bien.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? —Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Cuando las aguas se hayan calmado.

—¿Y si para entonces tú ya no estás aquí?

Ichigo me miró sorprendido, y yo le confesé mis temores.

—Rodrigoalbar se equivocó al creer que no sufrirías su don. Pudo fallar también al decirte que vivirás el doble de una vida sencilla. ¿Y si tu muerte está más cerca de lo que creemos?

Aunque estaba más convencida de lo contrario, en aquel momento no mencioné esa otra posibilidad para darle más dramatismo a nuestra despedida y convencerle de que no nos separáramos.

—La vida no es eterna, y eso es precisamente lo que estamos protegiendo, Rukia. No soy inmortal, pero te aseguro que mi amor por ti sí lo es.

—Prométeme que volveré a verte.

Ichigo secó mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Después de aquello volvimos al lago pequeño.

Allí, alejados de todo, abrazados, el tiempo se detuvo.

Nuestros labios se unieron, suavemente al principio, hasta desembocar en un beso salvaje y desenfrenado que incendió hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo. Me sujeté a su cuello y le rodeé con mis piernas, enlazándolas por detrás de su cintura, ofreciéndole la tibieza de mi ser.

Nuestras almas se fundieron.

Un halo de placer nos envolvió en oleadas de éxtasis que parecían no tener fin.

Deseé fundirme también en ese instante. Sentir para siempre sus caricias, sus besos apasionados, su mirada ocre… Con la intensidad de aquel momento, con los sentidos a flor de piel, con la entrega de quien ama sin condiciones.

Pero aquello no era posible. Y durante una eternidad, aquella escena solo se repetiría en nuestro recuerdo.

Aferrada a esa certeza, me entregué de nuevo a mi amor, dispuesta a agotar con él hasta la última reserva de mis fuerzas.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	36. Las tres despedidas

_Penúltimo capítulo. Espero que os guste y Feliz Navidad! _

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**Las tres despedidas**

Caminamos durante horas por el monte en dirección a la carretera comarcal, donde nuestros destinos se separarían durante una larga temporada. Andaba cabizbaja de la mano de mi ángel, ralentizando mis pasos para alargar el momento.

Los primeros tonos rosados comenzaban a teñir el cielo por el este. Amanecía un nuevo día y, con él, una nueva vida cargada de incertidumbre.

Senna iba varios metros por delante. Después de aquel sueño reparador, se había despertado radiante, con energías renovadas para afrontar su futuro. Suponía que aquella euforia era efecto de la miel centenaria y de su espíritu valiente. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que aquella separación le producía tanta pena como a mí. Había compartido muchas cosas con Ichigo desde niña. Y ahora debía alejarse de él, de su pueblo, de su entorno… Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de su familia.

Habíamos acordado no revelarnos dónde iríamos para protegernos, pero lo cierto es que yo no tenía ni idea. Mi único equipaje eran unas monedas de oro que Ichigo nos había dado a Senna y a mí. Y que, aparte de pesar en mis bolsillos, no sabía qué utilidad darles. Ignoraba cómo me las iba a arreglar para cambiarlas por dinero o cómo lo haría para viajar sin el permiso de mi tutor legal. A diferencia de Senna, yo era menor de edad. No podía abandonar el país sin autorización.

De pronto, unos faros iluminaron la calzada. Avanzaba en sentido contrario, pero se detuvo nada más vernos. Reconocí enseguida el Land Rover de Byakuya.

Mi padre se bajó del coche con una mochila a su espalda y cruzó el asfalto hacia nuestro encuentro.

—Chicos, ¿dónde os habíais metido? Hace horas que os busco —nos increpó con una cara transfigurada por la preocupación.

—Hemos tenido que escondernos —me disculpé con tristeza, consciente de su rastreo desesperado por encontrarnos.

—Lo sé. —Su voz se suavizó al vernos a los tres a salvo—. Aquí ya no estáis seguros. Los norteamericanos están en el hospital, pero estoy convencido de que pronto llegarán refuerzos. Tenéis que huir. Sus palabras nos hicieron reaccionar.

Los tres nos miramos con tristeza. Había llegado el momento de las despedidas… pero ninguno quería dar el primer paso.

Como siempre, Senna fue la más valiente.

—Yo me quedo aquí. Haré autoestop hasta Burgos. Me esconderé allí unos días hasta que decida dónde perderme.

—He pasado por tu casa. —Byakuya le ofreció una mochila—. Aquí tienes algunas cosas y tu documentación. Llama a tus padres cuando estés en un lugar seguro. Les he dicho que ibas a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con mi sobrina, pero no se han quedado muy convencidos.

Senna asintió. Después le pidió un bolígrafo y anotó algo en un papelito. Lo metió en mi bolsillo tras darme un largo abrazo.

—Cuídate mucho, lechuguina.

—Te echaré de menos. —Mi voz se quebró al sentir el manantial que amenazaba en mis párpados.

—Menos llanto y más acción —dijo con voz ronca secándose una lágrima avergonzada—. No hay tiempo que perder. Alguien debería parar un coche.

Ichigo tomó a Senna de la mano y la obligó a mirarle. Me emocioné al ver la complicidad y el amor que emanaba de aquella mirada… Sin decirse nada, se lo dijeron todo.

A continuación, la levantó en volandas y la besó en la frente con increíble dulzura. Antes de bajarla al suelo, le susurró algo al oído y ella se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza durante unos segundos.

Después de aquello, Senna levantó un dedo para detener al único coche que había pasado por aquella solitaria carretera desde que nos había encontrado Byakuya. Era un escarabajo Volkswagen con matrícula alemana. Tres chicas pararon divertidas a nuestro lado e hicieron un gesto para que subiéramos.

—Esta es mi parada —dijo Senna.

Nos abrazamos una vez más, sin atrevernos a mover los pies del suelo, hasta que las alemanas tocaron el claxon con impaciencia.

Los tres miramos apenados cómo Senna subía al coche y cómo el rastro de sus faros se iba empequeñeciendo hasta desaparecer en la siguiente curva.

Byakuya rompió el silencio.

—Rukia, te espero en el coche.

Después estrechó con fuerza la mano de Ichigo.

—Suerte, muchacho.

Quería ser fuerte y no llorar. No quería que la última imagen que mi ángel conservara de mí fuera la de mi rostro descompuesto por el dolor. Lo conseguí con esfuerzo, con varias respiraciones profundas.

Traté en vano de sonreír.

Ichigo me abrazó con fuerza y me besó en los labios.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, Rukia. El tiempo pasa volando y muy pronto estaremos de nuevo juntos.

—Te quiero —susurré ocultando mi cara en su hombro para que no viera las lágrimas traicioneras que se habían sublevado a mis intenciones.

Nos mecimos de un lado a otro con dulzura, compartiendo nuestra pena en aquella breve danza.

Al separarse, vi el rastro del llanto sordo también en su rostro. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido y sus ojos ocres brillaban con tristeza.

Contuve el aliento al verle alejarse entre los árboles, veloz como una gacela, en busca de nuevos parajes recónditos y bosques solitarios en los que perderse. El viento helado del cierzo trajo consigo los primeros copos del invierno. Si aquel otoño había sido frío y algo nevoso, la nueva estación se presentaba gélida y blanca. Crucé la carretera y me metí en el coche. La calefacción estaba encendida y logró calentar un poco mi ánimo.

El motor rugió antes de emprender la marcha.

Mi tío lo hizo un instante después.

—Oye, Rukia, no sé en qué follón andas metida, ¡pero será mejor que me lo expliques todo!

Su bronca me pilló desprevenida.

—No te lo puedo contar…

—¡Esos hombres son muy peligrosos! Y tú solo eres una…

La voz nerviosa de Byakuya no supo disimular su preocupación. Pensé que acabaría la frase llamándome «niñata», «mocosa» o algo por estilo.

—Solo eres una niña… —su voz se quebró ligeramente— con muchas agallas. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Es mejor que no te lo diga. Esos hombres pueden ser muy persuasivos.

—He visto sus métodos —respondió consternado—. Y estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a dejarte sola en esto.

—Tienes que confiar en mí. Lo más seguro es que desaparezca una temporada… Volveré cuando todo se haya calmado.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, asintió abatido.

—Está bien. Te llevaré al aeropuerto. Solo te pido una cosa.

Le miré interrogativa.

—Llámame cuando estés en un lugar seguro para saber que estás bien.

—Lo haré… —Me gustó saber que mi padre se preocupaba por mí—. Estaré bien…

Byakuya volvió a enmudecer.

Después tomó aire y soltó los fantasmas que le angustiaban.

—Oí lo que dijo aquel hombre. Aquella historia… sobre la semilla, el viejo ermitaño y el chico que te acompañaba. Te juro que no soy capaz de entenderlo. Todo esto me desborda. Es… demasiado increíble…

Era un hombre de pocas palabras, así que entendí el enorme esfuerzo que suponía para él hablar de todo aquello.

—Sé que defendéis algo importante —continuó sin apartar la vista del asfalto—. Si no puedes, no me lo cuentes, pero quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo y mi protección para siempre.

—Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco. Si no hubiera sido por ti, aquellos hombres… —Me estremecí al recordar la escena del árbol—. Cuando te vi subido a aquel pino, ¡no podía creerlo! ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí? ¿Y cómo es que las abejas solo les picaron a ellos?

—Ya veo que tú sí quieres saber —sonrió ante la avalancha de preguntas.— Empezaré por la última. ¿Recuerdas cuando las abejas picaron a tu amiga y se abalanzaron sobre aquel champú atraídas por su olor?

—Sí.

—Pues digamos que rocié a esos hombres con su perfume favorito.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunté fascinada.

—Cuando vinieron a mi casa, se comportaron de una forma extraña y sospeché que no tenían buenas intenciones. Apenas me preguntaron por la sierra de pinares y, en cambio, me hicieron un interrogatorio completo sobre mis abejas, las flores de la comarca y sobre ti. Eso me hizo desconfiar… No entendía qué interés podían tener en una chica como tú, pero me dio muy mala espina. Mientras charlaba con el más alto, uno de ellos se coló en mi habitación. A través del espejo del salón pude ver cómo abría la cómoda y registraba mis cosas. Aquellos hombres buscaban algo y, por algún motivo, pensaban que tú eras la clave.

—Así que decidiste tomar precauciones.

—Sí. Al despedirse, les obsequié con mis productos: miel, pacharán, mermelada… y mi perfume natural de flores silvestres, en realidad un potente atrapaabejas. Les embadurné bien para que lo probaran —sonrió al recordar la escena—. Aquella tarde, después de tu visita, fui a buscar a mis abejitas guerreras.

Ahora entendía la cara de enfado de esos hombres cuando los había visto salir de casa de Byakuya y el fuerte aroma a flores que me había recibido al entrar.

—Pero tus abejas no atacaron hasta el día siguiente… ¿Todavía duraba el efecto?

—Ya lo creo —rió entre dientes—. Impregné bien sus ropas de trabajo y sus cazadoras. Además, aunque el olor de esa esencia se disipa para nuestro olfato a las pocas horas, las abejas siguen detectándolo hasta varios días después.

Había leído en su libro que las abejas tienen ese órgano muy desarrollado para distinguir las flores melíferas a kilómetros de distancia. Me impresionó su elaborado plan para protegerme; lo que no acababa de entender es cómo se las había ingeniado para dar con aquellos hombres al día siguiente.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaban en el bosque?

—Me levanté pronto y seguí el rastro de su furgoneta hasta la Dehesa, pero tú ya no estabas…

—Me temo que madrugaron más que tú… —dije recordando lo mucho que me había sorprendido su temprana visita.

—Después de rastrear el bosque por fin di con ellos. Tenían a esa pobre chica y la estaban torturando. No entendía nada, pero decidí subirme a un árbol y esperar el momento para atacar… Luego apareciste tú, en lo alto de ese pino… Y, bueno, el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

—¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?

—Uno murió y los otros dos están muy graves en el hospital.

—Pero eran cuatro…

Byakuya se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que el cuarto hombre intentó huir… Pero yo no me preocuparía por él. Es muy probable que su cadáver aparezca estos días en algún punto del bosque. Nadie sobrevive a un ataque así sin pasar por el hospital.

La nieve aumentó su cadencia. Me despedí de los altísimos pinos que habían empezado a retener el polvo blanco del invierno en sus copas.

Pensé en los hombres de negro… Después de la lección de Byakuya, tal vez no les quedaran muchas ganas de seguir merodeando por aquellos parajes. Ellos no sabían de la existencia de la semilla. Ichigo les había hecho creer que Rodrigoalbar la había destruido para protegerla…

Su objetivo era el propio Ichigo. Y lo más probable es que acabaran cansándose de su búsqueda infructuosa.

Solo uno de ellos había llamado mentiroso a mi ángel cuando dijo que no había semilla. Solo un hombre de negro había creído en la existencia de la semilla: Grimjow. Me estremecí al recordar su mirada azul.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

Con todos aquellos acontecimientos, había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

—Veinticuatro de diciembre. Víspera de Navidad.

Me parecía increíble que mi nueva vida empezara en unas fechas como aquéllas. Eso me hizo pensar en mi profesora.

—¿Qué vas a decirle a Yoruichi?

Byakuya me miró sorprendido.

—Dijiste que vendría por año nuevo.

—Cuando venga le explicaré que has decidido tomarte un año sabático y estudiar en alguna ciudad europea. No te preocupes por ella. Yo soy tu tutor legal.

Ya no me pareció extraño que pensara que ella iría igualmente a pasar esas fechas en Colmenar a pesar de mi ausencia. Estaba claro: yo no era su objetivo principal en aquel pueblo.

Nuestra mirada se perdió un instante en la carretera. Seguí el movimiento hipnótico del limpiaparabrisas apartando la nieve del cristal. El cielo se había cubierto de nubes y, aunque había amanecido, el día conservaba un halo oscuro.

—Rukia… Esa semilla de la que hablaban. Si alguna vez… —Hizo una pausa, y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Mis abejas podrían extraer su néctar.

—Olvídalo. Esa semilla no existe —mentí.

No quería implicarle más. Pero lo cierto es que sus palabras me llenaron de esperanza. Si en un futuro alguien podía extraer el elixir de la inmortalidad de aquella flor a través de las abejas, ese era mi padre. Poseía los conocimientos para hacerlo.

—Una cosa más. —Había estado a punto de olvidarme de él—. Kaien no es de fiar. Está con ellos. Él fue quien puso aquel panal bajo nuestra ventana para que las abejas picaran a Rangiku. Sabía que era alérgica e intentó ahuyentarla para tener el camino libre conmigo y despejar el bosque de nuevas amenazas. A mí también intentó hacerme daño…

El rostro de mi padre se ensombreció. Él había confiado en aquel chico, le había pedido incluso que cuidara de mí.

Sabía lo mucho que aquella traición le dolía.

—¡Ese canalla! Lo conozco desde que era un crío. ¿Cómo ha podido hacernos esto? —Su mirada se llenó de ira—. Te aseguro que pagará por lo que ha hecho.

—Bastará con que no le pierdas de vista —contesté impresionada por la efusividad de sus palabras.

Eso me hizo pensar en Rangiku. La última vez que había hablado con su madre me había tranquilizado sobre su estado. Deseaba hablar con ella, explicarle mis cosas como había hecho siempre. Pero sabía que eso no sería posible en mucho tiempo. Debía protegerla…

Mientras los faros iluminaban las franjas blancas del asfalto e íbamos dejando atrás el paisaje verde y blanco de la sierra, me sumí en una especie de sopor. Cerré los ojos de puro abatimiento.

Tras dos horas y media de trayecto, las luces de la ciudad fueron acompañándome en mi despertar.

—Hemos llegado.

Al detener el motor, me di cuenta de lo que me esperaba a continuación. Aquella iba a ser la tercera despedida del día.

Ahogué un suspiro al ser consciente de lo que aquello significaba. Cuando pusiera el pie en el suelo, volvería a quedarme sola, como al principio de aquella historia.

Byakuya sacó mi enorme mochila del maletero.

—Aquí tienes tus cosas. Te he comprado un móvil y el cacharro que me pediste.

«El USB de internet», pensé.

—Tienes tu documentación y una autorización firmada para que puedas viajar sin problemas. He abierto una cuenta bancaria a tu nombre; hay dinero suficiente para que pases una buena temporada. Adminístralo bien y estudia. ¿Lo harás, Rukia? Vayas donde vayas, inscríbete en un instituto y sigue estudiando.

—Gracias —balbuceé—. ¿Por qué haces todo esto? —pregunté con el corazón encogido.

Byakuya me miró con ternura y nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo. Reconociéndonos por primera vez, otorgándonos sin palabras el lugar que nos correspondía y un espacio para siempre en el corazón del otro.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	37. En el aire

_Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Espero que el 2015 sea un año de vuestro agrado y que lo paséis muy bien. _

_Si os ha gustado esta historia, leed la nota del final pls._

_A leer..._

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

**En el aire**

Me dejé caer en el asiento del avión exhausta.

Habían transcurrido cinco horas desde que mi padre me dejara en el aeropuerto de Madrid.

Durante ese tiempo había tenido que tomar decisiones. La primera de todas, la más difícil, elegir un destino. Debía buscar un lugar en el que perderme durante todo un año. No podía olvidar que estaba huyendo, así que una gran ciudad me pareció el lugar perfecto para esconderme. Otra cuestión era el idioma. El inglés era la única lengua extranjera en la que sabía defenderme.

Elegí Londres.

También compré una guía de la ciudad y aproveché la espera hasta el embarque para asearme en los lavabos de la terminal y cambiarme de ropa. Todavía llevaba las prendas de Ichigo. Me resistía a quitármelas porque olían a él y porque era lo único material que conservaba de mi ángel. Pero lo cierto era que me quedaban demasiado grandes y con ellas llamaba la atención.

Mientras me cambiaba, descubrí el papelito de Senna con una dirección de correo electrónico. No pude contener un salto de alegría al saber que estaríamos conectadas de alguna forma.

A punto de despegar, subí la cortinita de la ventana para despedirme de la ciudad. Estaba anocheciendo. Las luces de Madrid fueron empequeñeciéndose a medida que tomábamos altura.

Después abrí la mochila con el propósito de sacar la guía y buscar algún albergue para pasar la primera noche, pero mis dedos tropezaron con un paquetito.

Estaba envuelto con papel de colores y anudado con un lazo. Había una tarjetita pegada. Reconocí la bonita caligrafía de Byakuya:

Feliz Navidad, hija.

Temblé de emoción al leer la palabra que tanto había deseado que él pronunciara. No esperaba regalos aquellas Navidades y mucho menos de mi padre.

Era un colgante. Una abejita de oro. La besé antes de enfilarla en la cadenita que llevaba en el cuello, junto a la llave plateada de mi madre. Con aquellos dos amuletos unidos, cerca de mi corazón, me sentí protegida y en paz.

Durante aquellos meses en la Dehesa, me había reconciliado con mi madre y con una parte de su pasado que nunca había comprendido. También había conocido a mi padre. Y había presenciado el despertar de su corazón dormido. La persona huraña que me había recibido el primer día en Colmenar estaba a años luz del hombre que me había despedido en el aeropuerto hacía unas horas. Mi hosco tío se había transformado en un padre capaz de inspirarme amor.

Pensé en Ichigo y en lo larga que se me haría la espera hasta volver a verlo. «El tiempo pasa volando y muy pronto estaremos de nuevo juntos», me había dicho. Sabía que aquello era cierto. No podía concebir otro destino que no fuera estar a su lado.

En ese momento, la azafata pasó con el carrito de la cena. Había tomado un sándwich en el aeropuerto, así que rechacé educadamente el tentempié que me ofrecía.

Nada más alejarse, me arrepentí de no haber aceptado la bebida. Tenía la boca seca, así que me giré para llamarla.

Un segundo antes de hacerlo, tuve un mal presentimiento. Un instinto extraño, tal vez activado por la miel centenaria de Rodrigoalbar, me avisaba de un peligro inminente.

Y entonces lo vi.

Era alguien a quien conocía. Un chico de ojos azules, tan azules como su pelo, que me vigilaba con rostro inexpresivo desde la última fila.

Grimmjow.

_**¿Fin?**_

_Hola! Espero que os haya gustado esta maravillosa historia. ¿Termina aquí? No, por supuesto que no. Aun faltan cosas por descubrir. ¿Qué pasará con Grimmjow? ¿Conseguirán Senna, Ichigo y Rukia proteger la semilla? ¿Qué hará Kaien? ¿Rukia volverá con Byakuya, su padre? ¿Ichigo y Rukia conseguirán su sueño de estar juntos? ¿Rukia se convertirá en alguien como Ichigo? ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le queda a nuestro ángel?_

_Descubre eso y mucho más en la continuación de _El bosque de los corazones dormidos_: _El jardín de las hadas sin sueño.

_Nota: El primer capítulo de la segunda parte lo subiré para reyes, espero que seáis pacientes :3_


End file.
